Zehn Tage im Dezember
by Seraphin1977
Summary: Draco Malfoy beginnt mitten in der Weihnachtszeit Hermine zu hoffieren. Kann Hermine den Annäherungsversuchen von Draco trauen, der sie doch immer wie Dreck behandelt hat und nun mit Freundlichkeit überhäuft? Oder hat er andere Ziele?
1. Donnerstag der 15 und Freitag der 16 Dez...

_**Inhalt: **  
_

_Es ist mitte Dezember und Weihnachtet in Hogwarts. Hermine erlebt etwas, womit sie nicht gerechnet hätte. Draco Malfoy verändert sein Verhalten über Nacht komplett, da er ein neues Leben beginnen will. Am allerliebsten, mit ihr. Kann sie dem Frieden, den Hilfsangeboten, den Ständchen und den Zärtlichkeiten eines Slytherin trauen, der sie bis dahin immer nur wie Dreck behandelt hat?_

** Beta: aiko melody**

**

* * *

  
**

**10 Tage im Dezember **

Draco steht in einem verlassenen Korridor des vierten Stocks. Zu beiden Seiten der Wänden hängen tapfer ewige Fackeln, die den gesamten, fensterlosen Flur bis ganz weit nach hinten, hinein wo die Schwärze herrscht, säumen und mit rot-goldenen Lichtern schmücken.

Auch wenn nie jemand kommt, um die Fackeln, die wie Glühwürmchen in der Nacht leuchten, zu bewundern.

Fast hätte es schön ausgesehen, doch der schwarze Qualm der von ihren Feuern auftaucht lässt die gesamte Szenerie nur noch unwirtlicher, geradezu gespenstischer wirken.

Hier ist es so einsam und verlassen, dass an manchen Türen der alten Klassenzimmer mit Spinnweben übersät sind, da hier seit Jahren kein Unterricht mehr statt fand und noch nicht einmal Filch es für nötig befindet, hier noch Kontrollen durchzuführen.

In der Tat ist es so einsam, dass nur Gemälde hier aufgehängt wurden, deren Bewohner jedoch, wegen der entsetzlichen Langeweile, der in diesem ausgestorbenen wirkenden Teil des Schlosses herrscht, ihre Rahmen seit Jahren nicht mehr ausgesucht hatten.

Keine Schüler, keine Lehrer, nicht einmal die Geister kommen hier her. Dennoch, heute sind zwei Jungen da. Beide etwa 17. Der eine groß, dünn und Blond. Der andere etwas kleiner , von schmächtiger Statur mit schwarzem, zerstrubbeltem Haar.

Die beiden umkreisen sich mit drohend auf den jeweils anderen gerichteten Zauberstäben.

Die hellgrünen Augen des Dunkelhaarigen funkeln zornig wie smaragdene Flammen zu dem Blonden jungen hinüber, der den Blick mit Augen kalt und klar wie Eiskristalle, erwidert.

Der Dunkelhaarige hebt den Zauberstab etwas höher, drückte ihn gegen die Stirn des Blonden und zischt . „Sie es ein, Malfoy. Du hast auf ganzer Linie verloren. Ihr seid besiegt, selbst Deine Eltern haben es verstanden. Finde Dich damit ab, dass unsere Seite gewonnen hat."

Vom Blonden, Malfoy, unvermutet tritt der Dunkelhaarige einen Schritt näher heran, presst den großen gegen die Wand. Stellt sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen um Malfoy in die Augen zu sehen und zischt. „Der dunkle Lord ist Geschichte und Du und deinesgleichen habt alles verloren. Wage es ja nicht noch einmal…".

Was der Blonde nicht noch einmal versuchen soll sagt er nicht, aber der Blonde, Malfoy, wird schon wissen was gemeint war. Sie haben sich nicht zufällig hier oben, im verlassensten Winkel von ganz Hogwarts, getroffen.

Ein strenger Blick zur Bekräftigung der Worte, dann dreht sich der Dunkelhaarige um und geht weg. Schnell und schneller, fast rennt er, als er in den angrenzenden Korridor einbiegt und aus dem Blickfeld des Blonden entschwindet.

Dieser bleibt ruhig stehen, weiterhin mit dem Rücken zur Wand steht er da, holt tief Luft und seufzt, während er dem, der ihn gerade bedroht hat, mit undurchdringlicher Miene nachsieht. Dann nickt er entschlossen und flüstert so leise, wie nur der Geist eines Windhauchs sein könnte. „Die Dinge ändern sich…".

**Donnerstag der 15. Dezember**

Hermine stand inmitten der großen Halle, auf dem Podest wo die Lehrer ihre Plätze hatten, und sang ein Weihnachtslied aus der Zaubererwelt.

Vor ihr sich hatte sie einen kleinen, schon etwas älter aussehenden Kupferkessel gestellt. Eine Gabe von Ron, der am Gryffindortisch saß und so aussah, als ob er am liebsten unten den Tisch gekrochen wäre da eben dieser Kessel, den Hermine von ohne weitere Erklärung ausgeliehen hatte, mit einem großen, grünen W verziert war, dass ihn als Eigentum der Familie Weasley kennzeichnete.

Seine Schwester, Ginny, vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Schulter ihres Freundes Harry, der, aus Diplomatie zu Hermine, nicht wagte wegzusehen. Dennoch, Lippen zusammengepresst und betreten auf seine Füße starrend wirkte er keinesfalls weniger peinlich berührt, als die anderen Gryffindors die am langen Haustisch saßen und es anstandshalber nicht wagten, die Schulsprecherin aus ihrem Haus zu ignorieren…

…wie die Ravenclaws, die in dem Moment als Hermine zu singen angefangen hatte, eifrig die Köpfe zusammen steckten und begannen, die aktuelle politische Lage zu diskutieren. Einzig Luna Lovegood stierte Hermine mit ihren Glupschaugen wie gebannt an, als hätte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so etwas spannendes gesehen, und summte leise… allerdings ein ganz anderes Lied.

Die Hufflepuffs, Freundschaft und Fair, hatten bereits jeder ihre Geldbörsen im Kupferkessel erleichtert, in der Hoffnung, dass Hermine dann aufhören würde. Tat sie aber nicht, sie sing nun schon seit knapp einer halben Stunde und da Professor Snape nicht mehr lebte, war kein Lehrer anwesend der es sich getraut hätte zu sagen, dass das kreissägenähnliche Geräusch, dass ihre Stimmbänder erzeugten, jeden anderen als die ja nun bereits schon verstorbenen Gespenster ganz sicher noch in den Selbstmord treiben würde, wenn es nicht bald vorbei wäre.

Wobei, die Slytherins machten aus ihrer Meinung keinen Hehl. Lachend, kugelnd und kreischend lagen sie mit den Köpfen aus dem Tisch, trommelten mit den Fäusten auf ihre Knie, spukten ihr Essen quer über die Sitzreihen wenn eine neue Strophe Hermines die nächsten Lachkrämpfe erzeugte und zeigten feixend mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf sie.

Aber Hermine wollte weitersingen, ein klein wenig noch. Man hatte ihr 40Minuten zugesagt und die wollte sie auch ausnutzen. 40 Minuten in denen sie so ziemlich jedes Weihnachtslied sang dass sie kannte und 40 Minuten die jeder hier im Schloss die Möglichkeit hatte einen kleinen, oder auch gerne größeren Beitrag, für ihre „Elfen helfen" Aktion zu spenden.

Hatten sich die Elfen auch geweigert die von ihr angekündigt flauschigen Wollpullover als Weihnachtsgeschenke zu akzeptieren, so plante sie jetzt dennoch all den Elfen auf Hogwarts, die so tapfer im krieg gegen Voldemort zu ihrer Seite standen, neue, kuscheligere Betten zu kaufen.

Was nicht billig war…

… deswegen sang sie hier.

Hermine schaute prüfend auf die kleine, goldene Uhr, die sie sich wie eine Halskette umgehängt hatte. Fast geschafft und perfekt getimet, wie immer. Die letzte Strophe des letzten Liedes. Hermine trat einen kleinen Schritt näher an den Kupferkessel heran, und späte über den Rand hinweg in dessen erschreckend leeres Inneres.

Ein paar Knuts, ein paar Sickel konnte sie darin erkennen, mehr nicht. Durchaus möglich, dass die Hufflepuffs ihre gespendeten Münzen per Aufrufzauber heimlich zurück in ihre Portemonnaies geholt hatten.  
Ein empörter Blick streifte Ron und Ginny, die beschämt die Köpfe hingen ließen, und verharrte auf Harry von dem sie wusste, dass er unter ihren Freunden das meiste Geld hatte.

Tiefrot im Gesicht kuschelte er umständlich in den Taschen seines Umhanges herum, fischte seine braune Ledergeldbörse aus den Tiefen der Tasche hervor und beeilte sich, eine große, gold-glänzende Galleone auf seine Hand zu schütteln, die er dann mit wehmütiger Miene in Hermines Kessel schweben ließ.

Als Hermine ihre Augen von dem immer noch kläglichen inneren des Kessels löste und nach vorne blickte sah sie etwas, nein jemand, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte.

Draco Malfoy, der ebenfalls das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts nachholen musste, stand in einem eleganten, schwarzen Anzug gekleidet kaum zwei Meter von ihr entfernt vor ihr und grinste sie an. Hermine endete, ignorierte das erleichterte Aufatmen der Gryffindors zu ihrer rechten sowie das viel zu übertriebene Applaudieren und Pfeifen der Slytherins zu ihrer linken, und starrte unverwandt auf Malfoy dessen Mund sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen kräuselte.

Hermine straffte sich und machte sich auf eine weitere, bösartige Bemerkung oder Geste gefasst, die für den Blonden so typisch war und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

Draco Malfoy hob ebenfalls die Arme, genoss für eine Sekunde die Vorfreude und die Empörung über den kommenden Spott . die ihm von allen Seiten entgegenschlug und hob die Hände… um zu klatschen.

Schlagartig war es in der ganzen, großen Halle mucksmäuschenstill. Alle Augen wie begannt auf Malfoy gerichtet, der seelenruhig weiter Applaudierte. Nichts, kein Geräusch, als Schüler wie Lehrer vor Überraschung zu atmen vergessen hätten, war nichts außer das blecherne Echo von Dracos kräftigem Applaus zu hören.

Einige Slytherins hätte es fast von der Bank gehauen, so überrascht waren sie über Slytherins männlichen Schulsprecher. Die Ravenclaws flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander, die Hufflepuffs sperrten erstaunt und ratlos die Münder auf bis sie es den Gryffindors gleich taten, die zwar unter äußert misstrauisch zu Malfoy hinüberblickend, dennoch in dessen Applaus eingestimmt hatten.

Und Malfoy stand da, lächelte Hermine an und klatschte und klatschte. Ganze fünf Minuten lang. Jedem anderen Menschen hätten doch schon längst die Hände abfallen müssen, so dachte Hermine im stillen.

Professor McGonagall, die neue Schulleiterin, beendete das Schauspiel mit einer herrischen Geste und schickte die Schüler hinaus, das Abendessen sei vorbei und man sollte sich in seine Gemeinschaftsräume zurück begeben.

Hunderte von Schülern erhoben sich, leicht überrascht und amüsiert tuschelten sie, während sie sich an Draco vorbei den Gang entlang drückten, der zum Ausgang führte. Nur Draco, der stand immer noch, direkt vor Hermine und lächelte sie an. Als keiner mehr da war, als selbst die Lehrer sich von ihren Stühlen erhoben hatten und dabei waren, das Zimmer zu verließen begann sich der große, Blonde doch endlich wieder zu bewegen.

Zwei, drei Schritte trat er auf sie zu, sah ihr tief, doch ohne jeglichen Spott, in die großen, braunen Augen und warf etwas klimperndes in den unter ihnen stehenden Kupferkessel. Wie hypnotisiert konnte sich Hermine nicht von seine Augen lösen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch wusste sie nicht was.

Statt dessen stand sie da, wie ein Fisch dessen Mund sich still öffnete und schloss und beobachtete Malfoy weiter, der sich umdrehte und sich nun durch die geleerten Bankreihen hindurch ebenfalls auf den Weg zur Tür machte.

Wie aus einer Trance erwacht konnte sie sich endlich wieder lösen. Vorsichtig, als ob etwas gefährliches herausspringen könnte, lugte sie über den Rand ihres Kessels, aus dem ihr nun nicht nur eine, sondern eine ganze Schicht aus goldenen, glänzenden Galleonen entgegenfunkelten.

„Aber…" Hermine überrascht und erschrocken zugleich. Das mochten gut und gerne 20 oder mehr Goldtaler gewesen sein.

Malfoy, der ihren überraschten Ruf gehört hatte, drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um. Den Fuß schon auf der Schwelle und die Hand am Portal drehte er sich zu ihr um und deutete eine Verbeugung. „Bis morgen, Hermine!"

**Freitag der 16. Dezember**

Hermine hatte den gesamten gestrigen Abend damit verbracht, Malfoys Merkwürdiges Verhalten bis in alle Einzelheiten hinein mit Ginny, Ron und Harry zu diskutieren.

„Er heckt was aus, er heckt irgendwas aus" hatte Harry die ganze Zeit über gebetsmühlenartig orakelt, wobei er im 5min Takt die Karte-des-Rumtreibes unter die Nase gehalten hatte um ihr zu zeigen, dass es nichts gutes verheißen konnte wenn Malfoy alleine im Bad, auf der Toilette oder im überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war. Alles äußerst verdächtige Umstände

Ron indess hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen so dicht neben sie auf ihre Lieblingschouch am Feuer gequetscht, als wolle er sie an das Sofa verfüttern. Eindeutig ein Versuch, sein „Revier" zu markieren. Harry schlug Ginny der unheilsschwanger „Idiot, arroganter Trottel, Mamasöhnchen" vor sich hinmurmelnden Ginny mit der Rumtreiberkarte fast in´s Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass Draco den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte um sich, ganz allein, schlafen zu legen.

Ron quittierte dies mit einer äußerst kreativen Ansammlung von Morddrohungen die er Malfoy um die Ohren hauen wollte, wenn dieser sich noch einmal trauen würde, Hermine zu belästigen.

Hermine konnte zwar nicht umhin Harry recht zu geben, dass das alles schon sehr seltsam war, dennoch, so fand sie, war dies ein Scherz, der am Ende wohl Malfoy mehr Schaden als ihr verursachen würde. Selbst wenn er sich über ihre Sangeskünste, ihr Projekt und Ron´s ärmliche Familienkasse lustig gemacht haben sollte so war dies doch ein Scherz, den er mit 25 Galleonen bezahlt hatte. 25 Galleonen, die Hermine bereits für ihren Ausflug in Hogsmead am Samstag eingeplant hatte, wenn sie eine große Ladung warmer Bettdecken für die Hauselfen kaufen würde.

Heute war aber erst Dienstag. Hermine saß mit ihren Freunden gemeinsam beim Frühstück, tief in den Tagespropheten vertieft, in dem Kinsgley Shackelbolt seine neue Politik erläuterte, gab sie sich alle Mühe Harrys und Ron´s Pläne zu ignorieren, die böse glucksend überlegten, wie sie Malfoy beim nächsten Quidditch-Spiel am schnellsten vom Besen hauen könnten.

Die Post war bereits vor einer halben Stunde gekommen und so gab es für Hermine keinen Grund, die Augen nach oben zur verzauberten Decke hin zu erheben als erneut ein Vogel durch ein kleines Fenster hereingeflattert kam, über den Haustischen hinweg seine Runden drehte um dann zielsicher den Gryffindortisch anzusteuern, und direkt auf Hermines Teller zu landen.

Eigentlich bemerkte sie die blütenweise Taube erst, als sie achtlos ihre Hand ausstreckte um sich von einer der silbernen, mit Löwenornamenten verzierten Servierplatten eine weitere Scheibe Toast zu holen.

AU!

Hermine lies erschrocken ihre Zeitung fallen als der Vogel ihr mit seinem spitzen Schnabel kräftig in den Finger gehackt hatte. Durch Hermines Schrei aufmerksam geworden, bemerkten nun auch Harry und Ron, sowie einige andere Gryffindors um sie herum den weißen Vogel, der nun, da Hermine ihn ansah, zufrieden gurrte, sich bückte und mit seinem Schnabel die rubinrote Rose aufhob, die er eben hatte fallen lassen.

Hermine starrte zuerst den Vogel, dann den leichenblass gewordenen Ron, den hinter der Karte des Rumtreibers verschwundenen Harry und dann zurück auf die Rose, die ihr von der Taube sanft in die Hände gelegt wurde. Ohne Dornen. Wunderschön, doch ein eigenartiger Geruch ging von ihr aus.

„Seht mal," rief Ginny, die neben Harry gegenüber von Hermine und Ron saß. „Sie hat etwas am Fuß."

„Was ist das denn?" ziemlich unsanft stieß Ron den Vogel um und grapschte nach einem kleinen Zettel, den die Taube gemeinsam mit etwas das wie Unkraut aussah, zwischen ihre Zehen gekrallt hatte. Das Kraut wurde unachtsam quer über den Tisch weggeschleudert. Stattdessen schnüffelte er an dem aufgerollten Pergamentfetzen dessen rotes Siegel das für Slytherin typische Zeichen der Schlange trug.

Jetzt, da das Kraut etwas unter ihrer Nase verschwunden war erkannte auch Hermine, dass der eigenartige Geruch eine Mischung aus Kräutern und männlichem Aftershave war. Hermine kannte den Geruch noch ehe Ron es aussprechen konnte.

„MALFOY!"

Ron´s Gesicht verfärbte sich dunkelrot vor Zorn, wobei er sich einen heftigen Ringkampf mit Hermine lieferte die die für sie bestimmte Nachricht selbst lesen wollte. Ron riss den Arm in die Luft und drückte Hermine mit ausgestrecktem Arm von sich weg.

„Das – ist – mein – Brief" keuchte Hermine, die nun auf den Tisch gekrabbelt war um besser an Ron´s emporragende Hand heranzukommen. „VERGISS ES! DAS SIND NUR WIEDER IRGENDWELCHE BELEIDIGUNGEN!" brüllte Ron, der nun ebenfalls aufgestanden war und den kleinen Zettel damit unerreichbar für die um ihn herumhopsende Hermine in die Höhe hielt.

Gerade als Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen wollte, um Ron zu verhexen kam ihr Neville unbeabsichtigt zur Hilfe. Angelockt durch den Geruch der Pflanze, die Ron, der sie für Unkraut hielt, zur Seite geworfen hatte, rempelte er Ron um als er an ihm vorbei zum dem Platz stolperte, wo die Pflanze hingefallen war.

Ron taumelte zur Seite und lies vor Überraschung das Pergament fallen, als Neville kurz darauf strahlend „Katzenminze," verkündete „Hermine, das ist sicher für dich. Krummbein wird es lieben."

Hermine schnappte zuerst nach dem nunmehr locker in Ron´s Hand liegenden Pergament, angelte dann schnell nach vorne um die Minze von Neville entgegenzunehmen und rettete sich dann vor Ron´s Attacke ein paar Schritte nach hinten, der ihr erneut das Pergament entreißen wollte. Das Kraut stopfte sie in ihre Schultasche, holte statt dessen ihren Zauberstab heraus und lies unter lauten „Oh´s" und „Ah´s" beschwor um sich herum einen Kugelförmigen Schutzwall, der sie wie eine sanft, schimmernde Seifenblase umschloss.

Hermine führte das Pergament an ihre Nase und sog den Duft tief ein, um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, dass sie vorhin nicht falsch gelegen hatte und Malfoy vielleicht einfach an ihr vorbei die Halle betreten hatte. Nein, das Pergament roch eindeutig nach Draco der, wie sie verblüfft feststellte, gar nicht im Raum war und eine Lücke in den Reihen der Slytherins zurückgelassen hatte.

Nervös entrollte sie die Nachricht und las. Eine ganze Minute stand sie still da, und starrte auf die in schöngeschwungener Schrift geschriebenen Worte, die dort in smaragdgrüner Tinte auf das Pergament gemalt worden waren.

„Jetzt lies schon vor, was steht da. Ist es von Malfoy?" drängte Harry, der gerade noch schnell genug war um Ron festzuhalten, bevor der sich auf Nevielle stürzten konnte.

„Nichts wichtiges." Hermine schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen, warf es jedoch nicht weg, sondern verstaute es umsichtig in ihrem bereites geschulterten Schulranzen. „HA HA" Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Wahrscheinlich denkt er, dass er gestern während dem Abendessen noch nicht witzig genug war."

Umgeben von ihrer Blase machte Hermine auf den Absatz kehrt, löste diesen Schutz von sich mit einem leichten Schwung des Zauberstabes und marschierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes an den kichernden und auf sie deutenden Slytherins vorbei.

Fast wäre sie in der Tür mit dem leibhaftigen Malfoy zusammengerannt, der genau in dem Moment die Halle betrat, als sie das Frühstücksbankett verlassen wollte. Einen Herzschlag trafen sich ihre Augen, dann drängte Hermine den grinsenden Blonden zur Seite und hastete hinaus, rannte sogar, bis sie gänzlicher sicher sein konnte, vollkommen allein und unbeobachtet zu sein. Statt sofort die Treppe nach unten zur jetzt anstehenden Zaubertrankstunde zu nehmen, ging sie weiter den Gang entlang und prüfte ein paar Türen, bis sie ein unverschlossenes und gerade nicht benutztes Klassenzimmer fand.

Hermine ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür fallen, ihre Tasche plumpste neben ihr zu Boden und Sekunden später sank auch Hermine in die Knie, um mit spitzen Fingern nach Malfoys Botschaft zu suchen. Vorsichtig, schwer zu entscheiden ob sie die Nachricht für kostbar oder gefährlich hielt, entrollte die das Pergament erneut und starrte auf dass, was dort geschrieben stand.

„WUNDERSCHÖN… D.M."

xXx

Den ganzen Tag über grübelte Hermine darüber, wie sie Dracos Nachricht interpretieren sollte. Ein übler, sehr übler Scherz vermutlich. Eigentlich hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen ihn beim Abendessen in der großen Halle hart anzugreifen, möglicherweise sogar Ron unter einem erdachten Vorwand auf ihn loszuhetzen, als ihr Ginny zuvorkam die zu ihr in den Schlafsaal stürzte, als Hermine sich gerade zum Abendessen, natürlich nur für Ron, frisch umziehen wollte.

„Hast Du´s schon gehört? Gerade eben ist es passiert?" keuchte Ginny, die Hände auf die Knie gepresst, schwer atmend.

„Wie kann ich es den schon gehört haben, wenn es eben erst passiert ist? Da ich weder nach Sherry rieche noch mich selbst in einem Turm eingesperrt habe solltest Du doch wissen, dass ich nicht Trewlany bin." Erwiderte Hermine leicht genervt, während sie überlegte ob sie ihr Haar lieber offen oder hochgesteckt tragen sollte.

Ginny, mit rot glühenden Wangen, funkelnden Augen und fiel zu aufgeregt, um auf Hermines unfreundlichen Ton zu achten sprang neben ihre Freundin auf deren Bett, lies deren Haare mit einem kurzen Dreh- des Zauberstabes zu einem kompliziertem, viersträngigen Zopf verflechten und packte Hermines Schultern, so dass diese ihr direkt in die Augen sehen musste. „Malfoy" Ginny holte tief Luft, kicherte, und sprach weiter. „Er hat eben einem anderen Slytherin 150 Punkte abgezogen weil der eine Viertklässlerin aus Hufflepuff „Schlammblut" genannt hat."


	2. Samstag der 17 Dezember

**Samstag der 17. Dezember**

Der Ausflug von Hogsmead war recht durchwachsen gewesen. Nachdem heute Morgen erneut eine noch viel blütenweisere Taube als gestern, genau in ihrer Müslischale gelandet war und ihr schon wieder eine eindeutig nach Malfoy riechende Nachricht überbracht, war Ron bedauerlicherweise eine Tick zu schnell und zu groß gewesen als dass sie ihm auch heute das Pergament hätte einreißen können.

Die Zornesader schwoll auf seiner Stirn und er wurde rot und röter, als er gemeinsam mit dem zutiefst besorgt wirkenden Harry „Vollkommen. D.M." laut in der Halle herumposaunte.

Da Draco allerdings nicht da war, und Harry in auch nicht auf der Karte des Rumtreibers im Schloss ausmachen konnte, beeilten sich nun alle mit dem Frühstück so schnell wie möglich fertig zu werden, um sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Hogsmead zu machen.

Schneeflocken, so groß und flauschig wie Engelsflügel, doch leider auch so kalt wie der Atem eins Toten tanzten zu Scharen um sie herum, als sie sich durch den tief eingeschneiten Weg von Hogwarts nach Hogsmead hinunter kämpften. Glücklicherweise war es so kalt, dass sich Hermine ihren Schal fest um den Kopf, vor allem um die Ohren wickeln konnte und so keine weitere Ausrede brauchte um zu erklären, warum sie nicht auf Ginnys unzählige Erläuterungen zum Thema Flederwichtelfluch gegen Malfoy, Harrys Theorie, das Malfoy eine Verschwörung gegen Kinsgley Skackelbolt anzetteln wollte, und auch nicht auf Ron´s düstere Morddrohungen gegenüber Draco, antworten musste.

Ihre Freunde schimpften, orakelten und drohten, sie hingegen Schritt frierend und still den weißen Pfad entlang und überlegte wie Malfoy es mit seinem Slytherin-Gewissen vereinbaren konnte, seinem eigenen Haus so viele Punkte abzuziehen.

Ron war keineswegs der Einzige, der heute Morgen schlecht von Draco geredet hatte. Nein, Hermine hatte während dem Frühstück ganz sicher leises, boshaftes Geflüster vom Tisch der Slytherins herdringen gehört. Aber wenn Malfoy das doch getan hatte um SIE zu verletzen - und welch andere Erklärung war denkbar- warum wurde SIE dann nicht wie üblich von seinen Hauskameraden verspottet und ausgelacht, sondern all der Groll den sie vom Slytherinflügel herkommend wahrnahm, galt dem zweiten Schulsprecher Malofy.

Hermine hatte sich durch fünf Ladengeschäfte hindurch gegrübelt, bis sie zwar endlich eine große Wagenladung von Geschenken für alle Elfen in Hogwarts hatte, jedoch immer noch keinen Reim auf Malfoys Verhalten in den letzten beiden Tagen wusste.

Nach dem recht anstrengenden Einkaufsbummel, nun ja, eher Geschiebe, ließ sie sich gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron - Ginny war mit Luna gemeinsam zu Madame Puddilocks verschwunden, als Hermine sie bat einige Kleidungsstücke für die Elfen doch mal probehalber anzuziehen – in den drei Besen wieder um dort ein oder zwei Butterbier zu trinken.

Sie waren gerade sehr gemütlich dabei gewesen Malfoys Brief zu analysieren, als Rita Kimmkorn zu ihnen gestoßen war. Ganz zufällig hatte sie sämtlche Daten der Hogsmeadausflüge auswendig gelernt und hatte ihnen wohl hier drinnen wie eine Spinne im Netz aufgelauert.

Rita war gar nicht so übel gewesen. Wirklich nicht. Harry hatte seinen großzügigen Tag und so hatte er ihr nicht nur sämtliche Details vom Tod Voldemorts, sondern noch dazu unbegrenzt selbstauffüllende Drinks spendiert. Nach zwei Stunden war Rita dann davon überzeugt worden, dass Voldemort durch eine Armee schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkakler in einen Butterkeks verwandelt worden war, die Rotschwann-Verschwörung der Auroren diesen Keks entführt hatten und nun feindliche Planeten damit bedrohten Voldemorts Keks, äh, nein, Voldemort selbst auf sie loszuhetzen, falls sie ihnen nicht 20 nackte Frauen aus Gold schicken würden.

Bestens gelaunt hatte man daraufhin Rita Kimmkorn verlassen, um Aberforth Dumbledore im Eberkopf zu besuchen. Hagrid war auch schon da. Hagrid war mächtig durstig, Aberforth mächtig spendabel und das peinliche Ergebnis davon verbrachte nun schon die gesamte letzte Stunde auf der Toilette des Eberkopfes.

Hermine hatte es den Jungs ja gesagt, mehrere male, ununterbrochen, dass so viel Alkohol am Tag nur zu Ärger führen würde. Aber wer wollte auf die hören? Keiner…

Deswegen war sie nun alleine auf dem Weg zurück, da Harry und Ron wohl erst nach einem Besuch von Madame Pompfrey wieder dazu in der Lage sein würden, selbst den Weg nach Hause zu finden.

Missmutig vor „Ich hab´s ja gleich gesagt, aber auf mich hört ja keiner" vor sich hingrummelnd, stapfte sie durch den Schnee. Warme Luft strömte aus ihrem Zauberstab und föhnte ihr eine angenehm breite Gasse durch den Schnee, so dass sie zwar immer noch das behagliche knistern von Pulverschnee bei jedem Schritt unter ihren Füßen hörte, aber zumindest nicht mehr bis zu den Knien darin einsank.

Den Schal mehrere Male um den Kopf gewickelt, den Kragen ihres Winterumhangs hochgestellt und nahm sie kaum etwas anderes war als ihre eignen Füße, die sie nun schon seit zehn Minuten zornig anfunkelte.

„Hallo Hermine!"

Hermine blieb so abrupt und mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht stehen, als wäre sie eben im Eiltempo an eine Steinmauer geprallt. Jemand stapfte durch den Schnee hindurch von hinten auf sie zu.

„Na, so ganz alleine?" fragte Draco Malfoy, der gemächlich durch die von ihr freigeföhnte Gasse an ihr vorbei schlenderte, und sich breitbeinig und mit verkreuzten Armen vor ihr aufbaute. „Du solltest hier nicht alleine unterwegs sein." Er eine rosig gefrohrene, schlanke Hand und deutete mit bibbernden Fingern auf den grauen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel. „Es wird schon dunkel und heute Abend soll es noch schneien. Du solltest nicht alleine gehen, es konnte dir jemand auflauern."

Richtig. Genau.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben stimmte Hermine Malfoy zu 100% zu. Sie zog eine einzige Augenbraue hoch und neigte ihren Kopf leicht in seine Richtung. Er erwiderte ihren Finsteren Blick mit einem jungenhaften Lächeln, freundliche zwinkerte er ihr zu und neigte den Kopf dabei leicht zur Seite.

Seine rosigen Finger verschwanden für einen kurzen Moment in seinem Umhang, und zogen dann ein paar dunkelgrüne Kaschmirhandschuhe heraus, die er sich elegant über die Hände stülpte.

Jeder andere Junge hätte in diesem Moment… süß… ausgesehen. Er aber nicht. Weil es eben Malfoy war und der war aus Prinzip genau das Gegenteil von… süß eben.

Wütend zog Hermine den Kopf ein, stellte ihren Kragen noch etwas steiler nach oben und rauschte ohne einen Blick oder ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden, an ihm vorbei.

Hermine wollte nicht rennen, denn dann hätte es so ausgesehen als ob sie Angst vor Malfoy hätte. So stampfte sie nur schnell, ziemlich schnell, weiter durch den nun wieder dichter werdenden Schnee, da sie sich nicht mehr die Zeit nahm sich vorher eine Gasse mit dem Zauberstab frei zu schmelzen. Etwas feuchtes fiel ihr auf die Nase, dann auf die Stirn. Es hatte zu schneien begonnen. Hermine verlangsamte kurz ihre Schritte um fasziniert die über ihr leise herabschwebenden, im aufkommenden Wind tanzenden Flocken zu bewundern, doch als sie erneut Schritte hinter sich hörte, eilte sie rasch, so schnell es unter diesen Umständen eben ging, weiter. Zu langsam, den schon packte sie eine kräftige Hand am Arm und hielt sie fest. „Nun warte doch mal, wieso rennst du vor mir weg?"

Hermine riss überrascht und empört zugleich die Augen auf, fuhr herum und starrte fasungslos in das selbstgerechte Gesicht von Malfoy, der dem scheinbar gerade entfallen war, dass sie ja eigentlich Erzfeinde waren und er sie die letzten Jahre wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt hatte.

Malfoys selbstzufriedenes Grinsen wucherte nun immer breiter über sei Gesicht, bis es zu beiden Seiten die Ohren erreicht hatte. „Na bitte, wirst du nun mit mir sprechen?"

Nein! Wollte sie nicht. Was immer das hier auch werden sollte, es war unheimlich, fühlte sich falsch und gefährlich an. Malfoy, warm verpackt in einen dicken, schwarzen Winterumhang hatte sich einen besonders langen, smaragdgrünen Schal um seinen langen Hals gewickelt so dass es ein wenig so aussah, als ob er gerade von einer Boa erwürgt werden würde, dennoch, unwillkürlich musste Hermine sich selbst eingestehen, dass sein blasses Gesicht in Kontrast dazu, regelrecht zu leuchten schien. Ein Leuchten, dass sich auch in seinen grauen Augen spiegelte die er bewundern von Hermines eingeschneiten Schuhen, über ihren knallroten Umhang, bis hoch zu ihrer gelben, selbst gestrickten, etwas verunglückten Mütze hinauf, aus der zur unteren Seite dicke, braune, verstrubbelte Locken heraushingen.

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und blickte beschämt auf ihre Füße. Keinesfalls war es für sie alltäglich, schön genannt zu werden. Schon gar nicht von jemandem wie Malfoy. Ein wenig nach vorne spitzelnd konnte sie erkennen, dass zwei schwarze, Drachenlederschuhe in ihr Blickfeld gekommen waren. Würde sie ihren Kopf wieder anheben, dann würde er sicher das sanfte rosa bemerken, dass ihr Gesicht überzogen hatte. Keinesfalls wollte sie ihm noch mehr Stoff geben, über den er sich nachher mit den anderen Slytherins lustig machen konnte. Und das würde er sicher, oder? Also drehte sie sich um, schüttelte seinen Arm der nun auf ihrer Schulter lag mit einem schlenker ihres Armes ab und trottete etwas benommen weiter in Richtung schloss.

„Du willst doch sicher wissen, warum ich dich nicht mehr Schlammblut nenne, oder? Deswegen bist Du so ängstlich?" Dracos Stimme klang nüchtern, sachlich, als würde er es ehrlich meinen. Natürlich wollte Hermine das wissen, wieso er sie nicht so behandelte wie sonst. Da sie aber auf keinen Fall von irgendeinem Menschen dabei gesehen werden wollte, sie sich mit ihm unterhielt, schüttelte sie nur abwehrend den Kopf und beeilte sich die Distanz zwischen ihm und ihr zu erweitern.

„Der Krieg ist vorbei, wir haben verloren. Potter hatte recht." Draco war schon wieder unangenehm hinter ihr. „Er hat dir doch sicher davon erzählt, dass wir uns im achten Stock getroffen haben?"

Hermine nickte in einer abgehackt wirkenden Geste, doch drehte sie sich nicht um. So konnte sich auch nur vorstellen wie sein Gesicht aussehen mochte, als er danach träge, fast melancholisch, weitersprach. „Das ist nun alles nicht einfach für mich. Mein ganzes Leben, alles was ich war, alles woran ich geglaubt habe, ist besiegt und gestorben."

Hermine schnaubte, zuckte mit den Achseln und ging stoisch den Kopf nach vorne gerichtet, weiter. Ja das konnte ja alles sein, aber warum erzählte er es ihr.

Das Knirschen seiner Schuhe auf dem Schnee klang nun wieder lauter, er war schon wieder näher. Eine ängstliche Sekunde lang dachte sie, dass es für sie hier, ganz alleine in der Dämmerung, kein entkommen für sie gab. Dann schalt sie sich jedoch selbst einen Feigling und versuchte stattdessen zu erinnern, ob sie hier noch weit genug vom Hogwarts weg war, um apparieren zu können.

„Die Dinge haben sich geändert, Hermine. Viele meiner Freunde und Verwandten sind tot, weißt Du?"

Hermines Mundwinkel sanken langsam nach unten. Sie seufzte schwer als ihr das Bild der Toten der Schlacht vor Augen kam. Auch Bilder, der toten Bellatrix. Seiner Tante, ob um sie trauerte? Oder um Crabbe? Eigenartig, bisher hatte sie nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass ihre toten Feinde von irgendjemand betrauert werden könnte.

Ein Schritt, sie stolperte über einen Stein, den sie vorher nicht erkennen konnte da er ebenfalls vom Schnee bedeckt war und fast wäre sie gefallen, hätte Draco nicht von hinten ihre Arme umfast um sie aufzufangen. Ärgerlich knurrend löste sie sich von ihm. Eine Sekunde lang sah sie in sein Gesicht, das ungewohnt ernst und nachdenklich wirkte. Einen Herzschlag lang sah sie in seine Augen, die befremdlich traurig wirkten.

Eine Sekunde lang, verharrten sie so. Gegenseitig zugewandt stehend, einander in die Augen sehend, den warmen Atem des jeweils anderen auf der kalten Haut fühlend.

Dann gab sich Hermine wieder einen Ruck, wirbelte herum und stampfte eilig weiter. Sie konnte Hogwarts jetzt schon recht gut erkennen. Vielleicht noch eine Viertelstunde in der Kälte, dann waren sie dort.

Draco war immer noch nah hinter ihr. So nah, dass sie den weißen Nebel seines kondensierten Atems sehen konnte, als er hustete. Er räusperte sich, dann klang seine Stimme wieder klarer, fester, als er nun wieder gewohnt träge, doch ohne jede Spur von Spott in der Stimme, erklärte. „Die Dinge haben sich geändert. Nicht wahr? Ihr habt gewonnen."

Ihre Antwort bestand aus einem grimmigen „Hmm." Vielleicht nur um ihm ein triumphierendes Lächeln zu schenken, wandte sie den Kopf zu ihm um. Er war nun fast gleichauf mit ihr. Kein wunder, er war ja viel größere und musste sich trotz ihrer Eile kaum anstrengen, um mit ihr auf gleicher Höhe zu sein. Seine Augen waren leer, die Lippen kaum mehr als ein dünner Strich, er fröstelte.

„Wir Malfoys sind nicht dumm musst Du wissen. Wir wissen, wann eine Sache aussichtslos ist. Es sieht so aus, als ob dass, was vorher gegolten hatte falsch war. Aber ein Malfoy gibt nicht so einfach auf. Also, wenn der Weg des dunklen Lords falsch war, dann werde ich es nun auf dem neuen Versuchen. Ich will mich ändern, Hermine."

Hermine gab ein spitzes, empörtes Geräusch von sich, dass an das pfeifen einer Dampflock erinnerte und beschleunigte ihre Schritte wieder. Ihre Hände suchten nach dem Zauberstab in den tiefen ihres Umhanges. Es war nicht leicht ihn herauszuholen, da sie ihn durch ihre wollenen Handschuhe hindurch nur sehr erfühlen konnte, doch sobald sich ihre Finger schutzsuchend um ihn schlossen, fühlte sie sich etwas sicherer.

Einige Minuten später, Malfoy folgte ihr immer noch auf dem Fuß, bemerkte Hermine, dass sich der vorhin schlicht aschgraue Himmel, leicht in´s rötliche zu verfärben begann. Die Dämmerung setzte ein. Die Bäume die links und rechts am Rande der Alle entlang wuchsen, wirkten nicht an ihren Ästen und dem Stamm nicht mehr braun sondern schwarz und zeichneten sich durchdringend vor dem Hintergrund der Schneelandschaft ab. Blüten weiß, kein bischen grau durch Autoabgase oder auch nur Schlamm wirkte alles so friedlich, als wäre sie geradewegs in den Lebkuchenhäuschentraum eines Kindes aus Watte und Zuckerguss hineingeraten.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich über ihr Gesicht als sie daran dachte, dass sie ja nun wirklich auf dem Weg in ein wundersames Hexenhäuschen war. War Hogwarts auch nicht aus Lebkuchen gemauert und mit Süßigkeiten bedeckt, so war es doch unbestreitbar so bezaubernd, wie es nur ein Kindertraum zu sein vermochte.

Ob Kinder auch Alpträume hatten? Mit leichtem Schaudern dachte Hermine an die große Schlacht im Frühjahr, an den toten Dumbledore zu Füssen des Astronomieturms, an das schwarze Blut das aus Snapes Hals troff, als er in der der heulenden Hütte starb… und an Katie Bell die an genau der Stelle wo sie jetzt stand, Hogwarts schon vor Augen, fast gestorben war, weil Draco Malfoy, der nun wieder näher kam, die fast mit einem verfluchten Halsband getötet hatte. Noch nicht einmal mit Absicht, einfach so… ein Betriebsunfall… nur um es noch einmal zu versuchen, wobei dann fast ihr Ron sein Bauernopfer geworden wäre.

Es war schon ziemlich dunkel als sie endlich das Schloss erreichten, dass durch die hunderte von bereits erleuchteten Fenster wie ein gewaltiger, feierlicher Weihnachtsbaum aussah, der ihnen zur Begrüßung entgegenleuchteten.

Als die das zu beiden Seiten weit aufgeschwungene Einganstor des Hogwartsgeländes erreichten, die beiden geflügelten Eber unter der Last weißen Neuschnees kaum noch ausmachen konnten, spürte sie, wie etwas in Kaschmir gehülltes ihre Finger streifte.

Wütend überwand sie sich endlich Malfoy anzusehen. Von oben bis unten musterte sie ihn, als sei er eine Art besonders hässliches modernes Kunstwerk. Die Mundwinkel missbilligend nach unten verzogen hatte ihr Gesicht einen Ausdruck angenommen, als würde sie sich gerade fragen, was sich seine Eltern wohl dabei gedacht hatten, ein Kind wie ihn zu zeugen.

„Sag mal Malfoy" keifte sie wütend, als sie so nahe an ihn herantrat, dass sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in seinen eisgrauen Augen erkennen konnte „was zum Teufel soll das ganze Gelaber?" Hermine schnaubte, schüttelte Fassungslos den Kopf und hob anklagend die Hände. „Ich meine, ist dir wirklich so langweilig, bist du so unterbeschäftigt, dass dir nichts besseres einfällt als mir jetzt mit wehleidigen Sprüchen und Versuchen mich vorzuführen auf die Nerven gehen musst?"  
Dracos Gesicht verzog sich die einem schelmischen Grinsen, er kippte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und verkreuzte mit unverkennbarer Vorfreude in den Augen die Arme.

Hermine stampfte wütend auf den Boden. War zuvor nur ihre Nase rosig gewesen, so überzog nun eine kräftiges Pink ihr ganzes Gesicht. „Also wenn Du Dich schon über mich lustig machen musst, dann tu es wenigstens so wie immer. Glaub mir, das war absolut ausreichend. Was soll das ganze eigentlich?"

Malfoy lachte gelassen und schüttelte mit einem ungläubigem Grinsen auf den Lippen den Kopf. Hermine hatte es schon einmal getan, vielleicht war er deswegen auf der Hut, denn als sie erneut zum Schlag ausholte um ihn in sein hämisches Gesicht zu boxen, reagierte er schnell genug und fing ihre Hand geschickt ab, knapp bevor sie seine Nase geschrammt hätte.

Einen Moment lang blieb er so stehen, maliziös grinsend und mit ihrer Faust in seiner Hand. Hermine zappelte und versuchte sich loszumachen. Ruckte und zerrte, doch weiterhin hielt er sie fest. Sie war so damit beschäftigt sich loszureißen, dass sie seine sich langsam nähernde andere, freie Hand erst bemerkte, als sie sich sanft und warm auf ihre Wange legte.

Hermine versteifte sich und hob gerade die Hand und die von Draco, die sachte über ihre Wange strich, wegzuschlagen, als sie registrierte, dass er sie gerade eben auf die Stirn geküsst hatte. Das ging so schnell, dass sie es tatsächlich erst an dem Nachhall der Berührung merkte, als es schon wieder vorbei war.

„Was glaubst Du wohl was ich hier tue, du dummes Mädchen?" da Hermine von dem zu spät registrierten Kuss immer noch unter Schock stand, und deswegen zu keiner Antwort fähig war, gab er ihr selbst die Antwort. Er beugte sich erneut nach vorne, ganz nah an sie heran, das sich die winzigen Härchen auf ihrem Ohr aufrichteten, als sein Atem sie kitzelte, während er leise wisperte. „Merkst Du nicht, dass ich mit Dir zusammen sein will?"

Diesmal war sie schneller. Eine eiskalte Nasenspitze berührte ihre Schläfe und bevor noch weitere Teile seines Körpers folgen würden um sie erneut einzufrieren, riss sich Hermine los und stolperte mit einem spitzen Aufschrei zurück.

Ganz kurz, vielleicht nur solange wie es dauert, um einmal mit den Augen zu blinzeln, starrte sie ihn an. In dieser wirklich sehr kurzen Zeit schossen ihr hunderte von Beschimpfungen durch den Kopf, die sie sich in all den Jahren für in ausgedacht hatte. Gleichzeitig überlegte sie fieberhaft, welchen Fluch ihr Ginny am Vormittag so ausführlich zu erklären versucht hatte.

Malfoy stand vor ihr, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und sein eben noch fast zärtlicher Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich zu dem so gewohnt überheblichen Grinsen.

Zorn, Wut und ein erstickendes Gefühl von Demütigung flammte in ihr auf, als er zu allem Überfluss auch noch zu lachen begann. Dieses… dieses…dieser…  
Hermines Problem war nicht, dass ihr sie keine Flüche gewusst hätte, die sie ihm auf den Hals hätte jagen können. Sie blieb auch nicht still, weil sie es ablehnte Schimpfwörter zu gebrauchen. Es war wohl eher so, dass sich von beidem gerade etwa gleichzeitig tausende aus ihrem Gehirn drängelten um sich zu ihrem Mund hinaus auf Malfoy zu stürzen. Da aber nicht mal Hermine vermochte so viele Dinge gleichzeitig auszusprechen, war alles was heraus kam, als sie es doch endlich schaffte sich aus ihrer Starre zu lösen und den Mund zu öffnen, ein Laut der an das gurgelnde Geräusch eines ertrinkenden erinnerte.

Entsetzt schlug sich Hermine die Hand vor den Mund, kirschrot vor Scham packte sie ihre heruntergefallene Handtasche, drehte sich um und ergriff panikartig die Flucht. Verfolgt vom schallenden Gelächter Malfoys, dass jedoch schnell durch den eisig pfeifenden Wind der ihr um die Ohren wehte verlor.


	3. Sonntag der 18 Dezember

**MamaKatze:** Hey, schön Dich mal wieder zu lesen. Zunächst mal auch Danke, für das Patienten bezügliche Rev. Es wird sich auch am Plot nichts ändern… nur möchte ich manche Szenen etwas anders beschreiben. Vor allem am Anfang war mir manches *rotwerd* peinlich. Aber an der Story ändert sich nix…

Neue Story. Es gibt vermutlich wirklich gewisse Parallelen. Das Ende wird aber anders und vermutlich auch nicht so „moralisch wertvoll".

Soooo arg hat die Hermine gar nicht Mitleid mit Malfoy. Ihr ist nur so nebenbei bewusst geworden, dass die andere Seite überhaupt Verluste erlitten hat, die sie betrauern könnten. Vorher hat sie nämlich immer nur an „die Gute" Seite gedacht. Das ist dann, sagen wir mal, fair. Hat ansonsten aber rein gar nichts mit Zuneigung zu tun.

Sie hat ihn getröstet? Wo denn? Eigentlich hat sie ihn ja nur angeschwiegen und ist dann weiter vor ihm weggerannt.

DRaco ist auf jeden Fall ein Schleimer. Und seine Meinung hat sich wohl auch nur deswegen gewandelt, weil die andere Seite verloren hat. Praktischer Opportunismus. Vielleicht ist Hermine auch wirklich nur eine nette Abwechslung. Vielleicht ist das alberne Getue das er jetzt zeigt das, was er sich unter einem „netten Jungen" vorstellt und spielt diese Rolle, weil ihm gerade nichts anderes einfällt. Abwarten

* * *

**Beta: aiko melody **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sonntag der 18. Dezember**

Der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade war Hermines „Jungs" wohl noch schlechter bekommen als vermutet, so dass die beiden, die Hagrid wohl wie durch ein Wind samt seiner selbst unbemerkt zurück in´s Schloss geschafft hatte, auch um 9 Uhr morgens noch in ihren Betten im Schlafsaal weilten, als sie schon drei weitere Kapitel ihres Zauberspruchbuches auswendig gelernt hatte.

Im Grunde war ihr das auch lieber so, dennoch, vielleicht weil sie nach all den Jahren schon wusste wie erfolglos es bleiben würde, beschwor sie einen gigantischen Greif aus dem Nichts hervor der sich sofort in die Luft erhob, in den Schlafsaal der Jungen entschwebte um dort unter ohrenbetäubendem Lärm „KUCK KUCK" zu brüllen.

Gerade als sie sich zusammenduckte um den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das unpraktische Portaitloch zu verlassen, wurde sie von einem gequälten Aufschrei sowie dem Schatten mehrere grüner Lichtblitze erschreckt, die allesamt aus dem Jungenschlafsaal der Siebtklässler kamen.

Ein zufriedenes Nicken, und Hermine war an der aufschwingenden fetten Dame vorbei in den Korridor verschwunden. Nun waren sie wach, zumindest wacher als vorher. Die fette Dame schwang hinter ihr zu. „Was ist denn da drinnen los?" rief sie Hermine neugierig nach und verreckte sich den Hals und rollte die Augen, als wollte sie in ihren eigenen Hinterkopf hineinspähen. Hermine winkte ab und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg nach unten machen, als die fette Dame mit einem Donnerschlag zur Seite gerissen wurde, Rauch einer Explosion und Schreie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinausdrangen und wenige Sekunden später der Greif wie ein Pfeil durch den Eingang hinausschoss und eine Spur schwarzverkohlten Rauchs hinter sich herzog. Das letzte was Hermine von ihm wahrnahm war der beißende Geruch nach angesenkten Haaren und eine sanft verglühende Feuerzunge die am Schwanz des Greifs den Weg zur Treppe nach unten beleuchtete.

„Stümper." Hermine schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Nicht einmal treffen konnten diese Schnapsdrosseln. Sie würde nachher zu Hagrid gehen und ihm um Wundsalbe bitten. Schließlich hatte Hagrid gerade neulich ein Patent für !"Brandsalbe für Drachenwunden" angemeldet, dass wohl dafür gedacht war, wenn sich Drachen im Kampf gegenseitig die Schuppen verkohlten. Bestimmt half so was auch jungen Greifen …

Das Frühstück war bis auf die Kleinigkeit ereignislos, das sie dabei erneut von einer weißen Taube begleitet wurde. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Ginny, die gerade neben ihr saß um mit ihr gemeinsam über die Jungs zu lästern, vollführte einfach lässig mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabes einen Katapultier-Zauber und die Taube wurde mit Karacho dahin zurückgeschossen, wo sie vermutlich herkam. Jedoch war Hermine umsichtig genug gewesen den kleinen Zettel, den sie auch heute dabei hatte unbemerkt vom Bein des Tiers zu entfernen.

Die blaue Rose, die der Vogel im Mund gehalten hatte als er platschend in ihrer Müslischüssel landete hatte sie ebenfalls vor Ginnys misstrauischen Blicken gesichert, indem sie auf die Größe einer Ansteckbrosche geschrumpft wurde und in Hermines Umhangtasche, gemeinsam mit dem Pergament, verschwunden war.

Mädchenhaft kichernd, entrollte Hermine das Pergament, als sie sich ein paar Minuten später unbemerkt in der hintersten Kabine einer verlassen wirkenden Mädchentoilette verbarrikadiert hatte. Es war ein Spiel, vielleicht ein klein wenig auch eines der vielen kleinen Geheimnisse die sie zu haben genoss. Malfoy war ein opportunistischer Billig-Gangster. Keine Sekunde lang schenkte sie auch nur einem seiner Worte glauben. Nicht einen Moment hielt sie es für möglich, dass er sich wirklich ändern wollte und dann auch noch ausgerechnet „das Schlammblut" dabei an seiner Seite haben wollte.

Dennoch … Hermines Handrücken presste sich an ihre trockenen Lippen um das laute Geräusch ihres Atems zu verbergen, als sie Dracos neusten Gruß aus grüner Tinte auf alabasterfarbenem Pergament las. „MEIN STERN. D.M." Wäre jemand mit ihr in der Toilette gewesen, dann hätte diese Person nun sicher Hermines neuerliches Kichern gehört, denn statt auf ihren Lippen lagen ihre Finger nun auf dem Gruß und strichen langsam, prüfend über die schön geschwungene, verschnörkelte Schrift als wolle sie sich vergewissern, dass die Schrift auch immer noch da war, wenn ihre Finger darüber weggestrichen hatten. Das es keine Sinnestäuschung war.

Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ sich langsam an der Kabinentür entlang nach unten gleiten. Den Mund leicht geöffnet, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen gab sie sich der Fantasie hin, wirklich, nicht nur weil Malfoy sich über sie lustig machte, eine begehrenswerte Frau zu sein.

Malfoy, Draco Malfoy war es, der ihr all diese kleinen Zettelchen schickte, die sie jeden Morgen von neuem zum Erröten brachten. Hermine wusste, dass die allermeisten anderen Jungen sie etwa so erotisch wie einen nackten Bücherwurm fanden. Sie war nicht gerade hässlich, aber mit ihrer buschig abstehenden Mähne, den (wenn auch durch Madame Pomfrey weniger auffälligen) Hasenzähnen, der untrainierten Figur und des unauffälligen Gesichtes, sah sie einfach nicht wie jemand aus, der Blicke, oder solch glühende Verehrer auf sich ziehen würde. Aber auch die Jungen, die sich mit Durchschnittlichem Aussehen zufrieden gaben, machten einen großen Bogen um Hermine, weil sie ihnen schlicht zu langweilig, erwachsen und zu wenig Risikofreudig war.

Gut Viktor, sie hatte nie verstanden was er an ihr fand. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn auch deswegen auf Abstand gehalten, weil sie alles für einen großen Irrtum hielt. Und Ron, durch ihre jahrelange Freundschaft waren sie einfach immer näher zusammengewachsen. Er war ihr Freund und das war auch gut so. Hermine fühlte sich wohl bei Ron. Aber Ron war nicht … aufregend. Ron war kein Don Juan, kein glühender Verehrer und schon gar kein Cyrano von Bergerac, der sie mit seinem Wortwitz hätte umgarnen können. Bis vor wenigen Tagen war Hermine allerdings auch absolut davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie mit so etwas sowieso nichts hätte anfangen können.

Bis Malfoy mit der ihm eigenen Eleganz vor sie in die große Halle getreten war, und nun so tat, als ob er Hermine ein Kompliment machte. Auch danach, die Briefchen, die Blicke, der gemeinsame Weg, wenn auch unfreiwillige, von Hogsmeade zurück nach Hogwarts. Dieses ganze Spiel war auf eine geradezu unheimliche Art und Weise erotisch. Eine Schmeichelei ihres Egos in exorbitantem Ausmaß.

Gerade WEIL es Draco Malfoy war. Seine Schmeicheleien, auch wenn sie letztendlich sicher nur eine besonders bösartige Stichelei sein sollten, waren gerade deswegen so köstlich, wärmten ihre Seele deswegen so behaglich, weil er es vorher nie getan hatte. Das zutiefst aufbauende Gefühl dass Hermine in sich aufsteigen fühlte, als ihre Augen erneut auf die kleinen Pergamentröllchen fielen, die sie allesamt in einem Geheimfach ihrer Schultasche vor Rons´ s eifersüchtigen Augen versteckt hatte, war Resultat der Traumvorstellung, dass Draco Malfoy nach all den Jahren endlich erkannt hatte, wie wertvoll sie war.

Das er seinen bisherigen Spott als Fehler erkannt hatte und sie nun so sah wie sie war … nun ja. Toll. Hermine kicherte verlegen und erneut wurde ihr Gesicht von der sich darauf ausbreitenden Röte erwärmt. Mit schwermütigem Seufzen roch sie an seinen Nachrichten, die allesamt seinen Geruch trugen. Schwermütig, denn sie wusste dass es nicht wahr war.

Trotzdem labte sie sich an der Idee, dass Draco Malfoy in diesem Moment zu Tode betrübt im Kerker der Slytherins saß und es aus tiefster Seele bedauerte, sie in der Vergangenheit so schlecht behandelt zu haben. Wie mit verweintem Gesicht in seinem Bett lag und gigantische Krokodilstränen auf einen Zeitungsartikel über das goldene Trio versprühte, weil ihm klar geworden war, dass SIE die ultimative Frau war und er sie aber wegen seiner bisherigen Art nie die Chance haben würde, ihr nahe zu sein.  
Oh ja, dachte Hermine voll zuckersüßer Schadenfreude, nun will er mich, aber er kriegt mich nicht. Soll er doch Bitten und Betteln, er hat keine Chance.

Mit diebischem Vergnügen verfolgte sie die Szene, die sich gerade vor ihrem Geist abspielte. Eine Szenerie in der Ron und Draco gleichermaßen vorkamen. Beide triefend nass, Schweiß und Blut tropfend, einen unerbittlichen Kampf austragend. Ron, ihr Ritter, gewann und schlug Malfoy zu Brei. Sterbend lag Malfoy auf dem Boden, das spitze Gesicht kreidebleich und nur ein dünner, roter Blutfaden der aus seinem Mund troff lies erkennen, dass der bleiche, blonde Mann kein Geist war. Mit letzter Kraft murmelte er mit ersterbender Stimme „Hermine, Hermine… ich war ja so dumm."

Glucksend raffte sich Hermine wieder auf, verstaute Malfoys Botschaften erneut in ihrer Tasche, schulterte diese und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur großen Halle um ihr Frühstück zu beenden.

Tief in Gedanken versunken beachtete Hermine weder den wild mit dem Schwert herumfuchtelnden blutigen Baron, durch den sie einfach hindurchging. Beachtete nicht Peeves der ihr frei in der Luft schwebend seinen blanken Hinter zeigte und … aber davon bekam sie ja auch nichts mit. Genauso wenig wie sie Hagrid bemerkte, der sich von einer Säule der Eingangshalle zur anderen schlich, dabei vergeblich versuchte sich dahinter zu verstecken und einen geheimnisvollen grünen Sack hinter sich herschleppte, aus dessen Inneren eine schleimige, grüne Substanz auf den pergamentfarbenen Mamor tropfte.

Leise die Opfer „Carmen" vor sich hinsummend, gab sich Hermine vollständig weiterer Malfoy Phantasien hin. Wieder kämpfte er mit Ron. Wie zwei Löwen gingen die beiden auf einander los. Schlugen, boxten, traten … schließlich wollte jeder unbedingt dieses unwiderstehliche Wesen, sie, gewinnen. Entweder Hermine oder der Tod, sonst gab es keine Alternative für ihre beiden Verehrer. Merkwürdigerweise gewann Malfoy.

Hermine durchquerte die Eingangshalle, schwenkte zur Marmortreppe die zum Festsaal hoch führte und malte die Szene vor ihrem inneren Auge weiter aus. Malfoy kniete vor ihr und umklammerte winselnd ihre Beine. Flehte darum, dass sie ihn erhörte. Aber sie wies ihn nur mit höhnischen Reden ab. Äußerst befriedigend und belustigend zugleich, dieses verzogene Balg so zu sehen. Am Boden … seine Nase berührte ihre Füße die er ehrfürchtig küsste.  
Hermine warf ihr (keineswegs buschiges sondern seidenweiches, schimmerndes) Haar in den Nacken und verspotte ihn, wie er sie immer verspottet hatte.

Doch anstatt sich davon entmutigen zu lassen, küsste er sie unbeirrt weiter. Seine warmen Lippen glitten an ihren Füßen entlang. Seine weiche, warme Zunge strich über die Oberseite ihrer Füße. Seine zarten, feingliedrigen Finger umfassten ihre Fesseln und verharrten dort mit sanftem Druck, bis sie sich fordernd nach oben schoben. Alleine die Vorstellung daran wie es sich anfühlen könnte, als seine Fingerspitzen sich über ihre Kniekehlen hinwegstrichen, ihren Rock hoch bis über ihre Unterhose schoben, und seine Zunge wie heißes Feuer ihre Oberschenkel liebkoste, ließ sie erschaudern.

Beschämt über diese alberne Vorstellung gab sie sich die größte Mühe, diese Szene für alle Zeiten aus der Welt ihrer Ideen zu verbannen. Stattdessen wiederholte ihre innere Stimme wortgerecht die letzte Vorlesung, die sie bei Professor Binns gehört hatte. Dem unerotischsten Lehrer, den sie sich vorstellen konnte.

So bemerkte sie auch nicht eben die Person, der die vorherige Fantasie gegolten hatte, die Hermine mit ausdruckslosem, ja fast gestorbenem Gesicht von seinem Platz aus, weit über ihr am oberen Ende der Treppe verfolgte. Silbergraue Augen wurden schwarz, verengten sich und der sanft geschwungene Mund, eben noch so dünn wie eine Messerklinge, kräuselte sich zu einem Lächeln.

Ginny war nicht mehr in der großen Halle, als Hermine erneut ihren Platz am Gryffindortisch erreicht hatte. Parvati ließ ihr ausrichten, dass Ginny schon gegangen wäre um sich für das Quidditch-Training umzuziehen. Außerdem würde sie Hermines Hilfe benötigen, da es außerdem galt, Harry und Ron aus den Betten zu schmeißen und sie unter die Dusche zu zerren. Jede sollte dazu ihren eigenen Freund schnappen, um ihn Quidditchfähig zu kriegen.

Bei der Erwähnung der „Dusche" fing sich Hermine einen finsteren Blick von Lavender ein. Immer noch verübelte sie Hermine, dass sie ihr einst den Freund ausgespannt hatte.

Nun ja, aber war das nicht logisch? So unwiderstehlich war Hermine, dass sie selbst Draco Malfoy verrückt gemacht hatte. Im gleichen Moment wo sie das dachte, schämte sie sich auch schon wieder für soviel Eitelkeit. Mit dünnem Lächeln nickte sie Lavender zu, verabschiedete sich etwas selbstbewusster von Parvati und schob sich an einer Horde Slytherins vorbei zur Tür. Aus den Augenwinkeln spähte sie verstohlen die Sitzreihen zu ihrer Linken entlang. Kein Draco. Merkwürdig … immer seltener sah sie ihn bei Frühstück und Abendessen.

Im ersten Moment als Hermine die Große Halle verließ dachte sie wohl wirklich, dass sie aus dem kaminwarmen Inneren des Schlosses hinaus in die kalte Winterluft getreten war. Tausende, vielleicht hunderter kleiner, weißer Punkte schwebten so sacht und leise auf sie herab, als wäre sie erneut inmitten des winterlichen Lebkuchenhäuschenwaldes und der Schnee, der sich überall ausgebreitet hatte, wo ihre Augen auch hinsahen, dämpfte alle Geräusche der Welt um sie herum ab.

Dann, als sie realisierte, dass sie nicht auf dem Schlossgelände sondern nahe der Marmortreppe stand glaubte sie, der Schnee wäre dem missglückten Zauber eines Schülers, oder einfach nur Peeves, zu verdanken.  
Als wäre es wirklich kalt geworden, schlang Hermine ihre Arme um sich und da sie damit rechnete, dass ihr sogleich kalter Schnee in die Augen rieseln würde, kniff sie die Augen leicht zusammen und kräuselte die Nase, als sie die Decke nach Peeves absuchend nach oben spähte.

Das, was sich Sekunden später auf ihr Gesicht legte war überraschenderweise jedoch nicht kalt und feucht, sondern warm, trocken und weich. Sie atmete tief ein und sog den sanft verführerischen Duft des weißen Flieders in sich auf.

Tatsächlich, das, was so wunderschön und doch so befremdliche von der Decke herabrieselte war kein Schnee, nein, Millionen kleiner, duftender Fliederblütenblätter, die sanft und leicht wie Schnee im Windhauch tanzten, der aus der geöffneten Tür der großen Halle herausdrang.

Die Stille die über der Treppe lag war keineswegs durch die dämpfende Wirkung von Schnee, oder durch irgendeine Art Zauber verursacht, sondern war einzig und allein der Tatsache zuzuschreiben, dass niemand, weder Schüler noch Lehrer, fähig schienen ein Wort zu sprechen während sie mit offenen Mündern und ungläubigen Mienen die Treppe hinauf zu dem blonden Jungen starrten.

Dieser stand dort, lässig an einem Marmorsockel gelehnt, den Zauberstab auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt über Hermine gerichtet hielt und dort, in der Luft, nahe des Kronleuchters eine wahre Quelle für herabschwebende Blütenblätter beschworen hatte, die nun allesamt in einem großen Kreis um Hermine herum zu Boden schwebten und den ganzen Boden des Treppenabsatzes, der Stufen sowie die Korridore, die an diese Treppen angrenzten, mit einer dicken, weißen Schicht Blütenblätter bedeckt hatten.

Hermine starrte hinauf zur Decke, suchte Rat in den Gesichtern ihrer Mitschüler, die ihre Köpfe jedoch alle auf Malfoy gerichtet hatten. Draco nun sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst wirkend seinen Zauberstab senkte, die Hand lässig auf das Treppengeländer legte und einige Schritte zur starrenden Menge hinab nach unten ging.

„Ich sagte es doch Hermine, du bist mein Stern. Mein Weihnachtsstern."

Malfoy, der wohl offenbar noch nicht sämtliche Feinheiten seines Verhaltens bedacht hatte, die er ändern sollte, ging einige Schritte weiter nach unten, rempelte dabei ganz nebenbei eine Schar starrender Zweitklässlerinnen um, von denen Eine sehr schmerzhaft die Treppe hinunter kullerte und sich Hilfe suchend auf Professor Flitwick warf, der jedoch bestenfalls als weiche Unterlage Schutz anbieten konnte.

„Nun, Hermine?" Malfoy lächelte mit überheblichem, grenzenlos selbstverliebtem Grinsen auf Hermine hinab. Stolz deutet er auf das Fliedermeer um sie herum. „Bist Du beeindruckt? Was sagst du nun?"

Hermine klammerte sich an dem vorhin per Eule gelieferten Tagespropheten so fest, als hoffe sie dahinter unsichtbar zu sein. Oder vielleicht, dass der Tagesprophet ein Geheimtürchen hatte, hinter dem nun gleich eine große Faust rauschnellen würde, um Malfoys Nase zu zerquetschen. Da weder das eine noch das andere geschah, sie immer noch von allen angestarrt wurden und nun das lauter werdende Gemurmel der Leute wahrnehmen konnte, die nun feixend oder entsetzt mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf sie zeigten, musste sie wohl doch etwas sagen.

„Flieder" krächzte sie heiser. Rot, röter, knallrot von der Nasespitze bis hinter die Ohren hob sie ihr Gesicht langsam über den vor sich gehaltenen Tagespropheten hinweg.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Achseln und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich weiß."

Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf und lies erneut eine Vielzahl von Blütenblättern, die aus ihren Locken herausfielen, auf die Erde schweben.  
„Nein weißt Du nicht. Du hast keine Ahnung. 15 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, weil du Flieder nicht von Weihnachtssternen unterscheiden kannst."

Malfoy stand einfach nur da, glupschte sie verblüfft an. Doch bevor er wusste, was sie eben gemeint hatte, war Hermine auch schon mit wehendem Haar an ihm vorbei gerannt. Nun ja, geschlittert, denn sie rutschte sehr unelegant auf den am Boden verstreuten Blumen aus.  
Sie stürzte die Treppe hinunter, immer drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, und verschwand aus Malfoys Blickfeld. Der sich jedoch, den Eingangsbereich am Treppenende nach ihr absuchend, über das Geländer lehnte und ihr laut, durch alle Korridore hindurch hallend nachrief. „Gib´s schon zu Hermine, Wealsey hat das noch nie für dich getan."

xXx

Nein, hatte er nicht. Ron hatte Hermine noch nie mit einem Meer auf sie herabschneiender Blumen überrascht. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie nicht sicher war ob ihr das überhaupt gefallen würde … Ron war im Grunde auch eher der praktische, als der romantische Mann. Das war Hermine ganz recht, war sie doch selbst eher rational als Püppchen-Rosa veranlagt.  
Deshalb beschloss sie, so rational es unter diesen Umständen ging, Ron am allerbesten selbst von Malfoys Aktion zu erzählen.

Es musste am Kater liegen. Ganz bestimmt. Sämtliche Versuche Ron und Harry zu so etwas bewegungsfreudigem wie Quidditchtraining verliefen im Sand. Im Moment war Hermine soviel Schläfrigkeit jedoch gerade recht. Ron hatte noch nicht einmal genug Energie, um herumzutoben und Harry hätte ihn wohl sowieso per Avada Kedavra augenblicklich ruhig gestellt, wenn Ron geschrien hätte. So lag er nur leicht grünlich in seinem Bett, nuckelte mit dem Gebaren eines Sterbenden an einer Butterbierflasche herum und knurrte genervt

„Ja dann sag ihm halt, dass er dich in Ruhe lassen soll. Ignorier ihn. Wenn er´s dann nicht einsieht, dann mach ich ihn platt." Seiner Meinung nach, war das Drohung und Ratschlag genug, so drehte er sich relativ zufrieden wirkend auf die Seite, küsste, wenn auch eher beiläufig, Hermines Hand die auf seinem Kopfkissen lag und war in Sekundenschnelle eingeschlafen.

Hermine seufzte und erhob sich, schulterte ihren Rucksack, war schon bei der Tür und hatte schon die Hand am Türknopf, als sie Harry leise, etwas matt klingend zurückrief. „Komm her." Hermine verdrehte ob dieses Jammertons die Augen, schlich sich dann jedoch, rücksichtsvoll wie sie war, an dem schnarchenden Ron vorbei und setzte sich zu Harry an die Bettkante. Ächzend und stöhnen wie ein alter Mann drückte er sich zum Sitzen hinauf, fummelte so ungeschickt an Hermine Knie herum, dass sie im ersten Moment dachte er wolle sie nun auch noch begrapschen, doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass er lediglich nach seiner Brille gesucht hatte. „Hör mal Hermine" mahnte er sie in zwar leisem, doch bedachtem Ton. „Du weißt, dass Malfoy nichts als ein kleiner Schleimer ist, ja?"

Hermine zog eine Schnute und fühlte sich zu einem dummen, naiven Kind degradiert. Natürlich wusste sie das.

„Malfoy hat kapiert, dass die Todesser Geschichte sind. Gut. Vielleicht war er auch nie so überzeugt oder er hat es sich jetzt wirklich anders überlegt, kann sein. Trotzdem." Grüne Augen drangen tief und beschwörend in sie ein. „Er mag dich kein bisschen mehr als vorher. Das ist dir doch klar, oder? Er sucht nur neue Leute, bei denen er sich einschleimen kann. So denkt ein Malfoy. Aber du wirst nie was anderes sein als ein Schlammblut. Und außerdem." Seine Augen verengten sich. Mit einer etwas ungeschickten Bewegung griff er unter sein Kopfkissen und zog einen ausgeschnittenen Zeitungsartikel daraus heraus, mit dem er Hermine dann vor der Nase herumwedelte. „Ein Interview mit Lucius Malfoy. Der sagt, dass er die richtige Seite nun kennt und dass ihn niemand unterschätzen sollte. Verstehst du? Unterschätze ihn nicht."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, schlug den Zeitungsartikel von sich weg und rutschte vom Bett. „Ich kann schon auf mich selbst aufpassen und ich bin nicht dumm. Vertrau mir, ich habe mich noch nie in einem Menschen geirrt."

Damit verschwand sie, wesentlich lauter als nötig, aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungen und verzog sich stattdessen mit ihren Büchern in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal. Um für den Rest des Tages zu lernen. Vollkommen malfoylos und sicher.

**Reviews**...

... nicht vergessen  
_  
Danke :o)_


	4. Montag den 19 Dezember

**Montag der 19. Dezember **

Nachdem Hermine die ganze Nacht wach gelegen hatte und sich den Kopf darüber erfolglos den Kopf darüber zerbrochen hatte, worin nun genau die Frechheit von Malfoys Verhalten lag, mit der sie Ärgern wollte, beschloss sie beim einfallen der ersten Sonnenstrahlen, dass es am klügsten wäre ausnahmsweise auf Ron´s Ratschlag zu hören und Malfoy einfach voll und ganz zu ignorieren.

Vollends damit beschäftigt NICHT an Malfoy zu denken, verbot sie sich den Gedanken an ihn während sie als erste, vor allen anderen Mädchen ihres Jahrganges, aus ihrem Bett krabbelte und im noch menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum das für heute Nachmittag anstehende Kapitel ihres Aritmantikbuch auswendig lernte. Sie dachte auch erfolgreich nicht an die Farbe seiner Augen, während sie sich wie jeden morgen 15Minuten lang ihre Zähne putzte, ignorierte das Lächeln, dass sich er ihr jedes Mal auf die Lippen zauberte wenn sie voll Vorfreude seine kleinen Botschaften übersandte, sie hatte seine Briefchen schon fast vergessen, als sie die in Hogsmead gekauften Leckereien schön verpackt per Eule nach Askaban schickte, um den armen Häftlingen dort eine Freude zu bereiten. Vollkommen aus ihrem Geist ausgeschlossen war der flüchtige Kuss den er ihr auf dem Weg von Hogsmead zurück gegeben hatte, als sie unter der Dusche feststellte, dass ihre Haut trotz tiefstem Winter immer noch leicht braun, und nicht so elfenbeinfarben war wie die von… ihm eben. Ganz und gar egal war er ihr, als sie an ihrer Rede arbeitete, die sie heute Abend den Vertrauensschülern über verantwortungsvollem Umgang mit Strafen halten wollte. Ganz und gar nicht dachte sie daran, dass sie gleich vier Kurse hintereinander mit Draco Malfoy haben würde.

Gerade mal 9:30 Uhr morgens und Hermine lobte sich schon mit leichtem erröten selbst, dass sie es bereits zu so früher Stunde nicht nur geschafft hatte ihre sämtlichen Pflichten gewissensvoll zu erfüllen, sondern auch noch kein einziges mal an…ihn eben, diesen blonden Jungen aus Slytherin, gedacht hatte.

Auch der weitere Morgen gestaltete sich angenehm. Ron erwartete sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss auf den Lippen und glänzender Laune, als sie ihn, Harry und Ginny beim Frühstück traf.

Ginny verriet ihr, dass Molly und Arthur gestern zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben einen Zahnarzt aufgesucht hätten, Hermines Eltern, und sich trotzdem immer noch darüber freuen würden, die Grangers während der Weihnachtsferien z beherbergen. Wenn Hermine sich auch ernsthaft Sorgen machten, dass ihre Eltern nun, 5 auf Muggle-Art gezogene Zähne später, ein wesentlich ungastlicheres Zimmer als vorher erdacht, zugewiesen werden würde.

Harry erklärte ihr sehr, sehr, extremst begeistert klingend, wie ungemein er sich doch darauf freuen würde, mit ihr nachher in der Bibliothek gemeinsam für Zaubertränke zu lernen. Noch besser, dass Ginny ihr zum dank für ihre gestrige Verwandlungsnachhilfe eine große Schachtel zuckerfreie Hausordnungskekse in die Hand drückte, die im Gemeinschaftsraum für Hermine abgegeben wurde.

Kein Geschenk, nein, Hermines neueste Nasch-Idee, die sie in den nächsten Tagen im Schloss für einen guten Zweck (warme Pullover für die kalten Tage in Askaban) verkaufen wollte. Sie hatte diese Kekse selbst entworfen und sie von den Hauselfen (denen sie dafür bunte regenbogenfarbige Socken mit Schneeflocken drauf gestrickt hatte) vervielfältigen lies. Im Grunde vergleichbar mit chinesischen Glückskeksen, nur dass der Keks eben praktisch Zucherfrei gebacken wurde, und die Nacht darin keine Glücksbotschaft, sondern einzelne Abschnitte aus der Hausordnung enthielt.

Glänzend gelaunt verteilte Hermine jedem ihrer Freunde einen Keks. Die restlichen Gryffidors sollten ihr diese Kekse aber bitteschön abkaufen, verkündete sie strahlend, woraufhin einige Erst- und Zweitklässler hastig zu Ende aßen und eilig das Weite suchten, da sie sich offensichtlich nicht trauten, Hermines Keksen öffentlich einen Korb zu geben.

Wie sie so Regel-Anpreisend durch die Reihen der Haustische wanderte, und beglückt feststellte, das Malfoy nicht im Raum war, sah sie jedoch etwas, dass ihre gute Laune augenblicklich verschlechterte.

Ein großer, grüner Baum schob sich mächtig durch die Türen der Halle, drängte eine Schar heftig debattierender Ravenclaws beiseite, und gab den Blick auf etwas frei, dass auf den ersten Block wie ein Mammut ohne Stoßzähne aussah.

Hagrid.

Nun freute sich Hermine natürlich durchaus, Hagrid zu sehen (wenn sie es auch für eine feige Ausrede hielt, dass er ihr keine Kekse abkaufen könnte da er eine Kohlenhydratallergie hätte, freute sich auch sehr, als er sie Ron, Harry, Ginny und sie für den nächsten Tag zum Tee bei sich einlud, dennoch sank ihr das zuvor bis zum Hals hüpfende Herz schlagartig irgendwo dahin, wo sich ihre wabblig gewordenen Knie befanden als er ihr mitteilte, dass er gerade das ganze Schloss mit Mistelzweigen praktisch volltapeziert hätte.

Eigentlich wollte Hermine mit Harrys um Hilfe bitten, ihr doch einige Geheimgänge zu nehmen so dass sie unbehelligt vom Frühstück in Zaubertränke gehen könnte, doch als Hagrid das Wort „Mistelzweig" aussprach riss es sofort eine ganze Arme von eben noch schwatzenden Mädchen von den Bänken, die sich wild, drängelnd in Richtung Tür schoben, da sie draußen auf den Gängen alle die geschicktesten Plätze zum Angriff auf Jungs einnehmen wollten.

Harry verzog das Gesicht als ob er unsicher wäre, ob er zuerst um Hilfe rufen und dann weinen oder umgekehrt verfahren sollte. Das nächste was Hermine sah, verwirrte sie zusätzlich. Harry kramte verzweifelt in seiner Schultasche herum, packte dann eines von Hagrids überdimensionalen Taschentüchern das diesem gerade aus dem Umhang gefallen war und stülpte es sich augenblicklich über den Kopf, zog es sich weit über die Augen und klammerte sich daran fest, als ginge es um sein Leben.

Ginny errötete leicht als sie die das schrille Gelächter wahrnahm, dass sich daraufhin vom Slytherinhaustisch ausgehend im ganzen Saal um sie herum wie Donnergrollen ausbreitete. Harry zitterte, zog die Schultern hoch und zog das Taschentuch noch etwas enger um sein Gesicht. Ginny hüstelte verlegen und tippte leicht auf Harrys Schulter. „Entschuldige bitte, ich will dich ja wirklich nicht stören. Aber… das ist nicht dein Tarnumhang. Das ist Hagrids Taschentuch."

„Oh" antwortete Harrys gedämpfte Stimme. „Deswegen…". Einen Moment schien er zu zögern, doch dann wagte er doch sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf zu ziehen. Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln faltete er den weißen Lappen so sorgfältig zusammen, als ob es er an einem Origami-Kunstwerk arbeiten würde und überreichte das Tuch mit soviel Würde wie möglich an den mit dröhnender Stimme amüsiert glucksenden Hagrid, der ihm daraufhin einen so beherzten Schlag auf die Schultern verpasste, dass Harry kopfüber und mit rudernden Armen in den Rest Haferbrei kippte, den er vom Frühstück übrig gelassen hatte.

Die Slytherins johlten, klatschten und stampften vor Begeisterung mit den Füßen während Ron und Ginny Harry zu beiden Seiten an den Schultern packten und ihn mit einem kräften Ruck wieder in die Höhe zogen.

Ein wütender Blick zu dem verlegen auf seine Füße schielenden Hagrid und Harry setzte sich die Brille ab, grapschte unsanft nach Hagrids zeltartigem Taschentuch und wischte damit seine bereiverschmierten Brillengläser ab. Die Menge wandte sich wieder von ihm an, abgesehen von ein paar Mädchen die aussahen, als ob sie hunger auf eine extra Portion Porridge hätten dass sie sogar aus des Auserwählten strubbeligen Haaren schlecken würden. Nur noch einige Slytherins johlten unbeirrt weiter. Zu ihren Stimmen gesellte sich kurz darauf das träge, doch entsetzlich laute, höhnische Lachen Draco Malfoys der einige Erstklässler rüde beiseite stoßend in die Halle hineindrängte, mit ausgestrecktem Finger aus Harry zeigte und sich mit der anderen Hand auf den dümmlich Grinsenden Goyle abstützen müsste, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Eine Sekunde, nicht länger flammte zu Gleichen Teilen Wut wie auch unbändige Enttäuschung in Hermine auf, denn zeigte es ihr nicht, dass Malfoy sich nicht geändert hatte? Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte sie wie Harry und Ron gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe auf Malfoy richteten und Ginny, in Ermangelung einer besseren Waffen, den Besen zückte den sie zum Quidditch-Training mit nach Unten genommen hatte. Malfoy, der nun Tränen in den Augen hatte und eigentlich schon wie ein Erstickender rot-blau im Gesicht angelaufen war vor Lachen, musste sich schon mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch neben ihm abstützen bis… er Hermine erkannte die vergeblich versucht hatte sich hinter der Besenschwingenden Ginny zu verstecken.

Draco hob den Kopf, richtete sich wieder auf, begradigte sich und das beinahe tierische Lachen dass sein spitzes Gesicht verzerrt hatte erlosch augenblicklich. Seine Augen hafteten an ihr, als hätte er nie zuvor ein anderes Mädchen gesehen. War es Erstaunen, Bewunderung oder Verlangen in seinem Blick, dass Hermine die Röte heiß wie Feuer in´s Gesicht trieb. Einen Moment wandte er den Kopf zu den ebenfalls verstummen, jedoch entsetzt wirkenden, Slytherin um und fast schien es, als ob er mit sich selbst ringen würde das zu tun, was ihm bei Hermines Anblick in den Sinn gekommen war.

Harry hob den Zauberstab etwas höher, Ron ballte die Fäuste, Ginny knirschte mit den Zähnen, Hagrid brummte wie ein Bär doch all das berührte Hermine nicht, die nur wie hypnotisiert dastehen und zusehen konnte, wie Draco mit leicht geöffnetem Mund seinen Blick auf ihr Weilen ließ, einen Schritt vor ging und einen vollendeten, eleganten Diener machte.

Hermine wollte wegrennen, eventuell auch um Hilfe schreien oder am Besten, vom Erdboden verschlungen werden als Malfoy sich in Bewegung setzte und mit tigerhaft wiegendem Gang auf sie zuschlenderte. Lässig, verschmitzt Lächelnd zwinkerte er ihr zu .

Hermines Füße wurden kalt, ihr wurde schwindelig und ganz sicher würde sie sich gleich übergeben müssen. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch sich zu Schützen, presste sie ihre Schultasche vor sich als wäre dies ein Kruzifix und Malfoy ein blutrünstiger Vampir.

Harry schrie etwas, Ron vergaß dass er ein Zauberer war, riss Hermines schützendes Schulbuch aus ihren Händen und warf es auf Draco, der unbeirrt auf Hermine Zuschritt und sämtliche Beleidigungen und Gegenstände die ihm von den Gryffindors um Hermine herum entgegengeworfen wurden einfach lässig mit dem Zauberstab beiseite wischte.

Durch einen Hagel von Büchern, Essensresten und Bechern hindurch kam er unbeirrt näher und Hermine hätte ihn schon fast mit Händen berühren können, als Ron sich zwischen sie drängte um den Weg zu versperren, die Arme breit machte, Malfoy am Designerkragen packte und brüllte, als wäre ein hungriger Dinosaurier. „VERPISS DICH; MALFOY! HÖR ENDLICH DAMIT AUF HERMINE ZU BELÄSTIGEN!"

Harry neben ihm wollte wohl das Gleiche tun, wurde jedoch von Ginny und Hagrid zurückgehalten. Ginny streichelte ihrem Freund mit der freien Hand über seine Schulter. „Lass mal Ron machen, dass ist jetzt seine Sache." Beschwichtigte sie flüsternd.

Draco grinste ob dieser Worte nur noch breiter und hob stolz das Kinn, entblößte eine breite Reihe persilweisser Zähne und schenkte Ron einen Blick, der nicht amüsierter hätte sein können."Du langweilst mich, Weasley." Ron wurde rot und röter, schnaufte wie eine Dampflok und Hermine konnte, über seine Schulter hinweg erkennen, dass seine Fingerknöcheln vor Anstrengung ganz weiß wurden, als Malfoy nun mit beiden Händen am Schlafittchen packte als wolle er ihn wie einen Mehlsack beiseite werfen.

Draco fing ihren Blick auf und strahlte in einer Weise, die nichts gutes bedeuten konnte. Siegessicher. „Verpiss Dich Weasley, das ist meine Frau."

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starr vor Schreck, wurde Ron zu spät gewahr wie Malfoy die Faust hob und ihm mit aller Wucht in´s Gesicht boxte. Er achtete gar nicht auf Ron, der wie ein nasser Sacke zur Seite wegfiel, sondern streckte seinen Arm aus, packte Hermines Hand, zog sie schwungvoll an sich heran, umklammerte sie, bog ihren Rücken nach hinten bog and sich, den Mund leicht geöffnet, über sie beugte.

Ganz sicher war er doch ein Vampir und wollte ihr nun in die Kehle beißen um sich von ihrem warmen Blut zu nähren. Ganz sicher hatte er sie hypnotisiert, denn sonst hätte sie sich doch gewehrt, geschrien, gezappelt und um sich geschlagen. Doch alles zudem Hermine fähig war, als die Silbergrauen Augen in sie eintauchten war albern zu seufzen und ihren Mund ebenfalls erwartungsvoll leicht zu öffnen, um den warmen Kuss seiner Lippen zu erwidern.

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, als wäre sie eine Ertrinkende die nur von dem süßen Geschmack seiner Lippen vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt werden könnte.

Vermutlich war sie doch tot, denn Hermine hörte nichts mehr als das Rauschen des Blutes in ihren Ohren, sah nichts mehr und glaubte spürte den Boden unter sich nicht mehr, als Dracos Zunge eine Spur von Milliarden von Stromstößen hinter sich herziehend über die Innenseite ihrer Lippe entlangwanderte.

Der kleine Tod…war wunderschön.

Das letzte was Hermine sah, bevor sie ohnmächtig zusammenbrach war Hagrid, der den Weihnachtsbaum in seinen Händen wie eine Keule schwang und damit auf Malfoy, der überrascht von seinem Kuss abgelassen hatte, eindrosch.

XXX

Die Schwärze die Hermine umfangen hatte wurde abwechselnd von gelben, roten, blauen und weißen Blitzen erhellt.

Rufe, Schreie, das klirren zerbrechenden Glases und zerschmetterten Porzellans riss Hermine aus der Bewusstlosigkeit heraus. Sie öffnete die Augen und glaubte im ersten Moment wohl doch zu träumen, als Stühle, Weihnachtsbäume und etwas, dass Dennis Creevy erstaunlich ähnlich sah über sie hinwegschwebte.

Erst Hagrids Brüllen dessen Wirkung nur knapp hinter den Trompeten von Jericho zurückstand holte sie endgültig auf den kalten Steinboden unter ihr zurück. Hermine zitterte, ihr war kalt, schwindelig und ein klein wenig Übel, als sie sich, die Hände an die Bank über ihr geklammert, auf die Knie hochzog. Vorsichtig zog sie sich noch etwas höher bis ihre Nase die verdreckte Oberfläche des Tisches erreichte und lugte über zerschmetterte Teller hinweg zu der Kriegsszene, die sich ihren Augen darbot hin.

Hagrid stand brüllend in der Mitte und im ersten Moment glaubte Hermine, dass er den Zweitklässler aus Grffyndor den sich zwischen die massigen Arme gequetscht hatte benutzen wollte, um damit auf Goyle der vor ihm stand einzuprügeln doch mit ehrlicher Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass er den jüngeren, kleineren wohl nur davon abhalten wollte mit dem massigen Malfoy-Freund zu kämpfen.

Der selbst lag mit ramponierter Frisur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt am Boden und wälzte sich mit Ron am Boden, der ihm gerade erfolgreich ein breitflächiges blaues Auge geschlagen hatte. Dem roten Blut das aus Ron´s Blut quoll zufolge, hatte Draco sich durch die Entfernung eines oder mehrere Zähne gerächt. Ginny warf sich Draco auf den Rücken, zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren nach oben bis der Blonde, der vor Schmerzen die Augen zusammengepresst und die Lippenbis über die Zähne zurück gezogen hatte laut aufschrie.

Harry flog an ihnen vorbei. Oder sprang, warf sich auf Goyle und wurde kurz darauf von einigen Hufflepuffs zur Seite geschleppt, die vergeblich versuchten für Verständnis und Frieden zwischen den Häusern zu werben.

Gabeln, Messer und Toastscheiben flogen an Hermines Ohren vorbei. Etwa zehn Kürbissaftkrüge flogen in einer an Gruppy-Fische erinnernden Formation an ihr vorbei und zerbrachen nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt auf den Boden und ihr Inhalt durchweichte Hermines Umhang. In diesem Moment -oder war es doch erst als der Slytherins fliegende Riesenschlangen aus dem Nichts beschwor? – beschloss Hermine, dass es das Beste wäre den Gryffindormut für´s erste zu vergessen und sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen. Gerade wollte sie aufstehen um durch die Reihen der Kämpfenden hindurch zur Tür zu rennen, als etwas Weißes über ihr wie ein gurrendes Geschoss auf sie zuschoss. Zuerst glaubte Hermine wirklich, dass das was auf ihrem Kopf gelandet war vielleicht wirklich nur eine zur Schlacht belebte Milchkanne oder ein eines von Hagrids Taschentüchern, dass von einem Schüler zum Leben verflucht wurde, war.

Das Taschentuch zwickte sie in die Stirn. Noch einmal, und noch einmal… und wedelte mit der unter, hoffentlich sauberen Hälfte wild vor ihrer Nase herum. Hermine schlug es ärgerlich weg und erst der dumpfe Aufprall eines kleinen Vogelkörpers ließ sie erkennen, dass das bedauerlicherweise kein Taschentuch sondern eine äußert kriegerisch gestimmte Taube mit einem Zettelchen im Schnabel war.

Voll Entsetzen erkannte Hermine Dracos Brieftaube. Eine Sekunde zögerte sie, überprüfte im Geiste alle Möglichen Handlungsstrategien. Als ihr nichts besseres einfiel, langte sie hinter sich auf den Tisch, ergriff den erstbesten, etwas matschigen Gegenstand den ihre Finger ertasten konnte und schleuderte eine Faust voll zerquetschter Erdbeeren mit der Wucht einer Handgranate auf den armen Vogel, der durch die Kraft des Aufpralls platt gegen die Wand hinter sich geschleudert wurde.

Hermine überlegte nicht lange, nutzte die Gelegenheit, warf sich auf den Boden und robbte unter der dem weißen Überhang hindurch unter den Tisch. Auf Händen und Knien krabbelte sie schnell die konnte die Sitzreihen entlang. Dicht gefolgt vom wütenden Gegurre des erbosten Vogels, der sich erschreckend schnell erholt hatte und sie wie ein Pfeil die Reihen entlang verfolgte.

Hermine ahnte schon dass er keine Ruhe geben würde, bis sie ihm den Zettel abgenommen hatte, doch sie wollte nicht. Eine anzüglich-romantische Botschaft von ihrem Verführer war jetzt wirklich das allerletzte, das ihre Nerven hätten aushalten können.

Der Vogel erreichte sie, krallte sich in ihre Haare und während über dem Tisch der Kampf der Häuser tobte wie einst bei Romeo und Julia, kämpfte Hermine unter dem Schutz der Tischdecke mit der wild gewordenen Taube als wären sie beide einer Szene aus Hitchcocks „die Vögel" entstiegen.

Hermine schlug sich auf den Kopf, schüttelte sich, warf sich hin und her doch der Vogel krallte sich nur immer fester in ihre Locken, zwitscherte gefährlich und flatterte aufgebracht mit den Flügeln.

Hermine warf sich auf den Boden, packte den Vogel so fest wie möglich, ignorierte die stechenden Schmerzen auf ihren Händen als ihr der Vogel zornentbrannt in die Finger hackte, ignorierte auch, wie viele Haare er ihr wohl gerade ausriss und schleuderte ihn mit letzter Kraft zwei Meter von sich entfernt quer über den Fußboden.

Hermine richtete sich wieder auf, wollte schon weiterkabeln, doch das Teufelstier war immer noch nicht bewusstlos. Stattdessen flatterte es hoch, präsentierte die Botschaft in seinem Schnabel und ließ diese vor seine Füße fallen. Auffordernd schob es das sorgsam aufgerollte, versiegelte Dokument in Hermines Richtung. „Da, nun nimm doch endlich. Du hast keine Chance mir zu entgehen." Schien die Taube zu gurren.

Hermine starrte finster zurück. „Oh nein, das kannst du vergessen. „ sie griff in ihren Umhang, zog den Zauberstab und drohte mit leiser, doch machtvoller Stimme. „Geh beiseite, oder es wird dir leid tun."

Der Vogel baute sich breitbeinig vor ihr auf und eigentlich hatte er nun mehr mit Clint Eastwood in einem Westernfilm, als mit einer Brieftaube gemeinsam.

Hermine verengte die Augen. „Du hast es so gewollt." Sie hob den Stab, zielte…

… und konnte nur schreckensstarr zusehen, wie die Taube ihren Mund öffnete um eine dreimeterlange, klebrig-grüne, schnurartige Zunge herausschießen zu lassen die ihren Zauberstab umwickelte, Hermine aus den Fingern riss und ihn voll kraft und Eleganz weit hinter die Taube, zum Ende der Tischreihe hin schleuderte.

Hermine klappte der Mund auf. Zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben – und als sie im Laufe des Tages daran dachte, war sie sicher, dass es pure Einbildung gewesen war, sah sie eine weiße Brieftaube fies und siegessicher grinsen.

Die Taube bückte sich, hob das Pergament auf und tapste über ihr siegreiches Feld um der Verliererin, der sprachlosen Hermine, endlich den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit in die zarten Hände zu legen. Hermine schob das Kinn vor, musterte die Taube abschätzend und zog eine Schnute. „Okay, du hast gewonnen. Ich hab wohl keine Wahl."

Die Taube gurrte, schüttelte andeutungsweise ihren Kopf und…grinste erneut.

Hermine hob den Mittelfinger, zumindest im Geiste, als sie das Siegel löste um Draco Malfoys morgendlichen Gruß an sie zu lesen.

„MEIN ENGEL! D.M."

Es berührte sie ganz seltsam, diesen Zettel in den Händen zu halten und zu wissen, dass der, der ihn geschrieben hatte, sie kaum 10 Minuten zuvor vor aller Augen geküsst hatte. Die Taube nickte ihr zu, drehte sich um und segelte zwischen den Stühlen hindurch zurück in die Schlacht, die ihretwillen, wegen Hermine entbrannt war. Nichts, das von Bedeutung wäre, nichts das sie berühren würde, nichts, dass sie wahrnahm, während sie das Pergament unter ihre Nase hielt und mit geschlossenen Augen tief den Duft des jungen Mannes einsog, den sie vorhin schon eingeatmet hatte, als sich ihre Körper so nahe waren.

Mehr schlecht als recht krabbelte Hermine reichlich verwirrt, besiegt und nun auch noch tief beschämt ob ihrer eigenen Gefühle, zum Ende des Tisches, spähte, die Decke leicht anhebend, hinaus in die Halle ob sie unbemerkt entwischen könnte, schlüpfte so schnell wie möglich zwischen den Stühlen und kämpfenden Schülern hinaus und rannte, so schnell sie konnte, auf die nächste Toilette um sich zu Übergeben.

Stress, Anspannung, schlechtes Gewissen, Demütigung… die Reihe der Gefühle die Hermines Innenleben so aufgewühlt hatte war endlos. Das ganze musste aufhören und ging ihr eindeutig zu nahe um es als ärgerlichen Streich abzutun. Wütend riss die Toilettenpapier von der Halterung ab, während sie sich ihren säuerlich schmeckenden Mund säuberte. Draco Malfoy, sie hatte ihn unterschätzt. Sie hatte nie geahnt wie gut er darin war, Menschen genau das machen zu lassen, was er von ihnen wollte.

Hermine wunderte sich nicht, als sie 10 Minuten später ganz alleine in Professor Slughorns Zaubertrankkurs saß. Slughorn schon eher. Verblüfft blieb er in der Tür stehen, als er durch das Hinterzimmer den Raum betrat. Hob die Hände und fuhr mit dem Finger hinweg über die Sitzreihen entlang, als ob er ernsthaft nachzählen müsste, wirklich nur eine Schülerin vor sich zu haben.

Hermine wollte gerade erklären, als es dumpf gegen die Tür polterte.

Slughorn sah Hermine Hilfe suchend an, quetschte sich vollends in den Raum, drückte ein Buch gegen die Brust das er wohl eben mitgenommen hatte und rief mit dröhnender, tiefer Stimme: „Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Hermines schlimmste Ängste wurden Wahrheit. Draco Malfoy, Blutüberströmt, mit nunmehr mit 2 blau geschlagenen Augen, seinem Lächeln nach zu urteilen Ein- bis Zwei fehlenden Zähnen und bekleidet mit einem Umhang, der wie ein modernes Kunstwerk an ihm herabhing humpelte so lässig mit möglich, seine braune Ledertasche vor sich hertragend, die Träger waren abgerissen, allein in den Saal.

Die Tasche fiel mit einem klirrend zu Boden, als ob etwas sehr empfindliches dass darin war, gerade zerbrochen wäre. Malfoy grinste nur, ignorierte den dünnen Blutfaden der ihm dabei aus dem Mund tropfte und nuschelte zwischen den Blasen vor seinem Mund hindurch. „Entfuldigung Profeffor, ef gab Ärger während def Früftückf."

Slughorn starrte ihn an, verengte die Augen, verdrehte die Augen nach oben und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, dass aus der Entfernung wie „Sollte weniger Wein trinken" klang.

Da Malfoy aber immer noch auf den Boden blutete, als Slughorn in umso schärfer fixierte musste er sich wohl damit abfinden, dass die ramponierte Gestalt vor ihm keine Illusion war.

„Nun ja Mr. Malfoy, offensichtlich. Kommen die anderen, die diesen Kurs besuchen sollten, auch noch?" fragte er so sachlich wie möglich, ging jedoch einen Schritt zurück und versteckte sich rasch hinter seinem Pult, als würde er Malfoy für ein tollwütiges Tier halten.

Draco griff in seinen Umhang, zog lässig seinen Zauberstab heraus – Hermine schrie spitz auf und Slughorn sank hinter seinem Kessel in die Knie- und entfernte per „Ratzeputz" den gröbsten Dreck von seinem Gesicht und aus seiner Kleidung. Was nicht viel nutzte, den er blutete ja immer noch an allen sichtbaren wie unsichtbaren Körperstellen.

„Nein, ich denke nicht" antwortete er leichthin. „Die find alle zu Mammam Mompfrey gegangen." Draco drückte mit entschuldigendem Lächeln ein blütenreines Taschentuch vor den Mund, um den Zahn aufzufangen der ihm gerade aus der Vorderreihe herausgerutscht war.

Slughorn richtete sich wieder auf, setzte seinen verrutschten Zauberhut zurecht und wagte es, sich Malfoy zu nähern, wobei er sich langsam am vor ihm stehenden Pult entlangtastete. „Ja, äh.. ach so. Doch verzeihen sie mir, Mr. Malfoy, sollten sie das nicht auch tun? Sie sehen gewissermaßen reparaturbedürftig aus." Slughorn versuchte ein amüsiertes Lächeln ob seines Witzes, dass seinen breiten Walrossbart zu beiden Seiten nach oben zog, jedoch nicht seine Augen errichte.

Hermine überlegte, ob sie nicht praktischerweise unter dem Tisch verschwinden sollte entschied aber, dass das bei der geringen Schülerzahl im Saal wohl doch auffallen würde. Besser schien die Möglichkeit, sich vollkommen hinter ihrem „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" zu verstecken und so zu tun, als ob sie ganz aufgeregt darin lesen würde.

Ihre Nase war so tief in das Buch gesteckt, dass es sogar die Seiten berührte, ihre Ohren waren leider immer noch frei, so hörte sie auch Malfoys träge, immer nur nach tauben Lippen klingender Stimme. „Nein danke Profeffor. If möfte ihren Unterricht nift verfäumen. Aufferdem würde mir daf ja die Freude von Miff Grangerf Gefelfafft rauben."

„MERLIN!" Hermine klang, als ob sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Das Buch rutschte zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch und viel polternd auf den Tisch vor ihr. Malfoy grinste sie blutig an, wohingegen Slughorn nur fahrig die Anwesenheitsliste vor sich herschwenkte als ob er erst einmal nachrechnen müsste, ob er unter diesen Umständen noch Platz im Raum hatte. „Tja also…äh" Slughorn kratzte sich nervös den massigen Bauch und rückte seinen Zwicker zurecht. „Tja also wenn das so ist, dann…dann setzen sie sich doch zu Miss Granger. Ich denke, äh… sie kann ihnen ja vielleicht auch helfen."

„NEIN!"

Slughorn spähte verwirrt über Draco hinweg zu Hermine, die ihren Kopf gerade vor Verzweiflung auf den Tisch geschlagen hatte. Draco winkte mit einer entschuldigenden Geste an, weshalb Slughorn umso verwirrter weitersprach. „Äh gut, weil…" sein Blick fiel auf Dracos blutende Hand. „Ja, also menschliches Blut verunreinigt den Trank. Setzen sie sich doch, wir werden heute den Trank des Friedens brauen. Äh…" Slughorn wuselte hinüber zu seinem Vorratsschrank und belud sich mit einigen in neonfarben gewachsenen, Mistelzweigartigen Gewächsen. „Weil ja Weihnachten ist, das Fest der Liebe und des Friedens." Zweifelnd, ob er sich das wirklich erlauben könnte, betrachtete er den blutigen, verfetzt aussehenden Blonden der mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen seine Tasche am Boden packte und neben Hermine humpelte, die daraufhin sofort an´s äußerste Ende der Bank auf der sie saß wegrutschte und ihr Buch schützend als Grenze zwischen ihnen Beiden aufbaute.

Draco ließ sich mit süffisantem Grinsen neben Hermine nieder, packte in allen Seelenruhe seine Tasche aus und verfolgte Slughorns Unterricht, als hätte er nie etwas spannenderes gehört. Brav und kerzengerade saß er neben der vor Anspannung kreidebleichen Hermine, hatte die Hände vor sich gefaltet und lauschte voll freudiger Energie Slughorns Erklärungen.

Hermine saß auf ihrem Platz wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Einerseits emsig darum bemüht so gekonnt wie immer jedes von Slughorns Worten in sich aufzusaugen, andererseits Wachsam wie ein Polizeihund auf jede von Dracos Lebensäußerungen achtend. Und sei es nur Augenzwinkern oder gelegentliches Blut abwischen.

Als Draco seinen Arm weit über den Bereich ausstreckte, den Hermine durch mehrere aneinandergelegte Schreibfedern von ihrem abgegrenzt hatte, warf sich Hermine vor Schreck mit einem Hechtsprung von der Bank.

Draco, der nur nach einer der Zutaten gegriffen hatte die er für den Trank abwiegen wollte, lächelte sie gelassen von oben herab an, streckte ihr seine manikürte Hand entgegen, entblößte sein blutiges Lächeln und zwinkerte spitzbübisch. „Na, so eilig hast du es, von mir los zu kommen?"

„Hast Du eine Ahnung." Hermine ging auf die Knie, schlug Dracos hilfreich ausgestreckte Hand wütend weg und krabbelte recht unelegant wieder auf ihren Platz.

„Bleib bloß weg von mir." Warnte sie ihn drohend, als er erneut zu ihr herüberrutschte um sich ihren Mörser zu nehmen.

Malfoy drehte langsam den Kopf zu ihr, musterte sie eine Weile lang stumm und auf eine Weise, die Hermine mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wütender machte weil er in jeder Bewegung, in der kühlen Distanz seiner Bewegungen, dem überheblichen Ausdruck seines Gesichtes und sie überhaupt mit seinem ganzen gebaren, langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Dann wandte er sich um seelenruhig zu Slughorn um und hob die Hand. Böses ahnend, rutschte Hermine in Richtung ihrer Schultasche da eine baldige Flucht nötig werden könnte.

„Profeffor" sing-sangte Malfoy, nach wie vor mit geschwollenen, blutverkrusten Lippen.

„Ja, mein Lieber?" Slughorn Kopf tauchte zwischen den wabbernden, rosaroten Nebeln seines eigenen Trankes auf. Der Nebel, der ihn umgab war so dicht, dass das schweißüberströmte Gesicht des Lehrers frei in der Luft zu schweben schien und der Körper hingegen gänzlich in rosaroter Watte ertrank.

Hermine erinnerte sich dunkel , sowohl von der dichten Konsistenz des Nebels, als auch der charakteristischen Barbie-Rosa Farbe, wie auch des durchdringenden Geruch des Gebräus nach angeschmortem Plastik und Gummibärchen gelesen zu haben. Sollte sie sich nicht sehr irren, köchelte da sie zufrieden vor sich hinblubbernd, eine große Portion „Viagria" vor sich hin. Ein Trank der Standhaftigkeit liebestoller Männer auf geradezu legendäre Weise verfestigte. Ein seltsames Kribbeln breitete sich in Hermines Schoss aus, während die das verführerische Aroma, dass eigentümlich stimulierend wirkte, in ihre Nase drang.

Sollte sich Hermine nicht sehr irren, sie quetschte Slughorn seine Beine hinter dem Nebel angestrengt zusammen und dem feuchten Schimmer unterhalb seiner Lippen zufolge, sabberte er.

Unwillkürlich huschten ihre Augen zu Malfoy hinüber, der ihm sanften blassrosa Schimmer der libidösen Dämpfe geradezu verboten gut aussah. Hermine öffnete ihren Mund leicht und langsam glitt ihre Hand von der Tasche weg, ihren Oberschenkel entlang auf ihren gerade brennenden Unterleib zu, der bei bloßen Erinnerung des Kusses, den sie heute Morgen so ungefragt bekommen hatte, mindestens ebenso heftig kochte wie die beiden Kessel im Raum.

„Profeffor. Fie follten Miff Granger etwaf Friedenfdrangk mitgeben. If denke, wir follten anfiftf der Vorfälle von heute morgen fiel mehr dafür tun, daß fif unfere Häufer näher kommen."

Dracos näselnder Vorschlag, brachte Hermine augenblicklich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Gerade wollte sie wütend nachwerfen, dass speziell sie so gar keine Lust hatte sich mit speziell diesem Slytherin neben ihr auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu vereinigen, als auch schon der hochrote Slughorns zwischen den Dämpfen durchgewabert kam und Freudestrahlend eine Phiole vor ihnen auf den Tisch knallte. „Eine ausgezeichnete Idee." Begeistert wie selten, zwirbelte er seinen Schnurrbart und Schlug Draco anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Vielleicht habe ich sie Unterschätzt Mr. Malfofy. Eine solch gute Idee an einem solchen Tag wie diesem." Slughorn strahlte.

Hermine rollte genervt die Augen. „Montag?"

Slughorn lachte dunkel und melodisch, wie ein Opernsänger. „Aber nein… es ist doch bald Weihnachten, meine Liebe. Frieden und Liebe… darum geht es doch. Nicht wahr?" Er breitet seine massigen Arme aus und tätschelte Hermine und Draco gleichzeitig die Köpfe, als wären sie artige Kleinkinder. „Und sehen sie nur. Da arbeiten sie einträchtig zusammen. Gryffindor und Slytherin. So soll es sein. Wenn das keine Freude ist."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht, als ob sie gleich weinen müsse doch Draco lächelte so liebevoll zu ihr hin, als seien sie seit Jahrzenten die allerbesten Freunde. „Nift wahr?"

„Pass auf deine Zähne auf, wenn du noch breiter grinste fallen dir welche raus." raunte Hermine in Dracos Richtung, als Slughorn wieder zu seinem eigenen Trank zurückging, der ihm wohl den Abend versüßen sollte.

Draco lachte. Nicht gehässig wie sonst, sonder offen und geradezu sympathisch. „Locker bleiben, Hermine. Du hörst es doch. Wir sollen uns vereinigen."

Zufrieden mit sich und der Aussicht, die Welt ein klein wenig harmonischer gemacht zu haben bemerkte Slughorn nicht, die Hermine zu dem neben ihr liegenden Mäppchen griff und es Draco kräftig auf den Kopf schlug.

„Nur weiter so." lobte er stattdessen. „Ein bisschen mehr Frieden in der Welt, speziell zwischen den Häusern an der Schule, tut schon lange Not. Ein Schlückchen in Ehren vor jedem Quidditch-Spiel. Aber nie ohne Erlaubnis deren, die ihn nehmen sollen empfehle ich."

Heiter winkte eine fleischige Hand zwischen dem rosa Dampf um Slughorn herum zu ihnen hinüber, während Hermine Draco, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf rieb, den Mörser entriss und in ihrer Petrischale Hanfkraut zu zerstampfen begann, als ginge es um ihr Leben.

Wäre Slughorn nur wenige Schritte näher gewesen, so wäre er das nächste Opfer von Hermines Schulausstattung geworden.

Xxx

Drei weitere einsam-zweisame Doppelstunden, Vier durchschwitzte Umhänge, , 16maligem Mäppchen-auf-Kopf schlagen, mindestens 20 vermeintlichen Herzinfarkten, Hermines sowie unzähligen Stoßgebeten, vom Stuhl fallen und angestrengt in die andere Richtung Starrens später, hatte Hermine endlich die letzte Unterrichtsstunde hinter sich gebracht, all ihre Schulsachen zerknittert und fleckig wie noch nie in ihre Tasche gestopft und war geradezu panisch aus dem letzten Unterricht dieses Schuljahres bei Professor Vektra geflüchtet.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Hermine damit, sich im Gryffindorturm den Beschuldigungen, Schreien und Vorwürfen ihrer Freude zu erwehren. Sie beteuerte immer, und immer wieder, dass das ganze von Malfoy ausgegangen war, sie so starr vor Schreck gewesen wäre, dass ihr Gegenwehr unmöglich war und dieser Streit, den sie nun miteinander führten, doch genau das gewesen wäre, was Malfoy mit dem Kuss bezweckt hatte.

Er wollte ihre Freundschaft zerstören, um sich dafür zu rächen, dass seine Seite von der ihrigen besiegt worden war.

Das Abendessen in der großen Halle war unter Garantie das gruseligste, was Hermine je erlebt hatte den nachdem alles aufgeräumt war hatte Hagrid es sich nicht nehmen lassen, auch hier sämtliche Wände voll Mistelzweige vollzutapezieren.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Ron mit erhobenem Zauberstab im stehen aß, damit er Draco, falls er es wagen sollte noch einmal in seine Nähe zu kommen, eigenhändig zerfetzen könnte. Egal wie oft im Harry auch sagte, dass der gesuchte im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum sei.

„Er ist unten, seit er vorhin bei Professor Vektra weg ist. Da sitzt er dort rum und das kann nichts gutes bedeuten."

Hermine zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hoch, doch Harry stach beharrlich mit seinem Finger auf die Karte des Rumtreibers, als könne er Malfoy, der dort in Form eines kleinen Punkten abgelichtet war, damit aufspießen. „Er liegt ganz alleine im Bett herum. Das kann nur eines bedeuten…".

„ER ONARNIERT!" trumpfte Ginny auf, die Harry die Karte aus den Händen gerissen hatte und sichtlich stolz darauf war, das vermeintliche Rätsel entschlüsselt zu haben.

„DIESES SCHWEIN!" brüllte Ron wütend und so laut zu Ginny zurück, dass etwa fünf Sekunden lang vollkommene Stille im Saal herrschte da alle doch bitte gerne genauer hören wollten, welches Schwein Weasley beim onanieren erwischt hatte.

Hermine knallte ärgerlich ihr Besteckt auf den Tisch, schob den Teller weit von sich weg und stand, zwei Hände vor sich auf den Tisch stützend, auf. Mit finsterer Miene zog sie ihren Umhang zurecht. „Ihr seid einfach nur peinlich. Wisst ihr?"

„WIR SIND PEINLICH? WER HAT DENN?" wollte Ron gerade zornig seine Vorwürfe vom Nachmittag weiter ausführen, doch Hermine schnitt ihm mit kalter Stimme das Wort ab. „ER hat mich geküsst. Nicht ich ihn… und ihr macht euch doch nur lächerlich." Sie machte eine Bedeutungsvolle Pause, hob die Arme und gestikulierte damit wild, als sie vorwurfsvoll weitersprach. „Er macht das alles doch nur um Zwietracht zu sähen. Er will uns doch nur auseinander bringen und ihr seid sie dumm und macht genau das, was er will."

Ron sprang von seinem Platz auf und erhob sich drohend über Hermine. „Hey, hast du eben gesagt ich bin dumm?"

Hermine rollte die Augen, schüttelte genervt den Kopf, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stampfte allein in Richtung Tür, leise „Auf mich hört ja keiner" vor sich hermurmelnd. Auf diese Art konnte sie es wenigstens schaffen, die anzüglichen Bemerkungen der Slytherins zu ignorieren die ihr von deren Seite nachgerufen worden, oder die sich ständig wiederholenden „Hat sich Ron wirklich mit Malfoy wegen Dir geprügelt?" Fragen, die ihr von der anderen Seite aus Richtung von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw zugeraunt worden.

Ganz genau wusste sie zwar, was sie vorhatte, jedoch noch nicht, wie sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen sollte. Der Zufall kam ihr zur Hilfe als ihr, gerade als sie sich in Richtung machte, wo sie die Slytherinkerker vermutete, ein Erstklässler dieses Hauses entgegen kam.

Hermine stampfte auf den sichtlich erschrocken wirkenden Jungen zu, packte ihn am Kragen und schleifte ihn mit sich in die Richtung zurück, aus der er gerade gekommen. „Ich bin Schulsprecherin. Ich habe wichtige Dinge mit dem anderen Schulsprecher zu klären. Geh jetzt runter und hol´mir Draco Malfoy heraus."befahl sie barsch.

Der Kleine polterte hinter ihr die Treppe herunter. Unsicher, ob er Hermines Griff lockern sollte mit dem sie ihm die Luft abschnürte oder sich doch lieber am Geländer festklammern sollte, um nicht nach unten zu kullern. Auf der letzten Stufe ließ sie endlich von ihm ab, holte jedoch ihren Zauberstab ihrem Umhang hervor und richtete ihn auf die Stirn des Kleineren.

„Du gehst jetzt vor und holst Malfoy, ich kenne den Weg nicht." Hermine verengte die Augen, trat drohend einen Schritt näher und sah den Jungen finster an. „Und wehe, du tust es nicht. Klar?"

„Vollkommen klar." piepste der Junge, der ängstlich zwischen Hermines Zauberstab und ihrem Gesicht hin und her schielte. Mit einem Ruck löste er sich von ihr und stolperte den Korridor entlang, von ihr weg. Zuerst glaubte sie, er wolle wegrennen. Doch blieb er neben einem Gemälde stehen, winkte ihr zu und verschwand so plötzlich, als ob er vom Erdboden verschluckt worden wäre.

Zuerst erschrak Hermine, doch dann realisierte sie, dass dies wohl der Eingang sein musste. Wurde nicht auf der Gryffindorturm von einem Bildnis bewacht? Zögernd kam sie näher, die Augen auf das Bild gerichtet neben, hinter oder unter dem der Junge gerade verschwunden war.

Das gut 2,50m hohe Bildnis einer Hexe die mit einer um sie herum windenden Boa im Arm tanzte. Die Schlangenfrau war nur in durchsichtige, seidig schimmernde Tücher gehüllt, die den Blick auf Vorzüge zuließen, deren Ausmaß Hermine nie vergönnt waren. Während sie so tanzte und sich zu einer unhörbaren Melodie hin und her wiegte, verblassten ihre Konturen Zusehens und verschmolzen mit dem schwarzen Hintergrund des Bildes.

Statt dessen zeichnete sich ein neuer heller Lichtfleck auf dem schwarzen Leinen ab, dass größer und größer wurde bis Hermine einen silberblonden Haarschopf erkennen konnte, der sich durch das Bild hindurch die Wand hinaus schob, und dem dann auch der Rest von Draco Malfoy folgte.

Malfoy, gekleidet in einen smaragdgrünen Satinschlafanzug, dessen Oberteil nicht zugeknöpft war und den Blick auf seine unbehaarte, klar definierte Brust freigab, strahlte heller als sämtliche Fackeln im Korridor zusammen als er Hermine erkannte. „Hermine."

Er kletterte vollkommen aus dem Porträt heraus, dass wohl den Eingang zu dem Slytheringemeinsschaftsraum darstellte, und ging einige Schritte auf Hermine zu. „Du hast mich wohl vermisst."

Blau-angeschwollen, voller Fleischwunden, blutverkrustet wie er war, brachte er doch ein überraschend überlegenes Lächeln zustande, so wie er sich lässig vor ihr an die Wand hinter ihm lehnte und entspannt die Arme zu verschränken und einfach, nun, froh?, wirkte, Hermine zu sehen.

Hermine holte tief Luft, bemühte sich um Sachlichkeit in ihrer Stimme, und begann. „Also hör mal, Malfoy. Ich bin nur hier weil es mir peinlich ist, wenn du mit Veilchen im Gesicht rumläufst und mich jeder darauf anspricht. Also…" Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn einige Male vor dem breit, doch lückenhaft Grinsenden Malfoy hin und her und vollbrachte einen perfekten, ungesagten „Ekipsey" Zauber. Die blauen Augen schwollen schnell ab, die Farbe verblasste zuerst in´s grünlche, dann gelbliche bis sie wieder mit der normal, hellen Farbe seines ebenmäßigen Gesichts verschmolz. Hermine hob den Zauberstab erneut, tippte Draco, der nun doch misstrauisch den Kopf nach hinten überstreckte, gegen den Mund und bohrte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes ziemlich unsanft in eine frisch, geschlagene Zahnlücke hinein. Malfoy wollte den Stab gerade ärgerlich wegschlagen, als auch schon ein neuer, makelloser, weißer Zahn genau an der richtigen Stelle nachwuchs.

Ungläubig betastete der Blonde sein Gesicht, liess seine Finger über sein nun wieder hübsches Gesicht und die vollständigen Schneidezähne gleiten.

„Dafür will ich aber was." Stellte Hermine kalt und beherrscht klar. Draco richtete sich auf und sah sie überrascht an. „Miss Granger. So hätte ich sie nicht eingeschätzt." Ein grinste Anzüglich. „Um mit mir in den Schlafsaal zu gehen, musst du keine Erstklässler bedrohen."

„Ach halt die Klappe, Malfoy." Schnarrte sie genervt zurück, hob ihren Zauberstab erneut auf Draco, doch sah nun unvergleichlich drohender aus als das letzte mal. „Ich will, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt. Du hattest deinen Spaß. Meine Freunde werfen mir die schlimmsten Dinge vor, meine Hauskameraden meiden mich, die anderen Häuser lachen mich aus und Slughorn." Ihre Miene verzerrte sich, als ob sie sich gleich übergeben würde „Glaubt, dass du ein neuer Gahndi bist. Du hattest deinen Spaß. Hör endlich auf damit, und lass mich in Ruhe."

Der Slytherin wirkte mit einem Mal vollkommen ernst, stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam näher, unangenehm nahe, auf Hermine zu. „Ich kann es nicht und es ist kein Spaß."

Eine kurze Pause. Seine Augen suchten die ihren. Nachtrüglich schüttelte er den Kopf, als er mit ernsthafter, bestimmter Stimme weitersprach. „Wenn du wegen mir Ärger hast, tut es mir leid. Aber ich möchte dich nicht aufgeben den es ist mir ernster. Ernster, als du ahnst."

Hermine wurde kreidebleich, schnappte nach Luft und wich ein wenig zurück. Nicht weit, gerade mal einen Schritt. Nahe genug, um ihn mit ausgestreckter Hand berühren zu können.

Nicht, dass sie das vorgehabt hätte.

„Aber das ist doch verrückt." Hermine klang nun eher verzweifelt als ärgerlich. „Du musst damit aufhören, du zerstörst alles was mir wichtig ist und ich WEISS, dass du nur ein Spiel treibst."

Ihre Augen wurden feucht, sie zitterte, wankte, denn schon wieder wurde ihr schwindelig als die spitzen seiner Finger zart wie ein Windhauch über ihre Wangen und ihre Lippen glitten.

„Ich kann es nicht Hermine. Ich will dich, dass weißt du."

„Nein." Sie schüttelte matt, kraftlos den Kopf und wagte kaum den Mund aufzumachen, als sie ihn anflehte, denn immer noch ruhten seine weichen Finger sanft auf ihren Lippen. „Bitte, hör auf damit."

Draco benetzte seine Lippen, ließ seine Hand sachte an ihr Gesicht hinab, ihren Hals entlang, über ihren Arm hinweg gleiten und ließ schließlich ganz von ihr ab.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Hermine." sagte er, nun wieder gewohnt kühl und berechnend klingend. „Ich will nur einmal in ruhe mit dir reden. Nicht hier… vielleicht morgen, nach dem Unterricht? Wenn Du mir dann immer noch so gar keine Chance geben willst, dann versuche ich aufzuhören. Aber vorher." Er schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall."

Hermine schluckte, atmete flach und eine Sekunde lang, nicht länger, war sie ernsthaft versucht seinem Vorschlag nachzugeben. Waren seine Augen schon immer so hell und klar, dass sie sogar ihre Locken in deren Spiegelung erkennen konnte? War sein Mund schon immer so voll und zart geschwungen, als wäre er von einem Maler in dieses sonst so kalt wirkende Gesicht gezeichnet worden?

Aber dann…

„Vergiss es." Wütend , eher über sich selbst als über ihn, wich sie zuerst ein paar Schritte zurück, dann noch weiter, bis sie sich endlich von einem Anblick lösen konnte, sich umdrehte und zur Treppe nach oben von ihm weg eilte

„DANN BEKOMMST DU MORGEN WIEDER EINEN BRIEF! UND ÜBERMORGEN! UND ÜBERÜBERMORGEN! BIST DU BEREIT BIST; ZEIT MIT MIR ZU VERBRINGEN! „ rief Draco ihr nach. „HÖRST DU? DAS IST ES; WAS ICH VON DIR WILL! ZEIT!"

Etwa auf der Mitte der Treppe blieb Hermine stehen, drehte sich noch einmal um und betrachtete den, der ihr nachgerufen hatte, voller Argwohn. „So, Zeit? Sonst nichts?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, und lächelte. „Das ist alles. Zeit. Bekomme ich sie?"

„NEIN!" Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf, wollte schon wieder weiterstampfen doch hielt sie eine Frage zurück, die ihr seit dem Morgen schon auf den Lippen brannte. „Die Taube mit der Froschzunge. Gehörst die dir, deine Idee?"

Der Slytherin lachte. Hell und klar, melodisch wie ein Glockenspiel. „Ja, er heißt Clint. Magst Du ihn?" Das spitzbübische funkeln in seinen Augen, der so freundlich lächelnde, leicht geöffnete Mund den ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte, der Anblick war so perfekt, dass Hermine sich des Zaubers der darauf lag, nicht erwehren konnte.

Malfoy legte den Kopf schief, verschränkte die Arme lässig hinter seinen Nacken und lächelte sie auf seine besondere Art an, die ihn wie ein unartiges Kindergartenkind wirken ließ. Frech, verschmitzt und dennoch strahlte er dabei eine Unschuld aus, die Hermine unbewusst ein sanftes Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberte.

„Du lügst." Malfoy grinste nach wie vor. „Du willst es nur nicht zugeben."

Hermines Lächeln fror ein, wurde so kalt wie ihre Stimme als sie wütend, doch beherrscht zurück schnarrte. „Niemals."

Begleitet von Dracos Gelächter, stampfte sie nach oben. Weg von den Kerkern, weg von den Slytherins, weg von Malfoy der sich einbildete, sie könne in ihm jemals etwas anderes sehen als einen Feind.


	5. Dienstag der 20 Dezember

** Lulu: **Super lieben Dank für das Review. Kapitel 6 ist auch schon zur Hälfte fertig... ich hoffe, Du magst auch die weiteren Kapitel .

**Beta: aiko melody**

* * *

Ein blonder Junge steht im Verbotenen Wald. Es ist eigentlich schon zu spät um zu sagen, dass es noch Nacht wäre. Doch zu früh, um vom beginnenden Morgen zu sprechen.

Da es tiefster Winter ist, ist der ganze Wald von einer weißen Schneeschicht bedeckt die alles um ihn herum betäubt und verschlingt. Nur hier, direkt vor ihm, liegt kein Schnee.

Eine kreisrunde Ausbuchtung in der ein Feuer brennt, dessen flackernder Schein dunkle Schatten auf sein Gesicht wirft und seine silberblonden Haare selbst hier in der Finsternis des Verbotenen Waldes weithin erkennbar, gespenstisch hell schimmern lassen.

Trotz Minustemperaturen trägt er nur einen dünnen Schlafanzug. An Händen und Füßen schon blau gefroren**,** hat er es doch nicht eilig, aus dem Wald heraus zurück in das Schloss, dass an den Wald angrenzt zurückzugehen.

In den vor Kälte zitternden, roten Händen hält er einen dicken Stapel Bilder, den er mit unbewegter Miene in´s Feuer wirft. Nicht alle auf einmal. Immer eines nach dem anderen. Zuerst das Bild, eines blonden Mannes der ihm recht ähnlich sieht. Dann das Bild, einer blonden Frau. Es folgen Bilder eines kleinen, blonden Jungen. Bilder einer schwarzhaarigen Frau und eines ebenso dunkelhaarigen Mannes, der stets etwas hinter der dunkelhaarigen Frau zu stehen scheint. Weitere Kinderbilder diverser anderer Kinder. Bilder von alten Menschen mit weißen Haaren, Bildern von Babys ohne Haaren.

Danach bückt er sich, greift in die Tasche die er mitgebracht hat und nun geht es weiter, in dem er zahlreiche, vielleicht sogar hunderte, Briefe verbrennt.

Den Briefen folgen Zeitungsausschnitte, Bücher, teuer wirkende Kleidungsstücke und zunächst ein nagelneuer Rennbesen. Dann erlischt das Feuer und der Blonde geht, oder besser humpelt, so gut es die gefühllosen Füße eben zulassen, durch den kniehohen Schnee zurück in das Schloss.

* * *

**Dienstag der 20. Dezember**

Hatte Hermine Montagabend noch beschlossen, nie wieder in ihrem Leben an Draco Malfoy zu denken, so wurde dieser Plan Dienstagmorgen schon zu Nichte gemacht.

Hermine durchlebte gerade einen äußerst aufregenden Traum. Ein bösartiger roter Drache hatte sie in einen sehr hohen, merkwürdigerweise recht wackligen Turm eingesperrt und wollte sie, falls sie sich nicht freiwillig ihre Haare auf der Stelle rot färbte, an eines ihrer sieben, feuerroten Kinder verfüttern.

So saß Hermine wie Rapunzel weinend am Fenster ihres Turmes, gehüllt in einen selbst gestrickten Hogwartsumhang und weinte bitterlich. Doch gerade als sie in ihrer Verzweiflung schon die Hand ausstrecken wollte, um ihr wallendes, seidig schimmerndes engelsgleiche Haar (Fleur würde neidisch werden wenn sie das sehen könnte, aber in ihrem Traum gab es keine Frau sondern nur ein schlachtreifes Suppenhuhn dieses Namens das einem der anderen Drachen zum Fraß vorgeworfen worden war) karottenrot zu Färben, als auch ihr in letzter Sekunde auch schon der Kampfesschrei eines edlen Ritters in leuchtend grüner Rüstung entgegen schalmeite. „Tut es nicht, Mylady. Ich rette Euch."

Der tapfere Ritter, dessen Gesicht jedoch unter einem Schlangenkopfartigen Helm verborgen war, preschte auf seinem rabenschwarzen Ross zu, erstach die schreckliche Bestie mit ihren eigenen Stricknadeln, tötete die sieben Kinder in dem es Dr. Filibusters Feuerkracher auf sie schoss und stürmte mit wehenden Fahnen den Turm.

Auf der obersten Stufe angekommen**,** trat er mit einem kraftvollen Tritt die Tür ein, schepperte in das Zimmer und viel vor der zutiefst gerührten Hermine auf die Knie.

Nun endlich nahm der strahlende Ritter seinen Helm ab und offenbarte sein ebenmäßiges, blasses, spitzes Gesicht, seine blonden Haare die ihm wie ein Heiligenschein um das Gesicht fielen und ein geradezu verboten verführerisches kleinjungen Lächeln.

Der Ritter griff hinter sich, doch statt eines Schwertes zog er eine langstielige, dornenlose, blutrote Rose hervor. Hermine war so beeindruckt, dass sie zu nichts anderem Fähig war**,** außer dazustehen und ihrem Retter die Hand entgegen zu strecken.

Der neigte sein Haupt, erhob es wieder nur um ihr mit seinen diamantfarbenen Augen in die ihren zu Funkeln. „Draco Malfoy, Mylady. Zu ihren Diensten."

Hermines Ritter ergriff ihre Hand, hauchte ihr, immer noch tief in ihren Augen versunken, einen zarten Kuss auf ihren Handrücken und …

… gurrte.

Verwundert wollte Hermine ihre Hand wieder wegziehen, aber Ritter Draco lies nicht los. Stattdessen gurrte er noch einmal und fing an, mit seiner Nase an ihrer Hand auf und abzutippen.

Gurr. Gurrgurr. Gurr.

Hermine öffnete gähnend die Augen. Langsam schrumpfte Ritter Draco zusammen, wurde kleiner und kleiner, bis er geradezu winzig war. Und blass … ja sogar, richtig weiß. Ungläubig kniff Hermine die Augen zusammen.

GURR!

„Oh nein, nicht du schon wieder." Stöhnte Hermine gequält, als sie Dracos blütenweiße Taube neben ihrem Kissen sitzen, und auf ihre Hand ablecken, sah. Clint warf ihr seinen einzigartigen „Eastwood" Blick zu, stampfte breitbeinige zu ihrem Kopf und ließ sich mit weit auseinanderstehenden Beinchen neben ihre Locken fallen. Bisher war Hermine nie bewusst gewesen, dass Tauben überhaupt so sitzen konnten. Das störte Clint wenig. Er spuckte neben ihr auf das Kopfkissen, zerrte sich mit dem Schnabel Dracos Botschaft vom Beinchen und, also wenn Hermine nicht absolut sicher gewusst hätte, dass das unmöglich wäre, dann hätte sie geglaubt, Clint würde sich gerade die … Weichteile mit dem Schnabel kratzen.

Der Zauberstab lag griffbereit auf ihrem Nachtisch. Doch noch während Hermine überlegte, ob sie Clint mittels eines Schockzaubers ausknocken könnte, hatte dieser auch schon ihre Gedanken treffsicher erkannt und den Stab mit dem schnellen Schlag seiner meterlangen Zunge gekonnt vom Nachttischen unter das Nachbarbett gestoßen.

Nahezu aller Rettungsmöglichkeiten beraubt (gut, Hermine könnte zwar versuchen Clint das 2000-Seiten dicke alte Runenbuch, dass sie als Einschlaflektüre benutzte, auf den Kopf zu hauen, aber sicher hatte diese Horror-Taube auch dagegen etwas in petto) gab sie sich für heute geschlagen, und grapschte verärgert knurrend nach ihrer täglichen Morgenlektüre.

Das Pergament war überraschend schwer. So schwer, dass sie überlegte ob diese Taube neben der 3-Meter Zunge, nicht vielleicht auch noch Muskeln unter ihrem Gefieder versteckt hatte, das man ihr nicht zutrauen würde.

Mit zitternden Fingern durchbrach sie das tiefgrüne Siegel, das das Familienwappen der Malfoys trug. Sie hatte es gestern zufällig gefunden – nun ja, wohl eher 3 Stunden gesucht- als sie in der Bibliothek an einem Aufsatz für Binns arbeitete. Reinzufällig war ihr ein Buch mit der Aufschrift „Die ältesten Zaubererfamilien Englands" in´s Auge gesprungen, als sie die Regale durchstöbert hatte. Zwar war dass, war sie über die Malfoys herausgefunden hatte nicht wirklich neu, zumindest nicht interessant gewesen, aber dennoch hatte sie sich das Schlangensymbol eingeprägt, dass sie nun auch auf Malfoys Brief erkannte.

Ein Brief, keine Zettelchen wie sonst. Kaum aufgerollt leuchtete das Pergament kurz auf und vergrößerte sich auf die Größe eines DinA4 Blattes.

Hermine schüttelte mit leisem Lächeln den Kopf. Auch wenn es peinlich war das zuzugeben, sie freute sich schon auf diese täglichen Briefchen. Im Grunde freute sie sich sogar, Clint zu sehen. Um Ron keinen weiteren Grund zur Eifersucht zu geben**,** hatte sie eigentlich beschlossen, die Taube heute vollkommen zu ignorieren und die Nachricht, die sie ihr aufdrängen würde, sofort zu verbrennen.

Aber Ron war ja jetzt nicht hier. Hermine, auf dem Bauch liegend und auf die Ellenbogen gestützt, schloss kurz die Augen um die in ihr brodelnde Neugier noch etwas mehr auszukosten, solange, bis das angespannte Kribbeln das ihr die Waden hochkroch nicht mehr auszuhalten war. Sie schauderte, öffnete die Augen und las:

_Hermine…_

_So wie ich Dich kenne, oh ja, ich kenne Dich, wirst Du heute Morgen sicher versuchen Dich vor mir zu verstecken oder Clint zu verscheuchen._

_Da ich aber unbedingt möchte, dass Du das hier liest, habe ich Clint schon in aller Frühe losgeschickt um an Deinem Bett zu sitzen, bis Du aufwachst._

_Ich mag die Vorstellung. Ich stelle mir vor, dass ich ebenso wie diese Taube in Deinem Bett bei Dir sein könnte. Dich ansehe und darauf warte, dass Du die Augen öffnest._

Hier verzog Hermine verärgert das Gesicht, faltete den Brief zu einer Rolle zusammen und drosch damit dreimal kräftig gegen die Säulen ihres Betthimmels. Danach, etwas abreagiert, konnte sie wieder weiterlesen.

_Nebenbei, der Brief ist mit zahlreichen Flüchen belegt**,** die ihn davor schützen verbrannt, zerrissen, aufgeweicht oder vergraben zu werden. Außerdem habe ich ihn mit einem Dauerklebefluch belegt. Du wirst diesen Brief nicht eher aus den Händen legen können, bis Du mir Deine Antwort auf die Rückseite geschrieben hast._

ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!

So sehr Hermine auch schüttele, rüttelte und zerrte, der Brief klebe tatsächlich an ihren Fingern und lies sich nicht entfernen. Clint gab ein Geräusch von sich, dass bei einem Menschen schnarrendes Gelächter genannt worden wäre. Zornig rollte die das Pergament erneut zusammen und schleuderte es mit allen Wucht gegen die Taube. Zwecklos natürlich, den der Brief blieb ja kleben. Stattdessen wurde sie nur von der Kraft ihres eigenen Wurfes nach vorne gerissen und fiel mit dem Gesicht auf das Kopfkissen.

Wo sie auch gleich liegen blieb, Malfoy mehrfach in Gedanken verfluchte, folterte und extrem schmerzhafter Tode sterben ließ, bevor sie weiterlas.

_Zurück zu gestern Abend. Ich verstehe durchaus, dass es Dir schwerfällt mir im Moment zu glauben. Dennoch, ich habe das, was ich Dir gesagt habe, ernst gemeint. Jedes gesprochene sowie jedes geschriebene Wort.  
Ich weiß durchaus, dass man Liebe nicht erzwingen kann. Dennoch habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich Dir nicht so ganz und gar zuwider bin, wie Du vorgibst. Ich möchte Zeit mit Dir verbringen. Ich möchte, dass Du mir zwei Stunden deiner kostbaren Zeit gibst._

_Also, meine Liebste, in aller Deutlichkeit. Ich bitte Dich um ein Date. Bevor ich diese Chance nicht bekomme, wirst Du mich nicht los. Vorher gebe ich nicht auf._

_Schreibe mir die Antwort auf die Rückseite des Briefes und rufe Clint. Vorher wirst Du den Brief eh nicht loslassen können. Und glaube mir, ebenso wie dieser Brief, werde auch ich an Dir Kleben. Und ich kann ausgesprochen hartnäckig sein._

_Ich weiß es einfach, ich fühle es einfach._

_Du gehörst zu mir._

Schnaubend und mit noch viel finstererem Blick als vorher, krabbelte Hermine hinüber zu ihrem Bett (mit der Hand wedelnd, als wolle sie nicht nur den Brief sondern den ganzen Arm loswerden), kramte Feder sowie Tintenfass aus ihrer Tasche, kniete sich mit alledem auf den Boden, breitete die leere Rückseite des Pergamentes vor sich aus, und setzte zur Antwort an.

Natürlich würde sie den Brief auch so irgendwann loswerden. Sie könnte sofort zu Madame Pompfrey gehen (wie peinlich) oder selbst den passenden Zauber überlegen. Zweifellos, sie würde es schaffen.

Aber BIS es soweit wäre, kämen äußerst unangenehme Fragen von Ron auf sie zu. Hermine schauderte, gerade eben war ihr ein beängstigender Gedanke gekommen. Malfoy würde sich nicht davor zurückschrecken, ihr einen Heuler in die große Halle zu schicken … oder in eine Unterrichtsstunde.

Hastig tauchte sie die Feder in´s Tintenfass und krakelte so gut es ihre bebende Hand zuließ, los:

_Vergiss es, Malfoy. Du bist für mich etwa so anziehend wie Hagrids Riesenbruder Grawp im Tanga. Wobei der eigentlich noch über Dir steht, denn er ist kein fieser, feiger Verräter._

_Mach Dich über andere Mädchen lustig und hör auf mich zu Belästigen._

_Hermine_

xXx

Der Vormittag verlief eher gruselig denn Entspannend und verstärkte Hermines aufkeimende Paranoia von Minute zu Minute.

Der Morgen begann eigentlich noch recht entspannt.

Etwa genau um 9 Uhr morgens fühlte Hermine sich mächtiger als es dereinst Lord Voldemort gewesen war. Im Gegensatz zu dem**,** war es ihr nämlich gelungen, Harry heldenhaft zu besiegen. Der Kampf fand im Schlafsaal der Jungen statt, wurde hart und unbarmherzig ausgefochten und obwohl Harry ein wirklich ausgezeichneter Duellant war**,** triumphierte Hermine letzten Endes und verließ mit einem Triumphschrei, sowie mit Harrys Tarnumhang, den Gryffindorturm.

Clint, dieses Untier, war zwar gerissen genug gewesen ihr seine Botschaft statt zum Frühstück direkt in´s Bett zu bringen, doch traute sie es Malfoy durchaus zu, sie trotzdem weiterhin mit Briefchen zu versorgen. Zumal Clint, wie er bereits mehrfach bewiesen hatte, nicht zu unterschätzen war.

Tatsächlich erzählte Harry während des Frühstückes dem leeren Platz neben ihm, auf dem die unsichtbare Hermine saß, dass Hedwig, soweit das unter dem Gefieder zu erkennen war, heute morgen ein geschwollenes, blaues Auge gehabt hätte und ihr zudem büschelweise Federn ausgerupft worden wären. Er vermutete, so erklärte er während er sich dick Kürbismarmelade, Honig und Senf auf seinen Toast schmierte, dass Hedwig versucht hätte einen Eindringling zu vertreiben, der sich aber offenbar gnadenlos ausgeknockt hätte.

Hermine murmelte schamrot Entschuldigungen in Harrys Richtung.

Ein paar Ravenclaws gingen an Harry vorüber, blieben kurz verwundert stehen und beobachteten ihn mit großen Augen dabei, wie er dem Stuhl neben ihm erklärte, dass Ron heute morgen schlechte Laune habe und deswegen nicht zum Frühstück wollte, dann schüttelt sie mitleidig die Köpfe, tätschelten Harry aufmunternd auf die Schultern („Das wird schon wieder. Der Stuhl wird sich bis zum Abendessen auf Ron warten können.") und gingen besorgt tuschelnd weiter, wobei sie jedoch immer wieder mit kurzen Schulterblicken nachprüften, ob Harry auch brav sitzen blieb und nicht vollkommen den Verstand verlor.

„Das letzte Schuljahr muss ihn übel mitgespielt haben." Raunte der eine dem anderen zu, bevor sie in einer fließenden Bewegung hinter dem breiten Rücken eines Slytherins verschwanden, der sich mit äußerst merkwürdiger Miene auf Draco Malfoys Platz fallen ließ.

„Ich habe gehört, dass es gestern ziemlichen Krach bei den Slytherins gab." raunte Harry Hermine entgegen, offenbar bemüht, zumindest so auszusehen als würde er Selbstgespräche führen, statt mit dem leeren Stuhl zu reden.

„Woher weiwwt wu daff?", mümmelte es Harry vom leeren Stuhl her entgegen. Hermine schlucke das Stückchen Karottenbrötchen (Zuckerfrei) herunter, dass sie eben wie immer, 44-mal gekaut hatte, hinunter und sah Harry neugierig an.

Der wurde etwas rot, rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum und murmelte seinen Hosenbund an – was ihm zusätzlich besorgt-irritierte Blicke von Minerva McGonagall einbrachte, die ihn schon eine ganze Weile lang besorgt scheinend dabei beobachtete, wie Harry die Gesellschaft des Stuhles den Gesprächen mit Mitschülern vorzog.

Harry seufzte tief, grinste ihr entschuldigend entgegen, und unterhielt sich wieder, noch röter als zuvor, mit seinem Hosenschlitz. „Also es ist ja nicht so, dass ich die Slytherins ausspionieren würde. Aber einige von denen lagen gestern in der Nebenkabine im Krankenflügel. Die finden Malfoys Benehmen wohl auch nicht komisch."

„Hmm …" brummte Hermine, rutschte mit dem Stuhl etwas näher an Harry heran. So nah, dass er ihren Arm neben seinem fühlen konnte. Harry wandte sich kurz zu ihr, sah durch sie hindurch und murmelte dann, etwas leiser als zuvor, da er nun wusste das sie nahe genug war um ihn auch so zu hören, seinem Teller entgegen.

„Als er diesem anderen Slytherin 150 Punkte dafür abgezogen hat, weil er Schlammblut gesagt hat. Haben sie ihn wohl sogar im Gemeinschaftsraum schlafen lassen. Durfte nicht mehr in seinen eigenen Schlafraum rein. Und ich hab gehört," er senkte seine Stimme, warf Hermines rechtem Ohr einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu, nickte und erhob sich, um ihr anzudeuten, dass sie nun gehen würden. „Also Ron und ich wollten da dran bleiben, und sind da gestern noch ein bischen dran geblieben."

„Deswegen hab ich Euch den ganzen Abend nicht gesehen. Ihr habt doch nicht den ganzen Abend lang den Slytherinflur beobachtet." Hermine hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als ihr klar, wurde, was sie da eben vermutet hatte. In der Tat. Nachdem Ron, Harry und Ginny damit fertig gewesen waren Hermine anzuschreien, herrschte mit Ginny zumindest Waffenstillstand. Doch Harry und Ron waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen.

Hermine schlug die Hände vor die Augen als versuche die das Bild, das sich gerade vor ihrem inneren Auge abspielte, gewaltsam loszuwerden. Harry und Ron belauerten die Slytherins … und sie. Und entweder waren die schon vorher in den Kerkern, oder erst hinunter geschlichen, als sie Hermines Punkt dort hineilen sahen.

Und da standen Ron und Harry, verdeckt und sprachlos unter dem Tarnumhang, und beobachteten sie dabei, wie ihr Draco Malfoy in spärlicher Kleidung das Gesicht streichelte und heiße Liebesschwüre zuraunt.

„Ihr spioniert mich aus?" fauchte Hermine wütend, sie sich nun deutlich beeilte mit Harry Schritt zu halten während er sich im umständlichen Slalom zwischen Stühlen und Bänken hindurch zur Tür der Großen Halle durchkämpft. Ein bisschen wirkte als versuchte er gerade vor ihr und möglichen weiteren Fragen zu flüchten, während die Farbe seines Gesichtes langsam von Pfirsich zu Barbie –Rosa wechselte.

„Ja äh … so würde ich das nicht sagen. Also wir wollten eher die Slytherins und vor allem eben auch Malfoy ausspionieren." Er lächelte verlegen 3 Meter an ihr vorbei. Verzog angespannt das Gesicht und sprach dann mit dunklerer, teils beschämt, teils anklagender Stimme weiter. „Ja und dann bist eben DU gekommen. Ich hab Ron festhalten müssen. Hätte ich´s nicht getan, hätte er sich entweder auf dich gestürzt oder wäre ohnmächtig geworden. Weiss ich nicht so genau." Harry zuckte ratlos die Schultern.

Endlich zur Großen Halle hinausgeschoben, zerrte Hermine Harry am Ärmel seines Umhanges in einen leeren Seitenkorridor, riss sich den Umhang herunter und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Aber du hast doch gesehen, dass ich ihm gesagt habe, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll und dass ich genau weiß, dass das nur ein gemeiner Witz ist?"

Harry hob erneut die Schultern, seufzte unglücklich und wich ihrem harten Blick aus. „Ja schon, aber Ron …".

„Was ist mit Ron?"

„Ja also weißt du, er meinte … du hättest gar nicht erst zu ihm gehen müssen um das extra klarzustellen. Außerdem hättest du ihm eine runterhauen sollen, als er dich angefasst hat."  
Harry hob die Hand und zeigte ihr eine dünne Kruste auf seiner rechten Hand, die wie der Abdruck eines menschlichen Gebisses aussah. „Ich musste ihn ganz schön festhalten, als Malfoy dir so nahe war." Er lies die Hand sinken und sah die entsetzte Hermine, die nun beschwerlich nach Luft ringen musste, wieder direkt an.

„Außerdem haben wir mitgekriegt, wie Malfoy sich mit den anderen Slytherins gestritten hat, als er in den Kerker ging. Die haben ihm wohl schon die ganze Zeit über Vorwürfe gemacht. Tja … haben ihn Blutsverräter, und auch noch andere Sachen genannt. Hmm …" er machte eine kurze Pause, sprach dann leise, eindringlich weiter. „Also sieh mal Hermine. Natürlich heckt er was aus. Er ist Malfoy … aber nicht mal die anderen Slytherins wissen es. Und Ron ist … beunruhigt weil er meint, man könne nicht wissen wo er drauf raus will und wie weit er gehen würde."

„Ach ja?" entgegnete Hermine spitz „Und deswegen denkt ihr**,** mir nachspionieren zu müssen? Ihr denkt ich kann nicht selbst auf mich aufpassen? Ihr glaubt, ihr würdet etwas merken, dass ich nicht mitkriege?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen, zog die Brauen angestrengt zusammen und atmete schwer aus. Die Hände in den Taschen bot er ein Bild des Jammers. Zu offensichtlich dass er am Liebsten weit, weit weg von ihre wäre. Doch er antwortete. „JA!" Kalt und klar wie ein Hammerschlag, war seine Stimme auf einmal. „Ja Hermine, wir haben dich gestern gesehen. So abgeneigt hast du nicht ausgesehen, nur ängstlich. Und … komm schon" er grinste sie auf einmal schrecklich überheblich an und hob die Hände, als wolle er predigen „Würde Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY, wirklich dir, dem Schlammblut, den Hof machen wollen? Er hat etwas vor und wir wissen es. Außerdem glaubt Ron, dass du so ausgesehen hättest, als ob du insgeheim DOCH ja sagen wolltest."

Hermines Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich heftig und für einen kurzen Moment meinte sie, Harry schlagen zu müssen. Ja natürlich war ihr klar gewesen, dass Ron heute Morgen nicht unter Migräne, sondern unter schlechter Laune gelitten hatte. Aber das er ihr so etwas zutrauen würde? Das er tatsächlich so tief sinken könnte sie auszuspionieren?

Sie hob zu einer heftigen Antwort an, aber Harry, der sich verlegen im Korridor umsah, als würde er nach einem Erdloch suchen, in dem er sich verkriechen könnte. „Ginny ist der selben Ansicht."

„GINNY?" kreischte Hermine schrill. „IHR REDET HINTER MEINEM RÜCKEN ÜBER MICH? MIT GINNY?" Harry, deutlich nervös, biss sich auf die Lippen und Hermine konnte auch ohne Legilimentik überdeutlich erkennen, wie angestrengt er in seinem Kopf nach Beschwichtigungen suchte. „ALSO WEISST DU WAS? IHR KÖNNT MICH ALLE MAL! ICH BIN DOCH NICHT BLÖD, ALSO WENN IHR GLAUBT MICH AUSSPIONIEREN ZU MÜSSEN, DANN BITTE!" Wütend warf sie ihm den zerknitterten Tarnumhang vor die Füße, stieß ihn unsanft in die Rippen um ihn zur Seite zu drängen und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang an ihm vorbei.

Hermine fühlte sich enttäuscht, gedemütigt**,** aber vor allem auch ertappt, als sie mit erstickendem Schluchzen von Harry weg, zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde rannte. So schnell, dass sie gar nicht mehr hörte wie ihr Harry ein tonloses „Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, Hermine." murmelte.

Xxx

Zwar saß Ron in der nächsten Schulstunde bei Professor Pale, dem neuen Professor in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, neben ihr, vor allem wohl um in den kurzen Gesprächspausen die er und Harry sich gönnten, ihre Aufzeichnungen abschreiben zu können, doch vermied er es tunlichst ihr in´s Gesicht zu sehen. Harry musste ihm erzählt haben, dass Hermine wusste, dass sie mehr oder weniger Zufällig beobachtet wurde.

Hin und wieder warf Ron ihr misstrauische Blicke zu, denen sie eiskalt auswich. Halb aus Ärger, halb aus schlechtem Gewissen. Hätte sie nicht wirklich viel härter auf die Berührung seiner Hände reagieren sollen? Auf den Kuss, den er ihr am letzten Morgen vor aller Augen gab? Die Briefe? Die Blumen?

Blumen … als sie in den Klassensaal kamen, lag an ihrem Platz eine einzelne, langstielige, rote Rose. Identisch mit der, von der sie geträumt hatte. Ron hatte es gesehen. Hatte zugesehen, wie Hermine die Rose kurzerhand aus dem Fenster geschmissen hatte.

Malfoy, zweifellos der, der die Blume dort hingelegt hatte, hielt sich im Hintergrund. Hatte sich fern von seinen Hauskameraden in der letzten Bankreihe versteckt und erweckte den Anschein, als würde er aufmerksam zuhören und mitschreiben. Zumindest hatte es den Anschein, immer dann wenn Hermine sich verstohlen zu ihm umdrehte.

Eifrig und verbissen schrieb Hermine jedes Wort mit, das Professor Pale über das fachgerechte Pfählen von Vampiren in Notsituationen herunterleierte.

Auch in der nächsten Stunde, bei Professor Vektor lag eine Blume, diesesmal eine Orchidee auf ihrem Platz. Verführerisch duftend, doch ohne die üblichen kleinen Briefchen, die so sehr nach ihm, seiner Haut, seinen Haaren und seinem süßen Atem rochen.

Davon abgesehen, hielt er sich auch hier zurück.

Dennoch …

Als Hermine gegen 13:30h zu den Elfen in die Küche ging, um Hogwarts schwerstarbeitenden Mitgliedern belegte Brötchen zu bringen, winkten die ihr zutiefst verlegen ab. Sie wären satt. Der junge Mister Malfoy hätte ihnen alle gegen 13h schon bergeweise Fleischpasteten und Butterbier gebracht. Nur Winky hätte er Kürbissaft gebracht, da er um ihr Alkoholproblem wüsste und sie nicht zusätzlich belasten wollte.

Als Hermine gegen 14h zu Professor Sprout ging, um der dabei zu helfen, den Alraunen warme Schals anzulegen, wurde sie samt Neville, der Hermine begleitet hatte, mit freundlichem Dank aus dem Gewächshaus hinausgeschmissen.

Mr Malfoy hätte das am Morgen schon erledigt. Die Alraunen wären sehr zufrieden mit den maigrünen Kaschmirschal und wollten nun schlafen.

Als Hermine gegen 14:30h die anderen Vertrauensschüler ansprach, ob sie auch brav Hausordnungskekse verkauft hätten**,** sagten die ihr, dass Draco Malfoy ihnen alle Hausordnungskekse zum doppelten Preis abgekauft hätte, und sie beim Mittagessen (während Hermine Brötchen für die Elfen schmierte), kostenlos an alle verteilt hätte. Nun waren keine Kekse mehr da, alle seien gegessen worden.

Etwa zu diesem Zeitpunkt, begann sich Hermines latenter Verfolgungswahn zu einer fortgeschrittenen Paranoia aufzublähen.

Xxx

Der kürzeste Tag des Jahres stand unmittelbar bevor, und so setzte bereits Mittags um 15h die Dämmerung ein und breitete sich in orange-rosa-rote Streifen über den Himmel über Hogwarts aus und tauchte die ganze Schule etwa eine Stunde lang in einen Traum aus Feuer, Schnee und rubinhaft glitzernden Eises.

Durch den blutrot leuchtenden Schnee stapfte eine vermummte, weibliche Gestalt, mit einem Eimer in der in karmesinrote Fäustlinge gehüllten Hand.

Hermine fiel das Laufen sichtlich schwer. Unter den eimerlosen Arm hatte sie sich ein bauschiges Paket von der Größe einer Dogge geklemmt, so dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatte sich den Weg mit ihrem Zauberstab Freizuföhnen. Zitternd und bibbernd gelangte sie endlich zu Hagrids dunkel im weißen Schnee liegender Hütte, aus deren Fenster ein warmes, gelbes Licht herausleuchtete.

Zitternd und bibbernd klopfte Hermine an Hagrids Tür, dass ihr angesichts der Kälte um sie herum so gastlicher vorkam, als es der Fuchsbau oder auch die drei Besen je sein könnten.

„Wer is´n da?" brummte Hagrids Stimme merkwürdig schwer hinter der Tür. Quietschend öffnete sich die Tür und überflutete Hermine mit gelbem Licht und Wärme. „Ach Du biss´ses Hermine." Hagrid gluckste und schwankte leicht, hielt sich jedoch an der Tür fest und fing sich ab. „Was will´s du denn?"

Etwas befremdet von Hagrids Verhalten, sowohl der für diese Uhrzeit doch untypischen Alkoholfahne aus seinem Mund, wich sie einen Schritt zurück, lächelte aber freundlich und streckte ihm stolz ihren übervollen Eimer entgegen. „Da, für Seidenschnabel. Ich hab Krummbein drei Tage lang alle Mäuse, Ratten und Vögel geklaut, die er gefangen hat. Und auch die, die ich von Mrs. Norris abstauben konnte. Diese Katze ist echt gut im auflauern, aber mit dem Accio hab ich ihr das – wutsch-„ Hermine kicherte stolz und hob den mit toten Kleintieren gefüllten Eimer etwas höher „unter der Nase weggeklaut. Schnäbelchen soll ja auch merken, dass bald Weihnachten ist."

„Äh …" Hagrid beugte sich leicht vor, um besser in den Eimer sehen zu können, verlor darüber aber fast das Gleichgewicht und musste sich nun mit beiden Händen am Türrahmen festklammern, um nicht auf Hermine zu fallen. „Is´verdammt nett von dir Hermine. Nur die Sache iss, Schäbelsch … Schnäsche ... Scheidennabel … äh … du weiss´ja schon … also er iss´schon satt. Malfoy, der war vorhin da und hat ihm vorhin ´n Wochenration Löwenfutter gebracht. Hat er wohl aus so ´nem sauteuren Tierladen geholt."

Hagrid zupfte sich den Bart und schaffte es, wieder aufrecht zu stehen. Er öffnete die Tür nun etwas weiter, so das Hermine an seinem massigen Körper vorbei in´s Innere sehen konnte. Tatsächlich stand direkt neben der Tür ein so hoher Turm mit Futterkisten, dass er vom Boden bis zur beachtlichen hohen Decke in der Hütte reichte. Hagrids Augen folgten ihren, glitten dann langsam den Turm neben ihm hinauf und hinunter. Mehr nuschelnd als deutlich, fuhr er fort. „Ja und das hat er schon vor zwei Wochen, hat er´s schon mal gemacht. Stell Dir vor." Hermine war sprachlos, zum ersten mal seit … Jahren?

Hagrid drehte seinen behaarten Kopf nach hinten, wo gerade eben etwas heruntergefallen war dass nach einem Becher klang. „Ich würd dich ja reinbitten Hermeni .., äh … aber … s ´ is so. Malfoy hat mir und Slughorn auch gleich noch´n Fass Elfenwein mitgebracht. Hat gesagt, so als Scheschenk sein, weil´s ihm leid tun tät, dass er immer so fies war vorher. Und da hat er Slughorn und mir den Wein geschenkt, da können wir noch mal richtig schön auf Dumbledore anscht … an … anschossen." Hagrid hustete, blickte sehr betreten und entschuldigend drein und wandte wieder den Kopf zu dem hinter ihm vorwuselnden Horace Slughorn um, der irgendwie wirkte, als wüsste er nicht so genau ob er nun einen Becher, ein Fass oder eine Badewanne für das nächste anstoßen suchen sollte.

„Also nimm´s nicht übel Hermine … aber … äh ... also wollt euch eh einladen. Dich, Harry, Ron und Ginny. Der Malfoy hat mir nämlich gleich auch ´n riesen Paket Kekse mitgeschenkt. Können wir dann morgen so gegen 15h vielleicht, ihr habt ja ab morgen Ferien?" Hermine nickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einer Miene, als wäre Hagrid nicht Hagrid sondern ein dreiköpfiger Alien „Ja dann können wir ja schön Tee bei mir trinken. Will euch eh mal so über Grawp und so erzählen. Also … bis dann."

Und mit einem dumpfen

BUMM

schlug Hagrid Hermine die Tür vor der Nase zu und wankte, dem bedrohlichen Knirschen des Bodens nach zu schließen, zurück zu Slughorn, der sich hoffentlich doch mit einem Kelch zufrieden gab.

Starr und ratlos, blieb Hermine noch einige Sekunden vor der Tür stehen, bis sie ein überlautes „AUF DICH, ALBUS" aus ihrer Trance herausriss, und sie die darauffolgend, kraftvoll und laut geschmetterten Lieder zum sofortigen Aufbruch antrieben.

Malfoy … überall Malfoy. Und er war schlau … wütend, vielleicht auch etwas beeindruckt über soviel Raffinesse, stampfte Hermine durch den Schnee. Jedoch nicht zum Schloss, sondern zur Grenze des Verbotenen Waldes**,** wo sie ihr anderes Pakt ablud. Ein halbes, frisch geschlachtetes und noch blutiges Schwein. Nur mit einem Gewichts-Reduktionszauber, konnte sie es tragen.

Ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk, für die Thestrale.

Versonnen betrachtete Hermine die echsenhaften Tiere, die langsam und zögerlich, fast scheu zu dem toten Tier heranschlichen, es dann aber genüsslich zerrissen.

Wie seltsam sie doch aussahen. Nun, seit der Schlacht in Hogwarts, hatte sie wahrhaftig genug Menschen sterben sehen, um diese Tiere in ihrer ganzen Absonderlichkeit bewundern zu können.

xXx

Gegen Mitternacht meinte Hermine, das Schlimmste schon hinter sich zu haben. Sie hatte sich in ihr warmes Bett gekuschelt, ihre vier Decken bis über die Nase hochgezogen und versuchte die Möglichkeit zu ignorieren, dass sie immer noch einige Seiten im Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 7 gab, die sie noch nicht auswendig kannte.

Andererseits waren ja nun Ferien was bedeutete, dass sich eventuell immer noch andere Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN**

Hermine saß kerzengerade im Bett und presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, so hätte sie geglaubt im Halbschlaf mitten in ein Fußballstadium appariert worden zu sein**,** wo sie nun von dem ohrenbetäubenden Dröhnen der Proben einer Life-Rockband geweckt worden wäre.

Ihr Bett wackelte, aufgeregte Schreie erfüllten den Raum. Ginny Weasley war vor Schreck aus dem Bett gefallen und stürzte sich jetzt todesmutig als Erste auf das Fenster zu**,** dessen Fenster klapperten wie es lose Gebiss einer alten Hexe.

Immer noch dröhnte, donnerte und brummte es in ihrer direkten Nähe. Ein Lärm, dessen gewaltige Schallwellen den Mädchenschlafsaal wie ein Tsunami überflutete und sogar ihr Bett zum Beben brachte. Vibrationen drückten auf Hermines Brustkorb, machten ihr das Atmen schwer und breiteten sich pulsierend durch ihren ganzen Körper aus.

Bilder an der Wand fielen krachend herunter.

Gläser und Krüge mit Getränke klirrend von den Nachttischchen der jeweiligen Mädchen.

Diejenigen, die unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden waren, kreischten verängstigt auf. Glaubten wohl gar, einem erneuten Angriff der Todesser ausgesetzt zu sein.

Die wacheren unter den Schülerinnen, sprangen aufgeregt aus ihren Betten**, **schubsten und drängelten sich um das Fenster, wo im Moment noch hartnäckig ihren Platz verteidigend Ginny die Stellung hielt.

Das Dröhnen wurde wieder lauter. Schallwellen schlugen gegen Hermines Brust wie Sturmwellen gegen eine Klippe. Auch die restlichen Mädchen sprangen nun aus den Betten und rannten zum Fenster hin.

Alle außer Hermine. Die blieb im Bett sitzen und ärgerte sich darüber, dass sich ihre Hauskameradinnen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner benahmen. Nur weil … irgendjemand … draußen Krach machte. Was sollte das schon sein? Wer könnte sie den jetzt schon angreifen?

Aufgeregte Schreie, Beschimpfungen und Rempeleien. Einige Mädchen vielen hin woraufhin andere Mädchen sich auf die gestürzten einfach drauf stellten um über größere Hauskameradinnen besser drüber sehen zu können.

Soweit weg vom Pulk, hörte sie nun auch, dass die aufgeregten Schreie nicht nur von ihrem, sondern auch aus anderen Schlafsälen klangen. Ängstlich, wirkten die Schreie aber eigentlich nicht.

Bevor Hermine jedoch nicht weiterüberlegen konnte wer den Krach den verursacht haben könnte, war es aber auch schon wieder totenstill. Zumindest im Schlafsaal denn der Radau dröhne, durch das von Ginny geöffnete Fenster, munter weiter.

Ginny ging vom Fenster weg, kam mit steinerner Miene zu Hermines Bett herüber und blieb mit gefalteten Händen vor deren Bett stehen. „Es ist für dich." Kommentierte sie knapp, als gälte es darum, einen lästigen Telefonanruf weiterzuleiten.

Hermine wusste es, wusste es und wollte es doch nicht glauben. Sie begann zu schwitzen, zu zittern, ihr wurde schlecht. Als sie auf wackligen Beinen aufstand, sich schnell ihren Rosa-Häschen Morgenmantel überwarf und durch die Gasse von Mädchen hindurch, die sich vor ihr auftat, fast majestätisch auf´s Fenster zu schritt.

Oder eigentlich doch eher … wie zu ihrer Hinrichtung.

Wahrscheinlich war es gut, dass sie gerade kein Messer zur Hand hatte, dass sie sich hätte in den Bauch rammen können, oder vielleicht auch ein Seil, um sich daran aufzuhängen. Sie könnte aber immer noch aus dem Fenster springen, um sich in den Tod zu stürzten. Denn das was sie jetzt sah, weckte in ihr ganz schnell den Wunsch auf der Stelle sterben zu wollen.

Unter ihr, 7 Stockwerke tiefer, stand Draco Malfoy, in Mitte eines ganzen Meeres von

Kerzen und Sternenspritzern, die er herzförmig um sich herum in den Schnee gesteckt hatte. Dort stand er, hatte eine Ukulele in der Hand die lauter dröhnte, als es je eine Gitarre auf einem Rockkonzert hätte tun können mit magisch verstärkter Stimme „Mylady Greensleeve".

Das älteste bekannte Minnelied, das man in England kannte. Und zwar so laut, dass man es auch bestimmt im ganzen eben genannten Bereich, hören konnte. Malfoy dröhnte und dröhnte, ignorierte die wütenden Schreie anderer Schüler, die längst schlafen wollten. Ignorierte Professor McGonagall, die ihm aus einem Fenster über Hermine wüste Drohungen entgegen schrie, ihm im Sekundentakt Hauspunkte abzog und nach etwa 5 Minuten Ukulelen – und- Stimmdonner, mit Blumentöpfen bewarf.

Und Draco stand weiter ungerührt da, strahlte so glücklich wie ein junger Hund zu Hermine hinauf, und leierte weiter.

Es war nun nicht so, dass Hermine ihm keine Drohungen, Beleidigungen oder Bitten zugebrüllt hätte, doch ging dies schlicht und einfach unter dem orkanartigen Radau seines Minneliedes unter.

Endlich, nach etwa 10 Minuten machte er eine Pause. Winkte Hermine freudestrahlend mit der Ukulele entgegnen und brüllte, immer noch magisch verstärkt, dass die ganzen Fenster der Gryffindorturms bedrohlich zu zittern begannen:

„ICH BIN DEIN MINNESÄNGER HERMINE! ICH STEHE HIER UND SINGE SOLANGE WEITER; BIS DU RUNTERKOMMST! ICH HAB NOCH ANDERE LIEDER GELERNT, ABER WENN DU MICH ZULANGE WARTEN LÄSST, DANN MUSS ICH HALT DOCH LEIDER IMMER WIEDER DAS GLEICHE SINGEN! DEINE ENTSCHEIDUNG!"

Hermine, kreidebleich, war kurz davor, ihren Tod durch Fensterstutz doch noch in Erwägung zu ziehen, entschied sich im letzten Moment aber dagegen. Gerade als Draco die Ukulele senkte, sie in Position brachte und loslegen wollte, wedelte ihm Hermine aufgeregt mit den Armen entgegen.

„HÖR SOFORT AUF!" brüllte sie, dem albernen Gekicher, dem Auslachen und den leise gezischten Beleidigungen zu ihr hin, zum Trotz. „ICH KOMM RUNTER! ABER HÖR SOFORT AUF MICH SO ZU BLAMIEREN!"

Malfoy grinste zu ihr hinauf, machte einen Diener und dröhnte seine Antwort, schon wieder gesungen, nach oben.

„DANN ABER SCHNELL! ICH HÖRE ERST AUF ZU SINGEN, WENN DU ZU MIR RUNTERKOMMST!"

Und … DRALALALALALALLA

Machte er seine Drohung wahr.

Hermine tat ihr Bestes gleichzeitig den Kopf hochzuhalten, würdevoll und nicht wie auf der Flucht auszusehen und trotzdem so schnell als irgendmöglich den Saal voller gaffender Mädchen zu verlassen.

Es half ja alles nichts. Eben hatte er eindeutig die Grenze von dem überschritten, was Hermine auszuhalten im Stande war. Wenn er nur aufhören würde, nur leise wäre, dann würde sie auch … aber erst einmal, musste sie ihn zum Schweigen bringen.

Hermine hastete hinüber zur Treppe und eilte die kalten Steinstufen der Treppe hinunter. Sie achtete kaum auf das was direkt vor ihr war, da sie zunächst einmal aufpassen musste nicht ihren Morgenrock festzuhalten um nicht über dessen Saum zu stolpert, so dass sie viel zu spät bemerkte wie eine große, breitschultrige Gestalt sich am Fußende vor sie stellte und ihr den Weg versperrte. Erst auf der letzten Stufe sah sie auf, stolperte leicht und konnte sich gerade noch Hilfe suchend am Geländer festhalten, um nicht in Ron hineinzulaufen.

Ron stand mit angespannter Miene in der vor der Mitte der letzten Stunde und zupfte nervös am Ärmel seines Schlafanzuges herum. Er wirkte, als hätte er ihr etwas Wichtiges zu sagen doch würde sich nicht trauen, sie dabei anzusehen. So trafen Hermine immer nur kurze, scheue Blicke die aber sofort über Hermine hinweg in´s Treppenhaus nach oben wanderten oder auf seine Füße fielen.

„Hermine …" begann er, seufzte schwer, und schaffte es letzten Endes doch ihr halbwegs fest in die Augen zu sehen „Du gehst jetzt wieder hoch in dein Bett!"

Hermine richtet sich erstaunt auf, war viel zu überrascht um entrüstet zu sein. Ron gab ihr Befehle? Hermine hatte jetzt keine Nerven für so etwas, sie schüttelte abwiegelnd den Kopf und wollte ihren Freund beiseite schieben. Er hatte doch gehört, dass Malfoy sie erpresste. Sie musste den Lärm doch erst mal beenden. Dann könnten sie immer noch reden. „Lass mich durch. Später Ron, ich muss jetzt."

Doch Ron ließ sie nicht durch. Versperrte ihr weiterhin den Weg und packte sie an den Handgelenken, um sie festzuhalten. „Nein, du wirst jetzt nicht nach unten gehen." Er schluckte. „Hast Du nicht selbst gesagt, dass er uns auseinanderbringen will. Dass er das alles tut damit wir Dinge tun, die er von uns will."

„Jaaaaa … aber ..." Hermine wehrte sich heftig, versuchte Ron, der sie in Richtung Treppe zurückschieben wollte, zurückzudrängen. „Ich muss doch … ich muss … es ist Mitternacht und er muss jetzt einfach still sein. Ich muss ihn jetzt zum Schweigen bringen, dann …" mit einer gekonnten Drehung rutschte sie unter Ron´s erhobenen Armen hindurch, schubste ihn unsanft zur Seite und rannte in Richtung Tür. „Wir reden nachher Ron, er muss jetzt erst mal ruhig sein."

Das letzte was sie hörte, als sie aus dem Portraitloch kletterte, war Ron´s lauter „BLEIB HIER!" Ruf, der so traurig klang, dass es Hermine die Kehle zuschnürte.

Aber dieser dumme Junge, er musste doch einsehen, sie mussten doch alle einsehen, dass sie Malfoy zum Schweigen bringen musste. Sonst würde er doch nie Ruhe geben. Also tat sie jetzt war nötig war, was getan werden musste, was sie immer noch nachher, ihren Freunden erklären konnten.

Wenn wieder Ruhe in ihrem Leben eingekehrt war. Wenn er von ihr ablassen würde. So wie Malfoy es versprochen hatte. Vielleicht … vielleicht meinte er es ja ernst.

xXx

Hermine war so wütend, dass sie erst, als ihre bloßen Füße den kalten Schnee jenseits des Eichenportales berührten erinnerte, dass es tiefster Winter war und sie durch eisigen Schnee gehen musste. Dennoch, sie hastete, nein rannte, hinüber zum Fuß des Gryffindorturmes, wo Malfoy immer noch ungeachtete aller Blumen, Wassereimer und auf Tintenfässer, die man auf ihn herunterwarf, weitersang.

Erst als sie drei Schritte von ihm entfernt war, ihre Zehen beinahe den Kranz aus Lichtern um ihn herum berührten, senkte er die Ukulele, holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und hexte die magisch verstärkte Stimme wieder auf Normallautstärke.

„Da bist du ja endlich …" und grinste breiter und freudiger, als sie je in ihrem Leben zuvor von einem anderen Menschen angelächelt wurde.

Hermine schloss die Augen als wolle sie sich selbst nicht dabei beobachten, was sie ihm nun sagen musste, atmete tief durch, wappnete sich für die größte Demütigung ihres Lebens und begann. „Also gut, ich gehe mit Dir aus. Zwei Stunden … mehr nicht."

Malfoy lachte, so hell und klar, dass sie gar nicht anders konnte als die Augen wieder zu öffnen und in dieses freudestrahlende Gesicht zu sehen. Die Ukulele flog im hohen Bogen beiseite, stattdessen warf er sich nach vorne und schloss sie, noch ehe sie schutzsuchend ausweichen konnte, in seine Arme. Ein Kuss, wesentlich feuchter als angenehm gewesen wäre, drückte sich gegen ihre Stirn. Dann ließ er sie fallen, lachte nocheinmal und klopfte ihr, eigentlich fast als wolle er sie loben, kräftig auf die Schulter.

„Endlich. Morgen. 20h . Wir treffen uns in der Großen Halle. Komm ja pünktlich sonst …" er grinste breit und deutet mit ausgestrecktem Finger in Richtung Ukulele.

Hermine nickte Schicksalsergeben, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ergriff die Flucht. Schnell genug, um schon wieder am Eingangsportal zu sein, als er ihr noch ein letztes Mal nachrief. „DU WIRST ES NICHT BEREUEN!"

Oben im Gryffindorturm war sich Hermine dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Als sich zwar alle wieder in ihre Betten verzogen hatten, ihr jedoch von der versteinert wirkenden Ginny, die im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie wartete, ein Zettel in die Hand gedrückt wurde.

_Hermine. Du musst wissen wo Du hingehörst. Ich bitte Dich noch ein letztes Mal, nicht mehr mit ihm zu reden. Ansonsten haben wir uns nichts mehr zu sagen._

_Ich liebe Dich._

_Ron._

_

* * *

  
_

_Anmerkung:_

_Lady Greensleeves ist eines der ältesten, bekanntesten englischen Liebeslieder. Ein klassisches Minne-Lied. Ihr solltet es euch eventuell mal unter youtube oder wo auch immer anhören um einen Eindruck von dem „besonderen Genuss" zu bekommen, den Malfoy seiner Minne-Herrin bereitet._

**Reviews...wären toll**_  
_


	6. Mittwoch der 21 Dezember

**Beta: aiko melody**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mittwoch der 21. Dezember**

Es gibt Dinge für die man sich so schämt, dass man sie im Grund niemandem erzählen sollte. Dennoch tut man es, oft unbedachter Weise, da es solch lustige Begebenheiten sind, dass man trotz allem darüber lachen muss.

Vielleicht würde es Hermine in ein paar Jahren auch so gehen, wenn sie an Dracos Minnegesang vor ihrem Fenster zurückdachte. Ganz sicher jedoch ging es ihr jetzt im Moment so, als sie sich müde den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend, an ihren Traum in dieser Nacht zurückerinnerte.

Das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler war auch schon ohne Begleitung ein sinnlicher Genuss exorbitanten Ausmaßes. Dennoch, diese Nacht war Hermine nicht alleine dort, sondern hatte zusammen mit Draco Malfoy ganz spontan beschlossen, dass sie ihr erstes gemeinsames Date doch am allerbesten nackt in der Wanne verbringen sollten.

Draco hatte ja nicht gleich gewollt, aber nachdem ihm Hermine mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabes die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, und ihn mit gespreizten Armen und Beinen an die Wasserhähne gekettet hatte, gab es für ihn kein entrinnen mehr.

Hermine ließ sich nicht einmal von Ron´s Geist stören, aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund waren er und Harry nach dem Abendessen verstorben, der ihr die Kleider der maulenden Myrte trug und dessen Kopf aus einer Toilette am anderen Ende des Raumes hervorlugte, und unentwegt Moralpredigten a la „wie konntest du nur" bellte.

Harry selbst war auch da. Zumindest klang die männliche Stimme des Geistes nach ihm, der schräg gegenüber von ihr von der vollkommen nackten, maulenden Myrte vergewaltigt wurde.

Glücklicherweise gab es danach noch ein Happy-End. Ronny befreite sich mit einem Plopp aus der Toilette und sprang zu den restlichen Vieren in das gewaltige Becken, wo er sich nun ebenfalls an Malfoy zu schaffen machte. Trotz seiner geisterhaften Durchsichtigkeit, konnte sie die kalten Körper der Geister in diesem Traum dennoch spüren.

Es folgten dann einige recht hässlich anzusehende, doch aufregend zu spürende, Sexszenen die alle fünf in jeder nur erdenklichen Lage und Stellung miteinander verband. Die Kreisformation war dabei eigentlich noch die harmloseste.

Merkwürdigerweise war es Hermine peinlicher, im Traum mit Harry geschlafen zu haben als die Tatsache, dass sie Malfoy gefesselt und gemeinsam mit der nackten Myrte abgeschleckt hatte. Ganz zu schweigen vom armen Ron. Sollte sie nicht traurig sein, weil er tot war? In ihrem Traum hatte sie das jedoch nur als glücklichen Zufall gewertet.

Hermine grinste und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Traum … nur ein Traum. Warum sollten nicht auf Frauen unanständige Dinge träumen, und dabei ihren Spaß haben?

Aber … etwas, dass sich anfühlte als hätte man einen kalten Eimer Wasser auf ihr Gewissen geschüttet, breitete sich in ihrem Bewusstsein aus.

Hatte sie heute Abend nicht wirklich ein Date mit Draco? Gegen den Willen des misstrauischen Harrys … doch vor allem gegen den Willen von Ron, der unmissverständlich klar gestellt hatte, dass er dann Schluss machen würde.

Xxx

Diesen Morgen wagte Hermine es noch nicht einmal, unter dem Tarnumhang in die Große Halle zu gehen. Vor allem nicht, weil sie Harry darum hätte bitten müssen. Stattdessen war es zwischen ihr, Harry und Ron zu einer unausgesprochenen Abmachung gekommen. Sie würden sich den Vormittag, eventuell auch Teile des Nachmittags über aus dem Weg gehen um über alles was gesagt wurde und vorgefallen war zu reflektieren. Beim Mittagessen, spätestens beim Abendessen wenn sie sich sowieso wieder sehen würden, müssten, würde sich dann wohl entscheiden ob sie nun offiziell Streit hatten oder nicht.

Hermine wäre nichts lieber gewesen als zu ihren Freunden zu gehen, sie zu umarmen und ihnen zu sagen, dass sie das doch alles nicht ernst zu nehmen bräuchten, weil sich nie etwas zwischen ihnen ändern würde.

Dennoch hatte sie kein Wort herausgebracht, als sie die beiden Jungen vorhin gemeinsam mit Ginny in Richtung Große Halle gehen sah. Nachdem sie ihren Freunden die Einladung von Hagrid überbrachte, Ginnys Entschuldigung, sie sei schon mit einigen anderen Mädchen zu einem Hogsmeadeausflug entgegennahm, fehlten ihr einfach die Worte das auszusprechen, was sie dachte.

Bitte lass es nicht vorbei sein.

Stumm waren sie sich gegenüber gestanden und darauf gewartet, dass der jeweils andere etwas zu seiner Entschuldigung vortragen würde.

Statt klärender Worte war Hermine nur der Vorwand über die Lippen gekommen, den Ferienbeginn zum ungenützten Stöbern in der Bibliothek nutzen zu wollen. Sie hätte auch keinen Hunger, man würde sich ja später bei Hagrid sehen.

Ron war so blass gewesen. Hatte er wirklich leicht gerötete Augen, oder lag dies nur am Lichtschein der Fackel, unter der er in diesem Moment gestanden hatte? Er hatte stumm genickt, geschluckt und die Augen von ihr abgewendet.

Ginny und Harry blieben noch einen Moment, nutzten die Sekunden in den Ron vor ihnen gegangen war um ihr zu sagen, dass Ron diese Nacht schlecht geschlafen hätte, sie versuchen würden ihm zu erklären, dass diese ganze Geschichte nicht auf Hermines Mist gewachsen sei, aber dass es dennoch Zeit sei, dass Hermine deutlichere Zeichen gegen Malfoy setze.

Hermine nickte ergeben, bedankte sich für die guten Worte, das man bei Ron für sie einlegen wollte und verabschiedete sich in die andere Richtung.

xxx

Deswegen saß sie dann auch wenig später statt mit ihren Freunden zusammen unten, alleine im Mädchenschlafsaal, knabberte an ein paar leicht muffig schmeckenden Plätzchen herum, die ihr ihre Großeltern von zu Hause zu geschickt hatten, und versuchte die in ihr aufkommende Übelkeit auf die Kekse, nicht aber, auf die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu schieben.

Neben ihr lag Clint, der vor ein paar Minuten mehr rotierend als fliegend in ihr Zimmer getrudelt kam, sie mit entsetzlich nach Feuerwhiskey riechendem Atem angerülpst und dann umgefallen war.

Den Zettel, den er bei sich trug, hatte sie noch nicht entrollt. Nicht nur, weil sie sich schon denken konnte, das Draco ihn wieder mit einem Dauerklebefluch belegt hatte.

In drei Tagen war Weihnachten. Normalerweise sollten sie doch um diese Zeit alle nach Hause reisen. So wie es aber aussah, blieben viele Schüler hier.

Harry wollte sowieso nicht zu den Dursleys gehen, obwohl er mit denen im letzten halben Jahr tatsächlich etwa 3 Briefe gewechselt hatte, die sogar so etwas wie einen Inhalt und nicht nur Beleidigungen beinhaltet hatten.

Zum Fuchsbau würde er aber auch nicht gehen. Nach dem Tod von Fred, in Erinnerung an die anderen Toten der Schlacht, besonders in Erinnerung an Lupin und Tonks die Weihnachten vor 2 Jahren dort gefeiert hatten, war bei den Weasleys einfach keine ehrliche Weihnachtsfreude aufgekommen.

Stattdessen besuchten sie nun Charly in Rumänien und schienen sich ehrlich darüber zu freuen, ihr Zuhause und all die zerstörten Dinge die sie mit ihrer Heimat verbanden, für einige Tage hinter sich lassen zu können.

Für Ron war das schlimm. Sie hatte ihn schon immer heimlich Muttersöhnchen genannt, doch unter diesen Umständen tat er ihr einfach leid. Ginny war selbstbewusster, unabhängiger. Sollte sie ebenso traurig sein wie Ron, so zeigte sie es nicht. Sogar George schien die Vorstellung das erste Mal ohne Fred Weihnachten zu feiern so unangenehm zu sein, dass er zusammen mit Percy für ein paar Tage verreist war. Bill und die schwangere Fleur waren voll und ganz mit der Nestpflege beschäftigt. Zwar würden die Weasleykinder ihren ältesten Bruder zum Essen besuchen, aber nicht bei ihm schlafen.

Und sie selbst, sie selbst hatte aus Taktgefühl darauf verzichtet, ihre Eltern zu besuchen. Vielleicht hätte sie ja Ron mitnehmen können, aber der war von allem was mit Muggeln zu tun hatte oft so verwirrt, dass das keine wirklich gute Idee gewesen wäre ihn mit nach Australien zu nehmen, wo ihre Eltern noch immer lebten. Für Ron war es ein Kulturschock und ihre Eltern fühlten sich, obwohl sie Ron sehr mochten, doch etwas unbehaglich dabei dauerhaft mit offenem Mund angestarrt zu werden, als wären sie besonders exotische Tiere im Zoo.

Hermine beugte sich zur Seite und spuckte den letzten Rest Kekse angewidert aus. Wirklich widerlich … so wie sie ihre Großeltern kannte waren sie dieses Jahr mal wieder nicht zum Backen gekommen, und hatten ihr deswegen die Überreste der letzten Weihnachtsfeste geschickt. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

Sodbrennen breitet sich in ihrem Magen aus, brannte ihr in der Speiseröhre und hinterließ ein schales Gefühl in ihrem Mund.

Das letzte Mal, als ihre Großeltern mal wieder zu Beschäftigt für Weihnachten waren, hatte sie danach drei Tage lang Durchfall. Hoffentlich kam es dieses Mal nicht soweit. Zumindest nicht heute.

Hermine presste sich die Hand auf den Magen, in dem es verdächtig zu rumoren begann.

Schnell sprang sie von ihrem Bett, krümmte sich kurz als ihr Bauch sich krampfhaft zusammenzog, und eilte zur Tür hinaus. In Madame Pompfreys magischen Garten war doch sicher auch ein Kraut gegen ranzige Butterkekse gewachsen.

Xxx

Natürlich. Die Schulkrankenschwester hörte sich denn Fall ruhig an. Nahm Hermine mitfühlend an der Hand und zog sie in ihr Büro, wo sie ihr einige Tropfen eines sehr bitter schmeckenden, giftgrünen Trankes verabreichte. Das Magengrummeln war augenblicklich weg, dafür hatte ihre Zunge nun Brandblasen.

Eigentlich hatte sie für diesen Morgen wirklich noch dringende Pläne gehabt, zum Beispiel alle Mistelzweige vom Gang des Gryffindorportaitlochs bis hinunter zur Großen Halle hin entfernen.

Danach wollte sie den etwas verloren wirkenden Professor Pale aufsuchen (noch so ein Grund warum diese Mistelzweige wegmussten … was würde sie denn tun, wenn ihr auf dem Gang ein Lehrer begegnete?  
Damals, als Professor Lockhart in der Schule war, spazierte sie ganz gerne des Öfteren, ganz zufällig, durch den Korridor seines Klassenzimmers. Ein Gedanke, bei dem sie immer noch leicht errötete. Noch so etwas, was sie lieber nicht weitersagen wollte.

Hingegen wusste Ron, dass sie eines Tages, als sie ganz alleine und ungeschützt, unschuldig und nichts böses ahnend, durch einen besonders dicht mit Mistelzweigenden Korridor ging um eine Toilette aufzusuchen, Severus Snape mit wehendem Umhang entgegen gestürmt war. Zuerst hatte er sie nicht gesehen, dann aber ziemlich abrupt etwa 15Meter von ihr entfernt angehalten. Ein kurzer, finsterer Blick, und Hermine hatte sich umgedreht und war schreiend weggerannt …

Den Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro markierte hatte sie ebenso stets gemieden …

Nun wie auch immer. Sie wollte den neuen Lehrer dieses Faches nicht wegen Gärtnerarbeiten aufsuchen, sondern um ihm Ratschläge zu erteilen. Immerhin war er recht neu und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass den anderen Lehrer dem relativ jungen Mann viel zu wenig über die Arbeit seiner Vorgänger gesagt hatte. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie in nächtelanger Arbeit einen broschürenartigen Leitfaden erstellt, den sie ihm nun nahe legen wollte.

Hermine wog ihr Werk zufrieden in ihren Händen hin und her und überlegte gerade, ob es nicht angebracht wäre, die Idee noch etwas weiterzuentwickeln um sie zu veröffentlichen? Ein Gedanke, bei dem ihr neuester Lieblingstagestraum in den Sinn kam. Ein eigens Buch schreiben …

Sie schloss die Augen und sah sich schon im Geiste die Feder schwingen und ihren Roman „Onkel Dobbys Hütte" weiter schreiben.

Ein lauter Krach hinter ihr, riss sie aus ihren Träumen. Eine Ritterrüstung war laut scheppernd und fluchend umgefallen.

Fluchen? Hermine verengte die Augen und spitzte die Ohren. Nun, sie hörte keine weiteren Schimpfworte doch etwas, dass so klang, wie das schlurfend-quietschende Geräusch von Turnschuhen die hastig über den Boden gezogen wurde.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich ab, als hätte sie das Gehörte als Irrtum abgetan, doch innerlich brodelte sie. Offenbar war sie nicht allein. Ganz deutlich hatte sie die Rüstung, nun ja … oder dass daneben, Worte wie „Fuck" rufen hören. Man beschattete sie also schon wieder.

Die Rache ist mein, dachte Hermine grimmig und änderte ihre Pläne für diesen Tag spontan. Wenn Harry und Ron schon dachten sie verfolgen zu müssen, so sollten sie wenigstens etwas davon haben.

Aus diesem Grund beschloss Hermine den Vormittag damit zu verbringen, sich kerzengerade auf einen Stuhl in der Bibliothek zu setzen und geschlagene zwei Stunden das vor ihr liegende Bücherregal anzusehen. Ab und zu hörte sie hinter sich ein friedvolles Schnarchen, dass von einem aufgeschreckten Keuchen unterbrochen wurde.

Hermine grinste böse, faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoss und vielleicht war dies der Moment, in dem sie beschloss wirklich zu Malfoy zu gehen. Wenn sie schon bespitzelt wurde, was tief unter ihrer Würde lag, dann sollte es wenigstens einen Grund dafür geben.

Die Idee, dass ihre Freunde heimlich ihr „Date" begleiten würden erinnerten sie einen amüsierten Moment an den Traum der zurückliegenden Nacht, bereiteten ihr dann aber ein äußerst unangenehmes Gefühl der Unsicherheit, ob sie diesen „Schutz" als angenehm, oder als störend empfinden würde.

Nachdenklich rollte die das Pergament auf, das sie am Morgen von Clint überreicht bekam.

„Heute Abend 20 Uhr. Komm in die Große Halle."

War es schlimm, dass sie bei dem Gedanken daran mit Malfoy alleine zu sein, eher neugierig als abgeschreckt war? War es wirklich nur die Neugierde hinter seine wahren Beweggründe zu kommen, oder war ihr der Gedanke vielleicht nicht doch so zuwider wie er sein sollte?

Etwas schnarchte hinter ihr, kurz darauf wurde ein schmerzhafter Aufschrei mühsam unterdrückt und Hermine beschloss, den Ort zu wechseln. Langsam wurde es langweilig.

Viel interessanter wäre es doch, die maulende Myrte zu besuchen. Lange. Während der ganzen Mittagsessenzeit verbrachte Hermine mitfühlend neben der, angezogenen, Myrte und lauschte zutiefst gespannt deren neueste Entdeckungen im Reich der Spülungen und Abflüsse.

Diese Unterhaltung war einigermaßen erquicklich, doch fehlte es noch an tieferen Erkenntnissen. LUNA war sehr froh, Hermine alles über die Schnarchkackler Expedition im Sommer erzählen zu können. Mit strahlenden Augen erzählte Luna jedes Detail ihrer aufregenden Jagd, durch etwas, das für Hermine wie der städtische Zoo klang. Hermine diskutierte nicht nur heftig mit Luna über die juristischen Belange von Schlickschlupfen, sondern ermutigte sie auch dazu einen kritischen Bericht über den neuen Minister Kingsley Shackelbolt zu schreiben der, wie Luna erfahren haben wollte, ein neues Gesetz verabschieden wollte, das die gesamten Haushaltsgelder dieses Jahres in ein Forschungsprojekt investiert werden sollte, dass sich mit der Frage beschäftigte, ob Haarshampoo wertvolle Vitamine zur Kleinkinderernährung liefern könnte.

Nachdem Luna dann, vergnügt an etwas lutschend, dass dunkel an einen abgesägten Finger erinnerte, erklärte dass sie vorhabe nach der Schule eine Expedition in´s alte Atlantis („unwiderlegbare Beweise Hermine, Dad hat gestern Nacht vom Standort geträumt") unternehmen würde, kippten neben ihr merkwürdigerweise zwei Stühle um, als eine Tür knallte.

Luna zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern, schob dass auf die Knirschknurbel-Invasion die zur Zeit Hogwarts belagerte, und fragte mit einem leicht veränderten Ton, was es den mit der Sache zwischen ihr und Draco Malfoy auf sich hätte. Hermine war überrascht, so etwas aus Lunas Mund zu hören. Gerade in dem Moment, als die beiden Lauscher die Flucht ergriffen hatten, dennoch antwortete sie ihr.

Vielleich lag es daran, dass Luna sowieso von niemandem ernst genommen werden würde, doch sie erzählte ihr alles und fragte sie sogar um Ratschlag, wie sie denn mit Ron weiter verfahren solle. Luna lutsche bedächtig am verwesenden Finger, meinte dann, dass Ron ein grober, unsensibler Trampel wäre, der es aber sicher gut meinen würde, und dass sie doch einfach mal zu Draco gehen könnte, um sich das Ganze was er zu sagen hatte anzuhören. Ron könnte sie, Hermine kippte fast vom Stuhl, doch einfach anlügen.

Herrmine bedankte sich daraufhin für den Tipp und verabschiedete sich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr von Luna, da sie nun bei Hagrid verabredet sei.

Xxx

Hermine wusste, dass ihre Freunde hungrig sein mussten. Immerhin mussten sie sie den ganzen Tag über beschatten … falls sie es geschafft hatten, durch Hermines spannende Aktivitäten hindurch wach zu bleiben.

Trotzdem konnte sie sich ein leises Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie die beiden bedauernswerten Jungen pünktlich 15 Uhr in Hagrids Hütte wiederfand, wo sie tapfer und wild entschlossen versuchten die riesigen Kekse des Riesen zu essen.

Harry schaffte es noch nicht einmal erkennbar etwas abzubeißen, wohingegen Ron tatsächlich einen halben Keks schon im Mund hatte, als Hagrid mit grüblerisch gerunzelter Miene auf den riesigen Berg Futter deutete, der ihm von Malfoy gespendet worden war.

Der Rest des Kekses, sowie die bisher zerkauten Einzelteile, landeten prustend auf dem Fußboden. Beinahe wäre es so auch mit dem freundlich von Hagrid spendierten Kelch Wein ergangen als Hagrid eröffnete, aus welcher Quelle der in seine Hütte geströmt sei.

Harry hatte sofort sein Glas ausgekippt und wild gestikulierend geschimpft, dass Hagrid sich doch erinnern solle, wie Malfoy im sechsten Schuljahr versucht habe Dumbledore, und dabei fast Slughorn und Ron mit, mahnend erhob er sein leeres Glas, Wein zu vergiften.

Ron wurde kreidebleich und stellte sein Glas auch wieder zurück. Auch Hermine, die eher still und zurückhaltend gewesen war, fühlte sich bei dieser Erinnerung sichtlich unbehaglich. Nicht weil sie tatsächlich Angst gehabt hätte, dass auch dieser Wein mit Gift versetzt sein könnte, sondern weil es sich einfach irritierend unangenehm anfühlte, schlechte Dinge über den blonden Slytherin zu erfahren.

Eigenartig, hatte sie sich nicht die ganzen Jahre daran gewöhnt?

Hagrid versicherte den Beiden, dass dieser Wein garantiert harmlos wäre, abgesehen vom ernormen Alkoholgehalt, da er ihn gestern ausführlich mit Slughorn testgetrunken hätte. Überhaupt gäbe es merkwürdigerweise nichts negatives über Malfoys Verhalten zu berichten. Hagrid schenkte Hermine daraufhin einen langen, forschenden Blick, als ob sie ihm diese plötzliche Verhaltensänderung erklären könnte.

Hermine zuckte ratlos mit den Achseln, meinte nur, wobei ihr Bein sanft das von Ron streifte, dass das doch alles nur eine Masche sei und sie sicher wäre, dass er sich nicht im Geringsten verändert hätte, sie aber nun bis zu einem gewissen Grad mitspielen würde, um hinter Malfoys Geheimnis zu kommen.

Ron wagte es nun wieder, sie anzusehen, legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich heran. „Und das Lied gestern? Als er sich mit Dir treffen wollte?"  
Hermine schluckte, lehnte ihren Kopf an Ron´s Schulter und seufzte „Ja ich werde wohl hingehen, denkst du ich will jede Nacht Schlaflieder aus Slytherin hören?"

"Er heckt etwas aus." Harry nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seinem Kelch, und betrachtete sie über den Rand hinweg voller Sorge. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir dir nicht trauen würden. Aber wir trauen ihm nicht. Wer weiß wozu er im Stande ist? Er hat nach diesem Krieg alles verloren, was schert es ihn jetzt noch, wenn er sich noch mehr Feinde macht?"

„Aber vielleicht ist es das ja jetzt gerade. Er hat alles verloren und versucht nun etwas Neues zu bekommen." Gab sie nachdenklich zurück.

„Dich?" Ron musterte sie erneut argwöhnisch. Hermine lächelte so liebenswürdig sie konnte „Es ist doch egal was er will. Ich gehe doch nur mit ihm weg, um ihn ein bisschen ausspionieren zu können."

„Gehst Du?" fragte Ron schwach. Hermine senkte den Blick und ergriff die Hand ihres Freundes. Jetzt war es raus. „Ja, hast du doch gehört, dass er mich erpresst hat."

„Du Hermine." Hagrid hickste, schnäuzte sich die Nase und seufzte so laut, als wäre er ein Elefant. „Ich kenn´ die. Den Draco und Lucius … und sie sin´ nicht nett. Wenn er´s doch ist, dann stimmt was nich´. Pass bloß auf."

Hermine nickte, und ließ auch weitere Ermahnungen über sich ergehen. Immerhin sprachen sie nun endlich aus, was sie dachten.

Nachdem sie 15 Minuten zu gehört hatte, versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln und machte die Anderen darauf aufmerksam, dass morgen wohl Rita Kimmkorns Interview mit Harry veröffentlicht werden sollte.

Den Rest der Zeit verbrachten sie dann kichern und scherzend mit wilden Vermutungen darüber, was die betrunkene Rita aus diesem Bericht machen würde.

Gegen 19 Uhr verabschiedeten sich. Harry ging einige Schritte voraus und sagte, dass er dringend auf die Toilette müsste. Ron nickte und wedelte ihm mit der Hand nach, was eher nach einem Versuch aussah, ihn zu vertreiben als sich von ihm zu verabschieden.

Liebevoll zog er Hermine daraufhin an sich heran, strich ihr über die Locken und küsste ihre Stirn. „Und du willst wirklich hingehen?"  
Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte. „Er gibt doch sonst keine Ruhe. Glaub mir Ron, er ist nicht in mich verliebt. Ich will doch nur herausfinden, was er sonst im Sinn haben könnte."

Ron seufzte. „Genau darüber mache ich mir ja Sorgen." Er schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln, wandte sich von ihr ab und zog sie in Richtung Schloss mit sich, zurück aus dem Schnee in´s Warme.

xXx

Hermine drückte sich gegen die Wand der Großen Halle und wippte nervös auf den Fußballen. Schon 10 Minuten nach 20Uhr. Er war zu spät.

Hermine wollte schon in Richtung Slytherinkeller gehen um dort vielleicht irgendjemanden zu finden der ihr sagen würde, wo Malfoy sei, als ihr jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippte.

Draco Malfoy, gekleidet in anthrazitfarbenem, eng anliegendem Seidenhemd und schwarzer Stoffhose winkte ihr grinsend zu. Die eine Hand ausgestreckt, um die ihre zu ergreifen, die andere mit einem großen, grünen Rucksack bepackt.

Hermine sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, doch er lachte nur und winkte ab. „Proviant, Hermine. Du wirst sehen."

Er zog sie mit sich zu den Kerkern hinunter. Zuerst dachte sie, er wollte sie allen Ernstes den ganzen Abend über im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins unterbringen, doch er ging am Bild der tanzenden Frau schnellen Schrittes vorbei, ohne weiter darauf zu achten.

Einige Korridore weiter verlor Hermine endgültig die Orientierung. Sie konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren ständig im Kreis zu gehen, da jeder Flur haargenau so aussah wie der andere, dennoch zog er sie immer weiter, bis er vor der etwa 70. Steinstatue einer Frau stehen blieb, die für Hermine haargenau so aussah, wie sie sich immer die Medusa vorgestellt hatte.

Draco griff in seine Hosentasche, zog den Zauberstab hervor und murmelte eine Beschwörung. Die steinerne Beschaffenheit der Statue schien aufzuweichen, zwar war ihre Farbe immer noch dieselbe, doch schien ihre Oberfläche mit einem mal so weich zu werden, als wäre die Figur aus Fleisch und Blut.

Die Statur verneigte sich vor ihnen, raffte die Rücke, trat beiseite und hob elegant den Arm in Richtung des nun sichtbaren Einstiegslochs, um sie zum Weitergehen einzuladen.

Hermine hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Wo gehen wir denn hin? Willst Du mich in den Honigtopf führen? Wie …" sie rollte die Augen und gab ihrer Stimme einen süffisanten Ton.

„Süß."

Statt einer Antwort packte er sie am Handgelenk, sah sich leicht gehetzt wirkend nach rechts und links um, wedelte mit der freien Hand in Richtung Geheimgang und zog sie hastig hinter sich her, dort hinein.

Hermine konnte gerade noch erkennen wie die Steinfigur erneut zum Leben erwachte, in langen, eleganten Schritten erneut den Eingang mit ihrem Körper versperrte … und wurde von der Dunkelheit verschluckt.

„Das ist ein Geheimgang" kommentierte Draco lakonisch. „Aber den kenne ich gar nicht." Protestierte Hermine, die sich übelst auf die Zunge beißen musste, um nicht auch zu verraten, woher sie die gesammelten Geheimgänge von Hogwarts denn kennen könnte.

Draco beachtete dies jedoch nicht weiter. „Er führt eigentlich auch nirgendwohin, nur zu einem anderen Teil des Schlosses. Ein älterer Schüler hat ihn mit im ersten Jahr mal gezeigt."

Hermine wollte schon wieder protestieren, dass es diesen Geheimgang doch gar nicht geben könnte, da er ja nicht auf der Karte des Rumtreibers verzeichnet war, bis ihr einfiel, dass Malfoy von dieser Karte ja gar nichts wissen konnte. Wahrscheinlich besser auch nichts wissen sollte. Sie schwieg, während ihre Augen sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten.

Immerhin, der Raum der Wünsche und die Kammer des Schreckens waren auch nicht auf der Karte verzeichnet gewesen, beruhigend war diese Erkenntnis für Hermine jedoch nicht wirklich. Sie schauderte leicht. Immerhin würde sie so vermutlich nicht heimlich von Ron bespannt werden können. Trotzdem … ganz alleine mit Draco? Immer wieder gingen ihr die Gedanken ihrer Freunde durch den Kopf. „Wir machen uns Sorgen um Dich."

„Lumos" Malfoys Zauberstab leuchtete auf und die aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckte Hermine fuhr zusammen. Draco setzte sich in Bewegung und zog sie, recht unbarmherzig, nach sich zerrend weiter durch den fast vollkommen dunklen Gang.

Hermine nestelte in der Tasche ihres Umhanges herum, bis es ihr endlich gelang das kalte, glatte Holz ihres eigenen Stabes zu ertasten. Ihre Finger umschlungen ihn, zogen ihn etwas umständlich heraus und mit einem „Lumos" konnte nun auch Hermine sehen wo sie waren.

Malfoy der schon einige Schritte vorausgegangen war, streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und forderte sie mit einem stummen Lächeln auf, diese zu ergreifen.

Vielleicht tat sie es, weil sie sich insgeheim im Dunkeln doch etwas unwohl fühlte? Weil sie sich fühlte, als hätte sie gerade eine Gruft betreten oder auch nur, um ihn auf ihrem Weg durch den endlos scheinenden Tunnel nicht zu verlieren. Malfoys Hand war kalt, merkwürdig kalt. Er hielt sie fest, bestimmend doch nicht schmerzhaft, als er sie, den Zauberstab zu seiner linken auf die Wand gerichtet, weiter die Röhre entlang mit sich zog.

Ein Gang der eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wurmloch aufwies. Kreisrund, wie in einer Röhre, gingen sie mitten durch feuchte Erde. Der Lichtkegel ihres Zauberstabes glitt an herabhängenden Wurzeln, flink vorbei huschenden kleinen Spinnen, modrig riechender, rotbrauner Erde und kleinen Geschöpfen die aussahen, als wären sie alle irgendwann einmal einem unachtsamen „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" Lehrer entwischt.

„Sie sind nicht gefährlich", kommentiere Draco gelassen, als er Hermine beim Anblick eines ganzen Schwarmes hornissengroßer, fliegender Skorpione mit Flügeln zusammenzucken spürte „Glaub mir. Alles nur ausgebüxte Versuchsobjekte. Die tun nichts. Ich war schon oft hier unten."

„Wo bringst Du mich hin? Führt der Gang hier nach Hogsmeade?" fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll, die das unangenehme Gefühl hatte nach unten zu gehen. Wie tief waren sie mittlerweile? Welche Geheimnisse mochten noch alles unter dem Schloss verborgen liegen, wenn nicht einmal etwas so großes, Furcht erregendes wie die Kammer des Schreckens gefunden worden war?

„Nein." Antwortete er lässig. Hermine versteifte sich und blieb stehen, Malfoy, der weiterging spürte erst einen Moment später, dass er Hermine nicht weiter mit sich ziehen konnte. Mit leicht spöttischem Lächeln drehte er sich um. „Eine Gryffindor wird doch wohl nicht etwa Angst haben?"

„Nein hab ich nicht." Piepste Hermine spitz und schrill, und entlarvte sich damit selbst als Lügnerin. Draco kam einen Schritt näher. Sein Mund kräuselte sich zu einem dreckigen Grinsen. „Aber, aber Hermine. Ich denke, da hast du geschwindelt. Du hast doch Angst. Könnte es etwa sein, dass du erwartest dass ich über dich herfallen würde?"

Hermine klappte den Mund zum Protest auf, verschloss ihn jedoch gleich wieder, als sie die Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Frage erkannte. Erwarten könnte einerseits fürchten, andererseits darauf hoffen bedeuten. Draco kicherte leise und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Hrmpf" Hermine schnaubte empört, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß Draco gegen die Brust. „Ich habe Dir eine Frage gestellt, beantworte sie gefällst!"

Einen Moment gönnte er sich, indem er ihre mühsam zusammengeraufte Fassung belächelte, dann wurde der Druck an ihrer Hand wieder fester, er drehte sich um und zog sie weiter mit sich voran. „Nein wir gehen nicht nach Hogsmeade. Es ist eine Art geheimer Raum." Er wandte sich kurz um als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass er nicht nur ihre Hand sondern auch den Rest von ihr mit sich führte. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf einen dunklen Punkt, den sie mit etwas Anstrengung knapp 50 Meter vor ihnen erkennen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht wozu der Raum früher genutzt wurde. Partys vielleicht" er zuckte die Achseln und beschleunigte seine Schritte, als er das Ziel nun direkt vor sich ausmachen konnte „Wir. Goyle, Cra…" er verschluckte den Namen seines gestorbenen Freundes, eilte ein paar Schritte weiter als könne er damit vor dem Weitersprechen fliehen, sprach aber weiter, als sie direkt vor dem kreisrunden Eingangsloch standen. Das Loch wurde von einer lose zusammengenagelten, morschen Tür versperrt, die entfernt an einen Verschlag erinnerte.

„Wir haben ein Sofa reingestellt und haben uns manchmal dort getroffen um Feuerwhiskey zu trinken und über die Gryffindors zu lästern. Manchmal war ich auch mit Mädchen hier. Komm rein." Malfoy schubste die Tür mit der flachen Hand, die daraufhin mit leisem Quietschen aufschwang und den Blick zu einem etwa 20 m² großen, quadratischen, fensterlosen Raum freigab.

Der Raum war, soweit erkennbar unten, vorne, rechts und link komplett aus massivem Stein. Genau genommen, war das auch schon alles. Mit Ausnahme eines gigantischen, mit verblasstem, olivgrünen Damast überzogenen Sofas, auf das achtlos einige nicht ganz passend wirkende bunte, flauschige Plüschkissen geworfen worden waren, war in diesem Raum überhaupt nichts … außer verstaubten Kerzen.

Draco spazierte lässig in diese Gruft und erleuchtete den Raum, der nun mehr denn je wie die letzte Ruhestätte eines Toten aussah. Ein Vampir könnte sich hier vielleicht auch wohl fühlen, überlegte sie. So feucht-nass, kühl und muffig wie es hier war.

Hermine trat zögernd näher und wäre fast in eine Kerze getreten, die soeben von Draco erleuchtet worden war. War … nun, schön? In gewisser Weise schön. Eine morbide Faszination ging davon aus als der nachtschwarze Raum plötzlich vom Licht hunderter Kerzen erleuchtet wurde, die kurz grell aufflackerten und dann auf Sparflamme sanft rotgolden glimmten.

Ab Abstand von etwa 5 Quadratzentimetern hatte Draco überall auf dem Boden Kerzen drapiert, der nun aussah als hätte man den Sternenhimmel zu ihren Füßen ausgebreitet.

Dass, oder als habe Draco vor mit Hermine eine Satansmesse abzuhalten.

Sie schluckte nervös und trat langsam näher. Das Sofa sah schon etwas ausgeleiert aus. Jetzt, da sie es etwas näher sah, erkannte sie zahlreiche eingedrückte, offensichtlich platt gesessene und abgewetzte Stellen. Spontan drängte sich ihr der Gedanke auf, dass dies nun endlich mal ein Möbelstück war, auf dem alle Weasleys gleichzeitig Platz hätten.  
Vermutlich war dies der Ehre zu viel, doch trotz alledem war dies das erste 5-Sitzer Sofa das Hermine je gesehen hatte.

Hermine hob die Arme und drehte die Haare zu einem straffen Knoten zusammen als ihre Stirn fast gegen eine frei schwebende Kerze gestoßen wäre.

Ungläubig hob sie den Kopf hinauf zur Decke und ließ ihn dann weiter quer an den Wänden entlang gleiten. Draco hatte nicht nur den Boden, sondern an der Decke, an den Wänden sowie in der freien Luft in der Mitte des Raumes überall Kerzen verstaut.

Hermine hatte mehr den je das Gefühl sich nicht mehr in Hogwarts, sondern vielleicht irgendwo frei schwebend im Weltall zu befinden als sie zaghaft durch eine Art Gasse durchging. Nur ein schmaler Weg von der Tür, die gerade krachend hinter ihr zu fiel, bis zu dem Sofa, das die gesamte hintere Zimmerwand ausfüllte, war nicht mit Kerzen gesäumt.

Etwas knisterte. Der Geruch nach verbrannten Kräutern mischte sich mit Moder und Kerzenrauch.

Hermine drehte sich zu Draco um, der seinen Rucksack auf die Couch geworfen hatte und nun darin herumwühlte. Neben sich auf der Couch hatte er bereits einige Flaschen Butterbier, Kürbissaft und eine gläserne Gebäckdose herausgefischt, die in ihrer Durchsichtigkeit ein klein wenig an den Pantoffel von Aschenputtel erinnerte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich Plätzchen mag." Kommentierte Hermine matt, die augenblicklich wieder den leicht schimmligen Geruch ihrer Großeltern Plätzchen zu riechen glaubte. „Beleidigst Du unsere Hauselfen?" Malfoy hatte sich erhoben und zu ihr umgedreht. Irgendetwas Grünes, Pflanzliches hielt er in den Händen.

Herausfordernd hob er die Augenbrauen. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und druckste „Nein … es ist ja nur …" sie beschloss Gestammel zu verlassen und sich stattdessen wieder auf sicheres Terrain zu begeben „Braucht ihr die Hauselfen selbst dafür? Könnt ihr das nicht selbst machen?"

„Nein" erwiderte Draco fröhlich, und warf mit kleinen Hüpfern grüne Kräuter in die Luft die daraufhin ebenfalls vollkommen frei durchs Zimmer schwebten. Hermine verengte die Augen, doch Draco beeilte sich schon zu erklären. „Mistelzweige. Ich möchte die Stimmung hier etwas weihnachtlicher gestalten." Er lächelte, und Hermine konnte nicht umhin den leicht dreckigen Ton zu bemerken, den seine Stimme bei dem Wort „Mistelzweige" gehabt hatte, anregend zu finden.

Hermines Augen glitten zur Decke hinauf. Daher kam das Knistern. Die Mistelzweige schwebten an der Decke entlang und wurden hie und da von Kerzen angekokelt, die sie dabei streiften. Tatsächlich, der Geruch hatte nun wirklich etwas leicht Weihnachtliches. Draco wandte sich wieder um und öffnete die Plätzchenschachtel. Nahm zwei Flaschen in die Hand und streckte sie ihr entgegen „Butterbier oder Kürbissaft?"

„Kübissaft … für den Anfang." Mit angedeuteter Verbeugung nahm sie ihm die Kürbissaftflasche ab und sah dabei zu, wie der die nun übrige Butterbierflasche öffnete und sich selbst einen tiefen Zug daraus genehmigte.

Draco ließ sich nach hinten auf die Couch fallen, sank breit beinig in die Kissen die darauf lagen hinein und legte seine Arme entspannt oben auf die Lehne des Sofas.

Hermine stand leicht verschämt vor ihm, trat einen Schritt beiseite um nicht genau zwischen seinen gespreizten Schenkeln zu stehen und versuchte angestrengt so zu tun, als würde sie nicht sehen wie Malfoys dreckiges Grinsen breiter und breiter wurde, während er sie weiterhin ohne ein Wort zu sagen von oben bis unten musterte.

Seine Finger trippelten spielerisch oben auf der Lehne, auf der nun auch sein in den Nacken gelegter Kopf ruhte. Draco strahlte begierig zu ihr hinauf, so viel Verlangen und Bewunderung in seinen Augen, wie Hermine noch nie glaubte angesehen worden zu sein. Hitze stieg in ihr auf, machte ihre Hände feucht, ihren Mund trocken und überzog ihr Gesicht mit einem sanften Rosa.

Im schwachen Licht der matt flimmernden Kerzen konnte sie ihn nie ganz sehen. Immer wieder tanzten Schatten über sein Gesicht und über seine Körper. In einen Moment meinte sie ein spöttisches Grinsen auf seinem Mund zu erkennen, dann fielen auch schon wieder die Schatten darüber und stattdessen erkannte sie seine aufgeregt funkelnden Augen.

Mal konnte sie seine langgliedrigen, für einen Mann überraschend zarten Finger sehen, die über das Sofa strichen als wäre diese Lehne die Beine einer Frau, dann waren sie auch schon wieder verborgen. Irritierend, denn irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass er, so stets halb verhüllt, etwas Wichtiges vor ihr verbergen könnte.

Nervös drehte sie den rechten Fußballen vor und zurück, verdrehte dabei das ganze Bein in einer Art und Weise, als würde sie auf die Toilette müssen. Verlegen biss sie sich auf die Lippen, streckte ihre Arme und faltete die Hände ineinander die sie schützend vor ihren Unterleib hielt, als könne er durch die Unterwäsche hindurch sehen.

Hermine war das perfekte verschüchterte Bild einer Klosterschülerin, die noch nie in ihrem Leben einen nackten Mann gesehen hatte und nun genau damit konfrontiert wurde, krampfhaft darum bemüht so zu tun, als wäre sie blind.

Malfoy lachte leise, legte den Kopf schief und funkelte sie belustigt an.

„Zieh dich aus."

„Was?" Hermines Körper fuhr in die Gerade wie von einem Seil straff gezogen. Die Augen starr und weit, der Mund leicht offen hätte sie nicht entsetzter aussehen können.

Das konnte doch nicht, hatte er ihr eben wirklich befohlen, hatte er sie wirklich dazu aufgefordert?

Hermine hechelte vor Nervosität wie ein Hund. Bestimmt würde ihr das Hyperventilieren gleich eine Ohnmacht bescheren. Das, oder die ohnehin schon muffige, nun auch noch vom schwarzen Ruß der Flammen beschwerte Luft würde ihr den Rest geben.

Malfoy hingegen, brach in ein schallendes Gelächter aus, stieß sich von der Rückenlehne ab und ließ den Oberkörper nach vorne kippen. Im Takt seines dröhnenden Lachens klopfte er sich mehre Male kräftig auf die Oberschenkel, deutete mit ausgestecktem Finger auf sie und schaffte es, eine Sekunde lang die Luft anzuhalten um genug davon zu sammeln, um

„Reingelegt. Wie du kuckst … göttlich." Herauszupressen.

Hermines Haltung entspannte sich etwas, doch wirklich wohl fühlte sie sich noch nicht. Schon gar nicht, als Malfoy sich lachend nach hinten warf und mit beiden Fäusten kraftvoll neben sich auf die Couch eindrosch.

„Wirklich witzig." Unterbrach Hermine den Lachanfall, verkreuzte die Arme, hob das Kinn an und versucht, so würdevoll wie möglich, vorzugeben, nicht beschämt zu sein.

Draco kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen, setzte sich aufrecht hin und tätschelte mit der linken Hand neben sich auf das Sofa. „Putt, putt, na komm her."

Hermine bis sich auf die Lippen, ließ ihre Augen durch den Raum gleiten um nach einer anderen Sitzgelegenheit zu suchen, da sich ansonsten jedoch nur kalter Stein angeboten hätte trat sie zögerlich näher, huschte an ihm vorbei und quetschte sich in die andere Ecke der Couch hinein.

Um irgendetwas zu tun nahm sie nun ebenfalls ein paar Schlucke aus ihrer Flasche und wagte sogar, ein von Draco dargebotenes Plätzchen zu probieren. „Nein wie reizend." Hermine verzog den Mund zu einem amüsanten Grinsen. „Schlangen-Ausstecher?"

Draco grinste und nickte stolz. „Ansonsten währen es wohl Spermien. Traust Du uns zu, dass wir unseren Gästen Sperma in den Mund legen?"

Hermine errötete und sah auf ihre Füße. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Draco die halb geleerte Flasche neben sich achtlos auf den Boden stellte und die Plätzchendose zwischen ihnen abstellte.

Mit den Fingernägeln ihrer Daumen spielte sie am herunterbaumelnden Korkenverschluss ihrer Flasche herum. Draco verkreuzte die Beine und wandte sich zu ihr um. Aufmerksam und locker schien er darauf zu warten, dass sie etwas sagte.

Hermine seufzte schwer, die Stille im Raum war höchst unangenehm. Sie warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Etwas erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass es dann trotz der Kerzen immer noch dunkel genug war, um ihn nicht allzu deutlich sehen zu können. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und fragte, was ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele brannte. „Woher der Sinneswandel?"

„Hmm?" Draco, der sich gerade einige Schlangen in den Mund steckte, denen die Hauselfen mit Zuckerperlen wilde Muster verpasst hatten, hob ratlos die Augenbrauen und zuckte mit den Achseln.

Hermine rollte genervt die Augen, nahm ebenfalls ein Plätzchen, zuckte kurz erschreckt zurück als sie dabei einen von Dracos Fingern streifte und erklärte weiter. „Na Du. Seit wann findest Du MICH denn so toll, nachdem du mich die ganzen Jahre" sie hustete verlegen „als wertloses Schlammblut bezeichnet hast?"

Draco grinste, schluckte die zerkauten Kekse hinunter und angelte nach der Butterbierfalsche am Boden. „Was hältst du davon, dass ich schon immer in dich verliebt war, doch mein Vater mir Schlammblüter verboten hat?"

„Gar nichts" gab sie kalt zurück. Schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht. „Denkst du ich würde nicht merken, was du hier für eine Show abziehst. Also, Malfoy, warum?"

Draco grinste spitzbübisch, legte einen Arm lässig auf die Lehne und nickte anerkennend. „Gut, Hermine. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du nicht so dumm bist wie deine Freunde."

„Nenn mich nicht Hermine." Unterbrach sie ihn schrill.

„Warum? Findest Du Schlammblut den besser? Gefällt es dir, wenn ich so dreckige Sachen sage?" Nicht nur seine Stimme, auch sein Grinsen war ebenso anzüglich frivol wie die Worte, die er eben gesprochen hatte.

„Nein." Gab sie barsch zurück. „Natürlich nicht. Aber Hermine ist zu vertraut. Wir kennen uns nicht und mögen uns nicht, Malfoy. Das ist, als ob du mich mit deinem Mund ausziehen würdest."

Lachen.

Hermine hatte es schon gemerkt, als sie das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte. Dieser letzte Satz war nicht so gewesen, wie er hätte sein sollen.

Draco rutschte etwa 5 Zentimeter näher, woraufhin sich Hermine leicht von ihm weg nach hinten beugte. „Na so was Hermine, flirtest du mit mir? Wills Du vielleicht doch, dass ich dich nackt sehe? Ich würde das gerne tun, auch mit dem Mund natürlich." Er legte den Kopf schief, schloss die Augen halb und hauchte ihr das letzte Wort entgegen, als würde ihm allein der Klang sexuelle Freuden bereiten. „HERMINE!"

Hermine errötete, schüttelte energisch den Kopf und rutschte, soweit möglich, noch etwas weiter von ihm weg.

„Na schön", er lehnte sich entspannt nach hinten, platzierte nun beide Arme auf der Rückenlehne und sackte breitbeinig nach hinten. „Der Krieg ist vorbei und ich habe erkannt, dass ich auf dem alten Weg nicht weiterkomme. Ich bin ein Slytherin, ich denke gewinnbringend. Du ..." Er hob träge einen Finger und deutet auf sie „ …Bist das, was mir hier angesichts der Umstände am sinnvollsten erscheint. Zumal du im Grunde ja nun nicht hässlich bist und ihr meine Familie davor bewahrt habt, nach Askaban zu gehen. So habe ich hin und her überlegt und gedacht … warum es nicht mal mit Granger probieren?"

Er grinste, denn Hermine war leicht zusammengezuckt als er ihren Nachnamen ausgesprochen hatte. Er setzte sich etwas gerade hin, und fuhr fort. „Die Sache ist die, so wie es bisher war. So kann es nicht weitergehen." Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang verlor sein Gesicht jede Farbe und jeden Spott. Er schluckte „Als ich dort war, bei den Todesser. Es hat mir gezeigt, dass ich überfordert war." Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Nein, so will ich nicht sein. Also habe ich nachgedacht." Er tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Stirn. „Und erkannt, dass du der perfekte Mensch wärst, um mich zu ändern. Was sagst du dazu?"

Hermine räusperte sich, sah ihn eine ganze Weile lang stumm an und da sie weder Häme noch Spott in seinen Augen erkennen konnte, antwortete sie langsam. „Interessant. Und diese ganzen Liebesbriefchen, Nettigkeiten und …" sie grinste „ … das Ständchen? Warum?"

Er zuckte lässig die Achseln „Ich dachte, du magst so was. Hör mal, Hermine." Er ließ sich nach vorne sinken und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. Ein tiefer Zug, und das erste Butterbier war leer. „Ich will mich wirklich ändern und im Grunde habe ich auch nichts gegen dich. Ich will, dass du mir eine Chance gibst. Ich denke, vielleicht könnte es klappen. Sei doch mal ehrlich, fehlt dir bei dem Wiesel nichts?"

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, nahm schnell einen Schluck Kürbissaft und wandte den Blick ab. „Das kümmert Dich? Wiesel, nein Ron und ich, sind glücklich. Aber er ist sehr eifersüchtig und eigentlich wollte er auch nicht, dass ich hier herkomme." Die letzten Worte waren ganz leise gewesen. Vielleicht deswegen, beugte er sich etwas weiter zu ihr hinüber. Seine Hand fummelte derweil in seinem Rucksack herum, und zog zwei weitere Flaschen Butterbier hervor, von denen er ihr eine reichte. „Dennoch, bist du hier. Und … fühlst du dich unwohl, hier mit mir alleine?"

Hermine kicherte höchst unherminehaft. „Naja" sie errötete „eigentlich nicht. Aber es ist etwas komisch." Ein heller Schein erleuchtete für eine Sekunde den Raum. Hermine quiekte erfreut, doch das Licht war schon wieder erloschen und nur noch das Halbdunkel der schwachen Kerzen blieb zurück. Etwas beschämt über die Töne, die so gar nicht zu ihr passen wollten, bedeckte sie ihren Mund mit dem Rücken ihrer Hand und wandte das Gesicht von Malfoy ab der sich, sie konnte es aus den Augenwinkel erkennen, einige Zentimeter näher zu ihr heran schob. Ein heller Schein. Das Ende seiner Finger grenzte nun an ihren Kopf an. Hätte er seine Hand ein klein wenig weiter nach vorne gestreckt, hätte er ihre Locken berühren können.

Hermine war das ganze so peinlich, dass sie noch einmal kicherte und gleich darauf wieder hell kieckste, da der Raum erneut eine Sekunde lang hell erstrahlt hatte.

„Hast Du das gesehen?" Hermine hob den Arm und deutete in einer umfassenden Bewegung kreisförmig um sich herum. „Hast Du gesehen? Eben wurde es hell … wie kam das?"

Malfoy grinste breit und breiter, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und gab ihr einen Moment selbst zu überlegen.

„DU?" fragte sie voller Unglauben.

Malfoy nickte heftig, rückte noch einen Zentimeter näher, woraufhin Hermine sich nun endgültig in die hinterste Ecke des Sofas hineinquetschte, und flüsterte so leise und sanft, als würde er ihr eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen. „Die Kerzen leuchten wenn du lachst, weil Du mein Licht bist."

Hermine kicherte, die Kerzen erstrahlten, worauf Hermine halb entsetzt halb begeistert noch lauter lachte, und der ganze Raum 30 Sekunden lang vollkommen hell war.

„Ich werde dich wohl also bei Laune halten müssen, wenn wir hier drin etwas sehen wollen, nicht wahr?"

Die Antwort waren 40 Sekunden Helligkeit.

Malfoy lehnte sich entspannt zurück und seine silberblauen Augen funkelten im Schein der Kerzen wahrhaftig wie Diamanten. „Als ob wir in einem Weihnachtsbaum sitzen würden. Zauberhaft, nicht wahr?"

Das war im Grunde weder komisch noch originell, trotzdem kicherte Hermine schon wieder vor Verlegenheit, wurde in strahlendem Licht gebadet und kurz darauf strahlte sie ebenso hell wie die Kammer.

Malfoy verschränkte die Arme, grinste selbstzufrieden und fläzte wieder nach hinten. Nahm einen tiefen Schluck Butterbier und sprach. „Erzähl mir was von dir, Hermine. Vergiss das Wiesel jetzt mal. Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht so nervig. Aber jetzt will ich DICH kennenlernen."

Schuldbewusst musterte sie den grauschwarzen Boden unter ihren Füßen, ein paar Mal klapperte sie mit ihren Absätzen darauf herum, bewunderte den hellen, klaren Klang den das Echo von den Wänden zurückwarf, seufzte tief und begann …

„Weißt Du eigentlich, dass wir dich heimlich Frettchen nennen?"

Draco verzog genervt das Gesicht, rollte die Augen und sah dabei so putzig aus, dass Hermine schauderhaft laut auflachte. Beschämt schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Mund, doch sie strahlte, denn er sah gar nicht böse aus, sondern zwinkerte und fordere sie dazu auf, ihm noch mehr zu sagen.

Wenn Hermine einen Wunsch frei gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie sich gewünscht, dass ihr irgendjemand bitte einen Silencio verpassen sollte. Bedauerlicherweise war das nicht der Fall und so plapperte sie weiter.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass das sanfte Kerzenlicht, der süße Duft der Plätzchen, das Butterbier und die knisterten Mistelzweige eine so behagliche Atmosphäre geschaffen hatten, vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sie niemals unterbrach, vielleicht lag es an ihrer überdrehten Nervosität … vielleicht aber auch nur, an dem überaus bezaubernden Lächeln, dass nie zuvor so kleinjungenhaft und nie zuvor so liebenswert ausgesehen hatte wie an diesem Abend …

Doch … Hermine redete in einem Fort. Und nach jedem Satz kicherte sie verlegen, freute sich darüber, wie der Raum unter ihrem Lachen erstrahlte und fühlte sich unterschwellig sofort dazu animiert, weiterzureden.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, ihr Atem ging schnell und langsam bekam sie schon Bauchschmerzen von ihrem Gekicher, dass doch so viel besser zu der 12järhigen gepasst hätte, die damals Lockhart anbetete, als zu der 18ährigen die hier allein in einem verlassenen Verließ neben Draco Malfoy hockte, und ihm doch tatsächlich von ihrer Unterhaltung mit Luna berichtete.

Es war grauenhaft. Als hätte man sie unter Drogen, sehr schlechte Drogen gestellt, redete Hermine und redete und redete und redete.

Nicht ein einziges Mal, so musste sie sich später beschämt eingestehen, war auch nur etwas ansatzweise Intelligentes dabei.

Sie schreckte noch nicht einmal davor zurück, ihm von ihren Plänen zu erzählen, demnächst einen ethisch angehauchten Roman über das dramatische Los der Elfen zu schreiben.

Und er lachte nicht, sondern wirkte interessiert und fragte, ob sie schon etwas vorbereitet hätte. Das war normalerweise die Stelle, an der Harry und Ron entweder die Flucht ergriffen oder einschliefen. Doch Draco reichte ihr nur einen Kürbissaft, fütterte sie mit Plätzchen und nippte an seinem Butterbier, während sie ihm alle dramatischen Details verriet, die sie sich bisher in ihrem Geist zurecht gelegt hatte.

Knallrot in sich, mit rasendem Puls und vor Aufregung so flach atmend, dass es schon fast an hecheln grenzte, plapperte Hermine in rasender Geschwindigkeit vor sich hin.

Draco seinerseits saß neben ihr, kicherte bei jedem ihrer noch so schlechten Witze selig vor sich hin. Strahlte sie an, als wäre sie der Weihnachtsmann, unterbrach sie nie und wirkte so glücklich als ob er gerade erfahren hätte, dass Harry Potter von der Schule verwiesen wurde weil er einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter sexuell belästigt hatte.

Ab und zu beugte er sich zu seiner Tasche hinunter um sich ein neues Butterbier zu holen oder eines der Sandwiches zu essen, doch ansonsten hing er ihr die ganze Zeit über gebannt an den Lippen.

Mit leisem Lächeln, von den Butterbieren leicht erhitzt im Gesicht doch ruhig und freundlich hörte er selbst dann gespannt zu, als Hermine nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und ihm von ihre Überlegungen erzählte spezielle Hogwarts Schulumhänge für Hauselfen zu entwerfen, das sie nach der Schule beruflich gerne in´s Ministerium gehen würde um dort für den Schutz magischer Geschöpfe zu arbeiten.

Malfoy hob leicht skeptisch eine Augenbraue, wohin Hermine sofort in ein solch schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, das nicht nur die Kerzen, sondern nun sogar die Wände dazu brachte golden zu leuchten.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon hier saßen. Seit geraumer Zeit musste sie eigentlich schon auf die Toilette, doch sie ging nicht da sie fürchtete, die eigenartige Magie ihres Zusammenseins wäre zerstört, sobald einer von ihnen auch nur für kurze Zeit den Raum verlassen würde.

Sie hatte aufgehört zu Lachen, war zu müde geworden. Dunkelheit senkte sich über den Raum die von einer angenehmen Stille begleitet wurde. Die Hände, die sie zuvor im Schoss gefaltet hatte, rutschten von ihren Oberschenkeln herunter auf die Couch. Ihre zuvor so angespannte Haltung lockerte sich und sie ließ sich langsam nach hinten in die Kissen hineinsinken.

Draco, soweit dass im matten Licht der Kerzen erkennbar war, lächelte. Mehrere Flammen spiegelten sich in seinen vom schwachen Licht riesigen, schwarzen Pupillen. Eigentlich konnte sie nur seine schlanke Silhouette erkennen, die sich dunkel vom Kerzenmeer abhob.

Die blonden Haare schimmerten Hell um seinen kopf. Hie und da funkelten sie Silber auf. Hermine drehte sich leicht zu ihm, musterte, viel eher bewunderte ihn stumm und leise lächelnd. Ein klein wenig sah er wie ein aus einem schlechten Horrorfilm entsprungener Dämon aus, so dunkel und grau mit flammenden Augen. Die Couch unter ihr wogte leicht. Malfoy hatte sich bewegt und war näher zu ihr herangerutscht.

Wie nahe? Sie fühlte es, als sie seinen Oberschenkel an ihrem spürte. Seine Hand, die während der ganzen Zeit über ihrem Kopf auf der Lehne geruht hatte, war an ihr vorbei geglitten. Stattdessen spürte sie an der Erschütterung der Rückenlehne, das Malfoys Oberkörper sich in ihre Richtung schob. Er glitt zu ihr hinüber, lautlos und sanft bis seine Achselhöhle genau auf ihrer Schulter lag.

Hermine zitterte, ihre Atmung wurde flacher. Nervös benetzte sie die Lippen, wandte die Augen von ihm ab. Versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Draco, als er ihr so nahe gekommen war, sich auf ihre Hand gesetzt hatte. Eigentlich nur auf ihre Fingerspitzen. Mit einem unbeholfenen Ruck zog sie ihre Hand unter seinem Bein hervor, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sie stattdessen irgendwo anders hinzulegen, so dass ihre Hand nun halb auf ihrem, halb auf seinem Bein lag.

Sie hörte ihn atmen. Sein ganzer Oberkörper drückte sich langsam, sanft doch verlangend an ihren Oberarm. Er atmete mit offenem Mund, das musste er wohl. Sonst hätte sie es nicht so deutlich hören können. In der Stille des Raumes hörte sie ihn sogar leicht nervös schlucken. Warmer Atmen streichelte über ihre Kehle, der Geruch von Plätzchen und Butterbier stieg in ihre Nase.

Sein Arm rutschte von der Lehne herunter. Wie sein Arm sich um ihre Schultern legte und die spitzen seiner Finger an ihrer Schulter auf und abglitten. Seine andere Hand schob sich über die Hand, die nun doch schon etwas mehr als zufällig auf seinen Oberschenkel gerutscht war und bedeckte sie.

Er atmete lauter, klang nervös. Doch nein, viel eher erregt. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen über ihren Handrücken. Warmer Atem kitzelte sie in der Halsbeuge, umschmeichelte in heißen Stößen ihre Schulter und ihre Kehle.  
Würde sie ihren Kopf nun nur ganz leicht zur Seite drehen, würden sich ihre Gesichter berühren. Immerhin spürte sie doch schon jetzt, wie seine Nase, ein leicht kitzelndes Gefühl hinter sich herziehend, von ihrer Kehle aufwärts über ihre Wangen strich. Wie zwei warme, weiche Lippen einen Herzschlag lang ihr Ohr berührten, sogleich wieder von ihr abließen, nur um kurz darauf ihre Schläfe zu berühren.

Hermine drehte ihre Hand um. Merkwürdig, doch seine Fingerspitzen an ihrer Handinnenfläche abwärts wandern zu fühlen, war erotischer als alles, was Ron je für sie getan hätte.

Hermine schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Hand vergrub sich in ihren Locken, als er sich näher an sie heranzog und leicht über sie beugte.

Plätzchen … Plätzchen und Bier. Soviel nahm sie noch von der Welt um sie herum wahr. Das und der warme Hauch seines Atems, der ihr die Kehle entlang den Hals hoch wanderte, bis er knapp über ihrem Mund war und sie spürte, wie ihr sein Atem stoßweise in die Nase blies.

Hermine öffnete den Mund leicht, als sie eine Strähne seines Haares auf ihrer Stirn fühlte. Als sie die Wärme seines Körpers umschloss und etwas weiches, leicht feuchtes, dass sie erst einen Augenblick später als seine Zunge identifizierte, ihre Lippen entlang glitt. Sie musste sich ihm nur Millimeter entgegen schieben, um ihren Mund mit seinem zu verschließen.

Fingerspitzen strichen prickelnd ihren Hals auf und ab, schienen Stromstöße auszusenden die ihren ganzen Körper erbeben ließen. Seine Lippen lösten sich wieder.

Hermine lächelte. Es war so eigenartig. Die Kerzen waren, mit Ausnahme von etwa drei oder vier die nur noch schwach am anderen Ende des Raumes flackerten allesamt erloschen. Es war so still, dass sie sogar hier das beruhigende Knistern der Flammen hören konnte. Obwohl ihr das Blut in den Ohren rauschte, obwohl sie den Atem des Jungen neben ihr so deutlich hörte, als wäre es ihr eigener.

Die Stimmung war so eigentümlich, dass sie an einen Träum erinnerte. Hier im nirgendwo konnte sie weder Boden noch Decke noch Wände ausmachen. Sie schwebte … schwebte mit Draco gemeinsam. Es musste ein Traum sein. Deswegen konnte sie auch alles machen und sagen was sie wollte, weil es gar nicht wirklich passierte.

Sie musste ihm nicht einmal in die eisgrauen Augen sehen, die konnte hier sowieso nicht erkennen. Nur eine silberne Strähne, die sie ihm liebevoll hinter das Ohr strich, schimmerte im Nichts.

Ihre Finger wanderten weiter nach unten, fanden den Kragen seines Hemdes und schlossen ihn. Gleich darauf lösten sie ihn wieder. Ungeschickt, zitternd und doch sicher, dass sie es tun wollte, begann sie sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Hermine schluckte, als ihr seine Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss die Augen schlossen. Ein Traum, den sie greifen konnte. Um den sie ihre Arme legte und in dessen weichen Haar sie ihre Fingerspitzen vergrub. Hermine kicherte, und für seine Sekunde wurde es wieder hell im Raum, als sie das leicht schmatzende Geräusch hörte dass seine Küsse auf ihrem Hals hinterließen. Hermine spreizte die Beine, drückte ihre Schenkel nun dicht an ihn heran. Wollte ihn ohne Worte dazu ermutigen, sie zu berühren. Überall …

Und er gehorchte, den Sekunden später lag seine Hand auf ihrem Knie und wanderte mit sanftem Druck an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel entlang nach oben.

„Draco" Hermine schloss die Augen und rutschte nun gänzlich in seine Umarmung hinein. So nahe … ganz nahe wollte sie ihm sein. Nicht nur körperlich … „Erzähl mir von Dir. War es denn schlimm bei den Todessern? War es schlimm bei Voldemort?"

„WAS?"

Draco ließ augenblicklich von ihr ab und sprang auf. Er atmete heftig. Direkt vor sich stehend konnte sie sogar die Wölbung sehen, die sein erigierter Penis in der Hose verursachte.

Die graue Gestalt vor ihr griff hinter sich und zog etwas heraus. Augenblicklich war es wieder hell. Alle Kerzen strahlten hell auf und Hermine sah Malfoy vor sich, der mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihr stand und sie ebenso hasserfüllt und kalt ansah, wie er es all die Jahre zuvor getan hatte.

Das dunkle Hemd bis zur Brust offen stehend sah sie, wie sich sein Brustkorb heftig hob und senkte.

„Aber was ist denn?" Hermine setzte sich wieder gerade hin und starrte Malfoy völlig perplex an, der unwirsch nach seinem Rucksack angelte und ihr weiterhin den drohend erhobenen Zauberstab direkt vor die Nase hielt. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, mich so was zu fragen? Das geht dich gar nichts an, verstehst du, Granger?" blaffte er kalt und laut.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Achseln. Nein sie verstand nicht. Stattdessen hob sie ihre Hand um seine besänftigend zu umfassen. Der Blonde holte aus und schlug ihre Hand mit voller Wucht weg. So heftig, dass Hermine vom Ruck nach hinten gerissen wurde.

Fußstapfen. Als sie sich aufrichtete sah sie gerade nach Malfoys Hand die den Rucksack umklammernd zur Tür hinaus flog. Dann war wieder alles um sie herum dunkel. In dem Moment als Draco den Raum verlassen hatte waren auch die Kerzen erloschen.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab gefunden hatte, als sie ihn endlich wieder sicher in Händen hielt, zur Tür zum Geheimgang hinausgehastet war, sah sie nur noch das Licht am Ende des Tunnels, den Malfoy in seiner überhasteten Flucht nicht wieder verschlossen hatte.

Er selbst war schon weg. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne Erklärung.

Granger, das war sein letztes Wort an sie gewesen. Nicht Hermine.


	7. Donnerstag der 22 Dezember

**Beta: aiko melody**

* * *

**Donnerstag der 22. Dezember**

Ron war feuerrot im Gesicht, hämmerte mit der Faust auf den Tisch und stampfte mit den Füßen auf den Boden. Neben ihm Harry hingegen, war schon zu blauer Gesichtsfarbe übergegangen während er quer über den Tisch prustend Kürbsissaft verspritzte.

Hermine hatte vorhin bereits, geistesgegenwärtig wie sie war, einen magischen Schutzwall aus erhärteter Luft beschworen der nun in der Form einer riesigen Käselocke wie in der Hitze flimmernde Luft umgab.

Hermines Schutz gegen feuchte Lachanfälle war mittlerweile jedoch nicht mehr durchsichtig sondern schimmerte einer Benzinspur am Boden gleich in allen Farben des Regenbogen, da ihre Freunde nicht müde wurde ihr Frühstück trotz permanenter Lachanfälle fortzusetzen.

Hermine holte tief Luft, verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas, woraufhin sich Zauberstab in die Luft erhob und ihr, wie der Scheibenwischer eines Autos, ein Guckloch frei wischte.

Hermines Augen wurden von der fast hypnotischen Wirkung gefesselt, die Harrys´s Hände auf sie ausübten, jedes Mal wenn er vor Lachen in Ginny´s Rührei schlug. Nicht, dass er das gemerkt hätte. Er merkte von dem Rührei ebenso wenig wie Ron es spürte, dass er Hermine schon dreimal von der Bank gestoßen hatte, als er ihr voller Begeisterung den Tagespropheten des heutigen Tages zeigen wollte.

Ron´s glänzende Laune war genauso leicht zu erklären, wie Hermines Trübsinn.

Keine Taube am morgen.

Nicht nur, dass Malfoys unter einer Identitätskrise litt, eine mutierte Western-Taube an diesem Morgen nicht in Hermines Schlafsaal erschienen war, sie brauchte ihr auch keine Nachricht, als die anderen Zusammen mit der Eulenpost ihre Briefe bekam.

Von Malfoy selbst fehlte während des Frühstückes wie so oft jede Spur, nun ja, nicht ganz. Genau genommen hatte sich Harry auf der Karte des Rumtreibers über dessen Aufenthaltsort informiert und dabei herausgefunden, dass Slytherins blondester Egomane zusammen mit Pansy, die wie die meisten Schüler ebenfalls das vergangene Jahr wiederholen musste, Goyle und Zabini im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins weilten.

Das, gepaart mit Hermines doch etwas lückenhaften Bericht des letzten Abends versetzte Ron in eine Stimmung, als wäre in seinem Becher kein Kürbissaft, sondern unverdünnter Felix Felicis.

Ron strahlte wie seit langem nicht mehr, was Harry und Ginny, denen er wohl mit seinem mürrischen Misstrauen der letzten Tage ziemlich auf die Nerven gefallen war, ebenfalls erleichterte.

Ach ja, außerdem war der neuste Tagesprophet erschienen, den Harry und Ron abwechselnd, wer gerade Luft zwischen zwei Lachkrämpfen hatte, einer Schar giggelnder Gryffindors und Ravenclaws vorlas.

Hermine hatte sich während der ganzen Unterhaltung kaum bewegt, geschweige den etwas gegessen. Dennoch verharrte sie an Rons Seite und lächelte schwach um den Anschein zu erwecken, dass sie das was ihre Freunde so amüsierte, was immer es auch sein mochte, ebenso lustig fand.

Im Grunde hatte sie jedoch keine fünf Sekunden lang zugehört. Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zum gestrigen Abend zurück. Gedanken die ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend mit sich brachten, das mit Sicherheit nichts mit der ausgelassenen Mahlzeit zu tun hatte.

Das, was ihr wirklich Unbehagen bereitete war zum einen das schlechte Gewissen und die peinliche Erinnerungen, der mehr als unpassenden Frage die sie Malfoy gestern Abend gestellt hatte. Zum einen, doch es gab noch eine andere Frage. Die Frage, was denn wohl passiert wäre, wie weit sie gegangen wäre, wenn er nicht überstürzt den Raum verlassen hätte.

Wie viel hätte sie zugelassen? Sie wusste es nicht, das Einzige dessen sie sich schmerzhaft Sicher war, dass die Entscheidung darüber nichts mit ihrer Beziehung zu Ron zu tun gehabt hatte.

Sie hatte Malfoy gehört, gefühlt, gerochen und geschmeckt. Sie hatte ihn gewollt, ungeachtet allem anderen. Doch er war regelrecht geflüchtet.  
Warum eigentlich? Natürlich, ihre Frage war unsensibel. Wie würde es denn schon gewesen sein? Schrecklich, wenn sie dass doch wusste, warum musste sie fragen?  
Dennoch, es war mehr ein Gefühl als ein Gedanke, dass konnte nicht alles gewesen sein. Irgendetwas fehlte in der Reihe der Kausalitäten. Der Gedankenkette fehlte noch ein Glied, um vollständig zu sein. Es war wie ein Puzzle in dem das mittlere, das entschiedene Stück fehlte, ohne dass das die Summe der Teile kein erkennbares Bild offenbarte.

Hermine kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe und versuchte so zu tun, als würde sie irgendetwas von dem mitbekommen was Neville, der sich neben ihr auf den Boden gekniet, ihr mitzuteilen versuchte. Sie nickte stumm und kippte den Kopf leicht in seine Richtung, um in sein rundes Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Augen jedoch wanderten weiter, spähten so weit wie möglich durch den Raum und suchten nach einem weißblonden Haarschopf.

Es ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe. War es nun ein Anflug schlechten Gewissens oder einfach nur Neugierde, doch als die anderen zu Hagrid gehen wollten, um mit ihm weiter über Rita Kimmkorn zu lästern, erklärte Hermine, dass sie noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Madame Pince einpacken zu müssen (immerhin sah sie kaum einen Menschen in Hogwarts so häufig wie sie). Hermine hatte die Bibliothekarin ein paar besonders Geräuscharme Hausschuhe besorgt, mit denen sie nun noch viel leiser als sonst durch die Gänge der Bibliothek schleichen könnte.

Wie zu erwarten, hatten es ihre Freunde daraufhin sehr eilig. Ron meinte, sich sogar daran zu erinnern, das Hagrid während der Mittagszeit nicht da sei, und man ihn deswegen so schnell als möglich aufsuchen müsse. Hermine grinste innerlich, und schlug ihren Weg statt in die Bibliothek, zu den Slytherinkerkern ein.

Wie leicht man die anderen doch loswerden konnte. Also wirklich … als ob sie zwei Tage vor Weihnachten ein Geschenk für Madame Pince einpacken wollte. Alle ihre Geschenke hatte sie doch bereits in den Sommerferien besorgt und verschnürt.

So ganz genau wusste sie nicht, was sie denn machen würde wenn sie Malfoy hier unten begegnete. Ob er überhaupt da war?

Mit zittrigen Knien stieg Hermine Stufe um Stufe tiefer zu den Kerkern hinab. Das helle, weiße Tageslicht, dass die Eingangshalle durchflutet hatte wich mehr und mehr dem warmen gelb, dass von den an den Wänden hängenden Fackeln hier unten ausging. Ihre Schritte hallten gespenstisch, schienen den ganzen Flur vor ihr auszufüllen. Trotzdem hörte sie selbst weder die Schritte anderer Schüler, die nachschauen wollten wer da kam, das Knarren von Türen noch die Stimmen anderer Menschen. Hermine krallte ihre Hände am Geländer neben ihr fest, die Stufen waren ungewöhnlich hoch und fast fürchtete sie zu stolpern, da ihre Beine mit jedem Schritt schwächer zu werden schienen.

Niemand da.

Langsam dämmerte Hermine, welcher Tag heute war. Der 22. Dezember, war das nicht der Tag, an dem die Schüler normalerweise nach Hause in die Weihnachtsferien fuhren? Und wenn Malfoy nur deswegen nicht zum Frühstück gekommen war, weil er nach Malfoy Manor gefahren war?

Vielleicht war er ihr dann auch gar nicht böse. Doch andererseits, Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte entmutigt den Kopf, hätte er es doch gestern Abend sicher erwähnt, dass er während der Ferien gar nicht hier sein würde.

Hermine stoppte kurz, sie hatte etwas gehört, dass ähnlich dem Geräusch klang, dass das Bild der Schlangentänzerin von sich gegeben hatte, als dieser Junge am Montag auf dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus gestiegen war. Einen Moment verharrte sie mit erhobenem Fuß halb im Schritt eingefroren auf der Treppe, dann wurde die Stille von einem wütenden Schrei durchbrochen.

„LASS MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE!"

Malfoy! Hermine keuchte auf und hätte sie ihre Finger nicht wie aus Stein gemeißelt um das Geländer geschlungen, wäre sie nun sicher die Treppe herunter gefallen. Heftiges Poltern schneller Schritte hallte im Flur, Hermine drückte sie gegen die Wand, doch die Schritte verhallten.

KLICH! KLACK! KLICK! KLACK!

Eine Gänsehaut überzog Hermines Körper, als sie ein Geräusch das sie an Moodys Holzbein erinnerte, in eben jede Richtung folgen hörte, in der Malfoy vorher verschwunden war. Sie zögerte, setzte den Fuß wieder neben den anderen und richtete sich auf.

Hatte sie sich nicht gerade die letzte Tage furchtbar darüber aufgeregt, von ihren Freunden ausspioniert worden zu sein? Andererseits, Hermine trat schritt eine Treppenstufe hinab, war Malfoy nicht ihr Freund, noch einen Schritt tiefer, und im Grunde war es nichts neues, Malfoy zu bespitzeln, noch einen Schritt, er sollte sich eigentlich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt haben.

So schnell wie möglich hastete sie die Treppe hinunter und den Korridor entlang. Kurz stoppte sie als sie neben dem Gemeinschaftsraumeingang ankam. Etwas lag auf dem Boden, sie verengte ihre Augen und beugte sich hinunter. Mit spitzen Fingern hob sie einen kleinen, silbernen Ring auf. Sie drehte ihn prüfend in ihrer Hand hin und her. Schlicht, dünn und silbern. Auf der Innenseite, nicht außen, waren Schlangenlinien eingraviert. Feine Linien formten ein Wort. Hermine hob den Ring dichter an ihre Augen, versuchte das Wort zu entziffern.

Narzissa.

Bevor sie sich darüber wundern konnte warum Draco diesen Ring hatte fallen lassen, hörte sie ihn auch schon wieder schreien. „FINDE DICH DAMIT AB!"

Schnell glitt der Ring in ihren Umhang, sie erhob sich und eilte der Stimme nach, die sie dort vermutete, wo Draco ihr den Eingang zu dem geheimen Zimmer gezeigt hatte.

Sie bog seitlich in seinen Korridor ein und ging so leise als möglich weiterem Geschrei entgegen.

„GEH DOCH ENDLICH! ICH WERDE NICHT MIT DIR KOMMEN! VERSTANDEN?"

Sie zögerte, wenn sie sich nicht sehr irrte, dann kam die Stimme genau aus der Richtung, exakt aus dem Korridor, in den er sie gestern geführt hatte. Aber wer mochte mit ihm dort sein? Ein Mädchen das er ebenfalls mit Keksen und Kerzen willig machen wollte? In diesem Fall wäre es aber eine sehr seltsame Taktik sie derart anzuschreien, zumal er die Person, wer immer es auch war (Daphne? Pansy? Millicent?) ja offensichtlich vertreiben wollte.

Sachte lies sie sich auf den Boden gleiten, zog in einer schnellen Bewegung ihre Schuhe aus und erhob sich geräuschlos. Sie konnte Draco immer noch hören. Erregt, aufgebraucht, wütend … keineswegs klang das nach einem Date.  
Sie hielt sich eng an der Wand während sie sich auf Strümpfen Malfoys Gebrüll entgegen schlich.

„DAS IST MIT EGAL. ES IST EGAL WAS DU SAGST, ICH WERDE DA NIE WIEDER HINGEHEN!"

Malfoys schrillen Brüllen lies ihre Nackenhaare emporstehen. Hermine Atem beschleunigte sich, etwas, dass sich wie die kalte, grausame Klaue eines von Hagrids Monstern anfühlte, krallte sich in ihren Magen. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Wieder beschlich sie dieses unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie auch schon während des Frühstücks so verunsichert hatte. Eine unbestimmte Vorahnung von etwas wirklich Schlimmen.  
Irgendetwas war falsch hier. Das Puzzle, das Malfoy für sie vorbereitet hatte war fast fertig, doch dass entschiedene Stück fehlte.

Unwillkürlich schauderte sie, als sie ihn schon wieder schreien hörte.

„IST MIR EGAL! IST MIR EGAL! GANZ EGAL!"

Hermine bog um die Ecke, die zu dem Korridor des Geheimgangs führte. Einige Sekunden lang sah sie Malfoy, der hinter der Statur hervorgekommen war und mit beiden Händen wild in der Luft gestikulierte. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, dass sonst so sorgsam frisierte Haar hing ihm in wilden Strähnen über das Gesicht und der Mund formte in kaum noch erkennbarer Geschwindigkeit leise Worte. Hermines Unbehagen wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde, so kurz der Moment auch war, der Ausdruck puren Entsetzens, ja sogar von Todesangst, der ihm in diesem kurzen Augenblick in´s Gesicht geschrieben stand, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Klick! Klack. Klick.

Wieder dieses Geräusch. Es bewegte sich auf Malfoy zu, doch der riss schützend die Arme nach vorne als wolle er einen bösen Geist vertreiben und stürzte aus Hermines Blickfeld davon, vermutlich weiter in den Korridor entlang, dessen hintere Hälfte jedoch teilweise von der Statue verdeckt wurde.

Hermine drückte sich mit dem Rücken so flach wie möglich gegen die Wand, hielt die Schuhe vorsorglich vor ihren Bauch, damit sie beim weitergehen auch ja kein Schabendes Geräusch an der Wand hinterlassen würden und glitt so leise wie eine Feder, die über zarte Haut streicht, den Boden entlang, bis sie direkt hinter dem Marmorstandbild stand, dass den Eingang zu ihrem gemeinsamen Geheimgang verbarg.

So eng wie möglich presste sie sich an den kalten Stein, rutschte sie auf den Zehenspitzen die Wand entlang soweit nach oben, bis sie fast Spitze tanzte. Trotz des Schuhs in ihrer Hand gelang es ihr, sich am Arm der Statue festzuklammern um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Ihre Zehen schmerzten, die Füße überdehnt en sich und wäre sie nicht so begierig darauf gewesen zu sehen, mit wem Draco so herablassend sprach, hätte sie ihre Neugierde spätestens jetzt gezügelt und wäre, vermutlich leicht humpelnd, weggeschlichen.

„Du wirst deiner Mutter das Herz brechen, Draco."

Hermine schlug sich die flache Hand vor den Mund, um den Ausruf der Überraschung und Angst zu unterdrücken.

Diese Stimme kannte sie, die ölige, leicht näselnde Stimme Lucius Malfoys. Die reckte den Kopf etwas weiter nach oben und sah wie sich der Hinterkopf eins hochgewachsenen, blonden Mannes mit langen Haaren langsam von der Statue wegbewegte.

Klick. Klack. Klick.

Malfoy Senior spazierte auf einen Gehstock gestützt an der Statue vorbei in ihre Richtung. Seine Stimme klang ruhig, zu ruhig. Falsche, bemühte Mühe strahlte sie aus, als er weitersprach. „Du wirst jetzt deine Sachen packen und mit mir mitkommen. Es ist Weihnachten, Sohn. Zu diesen Zeiten sollten Familien zusammen sein. Angesichts der Umstände … wir sollten wohl froh sein" er hustete, drehte sich in Richtung Statue um, da Draco vor seinem Vater ausgewichen war, und schritt mit dem Gehstock polternd auf die Statue zu, hinter der sich Hermine verbarg.

Das kaum noch zu unterdrückende Flehen in Lucius Stimme, strafte die beruhigenden Worte Lügen. „Ich bitte dich doch nur, über Weihnachten für ein paar Tage nach Hause zu gehen ..." Malfoy Senior hob ratlos die Hände, als wüsste er selbst auch nicht, was an diesem Wunsch so viel Gegenwehr erzeugte. „… zu dem Ort, wo du hingehörst."

„ACH VERPISS DICH, LUCIUS!" Hermine erkannte an der Statue vorbei, Lucius Malfoys Gehstock der von dessen Hand umklammert wurde. Sie sah, wie sich bei dieser respektlosen Anrede die Faust so fest um den griff der Gehilfe schloss, die sich die Fingerknöchel wie bizarre, weiße Hörner nach draußen schoben.

Draco konnte nicht weit von seinem Vater weg stehen den als er weiterbrüllte, schien er direkt in Hermines Ohren zu kreische.

„ICH GEHÖRE NICHT MEHR ZU EUCH! HÖRST DU? ICH WILL ES NICHT! DU BIST NICHTS WEITER ALS EIN VERSAGER UND DU HAST MICH ZU EINEM VERLIERER GEMACHT! WAS ERWARTEST DU VON MIR? ICH BIN DAS, WAS DU AUS MIR GEMACHT HAST!"

Nun, Hermine zumindest hatte erwartet, das Malfoy Senior ob dieses Vortrages wütend werden würde, dass er zu schreien anfinge oder Draco in´s Gesicht schlüge, doch nichts von alledem geschah. Die Hand, die eben noch den Gehstock umklammert hielt, lehnte diesen nun zur Seite und hob sich sachte nach vorne. Sie konnte es nicht sehen, doch sie war ganz sicher, dass Lucius die Hand seinem Sohn beschwichtigend auf die Schulter legte, als er sanft und fast zärtlich weitersprach. „Das weiß ich doch, Draco. Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Du hast das getan, was du musstest. Aber es ist doch nicht alles vorbei, du hast noch so viele Wege die dir offen stehen."

„VERGISS ES! GEH HEIM ZU MUTTER UND SAGE IHR, DASS ICH KEINE LUST MEHR HABE DEINEN RATSCHLÄGEN ZU FOLGEN."

Schritte, Dracos, denn sie hörte keinen Gehstock, stolperten ungeschickt nach vorne, zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Ob er einer versuchten Umarmung ausgewichen war? Hermine drückte sich ein wenig mehr zur Statue in die Ecke hinein, denn wenn er zu ihr schauen würde, könnte er sie sehen.

„Wir habe dir immer alles gegeben was wir konnten." Protestierte Lucius, nun schon etwas heftiger.

„ACH WEISS DRAUF! WAS IHR MIR GEGEBEN HABT! ICH WILL DAS NICHT! ICH WILL DIESES LEBEN NICHT, SOLL ES DOCH EIN ANDERER HABEN! SOLL …".

Weiter kam er nicht, denn nun war er vor den humpelnden Schritten seines Vaters weiter zurück gewichen, und starrte mit kreidebleichem Gesicht auf Hermine.

Der Gehstock polterte wieder. Früher nur ein Zierwerk, um den todbringenden Zauberstab zu verwahren, wurde er nun ganz praktisch gebraucht. Seit der Schlacht und Voldemorts Strafen, war Malfoy Seniors rechtes Bein steif. Man munkelte, dass er zudem auf einem Auge blind war. Dennoch erkannte er sie sofort, als er um die Ecke bog, um Dracos entgeisterten Blick zu folgen.

Hermine errötete, kam einen Schritt näher da es albern schien, sich weiterhin so offensichtlich zu verstecken und begann, am Ärmel ihres Umhanges nervös herumzuzupfen. „Entschuldigung, ich war nur … zufällig … hörte Stimmen und Draco und …".

„DRACO?" Lucius starrte sie an. Hermine wurde wenn überhaupt möglich, noch etwas dunkelröter. Sie hätte nicht Draco sagen dürfen, eine viel zu intime anrede, für einen Feind wie Malfoy. Und warum sollte sie seiner Stimme folgen. Augenblicklich fühlte sie sich unangenehm ertappt.

Lucius humpelte einige Schritte näher, starrte sie mit undurchdringlicher Miene an, als müsse er sich erst vergewissern, dass das junge Mädchen vor ihm nicht doch nur ein Trugbild war. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang berührten seine Fingerspitzen ihre Stirn als wolle er ertasten, ob sie auch wirklich aus Fleisch und Blut sei. Wie vom Stromschlag getroffen riss er seine Hand zurück und fuhrt herum, zu Draco.

Hermine begann zu zittern. In Lucius Malfoys Gesicht sah sie keine Wut, sondern nackte Angst. „Das tust du nicht …" flüsterte er leise seinem Sohn zu. „So tief kannst du nicht sinken."

Draco zuckte gelangweilt die Achseln, senkte jedoch die Augen und sah erst auf, als sein Vater vollkommen wirr scheinend an Hermine vorbei, zum Ausgang Kerkers hin wegstürmte.

Während sein Vater Hermine so seltsam im Blick gehabt hatte, schien Draco gar nicht registriert zu haben, über wen Lucius Malfoy eigentlich redete, doch jetzt, da das Klick-Klack des Gehstocks leise im Flur verhallte, wandte er sich Hermine mit einer Miene zu, die blanken Wahnsinn offenbarte.

Die Augen weiter aufgerissen, als Hermine es je für möglich gehalten hätte, schwammen Malfoys kugelrunde, silberblauen Iriden in dem blutunterlaufenen Rot der Augäpfel flackernd hin und her, wie Perlen die in einem Fluss aus Blut zu ertrinken drohten.

Er atmete, keuchte, heftig. Spuckte fast, Bläschen hatten sich um seinen Mund gebildet. Wie blass er war, als ihn sein Vater mit solch merkwürdigen Worten verlassen hatte, so tiefrot war er jetzt, nur einen Herzschlag später.

Malfoy drehte den Oberkörper halb zu ihr, ging leicht in die Knie und sah ganz aus wie ein tollwütiges Tier, des jeden Moment zum todbringenden Biss losspringen wollte. Oder wie ein Mensch, der gerade seinen Verstand verloren hatte.

„WAS WILLST DU HIER, SCHLAMMBLUT? SPIONIERST DU MIR NACH? IST ES DAS?"

Entsetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf, nicht das Schlammblut war es, das sie ihrer Worte beraubte. Sie hatte es oft genug gehört, sondern das Gesicht des Wahnsinns, dass sie durch Malfoys Gestalt in diesem Moment bedrohte. „Nein, ich hab nur … Ich wollte doch nur mit dir reden wegen gestern." Sie schluckte hart, unsicher wich sie Fuß hinter Fuß setzend vor ihm zurück, traute sich nicht im den Rücken zu kehren da sie wusste, dass dies Raubtiere zum Angriff anstacheln würde.

„Du warst so wütend und ich dachte, ich habe vielleicht etwas Falsches gesagt. Hatte dich geärgert und ich wollte nur runtergehen, um mit dir reden falls du …" die Stimme versagte ihr fast, leise, schwinden, konnte sie nur noch ein zartes „… wütend bist" hauchen.

Draco warf den Kopf in den Nacken, lachte schrill, laut und bedrohlich. Seine weißen, makellos manikürte Hand deutet auf sie, dann auf sich und wieder auf sie. „DU KOMMST HIER RUNTER GERANNT, WEIL DU DENKST ICH HÄTTE MICH ÜBER DICH GEÄRGERT? SAG MAL, WIE DUMM BIST DU EIGENTLICH HERMINE? "

Hermine wich Zentimeter um Zentimeter weiter zurück. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass dies keine Provokation sondern eine ernst gemeinte Frage war. Er hielt sie jetzt, in eben diesem Moment wo sie bei ihm war, für extrem dumm. „Du warst doch ganz nett gestern und dann auf einmal …" doch ihr matter Protest wurde von einem neuerlichen Schreianfall unterbrochen. „SAG MAL, BIST DU LEBENSMÜDE? ICH BIN NICHT NETT ZU DIR, GRANGER UND ICH WAR ES AUCH NIE! HAST DU NACH ALL DEN JAHREN IMMER NOCH NICHT BERGIFFEN, DASS ICH DICH NICHT LEIDEN KANN?"

Hermine zitterte, schlang ihre Arme um sich als können diese ihr Schutz bieten. Vielleicht wäre es vernünftig gewesen in diesem Moment ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, und ihn auf dieses wild gewordene Etwas, nur wenige Schritte vor ihr entfernt zu richten, doch sie schaffte diesen kleinen, Schutz spendenden Griff in ihre Hosentasche nicht. Wie hypnotisiert stierte sie halb ohnmächtig vor Angst auf Malfoy, der in einem einzigen Satz zu ihr hinüber gesprungen war und sie mit harten Stößen gegen Dekolleté und Schultern vor sich her schubste.

„VERSCHWINDE! HAU AB! WAS WILLST DU NOCH HIER?"

Hermine riss die Hände hoch und hielt die Seinen fest, als er abermals versuchte sie wie ein Vieh vor sich herzutreiben, bis er sie in die Ecke neben der Statue getrieben hatte, wo sie nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand nicht mehr weiter konnte.

Mehr denn je wirkte er, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Stumm blickte sie nach oben, in sein schmales, zur Fratze verzerrtes Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie es tat, vielleicht ein letzter, verzweifelter Wunsch ihrer geheimen Wünsche, vor dem Tode bewahrt zu bleiben. Ihre rechte Hand löste sich von seiner und legte sich sanft auf seine Wange. „Was ist denn los, Draco?" fragte sie nicht mehr ängstlich, sondern fast zärtlich, legte den Kopf schief und wagte es, ihm fest und offen in´s Gesicht zu sehen. „Wieso benimmst du dich so?"

Dracos Hand schnallte nach vorne, umklammerte ihren Hals und zog diesen, nebst ihrem restlichen Körper soweit nach oben, bis Hermine auf den Zehenspitzen stand.

Hermine würgte, ächzte und krallte ihre Hände im Dracos Handgelenke. Verzweifelt begann sie, ihm ihre Fingernägel in´s Fleisch zu bohre. Da urplötzlich, sie konnte ihn kaum auch nur gekratzt haben, löste er seine Hand wieder von ihr, zog sie in einer einzigen, geschmeidigen Bewegung nach unten zurück und ließ sie zu seiner Stirn gleiten, wie er sich seltsam elegant anmutend die herabhängenden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich.

Eine Sekunde starrten sie einander an, dann kräuselte sich der Mund des Blonden zu einem grauenhaft hämischen Grinsen. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf als könne er gar nicht glauben, dass es so leicht gewesen war ... was auch immer zu tun? Hermine rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Hals. Das eigenartige Gefühl beschlich sie gerade jetzt, wo er sie nicht bedrohte, ein dummes Tier zu sein, das in eine von ihm gestellte Falle getappt war.

Malfoy war den Kopf in den Nacken, und begann schallend zu lachen.

„Bist du jetzt völlig durchgedreht, was lachst du so blöd?" keifte Hermine und schubste Malfoy heftig von sich weg. Der lachte immer noch, knickte seine Körper in der Mitte und beugte sich lachend nach unten, bis sein Oberkörper die Knie traf. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck der Hände gegen die Kniegelenke, schnellte er wieder nach oben und grinste Hermine an. „Du bist so dumm, Schlammblut. So und jetzt husch …" er hob die Hände und wedelte mit den Handrücken in ihre Richtung, als wäre sie ein Huhn, dass aus seinem Stall ausgebrochen war „… husch, husch … zurück zu den anderen Witzfiguren."

Damit drehte er sich schwungvoll und so elegant um, wie ein Balletttänzer es nicht besser gekonnt hätte, schüttelte immer noch ungläubig glucksend den Kopf, vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und schlenderte entspannt von dannen, eine sprachlose Hermine zurücklassend, deren Füße mit jedem Meter den er sich von ihr weg bewegte, weiter am Boden entlang rutschten bis sie kurz darauf mit einem unsanften „Plumps" auf dem Boden saß und ihm nachstarrte.

Lange saß sie dort, die Knie zur Brust hochgezogen, den Kopf an die stützende Wand hinter ihr gelehnt, sich selbst mit den Armen umschlingend, als könne ihr das wenigstens etwas Halt geben.

Es war natürlich unsinnig gewesen, überhaupt zu ihm zu gehen, nachdem er sie gestern so hastig verlassen hatte. Etwas, eine Ahnung die schon die ganze Zeit da war, begann in ihr zu Dämmern, klarer zu werden und Antworten zu formen.

Natürlich, es gab einen einfachen Grund, warum er sie so umgarnt hatte. Rache. Er wollte sich am Trio dafür Rächen, nun auf der Verliererseite zu stehen. Der Plan war einfach. Sicher, Malfoy war weder ein großer noch ein strategischer Denker. Er schmiss sich an das naive, dumme Schlammblut ran – Hermine boxte sich selbst vor Wut gegen die Stirn, bei diesem Gedanken- legte das gutmütige Ding flach und sorgte damit dafür, dass sie sich das goldene Trio zerstritt. Bedauerlicherweise war gestern Abend Hermines dämliche, abturnende Frage zwischen seine Erektion und Hermines Höschen gekommen, hatte mit den dadurch heraufbeschworenen unangenehmen Fragen Schlimmeres verhindert, woraufhin er genervt das Handtuch geschmissen und hinausgestürmt war.

Hermine boxte sich jetzt mit beiden Händen vor Scham, Demütigung und Wut gegen sich selbst, gegen die Stirn.

Also bitte. Er nahm Butterbier mit und schleppte sie in einen Raum, wo es kein Möbelstück außer einen großen Couch gab. Wie deutlich konnte er es denn noch zeigen?  
Aber Hermine, der Masochismus in Person, gab sich damit ja noch nicht zufrieden. Nein, sie musste ihm ja am Ende sogar noch nachlaufen, weil sie glaubte, ihn verletzt zu haben.

Super Hermine, wirklich. Wie deutlich kann man den noch zeigen, dass man auf Schmerzen und Herabsetzung steht?

Vor Wut und Scham schluchzend, erhob sie sich schließlich irgendwann, stolperte halb blind vor Tränen den Keller entlang, die Treppe hoch und boxte sich auf halber Höhe durch eine Schar Slytherins hindurch nach oben, die bei ihrem Anblick wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt stehen geblieben waren, doch in lauthalses Jubeln und Gelächter ausbrachen, sobald Hermine die oberste Treppenstufe erklommen hatte und diesen, für sie eindeutig falschen Ort, verließ.

xXx

Überraschend viele Schüler wollten dieses Jahr die Ferien im Schloss verbringen. Eigentlich nicht erstaunlich, dass die Schüler daraufhin begonnen hatten, eine eigene Weihnachtsparty zu planen, die unorginellerweise im Raum der Wünsche stattfinden sollte.

Irgendwann gestern oder heute Morgen in aller Frühe, war dies wohl sogar bis zu den Vertrauensschülern und dem Schulsprecher durchgesickert. Ebenso Details wie Fässer voll Feuerwhisky, eine eigens organisierte Band versprochene Temperaturen im Raum, die Kleidung ganz und gar überflüssig schienen ließen.

Selbstverständlich hätte Hermine einer solchen Orgie nie zugestimmt, doch da sie Neville, der sie heute Morgen während des Frühstücks darüber informierte, bedauerlicherweise nicht zuhörte und stattdessen geistesabwesend zu allem treudoof genickt hatte, konnte Hermine die Feier am heutigen Abend nun kaum noch unterbinden.

Vielleicht mit Hilfe des Schulsprechers, dann wäre es möglich gewesen. Doch einerseits war sie sicher, dass Malfoy niemanden von einer Party abhalten würde, andererseits hätte das ja so etwas wie Kommunikation erfordert, wozu sie sich im Moment mit Malfoy nicht im geringsten imstande sah.

So beschloss sie, den Abend aus Protest alleine im Gryffindorturm zu verbringen und sich dabei KÖSTLICH zu amüsieren. Dummerweise waren nicht wirklich viele Menschen da, die ihr dabei zusehen konnten. Natürlich hatte sie VERSUCHT ihre Freunde ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen, dass solche Orgien nicht nur ungesund, sondern auch unvernünftig und verantwortungslos waren und zudem ein schlechtes Beispiel für die Jüngeren lieferten.

Sie hatte Harry doch nun wirklich deutlich erklärt, dass gerade er als leuchtende Ikone der Zaubererwelt darauf achten sollte, Schüler zu moralischer Integrität und Edelmut anzuleiten. Wie wichtig es für all diejenigen wäre, die zu ihm aufblickten, dass ihr Held in jeder Hinsicht tadellos sei … woraufhin Harry meinte, dass er ein tadelloser Partygeher wäre, und die entrüstete Hermine ungerührt zurück lies. Ginny verdrückte sich mit der Ausrede, dass sie es nicht verantworten könnte ihren Freund auch nur eine Sekunde alleine zu lassen.

Ron schien ja immerhin ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Seine Ohren waren tiefrot als er ihr weismachen wollte, dass er als Seniorschüler für etwas Anstand unter den Jüngeren sorgen wollte. Er gab sich außerdem wirklich Mühe, sie zum Mitgehen zu überreden. Wobei er Hermine dann doch seinen Segen gab im Turm zu bleiben als er hörte, das Draco Malfoy die Party finanziert hätte und er deswegen ebenfalls den ganzen Abend über anwesend sein würde.

Genau genommen, war Hermine mit einer grimmig Schnatternden Schar 11-13jähriger alleine, da man mindestens 14 sein musste, um eingelassen zu werden. Zum Babysitter degradiert, hatte sie sich bereits gegen 21 Uhr in ihr Bett verkrochen, wo ihr immerhin Krummbein schnurrend und wärmend Gesellschaft leistete.

Hermine lernte sich durch fünf Kapitel von Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene durch, setzte 10 neue Bewerbungen für allerlei Stellen im Ministerium auf, hexte ein eigenes, rosa Erinnerdich für Professor Lockhart in St. Mungo und verfasste drei dramatische Kapitel ihres monumental Werkes „Onkel Dobbys Hütte" die alle vom schweren Schicksal eines kleinen Elfen handelte, der von der bösartigen Famile Blafoy misshandelt wurde.

Gegen 1 Uhr nachts beschloss sie aber, dass weder offen zur Schau gestellter Protest noch Beleidigtsein wirklich Spaß machte, wenn es keiner mitbekam. So zog sie sich also wieder an, und beschloss nun doch einmal im Raum der Wünsche vorbei zusehen. Nicht, dass sie etwa doch mitfeiern wollte. Im Gegenteil, viel eher hoffte sie, ihre Freunde dort loszueisen können um ihnen den Abend zu verderben. Oder sie zumindest dazu überreden könnte, mit ihr gemeinsam zurück zu gehen. Moralisch wertvoll sein war nämlich gleich viel sinnvoller, wenn es mehr als nur ein einsamer, roter Kater mit frommen Reden zum Besseren bekehrt werden konnte.

Und außerdem war ihr stinklangweilig.

Vorher würde sie aber noch zur Toilette gehen. Heldenhaft hatte sie sich das 4 Stunden lang verkniffen, da sie sich während ihrer Arbeit keine Unterbrechungen gönnte. Aber jetzt hörte sie ja auf und es war doch einigermaßen dringend. So dringend, dass sie gleich zum Badezimmer rannte und den Zauberstab erst dann holen wollte, wenn sie sich Erleichterung verschafft hatte.

Als Hermine das Badezimmer verließ war ihr erster, wenn auch alberner, Gedanke, dass Hogwarts von einer terroristischen Geheimorganisation aus dem nahen Osten angegriffen wurde.

Zwei mit dicken Palästinenserschals vermummte, orientalisch aussehende Gestalten lauerten Hermine vor der Toilettentür auf. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde packten sie Hermine und bevor sie auch nur an ihren Zauberstab, der immer auf ihrem Nachttisch neben ihrem Bett lag denken konnte, wurde sie von den beiden Gestalten auch schon an die Wand gedrückt. Die eine Schlang ihr von hinten die Hände um den Hals und umklammerte ihren Mund, die andere verkreuzte ihr die Arme hinter dem Rücken, überdehnte ihre Schultern bis ein scharfes Stechen im Hals und ein hässliches Knacken sie in die Knie gehen ließ, woraufhin die andere vermummte Gestalt sie unsanft auf die Beine riss und Hermine, deren Mund zu sich zu einem erstickten Schrei zu öffnen versuchte, mit in Richtung Porträtloch riss.

Ich werde entführt, ich werde ganz sicher entführt, unheilprophezeite Hermine innerlich. Sie zappelte, wimmerte und versuchte zu treten, doch beide Gestalten waren windiger als sie glaubte. Zuerst dachte sie, man wollte sie durch das Porträtloch hinaus zerren, doch kurz vorher tauschten die beiden Unerkannten Blicke, deuteten mit den Köpfen zur Seite und zogen Hermine hinter eine große beigefarbene Sitzgruppe, die direkt neben dem Porträtloch positioniert war. Die Frauen, Hermine war sicher, dass es welche waren, warfen sich zu Boden und zogen Hermine mit sich, zogen sie weit in die Schatten hinein und rissen sich vor der verängstigt wimmernden Hermine die Pali-Tücher von den Milchkaffeebraunen Gesichtern.

Hermines Schrei erstarb. Sie riss die Augen auf, rutschte nach vorne auf die Knie und starrte fassungslos in die Gesichter von Padma und Parvati Patil, deren Schals immer noch halb die untere Party ihrer zutiefst beschämten Gesichter verdeckte.

„Äh … sorry, Hermine …" begann Terroristin eins (halb vermummt und gleich gekleidet, war nicht wirklich nicht zu erkennen wer welche war) „… wir wollten dich nicht erschrecken. Aber wir haben ein Problem und das bedarf größter Diskretion."

Terroristin zwei deutete mit ausgestrecktem Finger in Richtung Porträtloch. „Und zwar da draußen …". Die beiden dunkelhäutigen Mädchen tauschten schuldbewusste Blicke, dann seufzte Terroristin eins, hob schon einmal vorsichtshalber abwehrend, oder beschwichtigend?, die Hände and erklärte. „Also wir tun das echt nicht gern, aber wir wurden dazu gezwungenen."

„Mich zu entführen?" Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Terroristin zwei zog Augenbrauen und Nase hoch und hielt ihr Tuch fest, dass ihr fast vom Mund heruntergerutscht wäre. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber wir kommen gerade von der Party hoch … und da sitzt er. Ja er ist ziemlich besoffen und, keine Ahnung wie er überhaupt hier hoch kam … aber egal. Er sagt, er will unbedingt mit dir reden … und dann hat er uns das hier angetan."

Die Terroristin, die sich wie Parvati anhörte wimmerte, und nahm das Tuch vom Gesicht. Ein strahlend weißer, etwa knapp einen Meter langen Rauschebart rollte sich darunter auf, und viel den beschämt aufschluchzenden jungen Frau über die Brust.

Nun entblätterte sich auch die andere, die Hermine für Padma hielt und wimmerte weiter. „Er hat uns Dumbledore Bärte angehext. Wir haben ja wirklich versucht sie wegzuzaubern, aber es geht nicht." Unglücklich zog sie zum Beweis an ihrem Bart als wolle sie zeigen, dass dieser nicht angeklebt war. „Und mit der Schere ging es auch nicht. Er will sie erst wieder weghexen, wenn du rauskommst."

„WER?" fragte Hermine überflüssigerweise, denn natürlich wusste sie es eh schon. Und obwohl sie Augenblicklich grimassierte und einen sterbensähnlichen „Nicht schon wieder" Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte, frohlockte sie innerlich in den höchsten Tönen.

Egal warum, egal wann, egal in welchem Zustand … er wollte sie sprechen … er:

„Malfoy" wimmerte es wieder von der angenommenen Parvati. Beschämt wickelte sie den Bart zu einer Rolle zusammen, schnürte ihn mit einem Haarband zu einem Bienenstock ähnlichen Dutt zusammen und band das Pali-Tuch wieder über ihre untere Gesichtshälfte. „Außerdem hat er gedroht, die fette Dame anzupinkeln, wenn du nicht in 5 Minuten draußen bist."

Nervös schaute die unvermummte Patil auf die Uhr.

„WAS?" Nun gut, das eben noch hüpfende Herz geriert ob dieser Nachricht doch etwas ins stolpern. „Er will …?"

Beide Patils zogen die Augenbrauen hoch, setzten Mienen auf, als stünden sie bei ihrer eignen Beerdigung vor ihrem Grab und nickten synchron.

Hermine indes sprang auf und hechtete zum Ausgang. Es gab Dinge, die duldeten keinen Aufschub. Taten die vollbracht werden mussten, ohne sie mit Worten hinauszuzögern. Die fette Dame zu retten, war eindeutig eine Unternehmung, die nicht warten konnte.

Draco lag rücklings, alle Viere von sich gestreckt vor der immerhin noch heftig schimpfenden fetten Dame, die zuvor schnell in ein benachbartes Bild flüchtete und nun mit einem Regenschirm bewaffnet zurück gekehrt war. Die Hosen hatte er sich, wohl um seiner Drohung größeren Ausdruck zu verleihen, geöffnet und bis zur Mitte den Kniekehlen hinuntergezogen.

Weiter war er wohl nicht gekommen da er dann allem Anschein nach das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und nach hinten umgekippte war. Immerhin hatte er es nicht mehr geschafft, die satinsilber schimmernden Boxershorts hinunterzuziehen, auf denen in elegant geschwungenen waldgrünen Buchstaben der sinnreiche Spruch „des Meisters Stück" zu lesen war.

Einen Pullover trug er nicht, warum auch, er war knallrot im Gesicht und schwitze so sehr, dass sein geöffnetes Hemd ihm vor Schweiß durchsichtig, weiß auf den Rippen klebte.

Brust, Bauchnabel und Boxershorts lagen frei, für alle Blicke zur Bewunderung dargeboten.

Malfoy kicherte albern, patschte unbeholfen mit den Füßen als suche er einen Punkt, um sich abzustützen und riss in einer schwingenden Bewegung seine Hand nach oben. „HEeerrrmiiiiiiinnneeeee", sang er und wedelte mit der Hand um sie herzulocken. „Malfoy" antwortete sie, nicht gerade originell, doch angesichts sich des ihr darbietenden Anblicks immerhin überraschend klar.

Malfoy drückte seinen Oberkörper auf die Ellenbogen gestützt halbwegs nach oben, und grinste sie mit halbgeschlossenen Augen auf eine ausgesprochen dümmliche, betrunkene Art an, während die mutierte, doch strahlend weiße Taube Clint wie ein ecstasysüchtiger Propeller in annähernder Lichtgeschwindigkeit wie ein gefiederter Heiligenschein um seinen blonden Schopf flatterte.

Hermine klappte der Mund auf und wieder zu, starr und voller Unglauben hingen ihre Augen an der Taube fest, die nun nur noch als weiße Schlieren in der Luft auszumachen war, bis sie …

PLATSCH!

… als wäre sie an eine unsichtbare Wand geknallt, mitten in der Luft zum Stillstand, riss die Augen auf und stürzte senkrecht wie ein Stein zu Boden, wo er neben seinem Herren auf den Rücken kullerte und „Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod" zu gurren begann.

Herrmine kam gerade in den Sinn, dass es wohl kaum etwas Merkwürdigeres geben konnte wie die letzte halbe Stunde.

Malfoy hatte sich mittlerweile zum Sitzen hochgedrückt, stützt sich jedoch immer noch mit den Händen hinter ihm auf den Boden ab und strahlte sie an, als … nun ja, als würde er sie mögen. Hermine wich verwirrt einige Schritte weiter zurück und starrte ihn immer noch wortlos an.

„Hiillfss´suu mia?" Malfoy hob eine Hand und streckte sie in ihre Richtung, kippte ohne stützt leicht zur Seite wäre fast umgestützt, würde er nicht sowieso mit dem Rücken zum Geländer sitzen.

„Was willst du überhaupt hier?" Hermine entfernte sich ein wenig von ihrem Platz neben der fetten Dame, die nicht nur einen Regenschirm, sondern auch ihre Freundin Violet geholt hatte, um sich mit hochroten Köpfen gemeinsam über Draco zu entrüsten. Von dem Lärm angelockt schauten jedoch hier und da noch einige andere fremde Gemälde aus Bilderrahmen heraus.

Hermine erkannte einen Ritter - hieß er nicht Sir Gaybriel? – der mit deutlichem Interesse Malfoys Boxershorts fixierte, einen Stift aus seiner Rüstung zog und in großen, dicken Buchstaben die genaue Adresse (Stock, Korridor usw.) seines eigenen Bilderrahmens quer über eine Sumpflandschaft schrieb.

Nicht, dass Malfoy das gesehen hätte. Der hatte sich mittlerweile schwerfällig umgedreht und zog sich wie ein Bergsteiger am Geländer hinter ihm hoch. Hermine tauschte unsichere Blicke mit Parvati und Padma. „Wie ist der denn jemals hier hochgekommen?"

„Auf allen Vieren, war fast oben als wir ihn gesehen haben." Die Padma-Verdächtige senkte beschämt den Blick und Hermine verstand, wollte sie nicht zwingen zuzugeben, dass die beiden Mädchen dem Slytherin den Rest des Weges nach oben geholfen hatten, wo er sie doch so undekorativ für ihre Mühe belohnt hatte.

Malfoy seinerseits hing halbwegs über dem Geländer, tat sein Bestes nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und ihn die Tiefe zu stürzen. Im Grunde ein recht possierlicher Anblick. Wenn man ihn so ansah, der heruntergerutschte Hemd und die immer noch locker sitzende Hose, verschwitzt und benebelt wie er war, hatte er etwas von einem Stripteasetänzer.

„Hey Malfoy" bei der Nennung seines Namens wirbelte der Blonde herum, stolperte und wäre fast auf den armen Clint geknallt, wenn sich Hermine nicht in einem gewagten Sprung dazwischen geworfen und ihn aufgefangen hätte.

Malfoy schlang die Arme fest um Hermines Hals, strampelte sich mit den Füßen zum Stand nach oben und strahlte sie überglücklich an. „Ich muss mal."

Eine Hand rutschte von Hermines Hals hinunter zu seinen Boxershorts.

Die fette Dame schrie kreischend um Hilfe und stürzte Hals über Kopf aus ihrem Rahmen heraus. Rings um Hermine startete eine übereilte Völkerwanderung die nicht hätte lauter klingen können, wenn eine Horde Elefanten sich zum Joggen verabredet hätten. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren alle Gemälde leer, und Hermine tat ihr Bestes, nicht mitsamt ihres Verehrers umzufallen.

„Doch nicht hier" schimpfte sie und zog ihn einige Schritte in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Du bringst ihn auf keinen Fall zu uns sein" drohte Parvati (vermutlich sie) und sah mit Schal und Bart so finster aus, dass Hermine unwillkürlich zurückwich. Malfoy hatte es mittlerweile geschafft sein bestes Stück aus den Shorts herauszuzerren und murmelte halblaut so etwas das wie „Kann nicht warten" klang.

Hermine schwitzte Blut und Wasser, war sich der Gefahr in der sie schwebte mehr als bewusst. „Du kannst nicht hier pinkeln ich äh … ich bring doch runter und …" Hermine wurde knallrot. „Du kannst dir unten im Stock einen hübschen Blumentopf suchen."

„Komm´s su mit?" Draco, die Augen auf Halbmast, nun wieder beide Arme um sie schlingend, drückte sein feuchtes Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge während sein Körper ein perfektes Dreieck zusammen mit Hermine und dem Boden bildete, so schräg stand/lag er über Hermine gebeugt.

„Ja, ja …".

„ZUERS HEXT DU UNS ABER WIEDER DIE BÄRTE WEG!" protestierten die Zwillinge synchron.

Überrascht wie klar Draco auf einmal wirkte, als er ein gewohnt süffisantes Grinsen aufsetzte und Padma und Parvati schielend angrinste. Hermine hatte es ja befürchtet, wo hätte er sonst sein sollen, dennoch fand sie es mehr als unpassend, als Malfoy in seine Unterhose griff und den im Bund oben eingeklemmten Zauberstab herauszog.

„Sicher? Isch kann eusch auch woansers einen baaat häxen".

Parvati und Padma kreischten auf und schlangen die Arme umeinander. Es dauerte dann noch einige Minuten, bis Malfoy die Worte halbwegs zustande brachte und den Zauberstab, Hermine schauderte, sich erneut genüsslich in den Boxershorts festklemmte.

Möglicherweise ja gar kein Zufall, eventuell hatte er ja eine Art Vibratorzauber vollbracht, der das tragen von Boxershorts zum Vergnügen werden lies.

Hermine, die eigentlich geplant hatte, Malfoy von Parvati und Padma wieder beseitigen zu lassen (wer es anschleppt, muss es zurückbringen) war wohl einen Tick zu langsam, denn gerade als sie sich umdrehte um nach den bartlosen Mädchen zu rufen, hörte sie:

„Si tacuisses, philosophus mansisses" (Hättest Du geschwiegen, wärest du ein Philosoph geblieben) artikuliert hatten, verschwanden sie auch sogleich und Hermine war wieder allein.

Draco, seine Hose hing immer noch über seinen Schuhen, stolperte zwei Schritte nach vorne, warf die Arme in die Luft und sprang auf sie, als würde er sich von einem hohen Schwimmbadsprungturm in die Tiefen stürzen. Hermine konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, doch die Last seines Gewichtes und die Wucht des Aufpralls lies Beide rücklings nach hinten kippen. Malfoy klammerte sich an sie, als sei er ein Ertrinkender während Hermine jeden Halt verlor, ihre Füße abrutschten und sie die Beine seitlich abwinkelnd in die Luft warf.

„AAAAUUUUU!!"

Hermine knallte schmerzhaft mit dem Hinterkopf auf den kalten Steinfußboden. Ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich auf ihrem Rücken aus, der ihre Lungen für einen Moment lähmte und auch danach nur ein qualvolles Keuchen zuließ. Der Schmerz hingegen, der in ihr Becken gefahren war, war schrill, stechend und so durchdringend, dass er ihre Beine lähmte, die gespreizt auf dem Boden zur Rechten und Linken von Malfoys schlaffem Körper weggestreckt hatte.

Malfoy selbst lag platt, erdrückend und albern kichernd auf ihr. Sein Becken zwischen ihre Beine wippte bei jedem Lacher auf und ab, die Füße auf den Boden gepresst, schob er Hermine mit samt seiner selbst langsam den schmutzigen Flur entlang. Die Ellenbogen unterhalb ihren Achselhöhlen abgestützt, hatte er seinen Oberkörper soweit Hochdrücken können, um diesen weit genug nach hinten rutschen zu lassen, um sein Gesicht zwischen Hermines Brüsten ruhend in derem Dekolleté zu vergraben.

Hermine unter ihm zappelte, stöhnte und schrie. Malfoy musste heimlich ein Kampfsportexperte sein, so gekonnt wie er sich auf ihr platziert hatte und sie umklammert hielt war es ihr praktisch unmöglich sich auch nur zur Seite zu drehen.

„Äh … hallo Hermine."

Hermine schrie erschrocken auf und spürte, wie Malfoys Gesicht, der gerade zu sabbern angefangen hatte, glitschig ein Stück weiter nach oben, zu ihrem Hals hin, eine feucht-schmierige Schleimspur zog.

„Hallo Neville." Hermine überstreckte den Kopf nach hinten, bis sie den über ihr stehenden Jungen sehen konnte der offenbar zutiefst peinlich berührt überlegte, warum Hermine nicht zumindest einen anderen Ort gesucht hatte um …

Malfoy hob den Kopf und wischte seine Nase ein Hermines Locken ab. Angeekelt krächzend, krallte sie ihre Finger in seinen mittlerweile fettig, klebrigen Blondschopf und ihn von sich hochzuziehen.

„Oh, äh … hallo Malfoy, du auch hier?" Neville wurde knallrot.

„Verpiss dich, Droddel" lallte Draco in müdem Protest und lies sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen wieder auf Hermine plumpsen. „Ich willl hier schlaaaafen."

Hermine zappelte und stöhnte ärgerlich und versuchte Draco endlich von ihr herunter zuschieben. Das sah möglicherweise dann nach etwas anderem aus, als Hermine beabsichtigte. So müde und schlaff Draco auch war, ihre Brust fand er jedenfalls schnell und begann diese mit einem seligen Schnurren zu kneten.

Neville räusperte sich. „Ja also … ich wollte ja eigentlich nur mal nachsehen, ob du nicht doch vorbei kommen willst. Aber äh …" er hustete verlegen „… ich glaub, du bist ja beschäftigt."

Tiefrot im Gesicht, drehte er sich beschämt um, schüttelte befremdet den Kopf, drehte sich um und ging. „Entschuldigt bitte … ich wollte nicht stören."

„HEY" schrie Hermine ihm verzweifelt nach „ES IST NICHT SO WIE ES AUSSIEHT! ICH LIEGE NUR REIN ZUFÄLLIG UNTER IHM!" zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte ruderte sie verzweifelt wie ein umgestürzte Käfer mit Armen und Beinen.

Ein letzter Funken Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf, als Neville sich halb zu ihr umwandte und die Augen verengten. „Soll ich, ähm … soll ich dir helfen? Soll ich Ron und Harry holen?"

„NEIN!" das war nun wirklich das letzte, was Harry oder Ron sehen sollten. „Ach, ja also … äh …. dann lasst euch mal nicht stören." Nun ehe Hermines Protestschrei verklang, war Neville auch schon an der fetten Dame vorbei verschwunden.

Hermine weinte, schrie und zappelte. Was um Merlins Willen hatte Neville den nur gedacht? Bedauerlicherweise stellte sich heraus, dass das Geschunkel dem Draco ausgesetzt war, keineswegs empfehlenswert in seinem Zustand war. Eine Sekunde meinte Hermine Glück zu haben, als er den Oberkörper über sie hochdrückte und nicht mehr grinste, sondern überraschend ernst aussah. Und grün.

Es war eine Sekunde nur, kaum mehr, viel zu kurz als das Hermine hätte flüchten können … bis Draco zu würgen begann und sich in einem gewaltigen, stinkenden, plätschernden Schwall quer über Hermines Gesicht und Oberkörper erbrach und ohnmächtig wurde.

Immerhin konnte sie ihn nun endlich von sich herunter schieben. Sich selbst reinigen hingegen schien unmöglich. Sicher … Draco hatte einen Zauberstab, den hätte sie benutzen können. Da der Trottel ihn jedoch wieder in seine Boxershorts gesteckt hatte … Hermine wischte sich die saure Brühe aus dem Gesicht. Jammerte, heulte und bibberte vor Ekel.

Trotzdem … als ihre Hand ganz knapp vor seiner Hose war erstarrte sie. Bestimmt fünf Minuten kniete sie mit ausgestreckter Hand vor Malfoys Boxershorts, die Hand erhoben. Senkte sie nieder und riss sie wieder hoch. Niemals in Berührung mit auch nur einem Millimeter Stoff.

Dann gab sie auf. Nein, sie konnte es einfach nicht. Ganz zu schweigen davon was Ron nun denken würde, falls er zufällig jetzt gerade zurück käme und Hermine mit der Hand in Malfoys Hose erwischte. Sie schüttelte sich als ihr einfiel, wobei Neville sie gerade „erwischt" hatte. Doch das musste warten.

Statt also ihre Hand an Dracos Heiligtum zu legen, zog sie ihm seine schwarze Stoffhose hoch, machte den Reißverschluss zu, gürtete ihn und packte ihn von hinten, in dem sie ihre Arme unter seine Achselhöhlen um seine Brust schlang, und zog ihn schwerfällig hinter sich herziehend zur Treppe.

Einen Moment lang erinnerte sie sich daran, wie er sie heute Morgen ausgelacht hatte und zog es ernsthaft in Erwähnung, ihn mit einem Fußtritt einfach hinunter zustoßen. Andererseits bestand eine sehr realistische Chance, dass Neville, der nicht mehr ganz nüchtern gewirkt hatte, morgen zuerst mit ihr sprechen würde, bevor er irgendetwas zu Ron sagte. Parvati und Padma würden freiwillig mit Sicherheit auch nichts über ihre Begegnung mit dem Slytherinspross preisgeben.

Es bestand also immer noch die Chance mehr oder weniger unbescholten aus der Sache herauszukommen, wenn sie Draco hier nur wegschaffen könnte.

Ihn die Treppe hinunterzuschleifen erwies sich mehr als schwierig. Doch die ganze Zeit in der Hermine sich abmühte, die schlaffe Gestalt wie einen schweren Sack Mehl die Treppe nach unten zu zerren, lag er wie ein Toter in ihren Armen, abgesehen von gelegentlichem Schnarchen, kein weiteres Zeichen von sich das darauf hinweisen würde, dass er noch unter den Lebenden weilte.

Fluchend, ächzend und schnaufend hatte sie ihn irgendwann tatsächlich bis hinunter zu den Slytherins geschleift. Sich selbst verfluchend, dass sie im entscheidenden Moment ihren Zauberstab nicht bei sich gehabt hatte und bog um die letzte Ecke, die sie noch von der Befreiung ihrer Bürde trennte.

Sie schleppte Malfoy mittlerweile nicht mehr unter den Armen mit sich. Sondern hatte ihn flach auf den Rücken gelegt und zog ihn an den Beinen, als sei sie ein Pferd das vor eine Kutsche gespannt worden war.

Zwei Jungen standen da, wo Hermine das Porträt der Tänzerin vermutete und starrten sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Theodor Nott und Marcus Flint, die irgendein Kraut rauchend an der Wand gelehnt Hermine verfolgten, wie sie übel fluchend ein Mitglied des edlen Slytherinhauses heranschleppte.

„Was soll das denn, Granger?" Nott zog den Rauch seiner Zigarette tief ein, und warf Hermine über die Schulter einen perplexen Blick zu. „Was machst du da mit Malfoy?"

Angekommen am Ziel, ließ Hermine los, begradigte sich und erklärte. „Er lag vor unserem Eingang rum. Ich dachte ich bring ihn euch zurück." Hermine errötete, da sie gerade selbst feststellen musste, dass sie von Malfoy wo von irgendeinem alten Socken redete, denn man unbeabsichtigt in einer Turnhalle liegen gelassen hatte.

Flint ging an ihr vorbei, umrundete Malfoy und kniete sich neben seinem Kopf auf den Boden. Zwei – dreimal gab er ihm vorsichtige Ohrfeigen, die allesamt nur mit einem müden Grunzen beantwortet wurden.

Dann sprang er auf, schlich etwas verlegen dreinblickend neben Nott und murmelte ihm etwas in´s Ohr, der daraufhin kurz zu überlegen schien, dann aber nickte und sich Hermine zuwandte. „Ja, äh ... setz ihn mal da an die Wand. Wir sind gleich wieder da."

Ehe sie auch nur protestieren konnte, waren die beiden auch schon im Gemälde verschwunden und ließen Hermine mit nichts als einem großen Fragezeichen über ihrem Kopf zurück. Mehr oder weniger erfolgreich schaffte sie es, Draco auf den Rücken zu drehen und ihn an die Wand zu schieben.

Matt wimmernd wachte er auf, als sie ihn an Ärmel und Kragen ziehend zum Sitzen hochzog.

Es dauerte wohl einige Sekunden bis ihm bewusst wurde, wer vor ihm kniete und seine Knie so anwinkelte, dass er nicht umfallen würde. Vielleicht erkannte er sie auch überhaupt nicht. Wie sonst sollte man erklären, dass er unbeholfen um sich herum fuchteln ihre Hand traf, diese festhielt und ein leises „Entschuldigung" murmelte.

Was immer er auch sagen mochte, sie würde es nicht ernst nehmen, nicht nur, weil er ein intriganter Lügner war, sondern zudem auch nicht zurechnungsfähig im Moment.

Sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, drehte sich, um sich zu erheben, doch wurde überraschend fest von seiner Hand zurückgehalten, sie sich um ihren Nacken gelegt hatte.

Leicht erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass Draco sie nun aus großen, silbergrauen Augen fest ansah. „Ich will nicht das du böse auf mich bist" er schluckte, kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und Hermine fürchtete schon, dass er sich wieder übergeben müsste, doch er schaffte es den Brechreiz zurückzudrängen. Die Augen qualvoll zusammengepresst, der Mund kaum mehr als eine haardünne Linie zog er stattdessen ihren Kopf näher an sich heran. Süss-saurer Atem schlug ihr entgegen, als er überraschend sicher und klar zu sprechen begann. „Ich will nicht, dass du böse bist, aber du solltest gehen solange du noch kannst." Erneut musste er stoppen, atmete tief durch und flüsterte. „Ich habe Probleme, weißt Du? Geh besser …".

Dracos Hand glitt von ihrem Rücken, nicht ohne ihr dabei erneut sanft über die Hand zu streichen, sein Kopf kippte wieder nach hinten und die Augen fielen ihm zu. Hilfe suchend sah sich Hermine um. Wo waren denn diese Slytherins nun? Draco war doch wirklich in keinem Zustand, in dem man ihn allein lassen konnte. Er fantasierte ja anscheinend schon, oder nicht?

Die Schlangenfrau verblasste, besser gesagt, verschwarzte und offenbarte wieder den in dunklen Schatten gelegenen Einblick in das Slytherinreich. Zwei dunkle Gestalten kamen näher, zuerst Schemenhaft, als wären sie eben erst als Bleistiftentwurf gemalt worden, dann allmählich wurden ihre Konturen schärfer, kantiger und Farben kehrten auf den schwarz-weißen Formen der Jungen ein, bis schließlich die deutlich sichtbaren Gesichter von Theodor Nott und Marcus Flint Hermine erneut aus dem Bilderrahmen entgegenfunkelten.

Draco stöhnte, und steckte sich den Kopf zwischen die Knie, als versuche er damit dessen imaginäres Hin- und Herschaukeln abzufangen. Eine kleine Bewegung nur, doch schon wieder begann er gefährlich zu kippen und hätte ihn Hermine nicht festgehalten, wäre er komplett zur Seite weggesackt. Der Dank dafür war ein Laut, der ziemlich gut das Muhen einer Kuh imitierte.

Flint und Nott stiegen aus dem Porträt. Sie standen eng beisammen, jeweils einen Arm hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, tauschten sie Rat suchende Blicke. Eine stumme Konversation der Augen, Mundwinkel, Augenbrauen und Achselzucken.

Flint beendete diesen ungesagten Dialog, indem er entnervt die Augen rollte, den Mund verzog und mit dem Kopf und Hermines und Dracos Richtung ruckte. Nott antwortete ebenfalls mit einem Schulterzucken – waren sich Slytherins überhaupt über die Errungenschaft des gesprochenen Wortes bewusst? - griff hinter sich, und holte einen großen, leicht rostigen Kupferkessel hervor, den er Hermine vor die entrüstet gekräuselte Nase stellte. „Spezialausrüstung." Kommentierte er mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens in der Stimme.

Ein scheuer Blick zu Nott, der die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben hatte und angestrengt die Spinnweben an der Decke fixierte. Kaum merklich neigte er zu einer angedeuteten, zustimmenden Geste den Kopf, drehte sich so schnell um als wolle er apparieren und ehe Hermine es richtig mitbekam, waren er und Flint auch schon wieder halb mit ihren Körpern im Bild versunken.

„Hey, Moment mal. Und was wird aus ihm?" rief Hermine ihnen nach, aufgebracht mit den Armen in Richtung Malfoy wedelnd. Die beiden Slytherins zuckten die Achseln und klammerten sich am Bildrahmen fest, um sich elegant in´s Innere schwingen zu können.

Geistesgegenwärtig sprang Hermine auf ihre Füße, erwischte Flint am Ärmel, Nott am Hosenbund während sie sich der Länge nach ausgestreckt wie eine Rubgy-Spielerin nach vorne warf und die beiden Jungen mit sich nach unten riss.

Hinter ihr kippte Malfoy zur Seite, einem Geräusch, das wie ein verstopfter Wasserhahn klang, folgte ein beißende, saurer Geruch der, gepaart mit Hermines auf einem feuchtem, warmen Hosenbein nur den Schluss zuließ, dass Draco Hermine gerade auf die Beine gewürgt hatte.

Hermine hustete und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene ihr Kinn, auf dem sie eben so unelegant gelandet war. Nott nutzte die Gelegenheit, zog die Beine an und hievte sich mit einem angeekelten Ächzen, auf Flints´s Kopf aufstützend, auf seine Füße zurück. „Also tut uns ja leid …", setzte Nott an. „… aber WIR müssten heute Nacht mit ihm in einem Zimmer schlafen." Beendete Flint, der überraschend schnell von Hermine weggekrabbelt war, und sich nun wieder am Bilderrahmen festklammerte, als fürchte er, von einem tobenden Wirbelsturm weggerissen zu werden.

„Genau. Ist nicht toll für ihn … aber wir müssten den Gestank ertragen. Lass ihn doch einfach da liegen." Nott schüttelte ein Bein im verzweifelten Versuch Hermine abzuwimmeln, die wie ein Soldat im Manöver zu ihm herangerobbt war und sich nun eine Ertrinkende an dessen Bein festklammerte.

Unbeholfen um sich strampeln fand sie festen Boden unter den Füßen und zog sich an Nott geklammert hoch, der nun die Hände vom Bildrahmen nahm um seine Hose festzuhalten, die Hermine ihm beim hochhangeln fast heruntergezogen hätte.

„Äh … lass das." Nott wand sich hin und her wie eine Hula –Tänzerin. Hilfe suchend sah er sich nach Flint um, der sich aber schon mit einem gewagten Sprung in das Porträt hinein, in herminesicheres Gelände gebracht hatte und ihm süffisant grinsend hinaus Salutierte.

Grimmig wandte er sich um, wollte gerade schon zu einem wütenden Kommentar ansetzen, als er sich überraschend aufrichtete, Hermine von oben bis unten musterte und in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Du siehst echt zum Kotzen aus, Granger."

Hermine errötete und sah an sich hinunter. Zweifelsohne … Ihre buschigen Locken klatschten ihr in fingerdicken, nass-dunklen Strähnen über Gesicht und Bluse. Die oberen Knöpfe der Bluse selbst waren aufgerissen (oder abgebissen?). Hermine warf einen wütenden Blick über die Schulter nach hinten zu einem schnarchenden Draco, das weiß der Bluse wer von dekorativen, gelblich-braunen Mustern verziert, die durchaus mit Batik-Mustern der 60er Jahre Hippies Konkurrieren konnten, Überreste von in Feuerwhiskey mariniertem Nudelsalat zierte bröckchenförmig ihre Hose und Socken wie Schuhe waren so triefend nass, als wäre sie eben in eine Schlammpfütze gehüpft.

Hermine strich sich beschämt eine Ringelnudel aus dem Gesicht, wrang unbeholfen ihre sauren Haare aus und murmelte, den Boden unter ihr mit Magensäure betröpfelnd. „Ich hab meinen Zauberstab vergessen. Ich musste ihn schnell wegschaffen, da war keine Zeit mehr und ich hab eh nicht daran gedacht. Er wollte die … äh … unseren Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum anpinkeln …"

Nott´s schallendes Gelächter unterbrach Hermine. Vor lauter Lachen vergaß er ganz, seine Hose festzuhalten, die ihm sofort herunterrutschten.

Gryffindors derzeitig klügste Schülerin rollte, um Gnade oder zumindest bessere Nerven, flehend die Augen, fischte einige Wurstbröckchen aus ihren Haaren und schritt von dannen, hinüber zu Malfoy wobei ihre nassen Socken bei jedem Schritt ein Geräusch von sich gaben das klang, als würde sie durch einen Sumpf waten.

Malfoy lag zur Seite umgekippt, zur Embryonalstellung verkrümmt in einer großen Lache seines eigenen Erbrochenen. Mit einem kurzen entschlossenen Griff, packte Hermine Malfoys Bein als wäre es der Hals einer Schlange, des es galt bewegungsunfähig zu pressen bevor er zugebissen wurde, und schleifte den Blonden hinter sich her.

Nott war mittlerweile wieder dazu in der Lage, Mund und Handmotorik miteinander zu koordinieren, so dass er immerhin seine Hose schon auf Halbmast, zwischen den immer noch vor Kichern bebenden Knien gezogen hatte. Ein Ruck, die Hose war oben und zugeknöpft.

Lässig stützte er sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, während die andere Hand wie zum offenen Beweis in einer angedeuteten Linie über Malfoy entlangglitt. „Ja und da wundert es dich, dass wir ihn nicht in unserem Schlafsaal haben wollen? Am Ende pinkelt er noch in´s Bett." Nott rollte die Augen nach oben, wobei sein ganzes Gesicht wie durch eine Art Ideenlifting nach oben gezogen wurde und die Augenbrauen, die nun fast unter dem Haaransatz verschwanden, auch die Lippen mitrissen, so dass zwei der Mund des dunkelhaarigen dessen vampirartige Hasenzähne entlarvten.

„Ja aber, vielleicht wird ihm ja noch schlecht und wenn ihr das nicht bemerkt, dann erstickt er noch an seiner Kotze. Kuck doch" wie zum Beweis schüttelte Hermine Dracos Bein, der daraufhin, wie auf Befehl, gefährlich zu Gurgeln begann.

Nott´s Gesichtspartie rutschte wieder tiefer. Augen verengt, Mundwinkel nach unten gezogen und Nase zu einer angestrengten Denkermiene verzogen, kratzte er sich Draco zugewandt das unrasierte Kinn. Hermine hoffte schon, dass er doch ein Einsehen haben würde, als sich das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers freudig aushellte, er die Hand in die Luft reckte und glücklich wirkend mit den Fingern schnalzte. „Kein Problem. Sieh mal die Truhe da hinten." Die schnalzende Hand senkte sich und deutet in Richtung einer schweren Holztruhe, deren Größe und Format verdächtig an einen Sarg erinnerte. Nun ja, ein bischen höher vielleicht.

„Häng ihn einfach darüber. Er kotzt dann nach unten." Nott strahlte Hermine an, als habe er eben eine nobelpreisverdächtige Erfindung gemacht. „Haben wir auch mit Goyle letzte Woche gemacht." Er verdrehte angestrengt die Augen und schielte nach innen. „Und ich glaub, äh … mit Pansy" er deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter nach hinten. „Auch … naja. Also lass ihn doch einfach da liegen."

Hermine musterte die Truhe nicht wirklich glücklich. In ihrem Kopf ratterte es so heftig, dass es sie nicht gewundert hätte, wenn weis-graue Dampfwolken aus ihren Ohren herausgedampft wären. Diese Truhe sah ja nun wirklich alles andere als angemessen für den Erben der Malfoys aus, andererseits erkannte sie selbst, dass es mehr als albern gewesen wäre Nott um einen schöneren Gegenstand für diesen Zweck zu bitten. Zudem war sie müde und der Gedanke Malfoy schnell und praktisch, wenn auch nicht schon zum Trocknen, so doch wenigstens zum Einweichen aufhängen zu können, war äußerst verlockend.  
Ron fragte sich bestimmt schon wo sie war. „Hmm … ich weiß nicht ob ich ihn darüber wuchten kann."

Eine schwache Ausrede, doch eine bessere wollte ihr im Moment einfach nicht einfallen.

„Auch kein Problem, ich helf dir." Bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte, hatte der überaus hilfsbereite Slytherin sie auch schon zur Seite geschubst, packte nebst des rechten Beines nun auch noch Dracos linkes Bein, und zog ihn beschwingt hinter sich her.

Malfoys leicht grünliches Gesicht zuckte. Seine Augen waren halb offenen, die Hände zuckten leicht. Irgendetwas murmelte er. Ganz leise und schwach, kaum zu verstehen. Vermutlich ein schwacher Protest gegen die unangenehme Ortsverlagerung.

Nott wollte sie loswerden, soviel stand fest. Immer wieder wandte er den Kopf um und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Offensichtlich zutiefst verwundert, warum Hermine immer noch nicht ging. Sie wollte ja auch, was hatte sie hier unten schon verloren? Doch war sie im Moment einfach zu verwirrt, um solch eine komplexe Bewegung wie Gehen mit dem finden des richtigen Weges durchführen zu können.

Nott drehte die Kiste quietschend zur Seite, ging einen Schritt hinter Draco, packte ihn unter den Achselhöhlen und wuchtete ihn mit einer einzigen, fliesenden Bewegung über die Truhe.

Da hing Malfoy nun, wie ein Handtuch das zum Trocknen aufgehängt worden war, oder ein Teppich, den man ausklopfen wollte.  
„Au …". Malfoys Hand patschte unbeholfen auf dem Boden herum, sein Hintern wackelte unbeholfen als versuchte er sich mit seine Knien irgendwo abzustützen, doch kurz darauf war er schon wieder bewegungslos, in Sekundenschnelle zurück im Reich der alkoholisierten Träume.

Immer noch fühlte Hermine sich mit dieser Lösung nicht wirklich wohl. Weniger die recht unwürdige Haltung, die gönnte sie ihm allein schon für seinen Strip für der fetten Dame, nein, die Gesamtsituation beunruhigte sie.

Während Hermine triefend, stinkend und so geräuschlos wie möglich – immerhin wollte sie auf keinen Fall irgendjemandem Begegnen, der sie selbst für ein Opfer der Party halten könnte - zurück in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Komasaufen passte einfach nicht zu Malfoy. Sich derart gehen zulassen passte nicht zu dem Bild, dass er selbst so gerne von sich hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Die heftige Reaktion am gestrigen Abend auf die Todesserfrage, erschien nun in einem ganz anderen Licht. Nein, ein Malfoy der sich besinnungslos trank war ganz sicher nicht das Resultat, einer unbedachten Frage.

Hermine schauderte, als sie an den panischen, nein wahnsinnigen Ausdruck seiner Augen dachte, als er seinen Vater beschimpft und angebrüllt hatte. Mit einem Frösteln rief sie sich das Flehen in Lucius Stimme zurück, die Angst, die Mauern seiner sonst so unnahbare Aura wie mit einem Katapult zu Fall gebracht hatte und immer wieder Draco, immer wieder kam ihr Draco vor Augen der tobte wie ein tollwütiger Hund.

Wie er auf sie losgegangen war … Sie konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen.

Es mochte ja angehen, dass sein ganzes Verhalten der letzten Tage nur zum Ziel hatte, sie zu Demütigen. Aber warum sollte er deswegen seinen Vater beleidigen?

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, ignorierte die stichelnden Bemerkungen der fetten Dame an der vorbei sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, um sich still und leise in das nächstgelegene Badezimmer zu schleichen.

Nein, so sagte Hermine unter der Dusche stehend zu sich selbst, während Fluten von lavendelfarbenen Schaums ihren Körper herunter rann, ein Malfoy der sich in´s Koma trinkt und seinen Vater „Versager" nennt ist ebenso verrückt, wie einer, der einem Schlammblut Liebesbriefe schreibt.

Ein Malfoy der sagte, dass er Probleme habe und Hermine gehen sollte, solange sie noch könnte.

Das Puzzlebild begannen sich zu offenbaren, das letzte Teil, sie hatte es. Vielleicht noch nicht richtig eingepasst, doch zweifellos hatte sie alle Teile die nötig waren, um hinter Malfoys Geheimnis zu kommen.

Dracos Familie waren ehemalige Todesser.

Draco hatte sie benutzt, um damit seine Familie zu schocken.

Draco hatte mit seiner Familie gebrochen.

Aber sie war ihm NICHT egal, deswegen war er wütend, als sie von Lucius entdeckt wurde. Deswegen hatte er sie weggeschickt, deswegen hatte er ihr gesagt sie solle gehen, solange sie könnte. Er hatte sich Sorgen um sie gemacht, denn sie war in Gefahr.

Als Hermine zum Gryffindorturm zurück kam, lag Clint immer noch mit abgespreizten Flügeln aus dem Boden und schlug sich, wohl im Versuch eine vermeintliche Fliege zu fangen, mit der giftgrünen Zunge wie das Geschoss einer Kanone selbst auf den Kopf. In einem Anflug von Mitleid hatte sie sich des mutierten Vogels angenommen und ihn im Badezimmer unter den kalten Wasserhahn gehängt. Nun saß er mit säuerlicher Miene neben ihrem Bettpfosten, an den sie ihn mit etwas Elfenhutwolle wie einen Indianer an den Marterpfahl gebunden hatte, und schrieb eine Nachricht, die sie dem zeternden Clint danach per Dauerkleberfluch auf den Bauch hexte.

_„ANTWORTEN. H.G."_

Das Fenster wurde geöffnet und der arme Täuberich erbarmungslos wie einen übervollen Aschenbecher aus dem Fenster gekippt.

Sie musste recht haben, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Es war so offensichtlich und wer Augen hatte, der sollte sehen. Selbst wenn es gefährlich für sie sein könnte, ihr Jagdinstinkt war geweckt. Sie würde keine Ruhe geben, bis Draco ehrlich zu ihr war.

All diese Dinge, sie stimmten und passten nicht. Nicht der ungeheizte Raum, nicht das nur noch lauwarme Wasser das von ihrer Haut perlte oder die leicht geöffneten Fenster die sie um des Sauerstoff willens aufgestellt hatte, ließen sie in dieser Dezembernacht frösteln, es war Angst, nicht um sich selbst, sondern um Draco.

**

* * *

  
**

**Reviews wäre toll :o)**


	8. Freitag der 23 Dezember

**Beta: aiko melody**

----------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 8: Freitag der 23. Dezember **

„So, auch da?"

„Ja, offenbar" antwortetet Hermine knapp, und setzte sich mit geraffter Schulrobe neben Ron auf ihrem Platz am Gryffindortisch in der großen Halle. Ron seufzte vernehmlich, warf einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu Harry, der ihm mit Ginny gegenübersaß, und wandte sich wieder seinen Würstchen zu.

Vor ihr, an dem Platz an dem sie immer saß, an Ron´s Seite, stand ein Teller auf den bereits ein mit Butter bestrichener Toast stand. Daneben hatte man ihr einen Becher mit Joghurt gestellt und Milch in ein Glas gefüllt. Der Toast war fast alt, doch die Butter war gleichmäßig verstrichen. Ron hatte ihr also ihr Frühstück gerichtet, als er nach dem Aufstehen, ohne jedoch auf sie zu warten, in die große Halle kam. Wie oft hatte er dies in den letzten Tagen wohl auch getan, doch vergeblich auf sie gewartet?

Ein Messer lag bereit neben einem kleinen Schälchen, in dem Himbeermarmelade bereit stand. Ihr Platz war frei, Ron saß alleine und wartete …

Ein schmerzhafter Stich schlechten Gewissens schmerzte in ihrer Brust als sie darüber nachdachte, wie wenig Zeit sie in den letzten Tagen mit ihrem Freund verbracht hatte.

Sie schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln, das er mit einer kurzen Berührung ihres Knies unter dem Tisch beantworte.

Jähe Zuneigung und zärtliche Gedanken überfluteten sie. Ron der seit Tagen auf sie wartete. Ron, der ihr ein Frühstück gerichtet hatte obwohl er damit rechnen musste, dass er wieder alleine essen würde. Ron, der dieses Frühstück perfekt für sie vorbereitet hatte. Alles war so, wie sie es gerne mochte. Ron kannte sie so gut, dass er immer wusste, was sich Hermine wünschte.

Er kannte sie, er liebte sie und trotz ihres wirklich nicht einwandfreien Benehmens in den letzten Tagen ihm gegenüber, dachte er an sie und hielt den Platz an seiner Seite für sie frei.

Sie beugte sich leicht zu ihm hinüber, lächelte verlegen zu Harry und Ginny die ihren Blick jedoch seltsam starr und hart erwiderten, und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ron´s Körper verspannte sich, er zuckte zusammen und wich ansatzweise, dennoch für sie wahrnehmbar, von ihr weg.

Verwirrt setzte sich Hermine wieder gerade hin, nahm ihren Toast und begann mit dem Messer großzügig Marmelade darauf zu verteilen. Ginny nahm einen Schluck Tee und beobachtete Hermine über den Rand ihrer Teetasse hinweg. Hermine konnte nicht umhin den Eindruck zu haben, dass sie von ihren Freunden belauert wurde.

Die Morgenpost wurde, wie jeden Tag, von Hunderten von Eulen durch die Fensteröffnungen in der Decke hereingeflogen. Das Geräusch von Flügelschlagen, die Rufe der Vögel, das Geklapper herunterfallender Post sowie freudige wie auch verärgerte Ausrufe von vorzeitig beschenkten Schülern erfüllte den Saal. Briefe regneten auf sie herab wie übergroße Hagelkörner, doch keiner der drei anderen machte Anstalten auch nur einem einzigen Brief ein wenig der Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, die erdrückend auf Hermine lag.

„Was habt ihr denn?" fragte sie unsicher. Hermine bis von ihrem Toast ab, zog die Schultern hoch und nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie Parvati sich einige Plätze entfernt von ihr, viel weiter als sonst, an den Tisch setzte. Neben ihr saß Neville der mit angespannter Miene offenbar gerade dabei war, sein Müsli zu hypnotisieren. Zumindest sah er so aus.

„Tja … Hermine." Harry hustete, hob sich die Hand vor den Mund und begann nervös mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch zu trippeln. „Neville …" begann der Schwarzhaarige zögerlich, woraufhin den soeben genannten Blicke trafen die nicht hätten tödlicher sein können. Neville der wohl gehört hatte, dass sein Name gefallen war bekam rote Ohren und löffelte mit zittrigen Fingern Müsli, wobei aber die Hälfte wieder vom Löffel rutschte oder Spuren in seinem Gesicht hinterließ. Neville war wohl schon eine ganze Weile so nervös, denn mittlerweile sah er aus, als ob seine Kleckerei Absicht wäre und er sich lediglich eine Gesichtsmaske ausgelegt hätte.

Ron packte Hermines Hand. Nicht sanft wie sonst, sondern energisch und bestimmend und drückte sie. „Erzähl mir mal was!"

Hermine zog ihre Hand mit einem Ruck wieder zurück. „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Malfoy ist ein Depp. Er hat sich gestern besoffen und ist danach hoch zu uns gekrabbelt weil er mich sehen wollte." Hermines Stimme war schrill und spitz, sie sprach schnell und aufgebracht, allzu offensichtlich einen verzweifelten Versuch startend, ihre verteidigende Haltung mit Beleidgt-Sein zu kaschieren. Immer noch den angebissenen Toast haltend, wedelte sie abwehrend mit ihrer Hand in der Luft herum nicht merkend, dass sie damit unschuldige, hier ihr passierende Hauskameraden mit der umherspritzenden Marmelade neue Geschmacksrichtungen verlieh.

„Er hat Parvati und Padma verhext und wollte das nicht rückgängig machen, bevor ich nicht mit ihm gesprochen habe."

„Ach … gab´s den da keinen anderen Zauberspruch dagegen?" wandte Ginny leise ein. Hermine errötete und stoppte mitten in ihrer Wedel-Bewegung. Nein, keine Ahnung. Darüber hatte sie gar nicht nachgedacht … was sie jetzt aber nicht zugeben wollte.

Neville hustete verlegen. Er war etwas näher an sie herangerutscht und murmelte ganz leise so etwas wie „Entschuldigung". Hermine warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und gab ihm unter dem Tisch einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein. Neville fuhr zusammen, presste die Lippen dicht aneinander und zuckte nur schuldbewusst mit den Schultern.

Hermine sah wieder auf. Ginny trippelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch, Harry rollte die Augen und sank etwas weiter in sich zusammen, offenbar zutiefst unwohl in seiner Haut fühlend, ähnlich Ron, der laut und sehr langsam atmete und sie ansah als … als ob er Angst hätte. „Nun ja … aber dann waren die Bärte ja weg, nicht?" Begann Ron zögerlich „Aber" er schluckte und warf Harry einen flüchtigen Blick zu, der daraufhin errötete wie ein kleines Mädchen und unbehaglich auf seinem Platz herumrutschte „Aber als wir heimkamen wollte ich dich sehen. Weißt du, ich wollte dir von Malfoy erzählen …" Er räusperte sich und schob seinen Teller von sich weg. Zum ersten Mal seit Hermine ihn kannte, hatte Ron keinen Hunger. Ein einmalig abgebissener Toast, ein angeknabbertes Würstchen und immer noch weichlich wabernde Rühreier tummelten sich auf dem nahezu überquellenden Geschirr.

Hermine überlegte, ob Ron es wohl als gutes Zeichen werten würde, wenn sie den Inhalt seines Tellers auf ihren kippte? Ein subtiler Hinweis auf Zusammengehörigkeit? Andererseits, Ron war kein Typ der subtile Botschaften normalerweise entschlüsseln konnte.

Dennoch, sie hatte Hunger. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und hob Ron´s Teller herüber zu sich, griff nach einer Gabel und begann zu essen, während sie freundlich interessiert und nach Möglichkeit nicht schuldbewusst zu Ron hinüber sah.

„Jasaaaa, Malfoy. Der war gestern schon komisch, nicht?" Ron drehte sich wieder zu Harry um, der stumm nickte und etwas zu leise um unbeschwert zu klingen weiter ausführte. „Malfoy war auch auf der Party und … nun wir haben es nicht gesehen, aber wir haben von Luna und Ernie McMamillian gehört, dass er sich wohl auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche lautstark mit den anderen Slytherins gestritten hätte. Pansy soll sogar geweint haben."

Ginny nickte und ergriff das Wort. „Wir haben ihn aber IM Raum der Wünsche gesehen. Er saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke und hatte Flaschen von irgendetwas um sich herum gestapelt. Er war wirklich besoffen und hat die ganze Zeit nur rumgewimmert."

„Also hab ich mir den Tarnumhang übergeworfen …"

„Du feiger Spion" fauchte Hermine wütend zu Harry, der nur gleichmütig die Augenbrauen hob und kurz den Kopf hin und her wog, bevor er weitersprach „… weil ich hören wollte, was er denn so zu jammern hat. So ganz genau habe ich das zwischen all dem Gejammer und Gelalle nicht verstanden, aber ich habe „Hermine" verstanden. Außerdem hat er so was wie „Achtung" gemurmelt. Tja ... Und wenn du MICH …" er deutete mit gewichtiger Miene auf sich „… fragst, klingt das wie eine Drohung."

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich und verkreuzte wie ein trotziges Kind ihre Arme.

„Jedenfalls war er dann irgendwann weg. Wir sind dann zurück zum Turm gegangen um zu sehen wo du bist aber siehe da …".

„Du warst auch weg." Flüsterte Ron neben ihr. „Wir machten uns Sorgen und haben die Karte des Rumtreibers …"

„IHR WIEDERLICHEN SPIONE! Was fällt euch eigentlich ein?" Hermine sprang auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ihr seid ein Haufen paranoider Irrer und ich bin es leid mich für alles rechtfertigen zu müssen." Schimpfte sie aufgebracht, wild mit den Armen wie zum Angriff gezogene Säbel durch die Luft wedelnd. „Er lag besoffen im Flur und ICH wollte nur keine blöden Fragen hören. Ja wie schrecklich … und irgendwann ist er ausgerutscht und auf mich gefallen. Da kam Neville vorbei. NA UND?"

Neville versank mehr und mehr auf seinem Platz, wohin gegen Ron sich begradigte und so aussah, als ob er etwas erwidern wollte, doch bevor auch nur eine einzige Silbe seinen Mund verlassen konnte, brüllte Hermine schon weiter. „Ich habe ihn nur runtergebracht damit er da nicht rumliegt und ihr … Ja denkt ihr den wirklich dass ich in den Kerker mit ihm gegangen bin um …". Tiefrot im Gesicht keuchte und schnaubte sie, gefährlicher aussehend wie Mrs Weasley zu ihren besten, oder schlechtesten, Zeiten.

„Es ist doch ganz egal warum du mit ihm runter gegangen bist. Nein, wir glauben nicht. dass er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre dich groß zu befummeln. Die Frage ist nur … warum hast du ihn nicht einfach liegen gelassen?" Ginny presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Malfoy plant etwas. Irgendetwas … ich weiß es." Fing Harry wieder an, räusperte sich und rückte etwas näher an Ginny heran, als gäbe der Körperkontakt zu ihr ihm den Mut unangenehme Dinge auszusprechen. „Malfoy benimmt sich komisch. Eigenartig … irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Wenn du mich fragst ist er so ähnlich drauf wie damals, als er Dumbledore töten sollte."

„Nur dass er diesesmal an DIR klebt." Fügte Ron leise hinzu „Und du verteidigst ihn, kümmerst dich um ihn und rennst ihm sogar nach, statt dich von ihm fernzuhalten."

„Was soll denn das heißen?" sie schnappte nach Luft, packte Ron am Kragen und versuchte ihn zu schütteln, doch er war stärker als sie, ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie mit eiserner Faust fest, während er auf sie eindrang. „Wir machen uns Sorgen Hermine und wir … nein ich fürchte … das wir dir bald nicht mehr helfen können."

Sie stand ganz kurz davor, erneut zu explodieren. Oh wie hasste sie es entmündigt zu werden und sich gerade von Ron, - Hallo, von RON- als dumm und naiv hinstellen zu lassen, doch er gab ihr keine Möglichkeit dazu, sondern stand auf um sich in voller Größe vor ihr aufzubauen und legte ihr seinen Finger auf den Mund. „Entscheide dich, Hermine aber überlege gut, worauf du dich einlassen könntest."

Tausend Beleidigungen lagen ihr auf den Lippen. Wütend schlug sie seine Finger von ihren Lippen fort, ballte die Fäuste und reckte sie wütend in die Luft als wolle sie ihm egal wie viel größer und stärker er doch war, verprügeln.

Ihre Augen huschten über ihre Freunde und alle Gryffindors die zugehört hatten hinweg und sie erschrak als sie realisierte, dass alle um sie herum, sie drehte sich langsam auf dem Absatz um, auch alle an den anderen Tischen, sie anstarrten. Langsam glitt ihre Faust nach unten. Schlaff und kraftlos hing sie nun an ihrer Seite herunter. Erschrocken über all diese Aufmerksamkeit, gedemütigt, verraten und betrogen fühlend, drehte sie sich langsam um sich selbst und ihre Augen weiteten sich panisch.

Sie wollte etwas sagen doch konnte es nicht. Stattdessen verbarg sie ihre tränennassen Augen hinter ihren Händen und ging erst langsam, doch immer schneller als sie den richtigen Weg gefunden hatte, nach draußen.

Weg von den Menschen, die sie nicht verstanden.

Allein.

xxx

Hermine versteckte sich vor ihren Freunden. Ganz alleine nahe den Gewächshäusern auf einer Bank, der Rücken rund, die Haltung geduckt, eingemummelt in eine dicke Jacke, Mütze und ihrem Schulschal und starrte mit ausdrucksloser Miene auf die vor ihr gefalteten Hände.

Hermine war ein einziger dunkler Fleck, in einem Meer von weiß. Der Schnee hatte gewonnen und die Welt mit seinem Weiß gezeichnet. Alles, der Boden, die sie umgebenen kahlen Bäume, die Dächer der Gewächshäuser, die Bank auf der sie saß und das ganze Schloss, dass sich wie der Eispalast der Schneekönigin als in der Sonne glitzernder Kristall hinter Hermine, etwas weiter entfernt, vor dem Himmel abzeichnete war komplett mit Schnee so fein und schön wie Puderzucker bedeckt.

Einzig Hermine, die einen schwarzen Mantel trug und deren Locken sanft vom eisigen Hauch des Dezemberwindes bewegt wurden, brachten Farbe, doch eigentlich eher eine bedrückende Dunkelheit, zu dem vollkommenen Weiß hinzu.

Hermine bibberte, doch wollte sie nicht hineingehen. In aller Frühe schon, hatte sie sich aus dem Schlafsaal geschlichen und sich zuerst in die Bücherei gerettet, von der sie wusste, dass keiner ihrer Freunde ohne dringenden Grund zu Ferienzeiten einen Fuß hineinsetzen würde.

Sie bibberte vor Kälte, wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon hier saß und nichts anderes tat, als zu überlegen, ob sie fähig wäre irgendeine Art von Entscheidung zu treffen.

Im Grunde, so war ihr klar, wollte sie das nicht. Wenn sie die Wahl gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie sich einen Zeitumkehrer erbeten um einfach ein paar Tage zurückzureißen und dann, dann hätte sie irgendetwas anders gemacht. Vielleicht wäre sie weggegangen, als Malfoy zu ihrem Lied klatschte. Sie hätte auf all seine Sprüche nicht reagiert, hätte sich nicht darauf eingelassen.

Sie seufzte und hob ihre Hände an den Mund, um warme Luft in die gefalteten Handflächen zu blasen. Sie schüttelte sich und rieb die Handballen aneinander. Die Finger konnte sie nicht mehr krümmen, zu kalt war es geworden. Zu lange war sie schon hier, als dass sie die blau gefroren Glieder hätte bewegen können. Langsam, doch etwas unbeholfen, legte sie ihre Hand auf den Zauberstab, der mittlerweile schon von einer dünnen Schneeschicht bedeckt, neben ihr auf der Bank lag.

Unausgesprochene Worte formte sie in ihrem Geist und eine blaue Flamme loderte fast 15cm hoch auf dem Rücken ihrer Hand auch.

Hermine hob die kältestarre Hand und rieb nun wieder beide Handballen zusammen. Die blaue Flamme loderte nun um beide Handballen, ihre Finger sowie beide Handgelenke herum. Blau, wärmend doch nicht verbrennend, tanzte der baue Feuerball über ihre steifen Glieder hinweg. Sobald sie die Finger wieder etwas krümmen konnte, begann sie mit dem Feuer zu spielen in dem sie die Flamme über ihre Hand - und die dick eingepackten Unterarme rollen lies.

Versonnen lächelnd beobachtete sie ihr eigenes Kundstück, traurig daran denkend, dass kein Ron neben ihr war, der sie für diese Angeberei tadeln könnte.

„GURR"

Hermines Augen erhoben sich von ihren Händen, suchten die Quelle des Geräusches dicht vor ihr.

„Clint …".

Tatsächlich, etwa drei Meter von ihr entfernt saß oder stand, so einen großen Unterschied machte das bei den kurzen Beinen nicht, Clint, der so weiß war, dass er sich kaum von dem alles bedeckenden Schneedecke abhob.

Clint hatte etwas im Mund, dass wie ein abgenagter Mistelzweig aussah. Mit seltsam gelangweilter Miene kaute er darauf herum, und wirkte umso mehr wie eine Mini-Lucky- Luke-Ausgabe in weiß.

Der Zweig wurde fallen gelassen, Clint legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ein gurgelndes Geräusch und ein überraschend lauter Rülpser folgte.

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen und überlegte, ob man eine Taube genau wie einen Mann dafür tadeln könnte, dass er sie eben angerülpst hatte.

Clint beeindruckte Hermines mahnender Gesichtsausdruck jedoch nicht im Mindesten, stattdessen kratze er sich hingebungsvoll zwischen seinen Beinen, bevor er mit einem breitem Grinsen wieder den Kopf hob.

Soweit einer Taube möglich, hob er die Stelle in seinem Gesichtchen an, die bei einem Menschen die Augenbrauen Partie wäre und wackelte mit dem Kopf hin und her, als wäre er entsetzlich genervt und einen Moment lang wirkte es, als hätte er geseufzt.

Doch dann, Hermine war nun schon einiges von dem Vogel gewöhnt, räusperte er sich und begann zu singen.

In tiefem Elvis Presley Bariton schmetterte die Taube los und begann „Falling in Love" zu singen.

Hermine klappte der Mund auf und zu, ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf und presste sich die Hände vor den Mund als fürchte sie Ohnmächtig zu werden, wenn ihr durch ihre plötzlich heftiger werdende Atmung, zu viel Luft entweichen könnte.

Clint trällerte, und trällerte und trällerte. Doch nicht so laut, wie Draco vor einigen Tagen, als er vor ihrem Fenster Minne gesungen hatte. Die Lautstärke war zwar für eine Taube überraschend, doch eindeutig, dieses Lied war für sie, keine Show um sie vor ihren Freunden zu blamieren.

Ein sanfter, rot-oranger Schimmer fiel auf Hermines Gesicht, den sie zuerst für die untergehende Sonne hielt, doch als sie sich umwandte und den Kopf hob sah sie, dass der Baum über ihr trotz des Winters zu blühen begonnen hatte.

Die eben noch kahlen, schwarzen mit weiß bedeckten Äste waren wie von einem warmen Sommerhauch von Schnee und von aller Kälte, statt der kahlen, die sich wie lange schwarze Finger über sie gespannt hatten, waren nun dicht bewachsene, lebendige braungrüne Äste zu sehen die über und über mit etwas behangen waren. Ähnlich der Kirschblüte, doch nicht blass rosa sondern scharlachrot und duftend wie die Blätter einer Rose.

Erst einige Sekunden später bemerkte sie, dass Clint aufgehört hatte zu singen.

Stille.

Ein hohes Pfeifen, ähnlich dem nicht richtig aufgelegten Deckel eines Kochtopfes, und Clint begann wieder, dementsprechend unmelodisch „Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod" zu pfeifen.

Hermine grinste so breit, dass sie ihre Zähne dabei entblößte und wandte sich zu Malfoys Western-Taube um, der, für ihn, überraschend elegant, die Flügel spreizte und sich anmutig in die Luft erhob an zu dem Baum hinüber flog, dessen Blätter durch den Klang des Pfiffs wie von einem Herbststurm heruntergeweht worden waren und sich, frei in der Luft schwebend augenblicklich in regenbogenfarbige, von innen heraus leuchtende Schmetterlinge verwandelten.

Hermine hielt den Atem an, klammerte sich mit beiden Händen ungläubig staunend an der Bank fest. Inmitten der Schmetterlinge, die sie kreisförmig umflatterten und des weißen Vogels zu sitzen, die beinahe bewegungslos um sie herum glitten war ein Gefühl dass ein Mensch haben musste, der ohne Bewegung durch das von Sternen leuchtende Weltall schwebte.

Nur schöner.

Sie lachte leise vor entzücken als die schimmernden Schmetterlinge an ihr vorbei glitten und sanfte, fast wie in Zeitlupe zu Boden glitten um sich dort, im blütenweißen Pulverschnee, in kornblumenblauen Vergissmeinnicht erblühten und im Schnee verwurzelt, die Worte:

„FOLGE DEM WEISSEN HASEN"

Bildeten.

Eben noch betäubt, ja verzaubert, von der Schönheit dieses Anblicks, zog Hermine nun ratlos zu Augenbrauen zusammen, runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich wieder gerade herum auf die Bank..

Weißer Hase? Was sollte denn das nun wieder? War das nicht eine Szene aus Alice im Wunderland? Und überhaupt … Hase?

Gurr, Gurr.

Etwas verwirrt mit dem Kopf wackelnd wandte sie den Blick hinüber zu der Stelle, wo eben Clint, anmutig wie nie, neben ihr auf die Lehne der Bank geschwebt war.

Eines musste man Malfoy lassen, er hatte Fantasie.

Clint waren zwei lange, äußerst albern anmutende, Hasenzähne aus dem Schnabel gewachsen, die er ihr mit einem fiesen Grinsen entblößte. Außerdem wuchsen rechts und links vom Taubenköpfen zwei lange, weiße Hasenohren, die ein wenig so aussahen, als hätte Draco sie eben mit Pattex angepappt.

Die Taube erhob sich und … hüpfte seitlich von der Bank. Hermine war klar, dass sie der Taube folgen sollte. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht umhin dann und wann ungläubig de Kopf zu schütteln und verächtliche „Also wirklich…"´s auszustoßen, während sie mit gesenktem Kopf du verschränkten Armen Clint folge, der wie eine Häschen-Karikatur in Richtung Schloss zurück hoppelte.

Sie folgte Clint an den Gewächshäusern vorbei, entlang der Stallungen, vorüber an Hagrids Hütte bis sie zurück zum eichenen Eigangsportal des Schlosses kam. Sobald sie die Vorhalle betreten hatte und bemerkte, welch Geschäftiges treiben hier herrschte von all den Menschen, die sich gegeneinander drängend und schiebend die Marmortreppe zur großen Halle hinauf schoben wurde ihr klar, dass sie selbst ebenfalls großen Hunger hatte. Es musste bereits Mittag sein.

Clint hoppelte unbemerkt und unbeeindruckt von all den großen Füßen die so gefährlich nahe neben ihm auf den Boden trampelten die Halle entlang. Ob Malfoy ein Schutzschild um seinen Vogel gelegt hatte?

Merkwürdigerweise schien auch niemand Hermine zu bemerken, als sie die Marmortreppe hinauf ging. Wie unsichtbar, unhörbar fühlte sie sich, ähnlich einem Tarnumhang über ihr, schien Malfoy einen Zauber über sie und den Vogel gelegt zu haben.

Clint hoppelte lautlos weiter und Hermine lächelte bei dem Anblick den seine wackelnden Ohren dabei boten und bei dem Gedanken, wie krank ein Gehirn sein musste dass sich weiße Tauben mit Froschzungen und Hasenzähnen ausdachte.

Sie stoppte kurz, denn sie sah die Taube nicht mehr. Ihre Augen durchforsteten die halb gefüllten Bankreihen der Haustische, die Menschen die sich nach vorne drängelten um ihre angestammten Plätze einzunehmen und auch die Ecken der Räume, in der Hoffnung dort platinblondes Haar sehen zu können dass zu Draco gehörte, der dort mit seiner Taube auf sie wartete.

Doch nein.

GURR!

Das kam von unten. Hermine blickte nach unten und sah nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt Clint stehen, der nun wieder wie eine normale Taube aussah. Fast … denn eine normale Taube würde niemals so genervt mit den Augen rollen und ungalant ausspucken, wie er es tat.

Er drehte sich um, streckte den gefiederten Schwanz empor, zweifellos nur um Hermine sein Hinterteil zu präsentieren, und watschelte breitbeinig unter den Tisch der Slytherins.

Erst zögerte sie, doch alles sie immer noch niemand zu bemerken schien, ließ sie sich auf ihre Knie hinab, setze vorsichtig die immer noch vor Kälte brennenden Hände auf den Steinboden und krabbelte so schnell wie möglich unter der Tischdecke durch, bis sie zumindest endgültig geschützt vor ungebetenen Augen und Fragen verborgen war.

„Du kommst spät. Ging das nicht schneller" stellte Malfoy fest, der einige Meter von ihr entfernt unerhört elegant wirkend, mit zum Schneidersitz verkreuzten Beinen saß und sie in seinem üblich, blasierten Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

Eine Hand lag auf dem Boden und ungeduldige Finger trippelte drängend auf den Boden, während er die grauen Augen wieder von ihr abwendete und etwas genervt wirkend die makellos manikürten Fingernägel seiner anderen Hand musterte und eine Spinne weg blies, die sich an einem langen Faden von der Tischplatte über ihm heruntergleiten gelassen hatte.

Hermine schnaubte beleidigt und krabbelte, betont langsam, ja fast wie eine anpirschende Katze, hinüber zu dem Blonden, der bei diesem Anblick das wohl dreckigste Grinsen aufsetzte zu dem er fähig war, sein Gewicht lässig nach hinten verlagerte, um die herannahende Hermine besser im Auge haben zu können.

Hermine wurde rot und stoppte. Eigentlich wollte sie etwas Beleidigtes oder zumindest zynisches erwidern, doch nun war sie nahe genug um Slytherins Prinz näher in´s Auge fassen zu können.

Er hatte, wie sie in der letzten Zeit schon öfter bemerkt hatte, an Gewicht verloren. Mager wirkte er nicht unbedingt, doch waren seine Finger etwas zu feingliedrig, seine Wangen ein wenig zu hoch und hohl, seine Taille etwas zu schmal, um wirklich gesund auszusehen.

Und außerdem war er grün.

Als sie unter den Tisch geschlüpft war und ihn dann aus etwas Entfernung sah, bemerkte sie zwar auch schon den leicht grünlichen Ton seiner Haut, doch hatte sie es da noch auf den Kater und das damit verbundene Unwohlsein geschoben, dass er nach der letzten Nacht sicher hatte. Doch jetzt … Hermine verengte die Augen und ihr Mund klappte auf, während sie weniger elegant nun doch näher kam, könnte sie es richtig erkennen.

Malfoy war grün. Seine gesamte Haut war von einem entzückenden Mintgrün überzogen, was einen besonders krassen Gegensatz zu seinem silberblonden Haar bildete. Sie krabbelte etwas näher um ihn noch besser sehen zu können, so nahe, dass sie ihn fast mit der Nase in die Stirn pickte.

Draco stöhnte genervt und schubste sie zurück, so dass sie auf ihren Fersen zum Sitzen kam.

Malfoy sah, das lies sich leider nicht bestreiten, aus, als wäre er verschimmelt. Angewidert verzog sie die Mundwinkel nach unten und verlagerte ihr Gewicht und ihre Beine, so dass sie ihm neben in gleicher Haltung gegenüber im Schneidersitz saß.

„Du siehst …"

„Jaaaa … ich bin grün. ICH WEISS!" unterbrach er sie mit genervtem Augenrollen. „Es ist der Katertrank, okay?" Er verzog den Mund als sei ihm allein bei dem Wort „Kater" wieder schlecht geworden.

Vorsichtshalber schob sich Hermine ein wenig von ihm weg.

„Irgendjemand hat mir was reingekippt." Er sah ihr kurz in die Augen, seufzte und sah hinab zu seinen Schuhen, wo die Spinne von vorhin erneut einen Angriff startete. Mit finsterem Blick schnippte er sie von sich weg und begann an den seidenen Schnürsenkeln der Lackschuhe herumzunesteln.

Sie wusste nicht genau was sie von dieser Bemerkung oder von der ganzen Situation halten sollte und versuchte stattdessen mit einer aufmunternden Bemerkung die Atmosphäre zu entspannen.

„Deine Taube singt besser als du."

Draco hob den Kopf, grinste zu Clint, der sich auf seiner Schulter niedergelassen hatte und gleichmütig mit den Schulten zuckte.

„Ach wirklich?" er entblößte seine makellosen Zähne und lächelte so spitzbübisch, wie nur er es konnte. „Das klingt fast wie eine Herausforderung. Wollen wir es auf einen Wettkampf ankommen lassen? Ich hatte heute Nacht eh noch nichts anderes vor."

„Nein danke", Hermine schüttelte mahnend den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme. „Du hast mich schon genug blamiert." Schokoladenbraune Augen bohrten sich in Eisgraue. „Und dich selbst auch." Fügte sie leise, fast verschämt hinzu.

Ohne erkennbare Emotion hielt er ihren Blick und antwortete so kalt und bestimmend, als hätte es nie den Draco der letzten Tage gegeben. „So, wir kommen also gleich zum Thema. Granger?"

Hermine wurde leicht rot, nickte aber und sich auf die Lippen. Verlegen senkte sie die Augen, sah auf seine schimmelgrünen Finger die er vor sich in seinem Schoss gefaltet hatte. Er löste deren gegenseitige Umklammerung und hob seine Hände, um für einen äußerst unangenehmen Moment sein Gesicht darin zu vergraben, dann fuhr er sich jedoch in einem Versuch Lockerheit vorzutäuschen elegant durch die Haare und schnaubte.

Die eisgrauen Augen trafen sie wieder, doch war er nicht fähig den Kontakt zu halten, stattdessen senkte er den Blick wieder und räusperte sich. „Also schön, ich habe deine Nachricht bekommen." Er warf einen kurzen, mitleidigen Blick auf Clint der neben seine Hände geflattert war. „Du willst Antworten Granger, nun gut. Ich bin hier. Frage."

„Okay" Hermine straffte sich und hob sie Hand hoch zur Tischplatte über ihnen deutend. „Zuerst mal, warum treffen wir uns unter eurem Haustisch?"

„Ist dass nicht offensichtlich?" er hob eine Augenbraue und machte eine Miene, als sei dies die dümmste Frage der Welt.

„NEIN!" Sowie die Worte halb wütend-halb genervt über ihren Mund gekommen waren, schlug sich Hermine auch schon erschrocken die Hand vor den zitternden Mund. Sie war zu laut gewesen. Verschämt nahm sie die Hand vom Mund und legte stattdessen ihren ausgestreckten Zeigefinger an die rosa Lippen.

Draco zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern und machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an, ich habe einen Zauber auf die Tischreihen gelegt. Die hören uns nicht."

Er atmetet geräuschvoll durch die Nase ein und lies seine Blicke über die Reihen von immer zwei gleichen paar Schuhen schweifen, die rechts und links diese eigenartige Begegnungsstätte säumten.

Hermine tat es ihm gleich nur um leicht angewidert festzustellen, wie viele ungeputzte Schuhe und ungewaschene Socken es doch im Hause Slytherin gab. Leicht pikiert rümpfte sie die Nase, holte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche und schickte sich gerade an, mittels einer leichten Rechtsdrehung ein paar offene Schürsenkel verknoten zu wollen, als sie Dracos sachlich-distanzierte Stimme weg von den Jugendlichen über, zurück zu dem leicht verwest aussehenden Jungen unter dem Tisch brachte.

„Entgegen der Meinung eures Hauses bin ich nicht dumm. Zumindest, nicht sooo dumm. Außerdem habe, zumindest hatte, ich nützliche Quellen."

Hermine hob fragend die Augenbrauen und hob in einer auffordernden Geste die Hand, damit er weitersprechen mochte.

„Ich weiß, dass Potter diese Karte hat …".

„Oh …" Hermines Körper verspannte sich. Unwillkürlich rutschte sie wieder ein paar Zentimeter zurück und späte um sich, ob wohl irgendwo ein besonders schlanker Slytherin saß, zwischen dessen Beinen sie problemlos hindurch flüchten könnte, falls … er sah so anders aus als in den letzten Tagen. Nicht nur diese dreckige grüne Gesichtsfarbe, sondern viel eher seine Augen, die so kalt und hart, doch merkwürdigerweise nicht unfreundlich waren.

Mehr und mehr wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht einmal den Hauch einer Ahnung von dem hatte, was Draco Malfoy gerade dachte oder im Schilde führte.

In der Stille die nun folgte, konnte sie die über ihr vorher nur murmelnden Stimmen nun wieder viel lauter wahrnehmen. Der Besitzer des Knies über ihr diskutierte in erregtem Ton mit den Lackschuhen auf der anderen Seite. Sie glaubte den Namen Draco gehört zu haben und lehnte sich leicht zur Seite, um mehr von dem Streit, oder was immer auch über ihr passieren mochte, mitzubekommen …

…und bekam gleich daraufhin wenn auch keine Antwort auf ihre Frage, so doch das Knie des belauschten in´s Gesicht geboxt.

„Auhhhh …" Hermine jammerte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und rutschte ein wenig näher zu dem Blonden vor ihr, dessen eben noch so ernstes Gesicht sich nun zu seinem süffisanten Grinsen gewandelt hatte.

„Man belauscht andere Menschen nicht. Bringt man euch in Gryffindor keine Manieren bei?"

„Das musst gerade du sagen …". Hermine rieb sich von den Schläfen zu ihrem Auge, und wieder zurück.

„Ja wie auch immer" fuhr Draco fort. „Ich weiß von der Karte und ich würde meine Schuluniform darauf verwetten, dass Sankt Potter und das Wiesel sie im Moment benutzen um herauszufinden wo ich stecke, vermutlich auch du." Draco knurrte verärgert, als ihn die Füße eines, den Schuhen nach, kleinen Mädchens in den Rücken traten das fröhlich-fidel ihre Beine auf der Bank baumeln lies, da ihre Beine nicht bis hinunter zum Boden reichten.

Auf dem Handrücken abgestützt rutschte er etwas näher an Hermine heran, so nahe sogar, bis sich ihre Knie fast berührten. Hermine wurde rot und biss sich auf die Lippen, verlegen senkte sie die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern."Vermutlich tun sie das …".

„Und wenn sie es tun, dann werden sie dich und mich hier in der großen Halle sehen. Umgeben von vielen anderen Menschen die laut sind und sich plappernd aneinanderdrängen. Sie werden uns nicht irgendwo draußen z.B. bei den Gewächshäusern finden wo sie sofort sehen, dass wir nicht zufällig zusammen sind. Wo wir allein sind. Wo man uns beobachten und belauschen könnte."

Hermine zog anerkennend die Augenbrauen hoch und schürzte die Lippen. „Gar nicht so dumm, Malfoy." Sie nickte bedächtig. Teilweise aus Anerkennung, teilweise weil die kräftigen Füße hinter ihr so heftig auf den Boden stampften, dass davon die ganze Hermine unter den erdbebenartigen Erschütterungen zu hüpfen begann.

„Wie auch immer. Deswegen bin ich nicht hier, ich wollte dich andere Sachen fragen. Erkläre mir dein Verhalten gestern Abend. Du hast mich vollgekotzt ..." Malfoy begann leise zu lachen und beugte den Oberkörper ungläubig mit dem Kopf schüttelnd nach vorne, woraufhin Hermines Ton deutlich spitzer wurde. „… dafür schuldest du mir eine Entschuldigung … Und ich verstehe es auch nicht?"  
„Nein?" er klang eigentlich viel eher amüsiert als peinlich berührt. „Noch nie betrunken gewesen?"

„Pah …" Hermine warf in einer empörten Geste ihr Haar in den Nacken und verschränkte die Arme. „… nein, ich …" sie deute mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihre Brust. „… habe so was nicht nötig."

„Genau, du liest lieber ein gutes Buch" gackerte Malfoy albern, mahnend und mit dreckigem Grinsen im Gesicht hob er einen Finger und legte ihr ihn spielerisch auf die Unterlippe, als er in foppendem, doch gleichzeitig auch anzüglichem Ton fortfuhrt „Nun endlich ergibt dieses selige Grinsen das du im Gesicht hast, immer wenn du aus der Bibliothek kommst Sinn. Ich wusste doch, dass du heimlich Pornoromane liest." Hermine schlug empört seinen Finger weg, doch er hatte schon die Arme erhoben und ihr Gesicht in seine Hände genommen, hatte sich auf den Knien abgestützt, nach oben gedrückt und grinste sie von oben herab schelmisch an. „Gib es zu, Hermine. Du bist heimlich schmutzig."

„Ich habe es jedenfalls nicht nötig nach einem Streit mit meinem Vater Komasaufen zu spielen."

Er lies ihr Gesicht so abrupt los, als hätte er einen Stromschlag bekommen und lies sich nach hinten, auf seine Fersen sinken. „Nun" begann er erneut kalt und sachlich „Ich habe meine Enterbung gefeiert. Ein solch feierlicher Anlass sollte gebührend gewürdigt werden."

„Harry und Ron haben gesagt, dass du die ganze Zeit nur in der Ecke gesessen bist, geheult hast und mit keinem reden wolltest." Eben noch forsch und angreifend, war ihre Stimme nun leise geworden. Doch Malfoy hatte sie verstanden. Das Lächeln das vorhin noch sein Gesicht verzaubert hatte, war längst gestorben."Willst du dich über mich lustig machen? Ist es das, was du wissen wolltest? Beschämende Details über die Party, die du nachher mit den beiden anderen, sorry, drei anderen, die Weaselette ist ja jetzt auch dabei, ausbreiten kannst?" Seine Stimme wurde lauter, er sprach schneller und das grün seines Gesichtes, das allmählich zu verblassen begann verwandelte sich in Zornrot. „Dann geh´doch. Dann hau doch ab. Ich bin doch kein Zootier dass sich hier in seinem Käfig von dir begutachten lässt."

„Ich bin nicht gekommen über dich zu Lachen oder irgendetwas weiterzuerzählen." Sie schrak zusammen den irgendjemandes Schuhe hatte sie in die Seite getreten. Wütend hob sie die Hand und wollte den Tretenden zurückschlagen, doch sofort fiel ihre Hand wieder nach unten. Sie war hier ja „geheim" und außerdem, sie drehte sich wieder Malfoy zu, ging es gerade um etwas ganz anderes. „Du hast gesagt, dass du Probleme hättest."  
Malfoys Augen verdunkelten sich, doch er unterbrach sie nicht.

„Und dann höre ich das von der Party und sehe dich und … ich mache mir Sorgen."

Direkt neben ihr hob jemand, der Größe und dem Format des Fußes nach könnte es Goyle sein, einen Fuß und stellte ihn auf den anderen, den er daraufhin etwas mühsam aus seinem Schuh zog. Kurz darauf erfolgte das andere mit dem anderen Fuß. Leuchtend grüne, lächerlich mit Blümchen gemusterte Socken die an der Unterseite feucht und dunkel wirkten erschienen, von denen ein atemraubender, fauliger Gestank ausging.

Angeekelt würgte sie. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, dass Dracos eben noch strenge Miene sich zu seinem schwachen Lächeln gewandelt hatte. Mut schöpfend nicht weggeschickt zu werden, rückte sie näher.

Ihre Knie berührten sich, doch trotz des körperlichen Kontaktes, obwohl sie seine großen Hände hätte berühren können, wenn sie nur die Finger ausspreizen wurde, obwohl sie sogar den herb-blumigen Geruch seines Shampoos wahrnehmen konnte, dass seine Haare direkt vor ihr verströmten, hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, ihm nahe zu sein.

Durch die Stille und das Schweigen zwischen ihnen hindurch, hörte Hermine die durchdringende und bestimmende Stimme Professor McGonagalls, die wohl etwas so interessantes verkündete, dass selbst die sonst konstant durch ihre Ansprachen hindurch murmelnden Slytherins verstummten und man selbst unter dem Tisch jedes Wort der Rede verstehen konnte …

„ …und obwohl die Zaubererwelt keine religiösen Traditionen der Muggel fördert, möchte ich sie dennoch daran erinnern dass morgen, trotz all der Verluste, Schrecken und Leiden die wir in den letzten Jahren ertragen mussten, morgen das Fest der Liebe beginnt. Es ist Weihnachten meine Lieben … auch wenn ihr nicht zuhause mit eurer Familie feiern könnt, denkt daran dass dies ein Fest der Liebe und der Freundschaft ist. Und der Gemeinsamkeit."

Klatschen.

Draco schnaubte und klang dabei unendlich bitter. Er kräuselte seinen Mund und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer zynischen Maske. McGonagall sprach weiter.

„Deswegen wird es morgen zum Abendessen ein Fest hier in der großen Halle geben, zu dem ich sie alle recht herzlich einladen möchte. Weiterhin teile ich ihnen mit, dass es keine Häusertische geben wird und sie bitte ohne ihre Häuserspezifische Schuluniform erscheinen mögen. Morgen sind wir alle gleich, morgen gehören wir alle zusammen. Lassen sie uns dem Fest der Liebe in Frieden entgegentreten."

Über ihren Köpfen setzte Gemurmel ein. Hermines Auge starrten in´s Leere als sie die Worte leise wiederholte. „Ein Fest der Liebe …".

Ruckartig wandte sie den Kopf zu ihm. „Hörst du? Ein Fest der Liebe. Ich will jetzt wissen warum du mich gestern weggejagt hast, wenn du mich doch angeblich lie… willst." Dieses eine Worte war ihr nicht über die Lippen gekommen, doch war sein Kopf sofort nach oben geruckt und die grauen Augen ruhten nun wieder auf ihrem Gesicht.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, atmete so tief ein, dass sein ganzer Oberkörper angehoben wurde und nickte doch immer noch sagte er nichts sondern senkte nur wieder seinen Kopf um die fein gebogenen weißen Kerben seiner Fingernägel zu inspizieren. Er schluckte schwer …

„Hat es mit deinem Vater zu tun? Hätte er mich nicht sehen sollen?" versuchte sie zu helfen.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und verzog sein Gesicht, als wäre ihm gerade übel geworden. „Nein, er hätte MICH nicht sehen sollen." Begann er leise. Er hob seine Hände um sein Gesicht erneut darin zu vergraben und, soweit sie dies am nach unten gezogenen Mund und der in Falten gezogenen Stirn erkennen konnte, musste er sehr gequält aussehen. „Ich werde weder Vater noch Mutter je wiedersehen. Es ist schwierig, sehr schwierig dir das hier zu erklären." hörte sie ihn durch die Hände hindurch nuscheln. Hermine schluckte und hob ihre Hand, zögerte und hielt sie einige Sekunden hoch erhoben und eingefroren in ihrer Bewegung, bevor sie es wagte die Hand zu senken und an seine Wange zu legen, wo ihr Daumen etwas feuchtes an seinem Auge spürte und weg wischte.

Sie spürte wie er seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte um ihn näher an ihre Hand zu schmiegen. Einerseits rührte sie dieses Bild und sie spürte, so deutlich wie sie nie zuvor etwas gespürt hatte, dass dies kein Schauspiel war. Das all die Desillusionierung, Bitterkeit sowie die Traurigkeit die er ausstrahlte nicht gespielt waren. Dennoch, all diese Jahre mochte er solche Gefühle durchaus gehabt haben, doch warum teilte er sie nun ausgerechnet mit ihr?

„Hilf mir, dass ich dir glauben kann … Mal… Draco." Sie schluckte hart und legte ihre freie Hand auf ihre Brust, als hätte sein Name der ihr noch nie zuvor über die Lippen gekommen war Schmerzen bereitet. „Draco … gib mir irgendetwas damit ich dir glauben kann, und ich werde dir zuhören und alles glauben."

Draco sah Hermine einen Moment lang stumm an, dann streckte er unvermittelt den Arm aus und Hermine hob automatisch die Hand und breitete ihre Handfläche aus weil sie glaubte, dass er ihr etwas geben wollte.

Er jedoch schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, und schon mit der anderen Hand den Ärmel seines Shirts hoch.

Hermines Hand verharrte ausgestreckt in der Luft, über Dracos Arm. Einen Moment zögerte sie, wollte sich schon zurückziehen bis sie begriff, warum er das getan hatte. Ganz vorsichtig, als sei er ebenso zerbrechlich wie seine porzellanartige Haut glauben machte, schloss sie ihre handgestreckte Hand um sein Handgelenk, legte die andere Hand auf seinen Ellenbogen und drehte seinen Arm ganz langsam herum, bis man den dunklen Schatten des Totenkopfmals erkennen konnte, dass ihn als Todesser für alle Zeiten brandmarkte.

Nervös bis er sich auf die Lippen, Hermine spürte dass Schaudern dass ihn durchfuhr und die Härchen auf seinem Unterarm aufrichten ließ, als ihre Hand sich von seinem Handgelenk löste und ihre Fingerkuppen zart, kaum wahrnehmbar, dass dunkle Mal berührten.

Er schenkte ihr ein scheues, unsicheres Lächeln. Seine Augenlieder zuckten, sein Mund zitterte nervös, als er ganz leise erklärte. „Du siehst mich vollkommen nackt, Hermine."

Die Fingerkuppen senkten sich und nun berührte der Rücken ihrer Finger seinen Arm. Eine Berührung die ihn zusammenzucken ließ, als ob ihn ein Stromschlag getroffen hätte. Sie spürte zwischen ihren Fingern die Muskelspasmen, die dazu dienen sollten seinen Arm wieder von ihr weg zu ziehen, doch sie hielt ihn nach wie vor, am Ellenbogen und sah ihn forschend an.

Er hustete verlegen, strich sich mit der Hand einen dünnen Schweißfilm von der Stirn und senke seine grauen Augen auf die Unterseite seines linken Armes. „Noch niemand hat das Mal berührt. Ich zeige dir hier meine empfindlichste, peinlichste Stelle. Nichts könnte demütigender sein als dich dieses Zeichen anfassen zu lassen."

Er schluckte und wollte seinen Arm wieder zurückziehen, doch sie umklammerte immer noch seinen Arm. Ein leises Wimmern kam über seine Lippen, als ihr Daumen in kreisenden Bewegungen über seine von Gänsehaut überzogene Haut strich.

So vieles auch ungewiss war, hier, da war Hermine sicher, log er nicht.

„Ich fühle mich gerade wie ein Fixer, der in der Öffentlichkeit seine Einstrichnarben vorzeigen muss. Siehst Du, Hermine?" sein Kopf ruckte zu dem Totenkopf herunter. „Das sind die Überreste meines Lebens."

Der Blonde atmete tief ein und wieder aus. „Du hast mich gefragt, wie es bei den Todessern war. Ich werde es dir sagen. Schrecklich … ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet Menschen …". Er brach ab und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als wäre ihm eben erst klar geworden, dass er kurz davor stand sein bestgehütetes Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Seine peinlichste Wahrheit. „Ich kann nicht mehr Draco Malfoy sein. Das ist alles vorbei aber das versteht niemand. Du bist mir nun näher, als jeder andere Mensch vorher. Aber ich will das nicht hier, zwischen stinkenden Socken und tretenden Füßen erklären. Lass uns zum See hinausgehen, ja? Oder zu den Gewächshäusern. Irgendwohin, wo keiner zuhört. Ja?"  
Hermine nickte und krabbelte zurück zum Tischende. Malfoy dicht hinter ihr.

Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass der Verhüllungszauber auch dann noch aktiv sein würde, wenn sie den Tisch wieder verließen. Umso erschrockener war sie, als sie sich erhob und sich nun direkt vor Ron fand, der zuerst sie und dann Malfoy, der hinter ihr aus dem Tisch kam, anstarrte.

Hinter ihr schrie eine laute, schrille Frauenstimme die sie vage Pansy Parkinson zuordnen konnte. Danach sirrte etwas dicht hinter ihr vorbei, streifte mit seinem Lufthauch ihre Locken bis es mit einem kräftigen PLATSCH jemanden traf, der daraufhin wütend schrie.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich um und sah, dass Malfoy nun statt seines üblichen Blondhaares mit einer geblümten Suppenschüssel bedeckt, er selbst tropfte und genau genommen recht lecker nach Zwiebelsuppe roch. Das werfende Weib wütete und Malfoy riss sich die Suppenschale vom Kopf, schmiss sie zu seinen Hauskameraden hinüber und zeigte ihnen den ausgestreckten Mittelfinger.

„FICKT EUCH DOCH ALLE, IHR PISSER! LASST UNS IN RUHE!"

Uns … sie konnte nicht umhin, ihn anzulächeln. Uns … sie sollten „uns" in Ruhe lassen. Genau.

Der Blonde ging an ihr vorbei hinüber zur Wand, von wo aus er Hermine und Ron beobachtete.

Ron sah Hermine traurig an. Forschend sah er an ihr vorbei zu Malfoy, der lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt, mit verkreuzten Armen hinter Hermine stand und so siegessicher zu seinem Rivalen hinüber grinste, wie er es nie vor Hermines Augen gewagt hätte.

Von Sekunde zu Sekunde unbehaglicher fühlend, schlang Hermine die Arme um sich und schluckte schwer. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie begann zu zittern. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie die Berührung von Fingerspitzen an ihrer Wange fühlte. Panisch drehte sie den Kopf um, so schnell, dass ihre Halswirbel hörbar knackten und ein stechender Schmerz sich warm und schwer an ihrem Schlüsselbein ausbreitete.  
Eine Hand auf ihren Hals gepresst erkannte sie Malfoy, dessen Grinsen gefroren war und der ihr nun eine Hand tröstend auf die Schulter legte.

Wütend schlug sie die Hand weg und sprang einige Schritte zur Seite, bis sie ganz alleine, allzu offensichtlich auf Dracos Seite in der hinteren Ecke der großen Halle stand.

Der Tränenschleier, der ihren Augen die Sicht wie ein nebliger Schleier erschwerte wurde von ihren eigenen zittrigen Fingern weggewischt. Direkt vor ihr stand nun Ron, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, der sie traurig, aber vielleicht auch ein wenig gleichgültig betrachtete. Einen Blick in den Augen, als würde er ein wenig wehmütig alte Fotos schöner, doch längst vergangener Sommer ansehen.

Schön wunderschön die Erinnerung. Doch unwiderruflich verloren.

Hermine schauderte unter den nostalgischen Blicken ihrer Freunde, die sie alle so ansahen als stünden sie am längst mit Efeu überwucherten Grab einer einstmals lieben Freundin.

Blicke die, so kam es ihr vor, so fühlte es sich an, einer Toten galten.

Ron seufzte, schüttelte langsam und traurig den Kopf, hob seine Hand und winkte ein einziges Mal, woraufhin Hermine zu ihrer Rechten ein entferntes Schnaufen von Draco, ob dieser melodramatischen Geste, hörte.

„Du hast deinen Weg gewählt. Wenn es so ist, dann kann ich dich nicht halten Hermine." Er schluckte und auch seine Augen wirkten feuchter als noch eine Sekunde zuvor, als er noch Selbstbeherrschung vermitteln konnte. Er sah sich Hilfe suchend Harry und seiner Schwester um, die Malfoy wütend anfunkelten, der gelangweilt an seinen eine weißblonde Strähne aus seinem spitzen Gesicht blies. Harry war etwas näher bei ihm als Ginny, murmelte wohl irgendetwas und seiner Miene zufolge und der schneidend klingenden Stimme, die Ron leise zischend in seinem Ohr hören könnte, waren diese Worte nicht freundlich.

Doch Malfoy zuckte nur gleichmütig mit den Schultern und pickte sich kleine Stücke der Suppeneinlage vom Jacket. Das Letzte, was ihm von den Slytherins blieb, Harry gelangweilt mit der Hand wedelnd andeutet beiseite zu treten, was dieser mit rollenden Augen auch tat, Ginny den Arm um die Schultern legte und sie an Ron und Hermine vorbei, hinaus aus der großen Halle zog.

Zurück blieben Ron und Hermine, die Beide nicht wagten die letzten, entscheidenden Worte zu sprechen und, Hermine sah sie wie drohende, schwarze Schatten auf sich zugleitend, Crabbe, Pansy und Blaise, in ihren langen Schulumhängen.

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund kräuselte zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, als er seinen Freunden gegenübertrat. Mit langsam, übertrieben wiegenden Schritten tänzelte er ihnen entgegen und …

Hermine und Ron wandten beide ihre Augen zu Malfoy um, der lässig auf sie zuschlenderte ihre Hand nahm, Ron unsanft vor die Brust stieß und sich in Richtung Tür vorbei schob. Hermines locker herunterhängender Arm streckte sich lang, denn sie bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle sondern fixierte weiterhin Ron.

Sie wusste, dass das was sie nun tun würde entscheidend war. Dass sie nicht nur in einer Hinsicht gehen oder bleiben würde. Ron war, das musste sie selbst zugeben, sehr geduldig mit ihr gewesen. Ron, der immer an ihrer Seite gewesen war, trat nun weg von ihr und sah angespannt zur Tür. Doch es lag keine Hoffnung mehr in seinem Gesicht, er hatte sie aufgegeben.

Allein das schon, machte sie wütend. Ein Schritt ging sie näher auf Draco zu. Draco, der sie im Gegensatz zu Ron anlächelte und nun beide Hände nach ihr ausstreckte, um sie an sich zu ziehen.

Noch ein Schritt näher zu ihm, von Ron weg. Zu Draco, der sie immer verachtet hatte, doch der nun anders war. Sie wusste es, die Dinge hatten sich geändert und er auch. Er legte den Kopf schief, als sie noch einen Schritt näher auf ihn zuging und lächelte sie so spitzbübisch an, dass sie ihrerseits nur hell kieksen konnte.

Noch ein Schritt, und dann war es ganz leicht. Sie wandte den Blick von Ron ab und legte ihre Hand in Malfoys, der sie daraufhin an sich zog und sie

mitten in der großen Halle,

vor aller Augen,

ohne auf die empörten Rufe der Slytherins zu achten,

ohne auch nur zu den Gryffindors zu sehen die Hermine üble Dinge zuriefen,

küsste.

Xxx

Ein junger Mann mit weißblondem Haar sitzt an einem runden, auf Hochglanz polierten, ebenholzschwarzen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Rund um sich hat er mehrere Pergamentblätter verstreut. Ein Blatt Pergament liegt direkt vor ihm. Der eine Arm mit dem Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gelehnt, stützt den Kopf ab der samt des gebeugten Oberkörpers so weit nach vorn hängt, dass sich selbst einzelne Strähnen des platinblonden Haares im schwarz des Tisches spiegeln.

Die andere Hand hält eine Feder die ab und zu in das halb zwischen den restlichen Pergamentrollen vergrabene Tintenfass, nur um sofort wieder aufzutauchen und mit smaragdgrüner Tinte das Pergament, Wort um Wort, zu füllen.

Der junge Mann, noch fast ein Kind, schreibt unbeirrt weiter, obwohl immer wieder andere junge Leute zu ihm kommen und versuchen ihn anzusprechen.

Eigentlich ist diese Beschreibung falsch. Einige andere junge Leute stehen um den Blonden herum, z. B. ein großer, fleischiger Junge, ein hübscher, schwarzer junger Mann sowie ein Mädchen, um dessen Hals eine Kette mit den aus Gold angefertigten Buchstaben „P.P." hängt. Doch ist ansprechen das falsche Wort, für das was diese Drei machen. Viel eher reden sie wütend auf den ein, der am Tisch sitzt und zwar ab und zu mit dem Kopf leicht in ihre Richtung ruckt, als wolle er sie, zumindest ein klein wenig, im Auge behalten, sich dann aber wieder stoisch in seine Arbeit vertieft und die Vorwürfe, Schreie und Fragen die man ihm stellt, komplett ignoriert.

Doch halt, jetzt hebt er den Kopf. Ganz langsam begradigt sich sein Rücken und er wendet sich dem Raum, und somit den Menschen die darin sind, zu. Eine Augenbraue wird hochgezogen, was seiner Miene einen zynischen Ausdruck verleiht und seufzt. Der Mund kräuselt sich zu etwas, dass ein Lächeln sein könnte, doch seine Augen sind emotionslos und starren durch all die Leute hindurch, in deren Richtung er sieht.

Eine Hand gleitet in die Tasche seines Umhanges und zieht einen schwarzer Lederbeutel heraus, der von einigen schweren Gegenständen nach unten gezogen wird.

Er wirft den Beutel in die Luft, die Anwesenden heben ihre Köpfe und sehen hinüber, dann fängt er den Beutel mit ausgestrecktem Arm wieder und grinst selbstgefällig als er bemerkt, wie man ihn für seine Reflexe bewundert.

Wieder wirft er den Beutel, nun nicht in die Höhe sondern er schleudert ihn lässig, als würde er ein zusammengeknüllten Entwurf von dem, was immer er da schreibt, wegwerfen, lässig über den Rücken hinter sich.

Metallisches klirren hört man nun, den der Beutel war bis zum Rand voll mit großen, goldenen Münzen die sich vor den Füßen der Drei Anschreier ausbreiten, oder mit leisem Sirren kreisförmig über den Steinfußboden rollen.

Ob er damit die anderen bezahlen wollte, damit sie ihn in Ruhe lassen? Die Münzen sind alle weg, aufgehoben und in diversen Taschen und Händen verschwunden. Leise, abfälliges murmeln erfüllt den Raum, das so leise und unterschwellig, doch auch so beharrlich wie das Rauschen eines Baches oder das knistern eines Feuers die Atmosphäre des Raumes bestimmt. Leider kalt und abweisend, nicht warum und beruhigend.

Der Blonde sieht nicht hin. Stattdessen hebt er die linke Hand, die mit der er nicht schreibt, hebt den Arm und streckt den Murmlern den Mittelfinger entgegen.

Er sagt nichts, dass muss er aber auch nicht denn auch ohne diese rüde Geste drückt seine ganze Körperhaltung einen nicht zu übersehenden Widerwillen aus, ja sogar Abneigung, gegen die, die mit ihm sind und ihn zu kennen scheinen.

Sein Haar hängt wieder nach vorne, die Feder kratzt eifrig über das Pergament und er sieht sie nicht, beachtet keinen um ihn herum. Auch nicht das Mädchen mit den kurzen, schwarzen Haaren, die diesen etwas albernen P.P. Schmuck trägt.

Die beiden Jungen sind bereits gegangen, aber sie steht noch in der Tür, eine Hand an den Türrahmen gelegt und beobachtet mit ärgerlich-bekümmertem Mienenspiel den blonden Hinterkopf, der sich je nach Bewegung der Feder in seiner Hand leicht auf und ab bewegt.

Dann seufzt sie, schüttelt den Kopf und dreht sich ebenfalls um und geht.

Xxx

Draco hatte sie an der Hand gepackt, sie mit sich an ihren Freunden und all dem was sie damit verband hinaus aus der großen Halle gezogen und sie zum schwarzen See geführt, wo Hermine ein wärmendes Instant-Feuer beschworen hatte und Draco aus dem nichts, oder wohl eher aus der Küche, eine Kanne voller dampfender, heißer Schokolade wie ein paar Becher beschwor.

Nie lies er sie los, immer eine Hand mit der ihren verbunden.

Hermine hatte sich entschieden. Vielleicht eher gegen Ron als für Draco, doch immerhin war sie mit dem Blonden hier dem sie, das war nun klar, seine Chance geben würde.

Überraschend und erschreckend zugleich, doch sie war nicht traurig. Viel eher fühlte sie sich wohl, als sie seinen wärmenden Arm um ihre Schultern spürte und seine Stirn sich gegen ihre Wange drückte, wobei er ihr leise Worte zumurmelte.

Aber sie unterhielten sich auch richtig. Er sagte ihr, dass er während der ganzen Zeit zwischen Dumbledores Tod und Voldemorts Fall des Letzteren Folterknecht gewesen wäre. Er hätte schlimme Dinge getan um sich und seine Familie zu schützen. Dinge, die ihm immer noch keinen Schlaf und keine Ruhe ließen. Seine Eltern wären Opportunisten die nun so täten, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre. Als ob sie immer nur brave Bürger gewesen wären.  
Er verachtete sie dafür, ihn mit solchen Idealen aufwachsen zu lassen. Er fühlte sich belogen und betrogen und dennoch könnte er sie nicht hassen, deswegen hatte er den Kontakt abgebrochen.

Seine Welt war zerbrochen, er war pleite, entehrt und alleine. Keiner seiner Freunde hätte verstanden was er dort alles erdulden musste, wie schrecklich Voldemorts Seite doch wahr, wenn man sie so nahe erlebten. Sie würden ihn als verweichlichten Jammerlappen bezeichnen. Er hätte mit diesen Leuten nichts mehr gemeinsam, nicht, nachdem er die Wirklichkeit so grausam erfahren hatte.

An dieser Stelle hatte Hermine ihm ihrerseits den Arm umgelegt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Kehle gehaucht.

Er hatte sie angelächelt und ihr gesagt, dass die Dinge sich geändert hätten. Er wäre nicht mehr der, wollte nicht mehr der sein, der er immer gewesen war. Und es wäre ihm egal, ob er dafür gehasst oder ausgelacht wurde, denn all diese Leute, waren ihm nur gleichgültig.

Nur sie nicht, den er sagte dass er jetzt, da sie beieinander saßen, Frieden und Ruhe gefunden hätte. Das wollte er behalten. Er würde sie behalten wollen.

Dann hatten sie sich geküsst.

xXx

Hermine kicherte mädchenhaft und folgte Draco, der sie an ihrer Hand gepackt hinter sich herzog. Irgendwann war es Hermine dann doch zu kalt draußen geworden und sie wollte wieder hinein in´s Warme.

Doch da weder der Slytherin- noch der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum geeignet schien um sich dort gemütlich zusammensetzen zu können hatte Malfoy etwas anderes vorgeschlagen, dass er ihr aber nicht verraten wollte. Etwas widerwillig lies sie sich von ihm eine schwarze Augenbinde anlegen und gestattete ihm dann sie zu führen.

Gelegentlich stolperte sie, doch er immer fing er sie auf. Den Arm legte er ihr beschützend um die Taille und drückte sie leicht an sich, wenn es galt Treppen zu steigen. Zuerst hatte Hermine sich beschwert und geschimpft. Mehr aus Prinzip denn aus wirklicher Empörung, doch weder drängte sie ihn die Augenbinde abzunehmen noch tat sie dies selbst.

Nach einer Weile begann ihr das Spiel sogar etwas Spaß zu machen. Sie hörte die Stimmen der Menschen oder auch Geister an denen sie vorbei ging. Einmal sogar Peeves gackernde Rufe, die jedoch sofort von schmerzhaftem Aufheulen unterbrochen wurde.

Dicht und beschützend an seine Brust gedrängt, hörte sie das boshafte Grinsen dass ihr den Misshandler von Peeves auch ohne nachzufragen offenbarte. Es war lustig und erinnerte sie ein klein wenig daran unter einem Tarnumhang zu sein.

Sie fühlte sich sicher, beschützt und wohl. Hermine griff in ihren Umhang um ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und fuchtelte damit wild vor sich herum als hätte sie ein Schwert in Händen. „Wo ist er?" fragte sie neugierig. Draco lachte schalkhaft. „Das ist mein Mädchen."  
Wonnige Schauer überliefen sie bei diesen Worten. Er packte ihre Hand und zielte für sie als ein blauer Lichtblitz den Gang in dem sie sich befanden erleuchtete.

Aufgebrachte und erschreckte Rufe vorne, hinten, rechts und links von ihr, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie hatte die Entscheidung getroffen dass ihr das egal war, solange sie diese Leute nicht sah. Wenn sie nicht sah wer sich so über sie ärgerte, dann passierte es auch nicht wirklich.

Wie betrunken lies sie sich weiterführen. Mal ignorierte sie empörte Stimmen die zu ihren oder Dracos Freunden gehören mochten, mal hob sie die Hand und rief wild obszönste Beleidigungen in´s Nichts hinein.

Sehr spaßig das alles. Nach vielleicht 10 oder 15 Minuten war der Spaß vorbei. Selbst für Hogwarts eine recht lange Zeit seinen Zielort zu finden. Möglicherweise hatte Draco sich ein paar Verlängerungen einfallen lassen um allen zu zeigen, dass er mit Hermine Granger unterwegs war und es ihm gestattet war, sie anzufassen. Zwiespältige Gefühle spürte sie dabei. Einerseits war sie froh und stolz, dass er allen zeigen wollte, dass sie nun zusammen gehörten, andererseits konnte sie das Gefühl nicht ganz abstreifen, dass es noch einen anderen Grund gab, warum so viele Menschen wie möglich sie zusammen sehen sollten.

Eine Tür öffnete sich und feuchte Wärme umfing sie. Draco führte sie in einen Raum der jede ihrer Schritte widerhallen ließ. Es roch angenehm hier drinnen, nach verschiedenen Seifen vielleicht, jedoch nicht so penetrant, als dass es unangenehm gewesen wäre.

„Wo sind wir hier?" sie reckte ihren Kopf und versuchte unter der Augenbinde durchzusehen, doch magisch wie diese war, war das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Zwei Hände legten sich ihr von hinten um die Taille und zogen sie näher an den warmen Brustkorb eines Jungen heran, der dem Geruch nach nur Draco sein konnte. Sie lächelte und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, als sie sein Kinn an ihren Schläfen spürte. „Was glaubst du denn, wo wir sind?"

Sie drehte sich noch etwas mehr von ihm weg und befreite sich aus der liebevollen Umarmung. „Ich weiß nicht", sie trat etwas beiseite woraufhin er sie sofort wieder packte, fast so, als wolle er sie vor etwas beschützen. „Im Raum der Wünsche?"

„Nein, im Vertrauensschülerbad."

„Was?" Hermine hob die Hände um sich die Augenbinde herunterzureißen, doch er war schneller, griff nach ihren Handgelenken und hielt sie fest. „Sch … ganz ruhig."

Leichter gesagt als getan, denn sie hatte das ungute Gefühl eine Maus zu sein, die gerade freiwillig der Katze in´s Maul gesprungen war.

Er zog sie wieder etwas näher und sie hörte seinen Atem, konnte sogar die heiße, süße Schokolade darin riechen, sie sie vorhin zusammen getrunken hatten. Se schluckte und ließ es zu, dass er ihr linkes Handgelenk los ließ um ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Wange zu streichen.

„Mir ist kalt und ich möchte etwas baden. Keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht mal anfassen, wenn du nicht willst. Du kannst von mir aus auch an einem anderen Ende des Beckens sitzen als ich, nur möchte ich mit dir dort drinnen sein."

Seine Stimme klang so süß wie sein Atem, seine Hände so sanft wie Seide, als seine Fingerkuppen ihr nun zu beiden Seiten über die Wangen strichen. Die Lippen so weich und zart, die sich auf ihre Stirn legten. „Warum die Augenbinde?"

„Weil es dir dann leichter fällt. Außerdem ..." Er zog sie mit einem Ruck fest an sich und presste seine Hände auf ihren Hintern „Glaube ich, du magst das." Sie konnte ein Seufzen nicht mehr unterdrücken, als sie seine Zunge über ihren Hals gleiten spürte. Bog den Kopf nach hinten um so viel dieser Berührung wie möglich zu erfassen, hielt sich an seinem Hosenbund fest, als sie den Oberkörper nach hinten beugte um ihm zu erlauben, sie von der Halsbeuge bis hinunter zum Dekolleté und wieder hinauf schmecken, fühlen zu können.

Natürlich mochte sie das. Es war aufregend nichts zu sehen, sich frei zu fühlen und nicht darüber nachzudenken, da sie ja nichts Verbotenes oder Ungehöriges sehen konnte. Etwas knisterte vor ihr und Sekunden später, als sie ihn an sich zog, spürte sie, dass er seine Oberbekleidung abgelegt hatte und Brust, Bauch und Arme nun nackt waren.

„Keine Angst, du kannst jederzeit nein sagen." Doch sie wollte nicht, sie machte nicht einmal Anstalten dazu es ihm zu verwehren, ihren Pullover und die darunter liegende Bluse auszuziehen.

„Ich will, dass du auch eine Augenbinde anziehst" flüsterte sie ihm leise in´s Ohr. „Ich will nicht, dass du hinkuckst." Leider klang das viel eher beschämt als erotisch. Ihre Wangen wurden von einem kräftigen Rot überzogen als sie ein leicht genervtes Stöhnen vor sich hörte.

„Aber mir ist es doch gar nicht peinlich", protestierte er. „Mir macht dass doch gar nichts aus und dabei bin ich im Moment viel nackter als du. Du hast ja immerhin noch deinen BH an."

„Ja, aber du kannst ja auch überall hinkucken und ich kriege nichts mit." Mit solch lahmen Witzen sollte er sich kein Spannen erkaufen dürfen.

„Ich kann dir aber gerne alles zeigen." Er kicherte schalkhaft, nahm ihre Hand und strich damit seinen Hosenschlitz entlang, worauf hin Hermines Hand wie von einem Gummiband gezogen zurückschoss. „Du Ferkel. Sofort ziehst du dir eine Augenbinde an, oder ich ... äh … zieh mich wieder an."

Er knurrte genervt und sie konnte beinahe hören, wie seine Augen entnervt nach oben rollten. „Na schön. Aber wenn wir dann beide in´s Wasser fallen bist du schuld." Er murmelte etwas und legte ihr etwas Längliches aus Samt in die ausgestreckte Hand. „Wir werden schon nicht ertrinken. Ich zumindest kann schwimmen. Du nicht?"

Das sollte eigentlich ein Witz sein, doch die gemurmelte Antwort die schwach nach „Hauselfen, Besenstiel" und „unnötig" klang, hörte sich eher verlegen als wütend an.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie grinste als sie in ihrem Kopf schon die Frage formte, was die Malfoys den sonst auch noch nicht alleine konnten.

Mit Messer und Gabel essen? Radfahren? Schuhe zubinden?

Etwas raschelte und sie glaubte, seine Hose herunter auf den Boden rutschen zu hören.

KLICK!

Hermines Herz blieb mehrere Sekunden stehen und eiskalter Schauer lähmte sie, als sie hinter sich die Tür aufgehen hörte

AAARRGGG

Ein Mädchen neben ihr hatte Schrill aufgeschrien und … Moment mal. Mädchen? Nein, das war Draco der da kreischte wie eine Opernsängerin der man auf den Zeh getreten war, und leichtfüßig wie eine Ballerina zur Seite gehüpft war.

Verwirrt zog sich Hermine die Augenbinde herunter.

Und hätte sie am liebsten sofort wieder aufgezogen.

Luna Lovegood stand nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt und inspizierte sie voll höflichem Interesse. An ihrer Seite stand Neville der aussah, als ob er gleich ihn Ohnmacht fallen würde. In seinen zitternden Händen drückte er eine ausgesprochen schöne Pflanze an sich und starrte an Hermine vorbei zu Malfoy der, sie folgte einem Blick, zutiefst empört hinter einen Wasserspeier gehüpft war und knallrot im Gesicht, Todesblicke zu den Eindringlingen aussendete.

Was nicht jeder im Raum verstand.

„Ach Hermine, du auch hier?" Luna strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd quer über ihr Gesicht und kam in entspannten, lockeren Hopsern zum Rand der Wanne gehüpft.

„Äh, ja. Hallo Luna."

Luna Lovegood schwebte eher als das sie ging, nein sie glitt wie auf Rollen, zu Hermine und strahlte als ob sie im Leben etwas Bewundernswertes gesehen hätte als Hermine in ihrem rosa Oma-Bh.

„Oh Malfoy" Luna´s Strahlen verlor etwas an innerem Leuchten, stattdessen weitete sie die großen Glupschaugen und gaffte Malfoy unverblümt an, der daraufhin doch tatsächlich leicht rot wurde, und schützend die Hand an seine Unterhose legte als fürchte er, Luna könnte ihm diese herunterreißen.

Neugierig glitten ihre Augen über den alabasterfarbenen Körper der sich jedoch zumindest in der oberen Region immer röter verfärbte.

„Sind den Ron und Harry auch hier?" fragte Luna fröhlich, Hermine neugierig über die Schultern spähend als erwarte sie, die beiden hier ebenfalls nackt herumturteln zu sehen.

Draco hustete und klang für eine Sekunde so, als müsse er sich übergeben.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht. Was treibst du eigentlich hier Loo…"

„DRACO!" fuhr Hermine ihn an, schubste ihn unsanft in die Seite und drückte gleich darauf beschämt die Oberschenkel zusammen und umklammerte ihr Handtuch, das ihr soeben herunterzurutschen drohte.

Luna stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und musterte Malfoy von oben nach unten. Hermine bewunderte Luna für deren unverschämten Blick. Noch nicht einmal sie, die Malfoy ja mit Nachdruck dazu eingeladen hatte, hatte sich wirklich getraut.

„Hast du dir ein paar Quetsch-Furunkel eingefangen?" fragte sie mitfühlend. „Du bist so grün … das ist die erste Stufe."  
„Stufe von was?" schnarrte Draco und wich dann doch, ein klein wenig verängstigt aussehend vor Lunas Hand aus, die kurz davor war seinen Arm zu berühren.

„Eine Krankheit. Die kann tödlich enden, weißt du?" fügte Luna voller Ernst bei, kramte in ihrer Hosentasche und holte eine Art Lupenbrille heraus, die ihre ohnehin schon großen Augen auf die Größe von Servierplatten vergrößerten und beugte sich hinunter, um mit fachmännischer Miene Malfoys Unterschenkel zu fokussieren. „Zuerst wird man überall grün. So, da an den Beinen ganz besonders." Sie deutete auf Dracos Marsmännchen-Waden und fuhr mit dem Finger, den er mit empörtem Kieksen wegschlug, weiter nach oben. „Ja, dann kriegt man überall pinkfarbene Pickel und bricht schwarzen Schleim. Drei Tage später ist man dann tot. Wie lange bist du den schon grün?"

„Seit heute Mittag aber …"

„Naja", Luna lächelte gutmütig und tätschelte ihm die Wange, die er diesesmal jedoch nicht wegzuschlafen wagte er wohl Angst hatte, dass sie ich daraufhin im inneren seiner Boxer-Shorts weiteruntersuchen würde. „Dann hast du ja noch ein bissl Zeit."

Sie wandte sich zu Hermine um die wütend die Hände in die Hüften stemmte, und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger losbelehrte. „Das ist doch absoluter Unsinn, so eine Krankheit gibt es doch gar nicht."

„Doch natürlich, Dad hat alles darüber in seiner letzten Ausgabe berichtet. Aber weißt du ..." Sie drehte sich zu dem Blonden um, der nun aussah als müsste er sich jeden Moment übergeben. „Also wenn dir Pickel wachsen, dann musst du die sofort ausdrücken. Das sind nämlich eigentlich keine richtigen Mitesser sondern kleine Außerirdische die vom Planeten Grmpf herübergeweht wurden, sich in unseren Körpern einnisten und dann, wenn sie aus ihren Pickeln schlüpfen, versuchen die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen. Ja ..:" Luna sprach immer eifriger und schneller, während sie Malfoy auf einen unschön entzündeten Pickel auf dessen Bauch drückte „Vorher saugen sie deinen Körper von innen aus und verwandeln deine Organe zu Matsch. Daher der schwarze Schleim."

Malfoys Augenbrauen ringelten sich wie Schlangen und Hermine konnte förmlich riechen, wie sich in Malfoy eine malfoytypische Bemerkung dazu hochschaukelte, doch Luna plapperte ungerührt weiter. „Ja … und wegen der Augenbinden die ihr da Beide anhabt dachte ich, dass ihr euch daran macht die Pickel auszudrücken solange sie noch nicht Lebensfähig sind. Du weißt schon … wenn´s mal zu spät ist mit den Pickeln … Die spritzen dann aber ganz furchtbar und können über den rausspritzenden Eiter in eure Augen eindringen und sich dort einnisten. Deswegen die Binden …"

Neville hinter ihr gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, dass beinahe wie Schluchzen klang. Vor lauter Scham war er nun fast ebenso grün wie Luna.

„Also wir sind damit fertig, verstanden? Wir haben fast alles ausgedrückt was zu finden war. Aber jetzt müssen wir die auf meinem Arsch noch genauer ansehen. Also könntet ihr euch bitte Verpissen damit wir uns ungestört ausziehen können?" Etwas selbstbewusster ob dieses Unfugs geworden, trat Malfoy hinter dem Wasserspeier hervor und platzierte sich mit verkreuzten Armen vor Luna.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier? Hat Neville auch Pickel die gefährlich nahe daran sind Hogwarts zu überfallen?" krächze er spöttisch.

„Nein, was denkst du denn?" Luna lachte fröhlich und schüttelte den blonden Lockenkopf „Nein, wir sind nur zum Sex hier."

Ein Kanonenschlag hätte nicht erschreckender in ihre Mitte fahren können wie diese Worte. Neville wurde knallrot und wirkte, als würde er sich in diesem Moment am Liebsten selbst durch den Abguss nach unten spülen. Zutiefst verlegen überkreuzte er seine Beine.

Malfoy wandte den Kopf zu Hermine, die aber auch nur ungläubig zu Luna schauen und „Aha" sagen konnte.

„Wollt ihr vielleicht mitmachen?" fragte diese großmütig.

„NEIN!" Eben nicht spöttisch, klang Draco nun zutiefst verängstigt und hatte seine Hose schneller wieder hochgezogen, als Luna sich der ihren entledigen konnte.

Was sie aber tat, denn nun begann sie sich seelenruhig zu entblättern. „Schade, vielleicht ein ander mal." Sprach sie, und warf ihren eben entledigten BH hinter sich der wie eine rosarote Brille auf Nevilles Gesicht landetet.

Neville quiekte und ließ vor Schreck seine Pflanze fallen. Bestürzt fiel er auf die Knie und scharrte die aus dem zerbrochenen Tontopf herausbröselnde Erde zusammen und murmelte „Reparo". Beglückt lächelnd hob er die gerettete Blume hoch und drückte sie liebevoll an sich.

„Merlin, Longbottom. Da fragt man sich ja glatt mit wem du´s hier treiben willst." Draco hatte sich mittlerweile schon sein Hemd über die Schultern geworfen, und schlüpfte trotz des beißenden Spotts in seiner Stimme auffallend hektisch in die Ärmel hinein. Dass er das Hemd verkehrt herum trug, mit der Naht nach außen, störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Falls es ihm in der Eile überhaupt aufgefallen war.

„Die Pflanze ist wertvoll …" begab Neville schüchtern. „Sehr wertvoll. Dad hat sie von einem Insel-Indianer aus der Südsee geschickt bekommen zum Dank dafür, dass er ihn vor den Schnarchkacklern gerettet hat. Der Saft ist toll. Wenn man die raucht kann man Kontakt zu anderen Welten aufnehmen."

„Das ist doch absoluter Quatsch." Hermine knöpfte sich energisch ihre Bluse zu und streifte ihren Pullover über. Emsig darum bemüht, so schnell wie möglichen aus diesem Irren---Bad herauszukommen. „Das ist ein magisch verändertes Schlafmohngewächs. Natürlich kannst du dann Kontakt mit Außerirdischen aufnehmen … aber."

„Longbottom", Draco lachte schallend auf, packte Hermine an der Hand und zog sie zu sich. „Jetzt weiß ich endlich warum du in Kräuterkunde immer so gut aufgepasst hast."

Neville grinste verlegen und zuckte gestehend mit den Achseln. „Naja … man lernt schon einiges, nicht wahr?" Er erhob sich und streckte das Mohngewächs zu Hermine. „Aber wenn du mal probieren willst?" Er errötete erneut. „Aber du darfst nichts meiner Omi sagen, ja?"

„Malfoy plusterte sich hinter Hermine auf und wollte schon wieder zu irgendetwas gemeinem Ansetzen, doch Hermine schnitt ihm so schnell wie möglich die Luft, oder besser, die Gemeinheiten ab. „Nein danke. Sehr freundlich Neville … aber wir gehen jetzt."

„Na schön, und … äh Hermine," rief ihr Neville nach, die Malfoy schon gegen die Tür quetschte damit er auch ja nicht auf die Idee kommen könnte Lunas Angebot anzunehmen … nicht, dass er auch nur im Entfernteste interessiert gewirkt hätte.

„Ja?"

„Tut mir leid, dass du nun Ärger mit Ron hast. Das wollte ich nicht." Neville sah so schuldbewusst drein wie ein junger Hund, so traurig, dass Luna dahinter gar nicht auffiel, die gerade ihren Schlüpfer durch die Luft wirbelte und mit einem Hechtsprung in die Wanne hüpfte.

„Nicht schlimm Neville. Wirklich …" Hermine wandte kurz den Kopf zu Draco, der bereits die Tür geöffnet hatte und kurz vor einer panschen Flucht stand. „Wirklich. Du hast mir eigentlich geholfen."

Und mit diesen Worten, verschwanden Hermine und Draco aus dem Zimmer. Und Hermine wusste, dass Neville ihr wirklich geholfen hatte. Die Dinge waren entschieden, geklärt und augenblicklich wurde ihr leicht um´s Herz, wie nie zuvor.

Als sie sich mit einem sanften Kuss verabschiedete, war es ihr egal was sie bei den Gryffindors erwarten würde. Es war ihr egal … denn nun war nur er wichtig.

------------------

_So... nun sind wird auch fast am Ende. Es wird nur noch ein Kapitel geben... Und nun mal bitte Schätzungen... Was ist los mit Draco?_


	9. Samstag der 24 Dezember

**Beta: aiko melody**

**

* * *

  
**

**Samstag der 24. Dezember**

Hermine war an diesem Morgen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen aufgewacht. Freudestrahlend war sie zuerst auf die Toilette und dann unter die Dusche gegangen. Tänzelnd hatte sie sich angezogen. Lachte vor Vergnügen auf, wenn sie bei dem Versuch gleichzeitig Tanzen und Kleidung anzulegen, umkippte.

Hermine summte, kicherte und gluckste, während sie sich die Haare machte. Das Strahlen das von ihr ausging, als sie sich durch die missbilligenden Blicke ihrer Hauskameraden hindurch auf zur großen Halle machte hätte locker drei Atomkraftwerke ersetzen können.

Singend und lachen hüpfte sie an Ginny vorbei die sich bei ihrem Anblick schnell umdrehte als wäre Hermine ein Basilisk, der sie mit den Augen versteinern könnte. Hermine, der Basilisk, schlug an diesem Morgen auch Dennis Creevey, Jack Slopper, Parvati Patil und Geoffrey Hoope in die Flucht.

Nur Lavander Brown schien in Hermines Gegenwart nicht vom dringenden Bedürfnis, so schnell als möglich auf die Toilette verschwinden zu müssen, überwältigt zu werden. Die schenkte ihr an diesem Morgen nicht nur ein Lächeln, sondern sogar mehrere Schokoriegel, einen Lakritz-Zauberstab und sogar eine echte, neue Schreibfeder. Die Feder war sogar komplett verpackt mit Schutzkappe an der Spitze, Glanzfolie und Schmuckbändchen und sah ganz danach aus, als wäre sie ein unwillkommenes Weihnachtsgeschenk an Lavandar selbst, dass sie bequemerweise an Hermine weiterschob, doch heute war Hermine glücklich und verzichtete auf jegliche Art von moralischer Belehrung.

Als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sprang Ginny die sie dort in einem Sessel sitzend wohl schon erwartet hatte auf und begann sie mit überraschend harten Kissen zu bewerfen, während sie ihr gleichzeitig noch viel härtere Worte entgegenschleuderte.

Als dann auch Ron mit rot geweinten Augen im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte und bei ihrem Anblick würgte, sich die Hand vor den Mund presste und schneller als es ein getunter Feuerblitz vermocht hätte die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hochschoss, beschloss Hermine, dass heute garantiert der schönste Tag ihres Lebens war.

Dümmlich grinsend schob sie sich an Harry vorbei, der sie gerade beiseite ziehen und mit ihr reden wollte. Eventuell hätte sie sich auf ein Gespräch mit ihm eingelassen, wenn sie ihn bemerkt hätte, wenn er in diesem Moment, als sie das leise „Klick-Klack" eines Schnabels der gegen die Fensterscheibe klopfen hörte, aufgepasst hätte.

Doch wie könnte sie Augen für Harry haben, wie könnte ihre Gedanken Ron die Treppe hinauf folgen, wie könnten ihre Ohren hören was die immer noch schimpfende Ginny von sich gab, wo doch draußen vor dem Fenster Dracos weiße Taube Clint auftauchte und genervt sein Köpfchen gegen die Scheibe schlug, nachdem sie beim Hämmern seines Schnabels nicht sofort reagiert hatte.

Beglückt aufjauchzend hüpfte sie wie ein Gummiball der Scheibe entgegen, riss diese auf, packte Clint, denn sie vom Fensterbrett gewischt hatte da sie nicht bedachte, dass das Fenster nach außen aufschwang, und riss ihm die kleine Nachricht vom Bein, die Draco ihm zuvor dort mit rosa Seidenband befestigt hatte.

[style type="italic"]Komm in den Garten, mein schöner Engel. DM.[/style]

xxx

Hermine lustwandelte mit beseeltem Gesichtsausdruck Freude versprühend durch die Eingangshalle. Ein extrem unherminehaftes Lächeln breitet sich quer über ihr ganzes Gesicht aus und wurde mit jedem Schritt breiter, den sie dem Tor nach außen näher kam.

Sie war nicht alleine hier, und wie glücklich war sie als sie bemerkte, dass all diese Gesichter sie ebenfalls anstrahlten. Was kümmerte es sie, wenn die vielleicht eher kicherten als freundlich lachten? Was kümmerte es sie, wenn sie ihre Köpfe zusammen steckten und mit dem Finger auf sie zeigten, sobald sie meinten Hermines Sichtfeld entkommen zu sein?

Das alles war unwichtig. Unwichtig jetzt, da ihr Herz ihr vor freudiger Erwartung bis zur Kehle hinauf klopfte? Da ihre Handflächen zu kribbeln begannen, ihre Knie prickelten, eine Gänsehaut ihren Körper überzog und ihre Atmung schneller wurde. Jetzt, da sie die Tür erreicht hatte, sie öffnete und ihr Atem in der Sekunde aussetzte, als sie in die hellgrauen Augen von Draco blickte, der einige Meter vor ihr auf einer Unterlage saß und sie erwartetet.

Himmelhochjauchzend wie ein ganzer Chor Seraphine und Kerobine schalmeite Hermine „DRACO!" warf sich ihm selbst in die Arme und fühlte sich wie ein geflügelter Schnatz, als er sie lachend an sich drückte, hochhob und sich kreisrund mit ihr um die eigene Achse drehte.

„Sie mal … ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." Freudestrahlend setzte er sie auf den Boden zurück, lies eine Hand von ihr ab und deutete glückselige über die eigene Schulter nach hinten auf das, worauf er eben gesessen hatte.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Hermines Eingeweide gefroren zu Eis. Wenn die Büsche doch nur dichter bewachsen wären im Winter, dann wäre sie jetzt dankbar gewesen, sich hinter einem dieser Gewächse verstecken zu können. Eine Hacke hätte es auch getan. Damit hätte sie ein tiefes, sehr tiefes Loch graben können, in dem sie sich für alle Zeiten verstecken gekonnt hätte.

„Gefällt es dir?"

„Es ist … es ist …" sie fand keine Worte, um ihrem Entsetzen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Das bist du, mein Engel." Verkündetet Draco zwar stolz doch mit einem so diabolischen Funkeln in den Augen, als ob es nie einen netten Malfoy gegeben hätte.

Vor dem großen Eichenportal, das in´s Schloss führte stand ein 3 Meter großes, komplett aus Gold gegossenes Abbild eines geflügelten Engels, der Hermine peinlicherweise zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah.

Ein wenig sah die Flügel-Hermine ja aus wie die Freiheitsstatue. Statt einer Fackel war der Linke Finger in die höhe gereckt, wie es zuvor so oft im Unterricht beobachtet werden konnte. Die andere Hand umklammerte ein Buch, auf dessen goldener Vorderseite die Worte „Hogwarts: A History" eingraviert war.

Zudem grinste Flügel-Hermine auch noch so widerwärtig glücklich, als hätte sie gerade den besten Beischlaf ihres Lebens gehabt.

„Gefällt es dir denn nicht?" Sein kleinjungen Grinsen war ekelerregend. Lässig lehnte er sich mit in den Taschen vergrabenen Händen gegen Flügel-Hermines Po, und blies kleine Wölkchen kondensierten Atems in die Luft, während Hermine wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn mit den Flügeln, nein, Armen flatternd um ihr Ebenbild herumraste.

„Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy …" schimpfte Hermine gebetsmühlenartig, klingend wie Fingernägel die Gänsehaut erzeugend über eine Schiefertafel kratzend, während sie weiterhin wie eine wütende Hornisse um ihr Nest herumschwirrte.

Draco begann an zu lachen, als Hermine vor ihm auf die Knie viel und die Haare wie eine Heilige die Himmelsvisionen hatte zum Himmel reckte und in höchster Verzweiflung schrie. „ICH BIN NACKT!"

Draco brach nun endgültig in schallendes Gelächter aus uns sank leicht in die Knie. Nur Flügel-Hermines straffer, kugelrunder, goldener Hintern, an dem er sich festklammerte, rettete ihn vor einem endgültigen Zusammenbruch.

„WARUM?" Hermine sprang wieder auf ihre Füße, umklammerte des gackernden Malfoys Hals, packte sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und schrie. „WARUM? WARUM BIN ICH NACKT?"

Nun war natürlich nicht die echte Hermine kleiderlos, doch die sich fleißig meldende Flügel- Hermine war nicht nur wesentlich üppiger ausgestattet als die echte Hermine, sie zeigte das auch offenherzig an allen Ecken und Ende. Besser gesagt: Rundungen.

Draco ging wieder leicht in die Knie und kippte gegen Gold-Hermine und gab dieser einen schmatzenden Kuss auf den blankpolierten Hintern. „Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast. Sieht doch gut aus."

Ein unziemliches Funkeln blitzte in seinen Augen auf, er grinste so breit, dass seine weißen Zähne entblößt wurden, als er mit der Hand an den Schenkeln der 3-Meter-Hermine entlang glitt und seine mit seinen langen, weißen Fingern an deren Scham kitzelte. „Siehst du, sie mag das."

„AARRRGGGHHH".

Hermine stieß Malfoy mit einem kräftigen Stoß weg, breitet die Arme aus und hopste in dem Versuch abwechselnd die goldenen Brüste oder ihren glänzenden Unterleib zu bedeckten herum, als versuche sie zu fliegen. „DU BIST EIN PERVERES SCHWEIN!"

„Ach komm schon …" Draco presste beide Hände auf Hermines, nun ja, der Riesen-Hermines Taille, glitt langsam um diese Hermine, wobei er die tobende, echte Hermine auf den Hinterkopf küsste, und blieb vor dem gewaltigen goldenen Hintern der Statue stehen, den er augenblicklich mit seiner Zunge zu lecken begann. „Sie mag das," unterbrach er kurz seine unziemliche Beschäftigung und deutete mit dem Finger, den er eben angedeutet in Flügel-Hermines Hintern geschoben hatte, hinauf zu deren Kopf, die so selig strahlte, dass man Malfoy glatt zu seiner Arbeit beglückwünschen müsste. „Schau doch, wie sie lächelt."

„Aber ich lächle nicht." Tobte Hermine auf der anderen Seite weiter. Draco streckte seinen Arm aus, packte die wild in der Luft herumfuchtelnde Hermine und zog sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck an sich, drehte sie in einer halben Walzerdrehung nach hinten an die Statue und presste sie mit seinem Körper gegen ihren eigenen, goldenen Hintern. „Noch nicht. Vielleicht strahlst du aber dann, wenn ich dich auch lecke."

Hermine, zerrissen zwischen den Wünschen ihn an´s Schienbein zu treten, anzuspucken, zu Ohrfeigen oder in die Weichteile zu kicken, zappelte und ruckte in seinen Armen wie ein Dampfkochtopf kurz vor der Explosion, während Draco einfach nur schallend, glockenhell und so unschuldig lachte, dass er dabei doch glatt wie ein kleiner Unschuldsengel wirkte.

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch, hör mal zu …".

Aber Hermine wollte nicht zuhören. "ICH WILL NICHT FÜR ALLE EWIGKEITEN NACKIG VOR DEN TOREN VON HOGWARTS STEHEN!" Sie versuchte sich zu entwinden, doch er presste sie nur noch enger an sich, drückte ihre Wange mit seinem Mund an die Statue und begann erneut, diesmal jedoch ruhig, versöhnlich. „Die Statue wird nachher abgeholt, sie kommt nach Malfoy Manor."

Hermine verstumme, erstarrte und wirkte kurz wie Lots Weib in der Salzsäulenausgabe. Dann jedoch wurden ihre Augen vor Schreck groß und größer, ehe sie wieder zu plärren begann. „ICH WILL AUCH NICHT FÜR ALLE ZEITEN NACKIG IM MANOR DEINER ELTERN STEHEN!"

Draco kicherte, sie spürte wie sein Mund, der sich an ihre Wange schmiegte zitterte vor schalkhaftem Lachen, ehe er sich mit einem Kuss selbst zum verstummen brachte. Hermine grummelte und zappelte zwar weiter, doch als er sie noch einmal auf die Wange küsste, noch mal und noch mal, wurde selbst sie langsam ruhiger. „Was soll das überhaupt? Du kannst doch nicht allen ernstes geglaubt haben, dass ich mich darüber freue?"

„Wenn Du mir zuhören würdest, vielleicht doch." Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die ihre, lockerte den Griff mit dem er ihre Handgelenke umklammert hatte und wagte sich sogar eine der Hände loszulassen, um stattdessen ihren Rücken zu streicheln so dass sie Beide ein wenig wie Tänzer auf einer Tanzfläche anmuteten. „Die Statue ist aus reinem Gold. Dass ist das letzte Geld, dass ich noch auf meinem Konto hatte."

„Aber", Hermine drehte den Kopf zu ihm und konnte nur sehr verschwommen seine Augen sehen, da er immer noch viel zu nahe an sie gedrängt war, um seine Konturen scharf erkennen zu können. „Wovon willst du denn leben? Du hast doch gesagt, dein Vater hat dich enterbt? Wieso gibst du denn dein letztes Geld für … eine nackte … Frau aus?"

„Da wäre ich nicht der erste Mann, oder?" Nun, da er einen Schritt zurückgetreten war, sie gänzlich losließ und stattdessen Flügel-Hermine einen Klaps auf deren glänzenden Po gab, konnte sie sehen, dass das dreckige Grinsen seiner Lippen seine Augen nicht erreichte. Er seufzte, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, strich diese nach hinten und verharrte einen Moment in dieser Pose. „Nein, ernsthaft." Er lies die Arme wieder sinken, drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit verkreuzten Armen neben Hermine. „Ich will ihr Geld nicht. Ich gebe es ihnen ja in gewisser Weise zurück. Oder? Außerdem …" Er ergriff ihre Hand und küsste ihren Handrücken. „… sehen sie, was mir nun stattdessen wichtig ist. Sie werden sich ziemlich ärgern, meinst du nicht?"

„Ja aber …" sie zog ihre Hand von seinem Mund weg, packte stattdessen wieder sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und sah ihn direkt an, was eine etwas nervöses Augenflattern zur Folge hatte. „Wovon willst du denn jetzt leben?"

Schulterzucken. „Mein Schulgeld ist für dieses Jahr bezahlt. Alle wichtigen Bücher die ich eventuell brauchen könnte sind gekauft. Ich habe etwas Taschengeld zurückbehalten für Ausflüge und solche Dinge. Kleider habe ich. Bis zum Jahresende, ist erstmal vorgesorgt und dann …" er seufzte, senkte den Blick und fixierte seine Füße. „Ich werde eben schnell eine Arbeit finden müssen, nicht?"

Er duckte sich, drehte sich unter ihren Armen durch und ging mit ein paar Schritten von ihr weg, in Richtung See. „Wenn nicht, dann … naja. Weiss ich noch nicht." Er drehte sich um, legte die Hände ineinander und atmete warmen, dampfenden Atmen auf die schon leicht weissbläulich verfärbten Finger, um diese zu wärmen. Erst jetzt, da Hermine Malfoys Finger sah wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie doch selbst fror. Sie fröstelte, umklammerte ihre Schultern und folgte Draco, der den Weg zum See weiter fortsetzte.

Er wirkte seltsam. Eben noch lachend, ging nun eine Kälte von ihm aus die nichts mit dem Winter um sie herum zu tun hatte. Auch keine Kälte des Herzens, eher stumme Aura der Verzweiflung, wie sie von Dementoren verbreitet wurde. Sie beeilte sich um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können und legte ihren Arm um ihn, als sie aufgeholt hatte. „Ich, ich habe vielleicht einen Vorschlag für dich."

„So?" Er blieb stehen, drehte sich halb zu ihr um und legte die kalten Finger seiner rechten Hand an ihre Wange, deren Daumen sie sanft, wenn wegen der Kälte auch etwas ungelenk streichelten. „Welchen?"

„Ich gehe nach der Schule wieder nach Hause, denke ich. Solange eben, bis ich einen festen Job habe. Wenn du überhaupt nicht weißt wo du hinsollst, dann kannst du doch mit zu mir kommen?"

„Zu Dir? Ich soll bei deinen Muggel-Eltern leben?" Seine Augen, sein Mund, seine Züge … sie waren unentschlüsselbar. Doch nur Sekunden, dann schoben sich die Winkel seiner blassrosa Lippen leicht nach oben und ein etwas trauriges, doch liebenswertes Lächeln entstand. „Gerne."

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. Einen Moment hatte es gewirkt, als fände er diese Vorstellung so abstoßend wie er immer behauptet hätte. „Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt." Ein Grinsen, so breit wie der schwarze See, neben dem sie nun standen, nur viel wärmer und schöner, breitete sich auf Hermines Gesicht aus dass nun wie Sonnenstrahlen leuchtete. „Willst du sie kennenlernen? Wollen wir sie die nächsten Tage mal besuchen?"

Merkwürdig. Schon wieder dieser seltsame, bedrückte Gesichtsausdruck. Hatte er eben geschluckt? Wieso biss er sich auf die Lippen bevor er leise antwortete. „Ja sicher. Das würde ich gerne."

„Du bist seltsam. So komisch heute." Keine Frage, keine Beleidigung. Eine Feststellung.

„Es ist nichts." Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, entwand sich ihrem Griff, doch griff er nach ihrer Hand, um diese mit der seinen zu umschließen. „Es ist nur … ich war noch nie bei Muggeln. Das wird sicher sehr ungewohnt für mich. Aber heute ist ja eh alles anders." Er zuckte die Achseln, zog Hermine mit sich zu einer Bank, die dort in der Nähe stand und sprach, mehr zu sich als zu ihr. „Aber die Dinge haben sich nun mal geändert."

Eine seltsame Bemerkung die Hermine schon hinterfragen wollte, doch bevor sie dazu imstande war ihre Verwunderung in Worte zu fassen, erschrak sie unter einem grellen, platinfarbenen Lichtblitz der den See, das Schloss und alle Ländereien um Hogwarts herum wie eine einschlagende Atombombe ausleuchtete, bevor er mit Geschwindigkeit eines Lidschlages verschwand.

Die goldene Statue war weg, vermutlich, wenn man Draco Malfoy glauben konnte, in´s Manor seiner Eltern verschwunden wo Lucius und Narcissa vermutlich versuchen würden, der Schlammbluthexe zumindest Kleidung anzuzaubern. Wenn Narcissa dabei bestimmt auch etwas eifriger sein würde als Lucius.

Der Moment war vorbei, die Frage und das Misstrauen waren ihr entfallen und so verbrachten sie den Rest des Vormittages damit, 7 Jahre versäumten Muggel-Kunde- Unterricht für Draco aufzuholen. Immerhin wollte Hermine ja, dass ihre Eltern ihn nicht für einen Steinzeitmenschen hielten.

xxx

Das Mittagsessen war ein Spies-Rutenlauf gewesen. Alle Vier Häusertische waren in der großen Halle zu einem großen Quadrat zusammengeschoben worden, an dem Lehrer wie Schüler bunt durcheinander gemischt Platz genommen hatten.

Draco und Hermine saßen gemeinsam am hinteren Ende des Saales, in der Nähe der Tür. Die anderen Schüler drängten sich recht dicht an die anderen drei Tische, so dass Draco und Hermine ganz alleine an ihrem Tisch waren. Statt in nette Gespräche verwickelt zu werden, wurden sie nur mit finsteren Blicken bedacht.

Mal Slytherins, mal Gryffindors, schubsten einander in die Seite, zeigten mit kaum verholener Abneigung in ihre Richtung und steckten die Köpfe zusammen, um miteinander zu tuscheln.

Während Hermine so nervös war, dass sie jedes Mal fünf Versuche brauchte bevor sie es endlich schaffte, das eine oder andere Stückchen Fleisch auf ihre Gabel zu spießen und zumindest versuchen konnte, es hinunterzuwürgen, wobei ihre Kehle jedoch wie von einer eisernen Faust zugedrückt schien, schien Draco nahezu unbeeindruckt.

Nein, unbeeindruckt war der falsche Ausdruck. Die stoische Ruhe mit der er sich Bissen für Bissen in den Mund schob, kaute und herunterschluckte ließen ihn wie hypnotisiert wirken. Irgendwie … entrückt. Vielleicht war es ihm egal, dass seine Hauskameraden ihn mit zusammengeknüllten Papiertaschentüchern bewarfen und die Lehrer so taten, als würden sie es nicht bemerken. Vielleicht war es ihm egal, dass Hagrid nach dem vierten Kelch Wein lautstark verkündete, dass Seidenschnabel schon lange nichts Lebendiges mehr gejagt hätte und langsam hungrig werden würde.

Vielleicht war es egal, dass Blaise demonstrativ laut schmatzend während des ganzen Essens über mit Pansy herumknutschte. Eventuell kümmerte es ihn auch nicht, dass Goyle, der ohne Malfoys Obhut wohl endlich herausgefunden hatte, dass er der englischen Sprache mächtig war diese neue Fähigkeit nutzte, um seine Banknachbarn mit peinlichen Geschichten über Malfoys Vergangenheit zu unterhalten. Vielleicht war es ihm egal, vielleicht hörte es auch gar nicht.

Er war starr, schien entrückt und hob nicht einmal eine Augenbraue, als Ron, der ihm direkt gegenübersaß den Zauberstab herausholte, leise Worte murmelte und das Essen, dass Draco auf seinem Teller hatte, krabbelnd zum Leben erwachte. Maden, Kakerlaken, Kellerasseln, Mottenlarven und Spinnen aller Farben und Größen tummelten sich gesellig auf dem überquellenden Geschirr.

Ob man ihn unter den Imperiusfluch gestellt hatte? Bevor Hermine ihm den Teller wegreißen konnte, hatte er schon mit der Gabel hineingepickt und schob sich eine Ladung noch windender Krabbeltiere in den Mund, die er daraufhin unter ekelerregendem Knirschen zerkaute.

Eindeutig, damit hatte Ron nicht gerechnet. Hermine sah das was nun folgte nicht so genau, da sie würgend zur Seite rutschte und sich schützend die Hände vor Mund und Augen warf, doch als sie wagte wieder aufzusehen, zog McGonagall Gryffindor gerade unter strengstem Schimpfen 100 Hauspunkte ab. Und Draco spießte ungerührt wieder Leberpastete auf seine Gabel, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gegessen.

Hermine rutschte ein wenig näher an Draco heran als sie merkte, dass man irgendeine schleimige Substanz auf ihre Bank gehext hatte die sich kriechend von der anderen Seite der Sitzreihe her auf sie zu bewegte. Übel, nach fauligem Abfall riechend, schob sich die gräuliche Masse auch von Dracos Seite hier zu ihnen hinüber. Sie schubste ihn und deutet mit dem Finger und einem Kopfnicken zu ihrer Rechten wie zu seiner Linken, um ihm den heranwabernden Schleim zu zeigen.

Er sah nicht auf, sah nicht zu seinen Hauskameraden die in gehässiges, leises Kichern ausbrachen als sie bemerkten wie Draco seinen Kopf von seiner Seite bis an Hermine vorbei drehte um den Grund ihres Unbills sehen zu können. Nein er wurde nicht wütend, er zuckte nur gelangweilt mit den Achseln, stand auf und zog Hermine am Arm mit sich. „Komm, gehen wir nach Hogsmeade. Ich lade dich ein."

Xxxx

Da es ihnen als Volljährige Schüler erlaubt war, in den Ferien hinunter in´s Dorf zu gehen, war Hermine dankbar für diese Einladung. Doch so schön es auch war mit Draco an ihrer Seite durch den sanft knirschenden Schnee zu gehen, sich die Wintersonne ins Gesicht scheinen zu lassen und den silbernen Schimmer zu bewundern, den das Licht in Dracos weißblondes Haar zauberte, es wollte sich einfach keine rechte Freude bei ihr einstellen.

Seit dem Mittagessen hatte sich Dracos Laune Zusehens verschlechtert. Nicht, dass er wütend oder mürrisch gewesen wäre, nicht, dass er sie wieder verletzend und herabwürdigend behandelt hätte. Mit Nichten.

Im Gegenteil. Anlehnungsbedürftig wie ein besonders verschmuster Kater war er gewesen. Hatte sich bei jeder Gelegenheit an sie geschmiegt, sie umarmt und gedrückt. Auch jetzt, als sie gemeinsam durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade gingen, klammerte er sich wie ein Ertrinkender an sie. Als sei sie eine Art Rettungsleine, die ihn davor bewahren könnte irgendwo hineinzufallen und zu ertrinken.

So glücklich sie auch heute Morgen gewesen war, langsam musste sie sich doch eingestehen, dass sich Angst in ihr ausbreitete.

Wäre sie ein Tier gewesen, so hätte sie es eine Witterung genannt. Diese unbenannte, unfassbare, doch langsam heranschleichende Bedrohung die wie eine sich anbahnende Naturkatastrophe zwar ahnen, doch nicht mehr aufhalten lies.

Aber Hermine war kein Tier und so lehnte sie es ab, sich auf so etwas wie Witterungen oder Instinkt zu verlassen.

Auch dann nicht, als sie schweigend in den Drei Besen beieinander saßen, jeweils die Stirn des einen an die Stirn des anderen abgelehnt und einfach nur 2h Händchen hielten.

Man spürt einfach, ob eine Umarmung sexuell intendiert ist, oder nicht. Und Dracos Berührungen waren den ganzen Nachmittag über absolut rein gewesen. Dennoch vergrub er bei jeder Gelegenheit sein Gesicht in ihren Locken, klammerte sich an sie und wirkte, als ob er Trost bräuchte. Nicht so wie gestern, anders. Als ob das, was so schlimm wäre, was ihn so bedrückte, kurz bevorstand.

Gegen 18 Uhr machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwards, da bald McGonagalls Fest beginnen sollte. Hermine fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken daran eventuell neben Ron sitzen zu müssen. Wieder von allen Seiten diese Missbilligung ertragen zu müssen, wie eine Aussätzige behandelt zu werden.

Draco, der ihre Hand hielt, spürte wohl ihr Zögern, ihre Vorbehalte als sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinaufgingen zur großen Halle gingen. „Was ist los? Keinen Hunger?" fragte er mit einer Stimme, die so gar nicht zu dieser harmlosen Frage passen wollte. Nachdenklich, bedrückt – sie wagte einen kurzen Seitenblick zu ihm, bevor sie wieder auf ihre Füße sah – regelrecht traurig.

Es waren die ersten Worte die er seit dem Mittagessen an sie gerichtet hatte. So still war er gewesen, dass es für Hermine den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang so anmutete, als ob diese Frage von Krummbein und nicht von Draco gekommen wäre.

Albernes, dummes Mädchen, schimpfte sie sich selbst.

Draco war enterbt, ohne Freunde und musste damit fertig werden, ein Schlammblut zu lieben. Natürlich verwirrte ihn das. Sie zwang sich zu einem recht missglückten Lächeln. „Doch ja, aber diese Leute heute Mittag beim Essen … Sie hassen mich. Das ist so unangenehm."

„Sie hassen nicht dich, sie hassen mich." Korrigierte er ruhig. „Dich", er strich ihr mit dem Finger, mit dem er eben noch auf sie gezeigt hatte über die Wange. „Halten dich nur für unvorsichtig und naiv, weil du mit mir zusammen bist."

Sie zuckte ratlos mit den Achseln. „Mag ja sein, aber trotzdem ist das alles sehr unangenehm. Ich fühle mich ganz komisch bei dem Gedanken, zwischen ihnen zu sitzen und auf das Essen warten zu müssen." Sie seufzte. „Ich hab ja schon Hunger, aber ich glaube vor 19 Uhr wird nichts serviert. War bisher immer so. Vorher gibt´s noch ein paar Reden, eventuell singt der Schulchor usw. … Da will ich nicht dabei sein. Eigentlich will ich nur Essen und so schnell wie möglich wieder gehen."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich in eine Richtung, die höchst verwirrend schien. Wirkte er eben noch gleichmütig, schien er nun Zunehmens angespannter zu werden.

Etwas, irgendetwas ist los … und es wird bald sein. Die Zeit verrinnt, dachte Hermine. Aber so etwas wie weiblichen Instinkt schätzte sie noch nie. Diese Phrase war doch nur erfunden worden, um die früher verbreitete, mangelnde Schulbildung von Mädchen besser klingen zu lassen. Wenn sie schon nichts wussten, dann konnten sie wenigstens ahnen.

Hermine wollte nicht ahnen, sie wollte wissen. Aber im Moment, sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schluckte ihre Vorahnung so weit als möglich hinunter, wusste sie nichts.

Seine Augen flackerten nervös, seine Lippen bebten und seine Stimme hatte einen erregten, leicht gehetzten Unterton. „Dann lass uns noch mal raus gehen." Er drehte sich um und zog sie mit sich die Treppe hinunter. „Wir gehen runter zum See, ich habe da etwas für dich."

Er ging schnell, fast rannte er die Treppe hinunter. Hermine musste aufpassen, um nicht zu stolpern während sie ihm hinterher hastete. „Du hast ein Geschenk für mich?"

„Ja." Er stoppte, drehte sich halb zu ihr um und lächelte, zum ersten Mal seit heute morgen. „Morgen ist Weihnachten, natürlich habe ich etwas für dich. Wir haben es früher immer so gemacht, dass ich ein Geschenk abends bekam und die restlichen am nächsten Morgen auspacken durfte."

Er lächelte mit dem Mund, nicht mit den Augen. Seine Hände wurden feucht und Hermine musste seine Hand fester umklammern, um nicht abzurutschen. Nervös biss er sich auf die Lippen, ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Treppenfuß und drängte. „Komm mit, ich will es dir zeigen."

Natürlich irritierte es sie, dass er drängte. Dass er ihre Augen gemieden hatte. Der gehetzte Ton in seiner Stimme, die mit einem Mal schlaksigen, ungeschickten Bewegungen die er machte, die schnelle Atmung die ihn wie jemanden aussehen ließ, der gerade einen Marathonlauf hinter sich hatte. Er schwitzte, er zitterte und doch, doch ging er immer schneller.

Zog sie durch die Eingangshalle hindurch, hob sie galant, doch etwas zu hektisch um wirklich erfreulich zu sein, die Treppe zum Vorplatz herunter, zerrte sie mehr als das er sie führte hinunter zum See und nahm sie auf den Arm, als er sie zu einer schneeverhangenen Weide trug, die ihre schwer bedeckten Arme über Teile des Ufers und des schwarzen, gefrorenen Wassers hängen lies.

„Hier ist es." Murmelte er heiser. „Was?" Hermine spähte neugierig um sich und suchte nach dem, womit er sie überraschen wollte.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, nahm ihre Hände und grinste. „Ich … ich schenke dir mich. Wenn du mich haben willst auch für immer."

Dracos Fingerkuppen glitten sanft über Hermines von Kälte und Freude geröstete Wangen und strichen ihr zärtlich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr.

Sanft streichelte der Rücken von Dracos Hand ihren Hals wieder hinab, als er mit der anderen Hand eine Locke, die ihr über die Augen hing anhob und ebenfalls hinter ihr Ohr strich.

„Ich werde nicht für immer hier sein, in Hogwarts, weißt du?" Er klang seltsam, nachdenklich und auch ein wenig wehmütig. Hermine lächelte, als sie seine beiden Hände aus ihrem Gesicht nahm und sie zwischen den ihren vergrub. Die beiden Hände über seine aneinandergelegten Fäuste gelegt, trat sie einen Schritt näher auf ihm zu. Nur noch ihre Hände trennten ihrer beider Körper davon, vollkommen geschlossen eine Einheit zu bilden.

„Natürlich nicht, eines Tages gehen wir."

Draco lächelte nicht, es irritierte Hermine etwas, dass er so blass und so ernst aussah, wo er sie doch so glücklich machte und wo sie doch mit jeder Faser ihres Seines, ihres Herzens und ihrer Seele spürte, dass er ebenso fühlte.

Dennoch, er wirkte angespannt. Er schluckte und sie spürte seine Hände zwischen den ihren leicht zittern. Seine Stimme war liebevoll und warm, schenkte ihr unendlich viel Zuneigung und dennoch fröstelte sie, da sie ebenso die Angst darin hörte.  
„Ja Hermine, irgendwann ist es vorbei. Und wenn ich gehe, gehst du dann mit mir?"

Hermine schluckte und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Doch bald schon lockerten sich ihre Lippen und die eben noch schmal wirkenden, strengen Lippen verwandelten sich in ein volles, breites Lächeln denn warum eigentlich nicht?

Ein Gefühl von grenzenloser Freiheit stieg in Hermine auf als sie Dracos silbergraue Augen sah. Grau wie der Himmel über ihnen. Fast meinte sie, Schneeflocken in den tiefen seiner Pupillen erkennen zu können. Der Himmel der vor ihr lag war keinesfalls wolkenlos und sanft. Nein, stürmisch war er und kündigte Schnee an, der so kalt und doch wunderschön war, dass man bei seinem Anblick weinen möchte und so antwortete sie. „Natürlich."

So würde auch das Leben für das sie sich entschieden hatte als sie ihr Kinn leicht anhob, um ihren Lippen die seinen zu berühren um in einem zarten, immerwährenden Kuss zu verschmelzen, niemals einfach und nett werden, doch es würde ihr Leben sein. Das Leben für das sie sich aus freien Stücken entschieden hatte. Und sie wusste es würde so aufregend, wild und doch voll Liebe werden, wie dieser Kuss. So liebevoll wie die Hände die sich sanft in ihre Locken vergruben, so aufregend wie seine Worte klangen, als ihr sein heißer Atem den Hals umschmeichelte, während er ihr dreckige Worte sagte. So süß, wie seine Zunge schmeckte die über ihre Halsbeuge entlang zu ihrem Kinn strich, sich sanft küssend an den Wangen entlang arbeitete bis sie wieder mit ihrem nach ihm verlangenden Lippen verschmolzen.

Je enger er sie an sich zog, je fester er sie hielt, desto freier fühlte sich Hermine.

Einer der Momente, in denen man weinen könnte vor Glück. Einer der Momente in denen es den Menschen vergönnt ist, vollkommene Schönheit zu sehen und grenzenloses Glück zu verspüren. Einer dieser Momente in denen es scheint, als ob sich die Tore des Himmels ein klein wenig geöffnet hätten, um einen Vorgeschmack auf das zu geben, was sie im Paradies erwartete.

Dracos Lippen lösten sich von den ihren. Seine Hände umfassten ihr Gesicht, streichelten ihre Wangen und führten es soweit nach oben, dass Hermine erneut in den Himmel der seinen Augen innewohnte sah. Leise, leiser wie das Rauschen des Windes, flüsterte er. „Ich liebe Dich."

Ein kleines Stück von Himmel, und Hermine wurde es zuteil.

Hermine weinte, weinte vor Glück als sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust schmiegte um dem sanftem Schlag seines Herzens zu lauschen.

Hermine Granger, war wahrhaftig glücklich …

… bevor sie starb.

* * *

Draco Malfoy steht eine Weile stumm da und überlegt, woran ihn Hermines Körper im Schnee erinnert. Sie ist wirklich blass. Sie war schon länger recht blass, aber jetzt im Schnee, da sieht sie besonders bleich aus. Ihre Lippen sind blutrot und leicht geschwollen von seinem Kuss. Ihre Haare deren Farbnuance zwischen Schokoladenbraun und Zimt variierte sind nun schwarz von nassem Blut.

Blut, dass ihr so wundschön von ihrem Mund und ihrer zertrümmerten Stirn über die schneeweise Haut fließt, dass es fast den Anschein hätte, dass dies durch die Hand eines Malers entstanden ist.

Draco betrachtet versonnen Hermines toten Körper. Den Eiskristall, mit dem er ihr eben den Schädel zertrümmerte, hat er einfach weggeworfen. Er braucht ihn ja nicht mehr. Das Ganze war dann doch unangenehmer geworden, als er vermutete. Zwar hat Granger bereits nach dem ersten unvermuteten Schlag auf den Kopf das Bewusstsein verloren, doch hat es dann bestimmt noch 10 Minuten oder mehr gedauert, bis er es wirklich geschafft hat, Mithilfe des Kristalls und einiger aus dem Schnee herausragender Steine ihr ein Loch in die Schädeldecke zu schlagen.

Hermine der Dickschädel. Wirklich … eine mühselige Arbeit.

Er lächelt, und streicht ihr zärtlich über die von Blut überströmte Wange, geht in die Knie und beugt sich über sie, um ihr ganz sachte, einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund zu hauchen.

Er setzt sich nach hinten auf die Fersen und bemerkt ärgerlich, dass er sich soeben die Ärmel seines Hemdes sowie seine blütenweißen Finger mit Blut verschmiert hat.

Statt das Blut wieder einfach nur mit Schnee abzureiben, taucht er mit der Hand erneut in das kleine, klaffende Loch in ihrem Kopf ein, bis er unter sich die wabbelige, glitschige Masse ihres Gehirns spürt. Ganz sicher, nun sind seine Finger wirklich rot. Seine Hand gleitet aus der Wunde heraus, er dreht sich zur Seite, beugt sich in kniender Haltung nach vorne, eine Hand neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt und schreibt mit ihrem Blut ein Wort in den Schnee.

SCHNEEWITTCHEN!

Die Schönste, die Süßeste und Liebste im Land. Seine Hermine, die im Eis und im Schnee ruht wie im gläsernen Sarg. Doch nicht lange, er weiß es.

Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe, Hermines Leiche zu verstecken, bevor er geht denn er weiss, dass sie ja doch gefunden werden wird.

Langsam und gemächlich schlendert er durch den Schnee zum Schloss zurück. Wohl wissend, dass man seine Fußspuren erkennen wird. Er macht keinen Versuch Beweise zu verwischen oder gar sich selbst zu verstecken denn ihm ist klar, dass alle wissen werden, dass er der Mörder war.

Innerer Frieden, wie er ihn nie zuvor gekannt hatte, durchflutet ihn, als er blutbeschmiert wie er ist, den Weg durch die Eingangshalle hindurch zum Festsaal nimmt. Sinnlos sich zu verstecken, man würde ihn ja doch finden.

Ein Lächeln lässt seine Mundwinkel sanft, fast edel, nach oben gleiten, denn es gibt noch mehr, dass Draco Malfoy klar vor Augen hat.

Weasley wird den Tod seiner Freundin nicht ertragen, verrückt werden und den Rest seiner Tage in der geschlossen Abteilung von ´s verbringen. Potter, St. Potter, war dem Tod schon lange viel näher gewesen als dem Leben. Dieser neuerliche Schicksalsschlag wird ihn die letzte Schwelle übertreten lassen, so dass er sich dazu entscheiden würde, Sirius zu folgen, da er das Leben hier ihm unter diesen Umständen nichts mehr bieten konnte.

Und Ginny, seine Freundin, wird genau wie die restlichen Weasleys mitsamt allen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens keinen glücklichen Tag mehr erleben, da sie den Freitod ihres Retters nicht verhindern konnten.

So hatte Draco am Ende gewonnen, hatte die Gewinner dort verletzt, wo es am meisten weh tat.

Die Dinge hatten sich geändert.

Doch der Grund warum Draco sich so befreit, so erleichtert fühlt, ist ein anderer. Er ist zum ersten Mal seit langem vollkommen ruhig und zufrieden, da er weiss, dass Weasley, bevor alles andere geschieht, ihn töten wird.

Deswegen macht Draco auch keine Anstalten hinab in den Kerker der Slytherins zu steigen, um sich dort seinen Zauberstab zu holen. Er wird ihn nicht brauchen. Der Kampf ist vorbei.

Der Plan war von Anfang an leicht, oder schwer. Je nachdem. Draco will sterben. Seine Familie ist entehrt, all das was ihm wichtig war und woran er glaubte, ist zerstört. Er betrauert tote Familienmitglieder und tote Freunde. Aber damit kann er leben.

Womit er nicht leben kann ist das, was er selbst getan hat. Draco ist kein Mörder, er ist nicht der Typ dafür, Menschen umzubringen. Dumbledore hatte Recht.

Trotzdem hat er es getan. Voldemort hat ihn gezwungen Menschen zu foltern und zu töten. Seit dem ersten Mord vergeht kein Tag und keine Nacht, in der er nicht von den Stimmen, grauen Gesichtern der Leichen verfolgt wird. Sie sind die Schatten, die in der Dunkelheit lauern. Sie sind der kleine Fleck, den man aus den Augenwinkeln hinter sich bewegen sehen kann. Sie sind das Flüstern das man hört, wenn alles still und leise ist.

Sie lauern unter Betten, in Toilettenschüsseln, in verschlossenen Taschen, in Kühlschränken und in Badewannen. Niemals sieht er sie, doch überall nimmt er sie war. Nur nachts, in jeder Nacht eigentlich, kann er sie sehen. Wenn sie ihn verfolgen und ihn mit ihren toten, gebrochenen Augen anklagend ansehen. Wenn sie ihre kalten, leblosen Hände heben um ihn zu packen um ihn mit sich zu reißen, dorthin, wo er seine gerechte Strafe verbüßen sollte.

Er hat alles ertragen. Die Übelkeit, die Gewissensbisse, die Kopfschmerzen, die Appetitlosigkeit, die Albträume und den Verfolgungswahn. Nur um seine Familie zu schützen.

Er hat für sie, wenn auch nicht überlebt, so doch existiert. Aber die Dinge haben sich geändert und er kann und will nicht mehr.

Seine Familie muss ihn gehen lassen. Das ist sie ihm nach all seinen Opfern schuldig. Doch Draco ist der letzte Dreck, er ist nicht nur einer, der getötet hat, er ist auch noch ein Feigling und hat sich nicht getraut, es selbst zu tun. Monatelang hat er mit sich gerungen, doch nie hat er es über sich gebracht. Deswegen die Planänderung.

Als ihm der neue Heiland, Potter, im dunklen Flur im 4. Stock so triumphierend gegenüberstand, als er Weasley und das Schlammblut am gleichen Abend über ihn spotten hörte wusste er, dass es einen Ausweg gibt.

Sie sollen tun, was er nicht tun kann. Und dabei wird er soviel von diesen schönen, guten, glücklichen Menschen zerstören, wie er nur kann. Sie, die über sein Elend so widerwärtig triumphieren. Er wird sie vernichten. Er ist eh schon Abschaum, es kann nicht mehr schlimmer kommen und er kann nicht mehr tiefer sinken.

Also hat er beschlossen es mit Granger zu versuchen. Sie ist naiv und aufdringlich genug, um auf diese Masche anzuspringen. Zudem ein Mädchen. Wer würde ihm schon glauben, wenn er Potter oder Weasley umgarnen würde?

So hat er Granger gewählt. Es war lustig zu sehen, wie sie nach seinen Wünschen gesprungen ist. Wie sie sich so schön mit ihren dummen Freunden gestritten hat, wegen ihm. Das hat ihn befriedigt. Ja natürlich gibt es nun Streit mit den anderen Sltytherins deswegen.

Was soll´s. Sie können ihm eh nicht helfen, keiner kann es.

Wer nicht sah was er gesehen hat, der versteht ihn nicht. Am Abend als er mit Granger in diesem geheimen Zimmer war, ist etwas Dummes passiert. Eigentlich hatte er sie in dieses Zimmer gelockt, um sie dort drinnen umzubringen. Doch er zögerte, hatte die Tat vor sich hergeschoben und gewartet. Vielleicht lag es an den Mistelzweigen, dem Bier oder an den Kerzen. Aber er hat sich wohl mit ihr gefühlt. Geborgen, wie seit langem nicht mehr, weil sie sich nicht geekelt hat, wie er sich vor sich selbst ekelt und ihm all diese albernen Dinge anvertraut hat als wäre er jemand, mit dem man sich unterhalten sollte.

Dann kamen der Kuss, das Betatschen und ihre Frage. Die Frage war einfach nur dumm, aber das ist nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist, dass Granger ihn mochte. Sie hat sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht und er hat sich wohl bei ihr gefühlt.

Und dann wollte er es nicht mehr tun. Er wollte nicht. Am nächsten Tag war sein Vater da um ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen, doch Draco will nicht mehr nach Hause. Nie wieder, er will sterben. Allein, so wie er es verdient hat. Sein Vater ist nicht dumm, er ist viel klüger und versteht viel mehr, als manch einer denkt. Er wäre nicht gekommen, er hätte nicht über seine Mutter gesprochen wenn er nicht geahnt hätte, dass er seinen Sohn vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde.

Und als das Schlammblut kam, sein Schlammblut, hat Lucius verstanden. Er hat verstanden, dass Draco nicht alleine gehen will und jemanden mitnehmen wird, jemand, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste, welche Rolle er in Dracos Spiel spielen sollte.

Und Draco weiß, dass Lucius verstanden hat … dass er nicht wütend wurde, weil er eventuell Hermine Granger fickte, sondern weil Lucius ahnte, dass Draco an ihr, die sie ahnungslos und naiv zu ihm zurückkam, seine Rache an der Welt, die er nicht mehr ertragen kann, verüben wird.

Nicht mehr, denn er hat sie weg gejagt. Sie sollte doch einfach gehen, vielleicht, wenn er sich nur genug Mut antrinken würde auf der Weihnachtsfeier, könnte er es selbst tun. Stattdessen ist er in seinem besoffenen Kopf zu ihr hochgekrochen, weil er es nicht ertragen hat zu wissen, dass sie enttäuscht von ihm war.

Aber damit hat er alles ruiniert. Am nächsten Morgen war klar, dass er nicht mehr umkehren konnte. Es war zu weit um umzukehren.

Also hat er sich hingesetzt und den Brief geschrieben, die Clint nun zu seinen Eltern fliegt.

Seine Eltern … sie waren mit Sicherheit weit davon entfernt perfekt zu sein, dennoch weiß er, dass sie ihn lieben und das Lucius nicht log als er sagte, er wolle ihm helfen.

Aber es gibt keine Hilfe mehr. Er will nicht, die Zeit in der er selbst noch daran glaubte, dass alles wieder gut werden könnte sind schon lange vorbei. Er hat fünf Menschen umgebracht, egal warum, nichts kann jemals wieder gut werden.

Er hat in den letzten Monaten nichts gefühlt. Er hatte keine große Angst, wofür auch? Er war nicht traurig, denn Trauer würde so etwas wie Hoffnung oder Enttäuschung implizieren. Er war einfach nur da gewesen, anwesend und innerlich tot.

Zu keiner Emotion mehr fähig, bis er das Schlammblut geküsst hat.

Und so ließ er Granger kommen, zu ihm. Eigentlich wurde das Ganze noch leichter, da sie ihm ja regelrecht nachrannte. Jetzt.

Sie war glücklich ihn zu sehen und er beschließt, dass das Leben ihm etwas schuldet. Einen letzten, glücklichen Tag in seinem Leben.

So ganz genau weiß er selbst nicht was er vorhatte, als er ihr gestern die verfluchte, verhexte Augenbinde umgelegt hat. Sollte der dorthinein gefluchte Imperiuszauber nur dazu dienen, um noch ein letztes mal Sex in seinem Leben haben zu können, oder war es die Möglichkeit, Hermine im Badewasser ertränken zu können ohne ihr dabei in die Augen sehen zu müssen?

Nein, er weiß es nicht so genau. Er weiß nur dass er erleichtert, ja fast glücklich gewesen war, als diese Irre Luna und der Trottel Longbottom in´s Bad hineinplatzten und sie störten. Nicht nur glücklich, sondern auch dankbar. So dankbar, dass er heute Morgen 3000 Exemplare des Klitterers gekauft und bezahlt hat. So dankbar, dass er einen magischen Cateringservice damit beauftragt hatte, sofort ein Festdinner auszufahren, sobald Longbottom das Zimmer von Nevilles Eltern in betreten würden.

Immerhin haben die beiden ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben einen letzten Tag lang zu glauben, dass sein Leben hätte glücklich sein können, wenn er sich früher anders entschieden hätte.

Er hat Hermine am See nicht etwa gefragt ob sie bei ihm bleiben will, weil es eine Rolle gespielt hat. Ihr Tod war gut geplant, ebenso wie seiner, nicht mehr abzuwenden.

Sie geht ihm jetzt voraus und er macht sich auf den Weg, um ihr zu folgen. Und er ist nicht mehr alleine. Er kann wieder fühlen.

Draco Malfoy fühlt sich wohl.

Weil er weiß, das Potter und Weasley ihn umbringen werden.

Die Tür zur Halle öffnete sich und Draco geht erfüllt von innerem Frieden und Vorfreude hinein. Er breitet seine Arme aus und hebt sein Kinn.

Triefend nass von Hermines Blut. Ihr Gehirn an seinen schönen Händen.

Panische Schreie.

Frieden.

Eine grau-braune Schleiereule glitt nahezu ohne mit den Flügeln zu schlagen durch die Nacht. Flog zu einem verschneiten, blassgelben Haus in dessen Garten eine 4 Meter hohe Tanne stand, die über und über mit Lichterketten behangen war.

Die Eule setzte zur Landung an und streifte mit ihren Füßen den kalten Schnee der auf der Tanne lag, bevor sie auf einem Fensterbrett im Erdgeschoss landete, und dort mit dem Schnabel gegen ein mit Weihnachtssternen dekoriertes Fenster klopfte.

Eine kleine Nachricht war an ihrem Bein befestigt und wartete darauf, von den Muggeln die hier lebt gelesen zu werden.

_Meine lieben Eltern. Ich muss euch etwas Trauriges und etwas Schönes mitteilen. Das Traurige zuerst. Ich werde euch dieses Jahr nicht mit Ron Weasley zusammen besuchen, denn wir haben uns getrennt. Ron, er ist ein lieber Kerl doch habe ich in den letzten Tagen festgestellt, dass er mir leider nicht das Liebste ist. Und das ist das Schöne, das ich euch mitteilen will. Und nun ratet mal wen. Ja, es gibt einen anderen. DRACO MALFOY! Genau, dieser große, blonde Junge aus Slytherin. Ausgerechnet er. Ist das nicht unfassbar? Und dennoch ist es wahr. Ich kann selbst nur darüber lachen und es kaum glauben, doch es ist so. Der Krieg hat ihn verändert, hat ihm gezeigt, wie krank und falsch seine vorherigen Ideale waren. Und er ist … unglaublich. Meine lieben Eltern lasst euch sagen, ich war noch nie so verliebt. Aber überzeugt euch selbst, er will euch kennenlernen. Wir werden euch nächste Woche besuchen. Ich schicke euch noch mal eine Eule, wenn ich den genauen Tag weiß. Ich küsse und umarme euch. Euer glückliches Kind._


End file.
